Entre hermanos
by Lucia991
Summary: Hay amores prohibidos, lazos de amistad, lazos de sangre... cosas que no pueden evitarse, ni pueden cambiarse, cosas que no deben suceder. Y sin embargo... suceden. Emmett & Bella & Edward AU Todos humanos
1. Verano

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer**

**Hola a todos, aqui estoy con una nueva historia. Si bien esta en la categoría de Edward y Bella, por algunos capitulos será Emmett y Bella. Esta pareja me gusta mucho así que denle una oportunida, luego ya será Eddi y Bells.**

**Si no me conocen tengo otras dos historias más que los invito a conocer.. entren a mi perfil y leanlas =) **

**Un beso grande**

***Lucia991***

**Haganme saber su opinión.. si?**

* * *

I

**VERANO**

-Hija despierta, vas a llegar tarde otra vez –Grito mi mamá desde la cocina –No pienso volver a firmar una amonestación...

-Ya voy mamá... –Le contesté.

Miré el despertador, eran las siete. Si no me apuraba llegaría tarde al instituto, otra vez. Fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Me coloqué el uniforme y baje a desayunar. Mi mamá ya se estaba preparando para ir a su trabajo.

-Bella cariño, no te demores mucho... no quiero que el director me cite otra vez, le prometí que acomodaríamos nuestros horarios –Me dio un beso y salió corriendo cuando escuchó el auto de su compañera de trabajo –Hoy vuelvo tarde... llámame al celular cualquier cosa.

Terminé de desayunar, lavé rápidamente los platos y salí a esperar el autobús. Como siempre en este pueblo, llovía. Y como siempre hacia yo, me había olvidado el pilotín. Iba a volver a mi casa por él, pero justo apareció el colectivo.

Una vez que estuve sentada, saqué mi celular y llamé a mi novio.

-Hola mi vida –Me dijo apenas atendió -¿Ya estas en el cole?

-Si, cielo... creo que hoy por fin llegaré temprano –Ambos nos reímos.

-Entonces te espero en la puerta... te amo Bells –Siempre era tan dulce.

-Yo también Emm... nos vemos luego.

Corté y me puse a escuchar música con mi mp3. Estaba tan distraída que casi me paso de la parada, por suerte el chofer ya me conocía y me avisó.

Apenas bajé vi a mi novio esperándome en la puerta del instituto. Le sonreí y corrí a encontrarme con él. Por supuesto me caí, pero no me importaba... quería estar entre sus brazos.

Nos saludamos con un beso bastante apasionado, totalmente propio de nosotros. Nunca creí ser capaz de ser así, tan abierta, pero Emmett si lo era. Y con él me olvidaba de las inhibiciones.

-Señorita Swan, Cullen... guarden algo para la intimidad –Nos dijo un profesor cuando pasó por nuestro lado.

Ambos nos reímos y caminamos juntos hacia el interior de la escuela. Era el primer día en semanas que llegaba temprano, así que no sabía qué hacer. Emmett me acompañó a mi salón y se fue al suyo.

No estábamos en las mismas clases porque Emmett era un año mayor, él iba a tercer año y yo a segundo. Nos habíamos conocido hace un cinco años, cuando mi familia se mudó a Forks, y nos habíamos hecho mejores amigos. De esa clase de amigos que se cuenta todo y que hacen todo juntos.

Fue así que nuestra amistad se convirtió en algo más... pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos que al final nuestros sentimientos evolucionaron. Dejamos de ser simples amigos para ser novios.

-Señorita Swan -¿Qué tenían hoy los profesores con mi apellido? - ¿Hizo la tarea? –Ups..

-Lo siento... me olvidé –Era la verdad... – La puedo hacer para mañana si quiere.

-La idea era que la haga para hoy... quédese luego de clases, quiero hablar con usted. –Genial, más problemas...

Intenté prestar atención al resto de la clase y participar en ella, no quería tener problemas. Quería recuperar el ritmo y ser la excelente alumna que había sido antes de...

Faltaban diez minutos para que finalizara la clase, ya me imaginaba que era lo que me iba a decir el profesor, seguro terminaría citando a mi madre. ¿Es que no entendían lo ocupada que estaba? Tendría que convencerlo de que no era necesario llamarla.

El timbre sonó, recogí mis útiles y me dirigí al escritorio del profesor. Me hizo gesto de que tomara asiento y esperé a que terminara de acomodar unos papeles.

-Dígame... ¿cómo van las cosas en casa? –Ok, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Bien –mentí.

-Por favor Isabella, debe ser difícil adecuarse a los cambios... –Por supuesto que lo era –No se preocupe, no voy a llamar a su madre, imagino que estará muy atareada, pero si le exigiré mayor compromiso con mi clase.

-Gracias, no se preocupe... tendré listo el trabajo para mañana –Le aseguré –Él asintió y me dio permiso para retirarme.

Me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho el Sr. Finn. Él estaba al tanto de todo, en realidad todos estaban al tanto. En un pueblo tan chico como este nada se les escapa a la gente.

Y el fallecimiento del jefe de policía, quien resultaba ser mi padre, en pleno servicio, no era la excepción. Eso había ocurrido hacía ya dos meses, pero para mí había sido ayer. Aún lloraba todas las noches y dudaba que algún día lo dejara de hacer.

Mi madre, que hasta ese momento era solo un ama de casa, había tenido que empezar a trabajar. Nuestro mundo se dio vueltas y nos dejó en medio de un terremoto. Al cual todavía no nos acostumbrábamos.

No era fácil llegar temprano a clases cuando tenías que tomar el colectivo, antes era mi papá el que me llevaba. Tampoco era sencillo acordarse de los deberes cuando tenías que limpiar la casa, no me quejaba, no. Era lo menos que podía hacer... Reneé ya no estaba en casa para hacer los quehaceres y yo no quería que llegara de trabajar y se tuviera que poner a limpiar.

Era mi forma de agradecerle y de ayudarla. Ella sufría tanto como yo la muerte de mi padre. Él había sido su compañero de vida, y ahora ya no estaba. El solo pensar en esas cosas me hacía llorar, y ahí estaba en un corredor de la escuela llorando.

-Bells... ya no llores –Emmett había aparecido de la nada y me estaba abrazando –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo... ahora tengo que ir a mi próxima clase o me castigan –Lo besé lo más que pude hasta que sonó la campana.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa después de la escuela? –Me preguntó mientras me alejaba.

Le grité que si y me metí a mi próxima clases. El resto de la mañana fue densa y aburrida, pero me las arreglé bastante bien para prestar atención y anotar todos los deberes, así no podría olvidarme.

Cuando salí de mi última clase Emmett me estaba esperando recostado sobre la pared. Saludé a Angela, una amiga, y me fui a su encuentro. Otra vez perdimos el control de nuestro beso, pero por suerte el que nos llamó la atención no fue un profesor.

-Por favor, un poco de respeto –Dijo Jasper, el mejor amigo de Emmett -¿Escucharon alguna vez la palabra intimidad?

-Creo que si, pero tu amigo no entiende el concepto –Le contesté –Es él el que me provoca.

-No veo que te resistas –Me susurró Emm.

Nos despedimos de Jasper y fuimos al estacionamiento del instituto, donde se encontraba el auto de mi novio. Si se podía llamar auto al enorme Jeep que tenía. Me ayudó a subir, ya que con mi falta de habilidad, no podía hacerlo sin caerme.

Su casa quedaba a las afueras del pueblo, por lo que era un camino largo. Durante el viaje, me contó cómo le había ido en clases. Nos reímos un poco sobre las payasadas que había hecho, hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Nos salió a recibir Esme, su madre, con la cual me llevaba de maravillas. Entramos los tres juntos a la gran mansión que ellos llamaban hogar. Llamé a Reneé para avisarle donde estaba y subí con Emm a su habitación.

-Ven aquí –Se había recostado en su cama y me señalaba el lugar al lado suyo.

-¿Estas loco? Tu mamá esta abajo –Podía perder el control cuando lo estaba besando, pero no ahora que estaba a un metro de distancia.

-Si no vamos a hacer nada... –Bueno tenía un buen punto... nosotros nuca habíamos estado, y no lo haríamos así nomás.

Me recosté a su lado y nos pusimos a ver tele, claro que no vimos mucho, es más ni se en que canal estaba. Nos metimos en un mar de besos del que no salimos hasta que Esme llamó a Emmett.

Mi novio salió corriendo escaleras abajo, miré la hora y comprendí. Eran las cinco de la tarde, a esta hora llamaba Edward, su hermano mayor que vivía en Londres, con sus tíos. Yo no lo conocía, ya que cuando este entró a la secundaria se ganó una beca para ir a estudiar afuera a un prestigioso instituto.

Esperé pacientemente a que volviera Emmett, me preguntaba si algún día conocería al dichoso Edward, lo único que escuchaba de él era lo espectacular que era, lo inteligente que era, lo divertido que era, lo casanova que era... en fin Emmett no hacía más que alabarlo, lo tenía en un pedestal.

Treinta minutos más tarde mi novio apareció por la puerta. Venía con una gran sonrisa, algo normal en él cada vez que hablaba con su hermano.

-Perdón por tardar tanto –Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, me alegro que te lleves tan bien con él –Lo besé y agregué –me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

-Lo harás, me acaba decir que pasará las vacaciones con nosotros... y yo esperaba que tú también... si quieres claro –Lo miré a los ojos, ese rostro tan infantil que yo amaba, como no querer pasar el verano junto a él.

-Claro que quiero... pero ¿y Reneé? –No podía dejar a mi madre sola tanto tiempo, no después de lo vivido este año.

-Espero que me perdones por ser atrevido, pero le pregunté si te dejaba y dijo que si, que te vendría muy bien descansar de todo y olvidar un poco... –Me sonrió y agregó –aparte dijo que no podría estar contigo ya que tiene que trabajar...

-Veo que ya lo planeaste todo... –Yo también sonreí –En ese caso, por supuesto que me encantaría ir con vos.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde imaginando como sería ese viaje. Estoy segura que mis ojos brillaban de la felicidad, y es que lo que había dicho mi madre era verdad. Realmente quería disfrutar un poco, relajarme. Y que mejor forma que con la persona que más amo en el mundo, mi novio.

Pese a que Esme insistió, rechacé su oferta de quedarme a cenar. Quería estar en casa cuando mi mamá llegara, y quería que todo estuviese perfecto. Además aún tenía que hacer el trabajo para la clase de literatura, junto a otros deberes.

Emmett me llevó a casa y me dijo que me pasaría a buscar al día siguiente. Entré en la casa y colgué mi bolso en el perchero, miré la campera de mi padre, estaba allí desde que había muerto. No queríamos sacarla, así era como si él estuviese en casa.

Rápidamente limpié un poco y preparé algo de comer para mi mamá y para mí. Aunque ella siempre me decía que no la esperase, yo me rehusaba a comer sin ella. Una vez terminados mis quehaceres, me fui a mi cuarto a hacer más tarea.

No me fue difícil, nunca lo había sido. Yo siempre había sido una buena alumna, el problema ahora era que no sabía manejar mis tiempos... y tal vez a veces no quería hacer la tarea. Pero en los exámenes me iba genial... por eso los profesores no me molestaban tanto.

Estaba guardando los libros en la mochila cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Por fin llegaba mi mamá, corrí a saludarla.

-Hola mamá –Dije mientras la abrazaba -¿Cómo fue tu día?

-Muy bien Bells... ¿Por qué de tan buen humor? –Dejó sus cosas en el perchero, suspiró al ver la chaqueta de mi padre y pasó a la cocina.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Emm del verano? –Tenía que asegurarme, mi novio solía hacer muchas bromas.

-Por supuesto... igual aún falta un mes de clases, y quiero que te concentres en tus estudios –Sonreí encantada, y ella me respondió... se veía tan linda cuando sonreía... algo que últimamente no hacía.

Comimos el arroz con pollo que había hecho y charlamos sobre el instituto, obviamente no le conté la semi-reprimenda que me había dado el Sr. Finn, pero le aseguré que había llegado a tiempo.

Lavé los platos, me di una ducha y me fui a dormir. Una vez que estuve en la cama no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en el verano que pasaría con Emmett, mi mejor amigo y mi novio.


	2. Pompones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stehpanie Mayer**

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo... please haganme saber si les gusta =)**

**Un beso**

***Lucia991***

* * *

II

**POMPONES**

El despertador sonó, sabía que aún era muy temprano, pero me levanté igual. La noche anterior lo había programado para las seis. Hacía ya mucho que no me despertaba tan temprano, antes de... lo solía hacer casi todos los días.

Tomé mi neceser y corrí al baño. Me duché rápidamente, me depilé y procedí a arreglarme el cabello. Recogí mi pelo en una coleta bien alta y tirante, acomodé mi flequillo al costado, y coloqué las tan familiares hebillas de color escarlata y dorado (los colores del colegio).

Colgado en una percha se encontraba mi uniforme de porrista. Sí, yo era porrista. No me había perdido ningún entrenamiento, ni ningún partido hasta la muerte de mi padre. Hoy después de dos largos meses volvía a ocupar mi lugar en el equipo. Y aunque estaba completamente nerviosa y asustada, en mi rostro había una gran sonrisa.

No me pregunten como siendo yo tan torpe y descordinada podía hacer todas las piruetas y coreografías, es que una vez que estaba con las chicas, vestida con el uniforme y con mis pompones en mano, me transformaba en una persona distinta.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta? –Preguntó mi mamá, pero apenas vio mi cabello y el uniforme comprendió –Me alegró que estés lista para volver... ¿Hoy hay partido o solo son practicas?

-Partido Reneé... –Comencé a vestirme mientras mi mamá me miraba sonriendo –Ya, déjame de mirar... me da vergüenza.

Mamá se rió, y me dejo en paz mientras se iba a preparar el desayuno. Terminé de calzarme y me reí al recordar como era que había hecho las pruebas para entrar al equipo.

-Por favor Bella, déjame ayudarte, ambos sabemos que no podes dar tres pasos sin caerte –Me había dicho Emmett, cuando aún no éramos novios, solo mejores amigos.

_-Deja de decir pavadas, no soy para nada torpe. Es más podría ser malabarista, acróbata y hasta porrista –Le dije riéndome, por supuesto Emm no lo dejó pasar._

_-¿A sí? Bueno, mañana son las pruebas del equipo... ve y haz la prueba a nos ser que quieras admitir tu torpeza._

Acepté solo por diversión, y terminé descubriendo que era realmente buena en eso, pero solo en eso. Fuera del equipo soy... simplemente demasiado torpe para mi seguridad.

Antes de salir de mi habitación me miré en el espejo, pude reconocerme fácilmente. Tomé mi bolso y bajé a desayunar. Mi mamá no paraba de hacerme preguntas, era obvio que había notado el cambio. Hasta ayer me negaba rotundamente a volver a mi rutina, pero ahora tenía más claras algunas cosas.

Primero, debía intentar ser feliz (por supuesto nunca podría olvidar lo que había pasado y mucho menos superarlo, pero tenía que aprender a vivir con ello). Segundo aunque Charlie ya no estaba conmigo, había mucha más gente que me amaba y que me quería ver bien (entre ellos mi mamá y Emmett) y Tercero... no tenía nada de malo intentar divertirme, ¿verdad?

-Hija, deja de volar y presta más atención... es la tercera vez que Emmett toca la bocina –Y yo recién escuché la cuarta -¿Por qué no lo invitas después del partido? Hoy salgo temprano, podemos ver una película.

-Suena genial, pero yo elijo... no recuerdo la última vez que ustedes eligieron una buena –Le di un beso y salí corriendo a encontrarme con mi novio.

Emmett tuvo que ir demasiado rápido para mi gusto, para llegar a tiempo. Era por esto por lo que no me pasaba a buscar, siempre lo hacía llegar tarde o con el tiempo justo.

-Te diría lo enojado que estoy, y lo mucho que detesto llegar tarde –Me dijo mientras bajábamos del jeep –Pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo sexy que te ves con tú uniforme... hacía tiempo que no veía esas piernas tan lindas...

-¡Basta Emmett! -Dije poniéndome completamente roja y dándole un manotazo –Pórtate bien o no te invito esta noche a mi casa...

-Ya esta bien.. No me mal trates, a parte no necesito tu invitación, Reneé aceptará mi compañía con mucha alegría –Me dio uno de esos besos fogosos y se alejó hacia su primer clase.

Llegué tarde al aula, pero por suerte el profesor aún no llegaba. No le di importancia a la mirada de todos mi compañeros. Solo mis amigas del equipo sabían que hoy regresaba a animar... y para los curiosos del instituto mi atuendo no pasaba desapercibido.

Luego de que estuve diez minutos hablando con Angela y Jessica, dos de mis amigas, la profesora de matemática llegó. Su humor demostraba que hoy sería uno de esos días en que no paras un minuto de hacer ejercicios... y así fue. Cuando terminó la clase la mano me dolía de tanto sacar cuentas. Sin contar toda la tarea que nos había dado.

-¡Ey Bells! –Me di vuelta y vi al pesado de Mike Newton caminando hacia mi –Decidiste que ya era hora de volverme a ver en acción.

-Pues decidí que ya era hora de volver a mi rutina... –No me gustaba ser maleducada... pero que yo volviera a ser animadora no quería decir que lo hacía por él, en tal caso lo haría por Emmett (Quien era capitán del equipo), pero tampoco era por eso. Lo hacía por mí, por mi papá y por mi mamá.

Me dijo unas palabras más, como siempre no perdía las esperanzas a pesar de que Emm lo había amenazado varias veces y pegado unas cuantas más. Fui lo más amable y directa que pude, y nuevamente rechacé su oferta de salir. Algún día agotaría mi paciencia y dejaría de ser tan dulce.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí al gimnasio, ya que quería practicar un poco antes de mi puesta en escena. Lo que me faltaba era que la única habilidad que tenía hubiese desaparecido por la falta de práctica.

Cuando entré me encontré con mi novio, como siempre antes de un partido estaba repasando las jugadas y cosas por el estilo con el entrenador. No quise saludarlo ya que sabía muy bien que pensaba el coach de los noviazgos: "Perdida de tiempo para entrenar y perdida de energía para jugar". Esas eran las palabras que siempre les decía a sus jugadores.

Comencé a hacer calentamiento y cuando me disponía a empezar con las piruetas mi novio me tomó por la cintura. Me giró y comenzó a besarme. Inmediatamente me olvidé del lugar donde nos encontrábamos y de lo poco bien que se vería nuestro beso desde afuera.

-Bells te amo... ¿lo sabes, verdad? –Susurró Emm contra mis labios.

-Si, lo sé. Yo también te amo –Volvió a besarme y esta vez antes de caer rendida nuevamente lo frené –No deberíamos hacer esto en la escuela... es más no creo que debamos hacerlo en ningún lugar, seguro nos meten presos si nos ven.

-Por favor Bella, que ridiculeces dices –Me dijo mientras rodeaba los ojos y luego me preguntó -¿No vas a practicar tu coreografías? –Yo asentí –Pues entonces empieza... yo te calificaré. Más vale que lo hagas bien o no te beso en una semana.

-Como si pudieras aguantar más de una hora – Le di un beso, prendí la música de mi celular y comencé.

...

Ya estabamos todas reunidas en los vestuarios, esperando el momento que nos anunciaran y que tuviésemos que salir. Las chicas no paraban de reírse y de charlar, yo por mi parte me estaba comiendo las uñas.

-Tranquila Bells, lo harás genial, como siempre –Me abrazó y me pasó su pulsera de la suerte –No te hagas la idea que es permanente... la quiero de vuelta en cuanto se te quite este ridículo miedo.

-Gracias Jess, no creí posible que algún día te quitaras tu amuleto –Y era verdad, mi amiga podía estar en cualquier lugar, vestida de cualquier manera y su pulsera siempre estaría en su muñeca.

Por el alta voz nos anunciaron, salimos del vestuario para ir al campo. Desde que puse un pie en la grama todos mis nervios y temores desaparecieron. Tal como la primera vez, todo fluyó con total normalidad y sin ningún problema.

Me sentía feliz, esto era parte de mi vida, o de mi vida anterior. Y me parecía sorprenderte lo bien que podía hacerlo cuando todo había cambiado de una manera radical.

Comenzamos con nuestras coreografías y cantos, los cuales fueron aún más fuerte cuando el equipo de rugby salió a la cancha. Emmett iba a la delantera, y a mí se me hizo agua la boca. Sonreí al recordar que ese chico tal dulce y sensual, era mi novio, y por sobre todo mi mejor amigo.

Durante todo el partido me sentí en las nubes, estaba disfrutando algo que no pensé disfrutar nunca más. Faltaban dos minutos para que el partido finalizara, íbamos ganando y yo no quería parar de gritar. No me había sentido así de entusiasmada en meses, y la verdad me encantaba.

El juego terminó y como de costumbre todo el público fue a festejar con el equipo y con nosotras. Busqué entre la multitud a Emmett, pero él ya me había encontrado y me abrazaba levantándome del suelo y girándome. Nada lo ponía más contento que ganar un partido, bueno tal vez mi compañía.

...

-Emmett... vamos a celebrar a lo de Rodi –Un barcito donde siempre nos solíamos juntar -¿Vienen? –Preguntó Jazz.

-No, pasamos... –Contestó Emmett mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me besaba.

Llegamos a casa y mi mamá ya había vuelto del trabajo. Estaba preparando pizzas caseras, una comida que hacía mucho no ingería. Bueno, en realidad pizza comía casi siempre, pero no casera.

Mientras Reneé terminaba de cocinar y Emmett veía un juego en la tele, subí a mi habitación y me bañe. El agua caliente relajó cada músculo de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir de maravillas.

Cuando bajé la mesa ya estaba puesta, y solo me esperaban a mí para comer. Claro, nadie más vendría...

-¿Ya elegiste una película? –Mi mamá preguntó mientras me servía un trozo de pizza -¿Cuál? –Preguntó cuando yo asentí.

-Romeo y Julieta... –Dije bajito, pero igual me escucharon.

-Mi amor ya la vimos un millón de veces, y además sabes que no me gusta, ¿no podemos ver por una vez una de acción? –Emm hizo un puchero pero yo no cedí –Reneé... ayúdame.

-Bella, Emmett tiene razón, hoy veremos una comedia –Concluyó mi mamá mientras iba a buscar una película: ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Seguimos discutiendo un rato más sobre cuál veríamos, y al final ganó mamá usando su "autoridad de la casa" Luego de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, los tres nos acomodamos en el sillón del living y nos pusimos a ver la peli.

Debo decir que aunque detestaba las comedias, esta estuvo genial. Por primera vez en años mi mamá elegía una buena película. Realmente era divertida, hasta a Emmett (que solo le gustaban las de acción y terror) le gustó.

Emmett estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse a su casa, cuando mi mamá dijo algo que nunca hubiese dicho si papá aún viviera.

-Emm, cariño, quédate a dormir si quieres –Los ojos de mi novio se abrieron tanto como los míos, y ambos miramos sorprendidos a Reneé, quien seguramente había enloquecido -¡¿Qué?! Ni que se tuviesen asco... ¿Quién entiende a los adolescentes?

-Mamá, ¿te sientes bien? –No podía evitar preguntárselo, esto era totalmente descabellado, ¿qué madre invita a dormir al novio de su hija?

-Ya, basta de tontería, ¿Te quedas o no Emmett? –Lo preguntó como si fuese de lo más normal. Mi novio, que aún estaba en estado de shock, solo pudo asentir.

Luego de decirle a Emmett que le avisara a Carlisle y a Esme, se despidió de nosotros y se fue a dormir. Yo todavía no comprendía que estaba pasando. Si viviésemos en esas casas que tienen habitación de huéspedes y esas cosas, lo entendería. Pero en casa solo había dos habitaciones: la suya y la mía. Y ni siquiera había un sillón lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara mi novio.

Luego de que él hablara con sus padres, quienes al parecer tampoco se sorprendieron, nos fuimos mi cuarto. ¿Qué les pasaba a los padres? ¿Dónde había quedado ese temor por que sus hijos tuviesen sexo? Definitivamente el mundo estaba dando un montón de vueltas.

Cuando llegamos me metí en el baño y me puse mi pijama, el cual consistía en un pantalón rosa y una remera del mismo color con un osito cariñosito en el medio del pecho, tal vez si alguna vez hubiese imaginado que esto pudiese pasar, me habría comprado algo más acorde a mi edad.

-Te ves linda...-Emmett me sonrió y sus hoyuelos se marcaron aún más de lo normal –Lamento estar así –Dijo señalando su torso desnudo –No me avisaste que sería una pijamada.

-Pues ni yo sabía... -Me recosté junto a él, que ya estaba tirado en mi cama –Esto es raro, muy raro.

-Si, pero la verdad prefiero disfrutarlo a comentarlo... –Como me imaginé, el tema que no quería salió a flote –No hay que llegar más lejos que lo de siempre –Aclaró en seguida –Solo quiero un par de inocentes besos.

-En ti no hay nada inocente, pero como eres tan lindo te daré algunos besos –Le dije mientras me apoyaba sobre él y comenzaba a besar su rostro.

...

Hacía veinte minutos que había entrado al baño, Emmett seguía llamándome desde afuera. Yo estaba totalmente loca intentando ocultar algo que me parecía imposible.

Flashes de la noche anterior aparecían ante mis ojos, imágenes de la mejor noche de mi vida... de la que lo había cambiado todo. Y ahora estaba como loca intentando ocultar lo que me hacia sentir tan mujer, tan sensual, tan feliz... a mi madre. Que en cuanto bajáramos a desayunar se daría cuanta de que yo había cambiado.

-Amor, ¿Te arrepientes? –Me preguntó Emm a través de la puerta.

¿Cómo iba a arrepentirme de haber estado con él? De haber sido suya completamente. De haber pasado juntos una noche inolvidable. Por supuesto que no. Lo amaba y lo que había pasado anoche era algo que se venía cocinando hace mucho. Pero la verdad, por más perfecta que me sentía, en estos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en mi mamá.

-Por supuesto que no me arrepiento, ¿pero te das cuanta que mi mamá se dará cuanta? –La preocupación se apoderó de su cara por unos segundos, pero solo por unos segundos.

-Bueno, ella fue las que nos empujó a hacerlo, ¿De verdad creé que tenemos tanto auto control? –Iba a contestarle algo pero me calló –Ahora si me disculpas hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida y ninguna mamá sobre protectora me quitará esta sonrisa –Dijo señalando su rostro, me tomó de la mano y me hizo seguirlo escaleras abajo.

Su confianza se había pegado a mí mientras bajábamos las escaleras, pero se esfumó en cuanto vi a mi mamá sentada en la mesa con una cara que nunca le había visto. No sabía que era, ¿enojo, decepción, tristeza, preocupación? No tenía ni idea. Mi novio me apretó la mano, lo miré a la cara y pude ver que aún sonreía, no pude evitarlo y yo también sonreí.

* * *

ueno espero que les haya gustado...

un beso grande, pronto subo el nuevo cap

*Lucia991*


	3. Amiga

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos... aquí les traigo un nuevo cap!!**

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews, en serio me puse muy contenta (Espero que se repitan en este cap =P)**

**Un beso grande, grax por leer la historia, y por agregaralas a sus favoritos y o ponerla en alerta!**

***Lucia99***

* * *

III

**AMIGA**

_Vi a mi mamá sentada en la mesa con una cara que nunca le había visto. No sabía que era, ¿enojo, decepción, tristeza, preocupación? No tenía ni idea. Mi novio me apretó la mano, lo miré a la cara y pude ver que aún sonreía, no pude evitarlo y yo también sonreí._

-Bella, cariño... ¿Te sientes bien? –Mi mamá cerró el periódico que estaba leyendo y se acercó hasta mí -¿Tienes fiebres? –Tocó mi frente para asegurarse de que no fuese así y luego agregó –Tienes un color horrible.

Yo no lo podía creer... ¿Se estaba haciendo la tonta o no se había dado cuenta? Reneé seguía inspeccionándome con la mirada mientras yo pensaba en todas las opciones y en las mejores respuestas. Pero un codazo de Emmett me hizo reaccionar.

-Si mamá, me siento bien –Reneé me miró dudoso pero sonrió y fue a la cocina a buscar cereales y leche.

-Desayunen chicos... yo voy a empezar con mi rutina de los sábados –Tomó las llaves, se dirigió a mi y me dijo –Avísame qué vas a hacer y dónde vas a estar –Nos saludó a ambos y salió por la puerta.

Emmett comenzó a reírse mientras vertía un poco de cereales y de leche en un tazón. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso? Para mi gusto la escena con mi mamá había sido de lo más embarazosa y anormal.

-Bella... tu mamá no dijo nada, no sé si lo sabe o no, pero obviamente no quiere sacar el tema. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara... te entregaste vos sola –Dijo riéndose.

-¡Basta Emm! Yo no encuentro gracioso nada de esto. Tal vez no dijo nada ahora pero... –Se acercó y me beso dejando mi frase a la mitad.

-Pero nada –Volvió a besarme para evitar que le respondiese algo y luego me preguntó -¿Cuáles son nuestros planes para el día de hoy?

-No sé, pero por mí me quedaría todo el día haciendo esto –Me acerqué lentamente y lo bese.

...

Estas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas para mí, pero debo admitir que cada vez me gustaban más y con toda seguridad quería sentirlas lo más seguido posible.

Luego de nuestro desayuno, habíamos vuelto a mi cuarto. Esta vez fue muy distinta a la de anoche. Era casi imposible de creer que para mi novio también hubiese sido la primera vez, pero como su mejor amiga sabía que ninguna otra mujer había pasado por su cama.

Me sentía un poco mal por estar con Emmett, cuando en estos momentos mi mamá estaba en el cementerio. Esa era su rutina de los sábados, antes de la muerte de papá ella solía salir a caminar bien temprano, luego iba al gimnasio y volvía para la hora del almuerzo. Ahora salía a caminar y terminaba siempre en el mismo lugar: la tumba de papá.

Muchas veces había querido hablar con ella y acompañarla, pero Reneé simplemente lo negaba y aseguraba que pasaba el tiempo en el gimnasio. No me parecía mal que fuese a visitar a papá, de hecho ambas íbamos todos los miércoles pero me daba pena que lo hiciese sola. Si no insistía en acompañarla era para darle un momento a solas con Charlie.

El teléfono de Emmett sonó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Alcancé a ver quien era antes de que contestase: Edward, "su perfecto hermano" La verdad, me molestaba un poco que mi novio lo tuviese en la gloria, en realidad no era solo él, sino toda la familia, me molestaba principalmente porque Emmett era tan perfecto o más perfecto que Edward.

-¡Hola Edward! –Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de mi novio –Si, no dormí anoche en casa... –Tapo el micrófono del celular y me preguntó -¿Te molesta que le cuente que estuvimos?.

-No, no hay problemas... –Por más que me molestasen algunas cosas de "Don perfectisimo Edward" no podía eludir lo feliz que le hacía a Emm hablar con él, o tener esa relación tan buena de hermanos.

Mientras mi novio le contaba sin muchos detalles (gracias a Dios) nuestra primera vez, yo me metí a bañar. Hoy era sábado y quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Salí del baño ya cambiada y lista para salir. Emmett seguía hablando por teléfono, pero en cuanto me vio se despidió de su hermano, me besó y se metió en la ducha. Estuve tentada de acompañarlo, pero en vez de eso me puse a acomodar la pieza.

Cuando por fin estuvimos listos los dos, ya casi era hora del almuerzo. Como no teníamos ganas de cocinar o de pedir algo, Emm llamó a Esme y le dijo que iríamos a comer a su casa.

...

Pasamos la tarde con Esme y Carlisle, nos entretuvimos charlando del viaje que haríamos ese verano. Carlisle y Emmett se pasaron toda la tarde haciendo bromas acerca de todas las caídas y cosas por el estilo que le habían pasado a Esme. Al parecer esperaban que yo me uniera al club: "Odio la naturaleza, no me gusta comer tierra" el cual tenía como presidenta a mi suegra.

El reloj marcó las siete de la tarde y eso nos anunció a mí y a mi novio que era hora de organizar qué haríamos esa noche. Como todos los sábados a esta hora, nuestros teléfonos celulares comenzaron a recibir mensajes del grupo (Angela, Jessica, Jasper y Ben). Al final, como siempre, terminamos acordando encontrarnos en lo de Rodi, y luego ver qué hacíamos.

-Amor, si quieres que lleguemos temprano tengo que ir ahora a casa... –Mi novio, tan infantil como siempre, se había puesto a jugar a la play y no me quería llevar hasta mi casa.

-Ya voy Bells, pasó un nivel más y vamos –Eso estaba diciendo hacía cinco niveles.

-Yo te llevo Bella, de todos modos tengo que ir para el hospital –Se ofreció Carlisle.

Saludé a mi novio y a Esme y me subí al auto. El viaje hasta mi casa fue mucho más largo de lo normal, eso se debió a que Carlisle, a diferencia de Emmett, maneja como una persona normal.

Cuando llegué a casa mamá ya estaba preparando la comida. Intercambié un par de palabras con ella, y subí a prepararme mientras la cena estaba lista.

Revolví entre todo mi ropero. No quería usar una pollera, durante el día era bastante soportable, pero a la noche, el frío de Forks no daba tregua. Cuando ya me estaba por rendir, encontré lo que buscaba: un jean negro y bien ajustado, mi favorito para salir. Me coloqué una remera blanca, sin espalda y con cuello volcado. Estaba por buscar los zapatos cuando Reneé me llamó a comer.

-Las pantuflas te quedan perfectas con el resto de tu ropa –La fulminé con la mirada –¡Que carácter! No soportas ni una broma.

-No cuando son burlas sobre mi persona –Me serví un poco de arroz y comencé a comer.

Luego de cenar, subí nuevamente a mi cuarto y terminé de prepararme. Unos zapatos negros, un bolso haciendo juego, y un sweater gris. Me maquillé lo más rápido que pude, y estuve lista justo a tiempo.

-¿A dónde van a ir? –Preguntó mi mamá cuando bajé para irme.

-No se, primero nos juntamos en lo de Rodi y luego veremos que hacer –Le di un besó y me estaba por ir cuando Reneé me dijo.

-Cuídate.. –Puse cara de fastidio, nunca me había metido en problemas –No me refiero a esta noche, me refiero a cualquier noche... con Emmett.

Me quedé congelada en donde estaba. Yo sabía, sabía que mi mamá se daría cuenta. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué tenía que responder?... Nada, una voz en mi mente gritó esa respuesta y lo único que hice fue sonreír y salir corriendo de la casa.

Emmett se quedó mirando la expresión de mi cara cuando subí a su auto. Le hice gesto de que arrancara y eso fue lo que hizo. Durante el camino le conté la breve conversación que tuve con Reneé, por supuesto, como es propio en él, no le dio importancia y se hecho a reír. Claro, él no es el que vive con Reneé todos los días y aunque la mayoría del tiempo se comporta como una niña, cuando quiere... sabe como hacerse respetar e imponer.

Cuando llegamos pensamos que éramos los primeros, pero un bulto que se movía nos reveló que alguien había llegado antes. Nos acercamos en silencio para que no se diera cuanta de nuestra presencia. Había poca luz pero a pesar de eso reconocimos en seguida a Jazz...

-¿Jessica? –Preguntamos a dúo, cuando vimos que nuestro amigo no estaba solo, y que la chica con la que se estaba besaba era otra de nuestras amigas.

-Te mato si le dices a alguien –Me amenazó directamente Jes –y a ti también Emmett.

-En serio chicos no digan nada, nosotros solo... – Jasper comenzaba a tartamudear.

-Tranquilos somos una tumba –Dijo Emmett –Pero ni que estuviesen asesinando a alguien.

No entendía porque tanto alboroto. No tenía nada de malo que comenzaran a salir, si era por temor a arruinar su amistad no importa si nadie lo sabe, si las cosas salen mal todo cambiará. Verlos así me recordó a cuando Emm y yo comenzamos a salir. Recuerdo que estaba aterrada, tenía tanto miedo de que él no me quisiera tanto como yo a él, tanto miedo de que todo terminara mal y perdiera lo más valioso que tenía.

Decidí que más tarde hablaría con Jessica a solas, quería ayudarla. Conocía muy bien a mi amiga y si ella no me lo había contado era porque tenía miedo o dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Esperamos unos diez minutos más hasta que llegaron Ben y Angela. Una vez que estuvimos los seis juntos, tomamos algo y nos fuimos a un Pub a las afueras del pueblo. Si no fuese porque Ben conocía al dueño, no hubiésemos podido entrar. El lugar, como todos los del pueblo, era para mayores y a la hora de pedir identificaciones eran condenadamente estrictos.

Mientras los chicos fueron a buscar algo para tomar, con Ang y Jess nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas de la pista.

-¡Que caras tienen ustedes dos! ¿Pasó algo antes de que llegásemos Ben y yo? –La cara de Jess se transformó, era obvio que no quería hablar del tema, así que conté otra verdad.

-Anoche estuve con Emmett –Originalmente no era mi intención contarle al grupo que Emm y yo habíamos pasado al siguiente nivel, pero mi cariño por Jess era mayor y solo ver el temor de sus ojos me había hecho abrir la boca –Reneé lo invitó a dormir... y bueno pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó Ben a nuestras espaldas, Jasper se tensó en seguida. Me apresuré a contestar para salir rápido de todo.

-Emmett y yo estuvimos por primera vez anoche –Una cosa era decírselo a mis amigas; otra muy distinta a mis amigos. El calor no tardó en llegar a mis mejillas.

Por suerte para Jessica y Jasper, y por desgracia para mí, esa noche no se habló sobre otra cosa que mi primera vez con Emm. Por supuesto Ben y Jazz no tardaron en felicitar a mi querido novio, no entiendo porque los hombres ven al sexo como un premio. Estaba claro que para ellos el tiempo que él había esperado para estar conmigo era demasiado.

Cansadas de sus tonterías, con las chicas, decidimos ir a la pista de baile. La música era genial y solo volvimos a sentarnos cuando un grupo de chicos se nos acercó con mucha insistencia.

A las cuatro de la madrugada decidimos que ya era hora de regresar, como habíamos venido en autos separados nos despedimos ni bien llegamos al estacionamiento y cada uno se fue para su casa.

Como Emmett había tomado un poco, la que manejó fui yo. Creo que tomó para que lo invitara a dormir a mi casa, algo que hubiese hecho de todos modos. A la velocidad que manejé y por lo lejos que quedaba el Pub, llegamos a casa cerca de cinco.

Subimos las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible y una vez que nos acostamos en la cama caímos rendido en un profundo sueño.

...

Al otro día, cerca del mediodía, cuando Emmett se fue, decidí llamar a Jess para invitarla a casa. Ella sabía de lo que quería hablar y contrario a lo que imaginé, aceptó en seguida.

Mientras esperaba a Jess, me puse a hornear unas galletas con mamá, que como era domingo, estaba en casa sin nada del trabajo que hacer. La miré sorprendida, no sabía como había hecho para organizar nuestras vidas luego de la muerte de papá. Reneé siempre había sido una ama de casa, una excelente esposa y una madre excepcional, pero del manejo de la economía, de los horarios y de las actividades se encargaba Charlie. Sin embargo desde que nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre, tomó las riendas de todo sin dudar ni un momento.

Suspiré una vez más, como cada vez que pensaba en lo fuerte que era mi madre. Si yo estaba en una pieza, si yo continuaba con mi vida, si yo estaba bien, era por ella. Ella, mi aniñada madre, me daba las fuerzas día a día para soportar el vacío que dejó papá.

-Bella, deja de pensar en cosas tristes –Dijo ella secándome las lágrimas que habían empezado a correr por mi mejilla –Yo también lo extraño, pero no le agradará saber que estas llorando todo el tiempo...

Me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir, Reneé simplemente me abrazó hasta que logré recuperar la postura. Yo sabía que ella sufría, y lo hacía demasiado, pero delante de mí eran raras las veces que se desmoronaba. Realmente la admiraba.

El timbre interrumpió el momento y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta. Delante de mí se encontraba Jess, con la expresión más triste que le había visto desde que la conocí. La invité a pasar y nos sentamos en el sillón del living, Reneé nos trajo las galletas y un poco de leche y se fue a dormir la siesta.

-Bella, siento no habértelo dicho, es que... –Fue Jess la que rompió el silencio, pero su llanto impedía que hablara bien.

-Tranquila amiga, cálmate... cuéntame todo y vemos como podemos hacer que te sientas mejor –Jessica se tranquilizó un poco, tomó un sorbo de leche y empezó con su relato.

-Bien, empezamos a vernos hace como un mes ¿Te acuerdas esa vez que fuimos a La Push y yo me caí al agua y él me llevó a casa? –Yo asentí –Bien, esa fue la primera vez que nos besamos, ese día no hablamos sobre lo que había pasado, ni tampoco la siguiente semana. Tú sabes que siempre me gustó, pero que nunca hice nada por temor a su rechazo y a perder nuestra amistad. Pero como fue él quien dio el primer paso yo no pude resistirme, estaba en las nubes Bella... estoy en las nubes. –Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero ella las limpió rápidamente y continuó –Luego de una semana y media, más o menos, de haber comenzado con esto, decidí que era apropiado hablar sobre lo que fuese que estabamos haciendo –Tomó otro sorbo de leche, le dio un mordisco a una galleta y prosiguió –Lo invité a casa para hablar, yo me había pintado un mundo de rosas, y me dolió terriblemente cuando Jasper dijo que lo nuestro era solo para pasar el rato, y que era mejor mantener las cosas así, sin decir nada y sin ningún tipo de compromiso, para no arruinar nuestra amistad –Se largó a llorar y esta vez la tuve que abrazar y consular para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste? –Pregunté algo molesta por la actitud de mi amigo.

-Nada, le dije que estaba de acuerdo, a lo que él agregó que era fantástico lo que teníamos, que así podíamos pasarla bien cada vez que tuviésemos ganas –No podía creer como Jess había aceptado esos términos, ella se comprendió en lo que estaba pensando y agregó –Me dolió en el alma, me sentí usada, y para nada querida. Quería llorar ante semejantes palabras, pero mi corazón ya roto por lo que Jasper acaba de decir, solo pudo pensar en lo que dolería no estar con él para nada. Porque, si así dolía sentirse poca cosa, ¿qué sería sentirse nada? –La abracé fuertemente –Lo amo Bells, con todo mi ser... y no puedo ni pensar en terminar esta situación. Cuando estoy con él me siento en las nubes, me siento querida, imagino que somos novios o que por lo menos él no me usa para pasar el rato; pero cuando me quedo sola la realidad se me viene encima y me sumerjo en la tristeza.

Pasé el resto de la tarde escuchando más detalles de la historia. Me dolía terriblemente ver como sufría mi amiga, y me enfurecía hasta más no poder que fuese por culpa de mi otro amigo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Jess? No le reprochaba que no la quisiera tanto como ella a él, pero si no entendía cómo se había metido con ella, cómo jugaba con ella de esa forma. Jessica era su amiga, ¿es que acoso no le importaban sus sentimientos? ¿Qué clase de hombre era Jasper?

Intenté conseguir el permiso de mi amiga para hablar con él, pero ella no me dejó. Sabía de sobra que si me decía que sí, descargaría toda mi ira contra Jazz. Traté de consolarla lo más que pude y de persuadirla que lo dejara, pero la simple mención de ruptura la ponía peor.

Yo entendía a lo que se refería, ella lo amaba y antes que no tener nada de él, prefería tenerlo así. Aunque Jasper no le diera importancia, ni la amara como ella lo hacía, para Jessica que él la quisiera besar y pasar "el rato" con ella, significaba mucho, por lo menos mucho más que ser solo amigos. Algo a lo que definitivamente no podrían volver.

Cuando Jes se fue me quede mal, desde hacía un tiempo la tristeza era mi amiga, y sucesos como estos la convertían en mi compañera de vida. Quería llamar a Emmett y contarle, pero no podía, sabía que si lo hacía éste hablaría con Jasper quien inmediatamente dejaría a mi amiga.

Como de costumbre a las siete y media Emmett pasó a buscarme. Todos los domingos iba a cenar a su casa. Durante el camino estuve callada, mi novio se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo pasaba, y por más que intentó hacerme hablar, no pudo. Lo que más quería yo, era contarle todo, hacer que él me ayudara a arreglar las cosas entre mis amigos, o por lo menos quería que le partiese la cara a Jasper por ser un...

-Hola Bella –Me saludó Esme cuando entré a la casa -¿Cómo esta Reneé? –Nuestras madres se estaban haciendo amigas, cosa que me agradaba, ya que Reneé necesitaba compañía adulta y todas sus amistades se habían quedado en Phoenix.

-Muy bien, le manda saludo –Charlamos un rato más y luego pasamos al comedor.

Cuando terminamos de comer mi novio me arrastró hasta su cuarto. Una vez que lo dos estuvimos ahí, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, tirando de mi brazo para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Amor, ¿Qué pasa? –Me dedicó una de sus miradas, era algo así como la mirada de un niño pequeño mezclado con la madurez de un hombre, sus ojos transmitían ternura, confianza y madurez; y yo sabía que no podía ocultarle nada.

-Es Jes... y Jasper.

Le conté todo, no me guardé ningún detalle ni ninguna opinión, después de todo Emmett era mi mejor amigo, mi novio, la persona en la que más podía confiar, el hombre al que amaba con todo mi corazón. Si fuese necesario le confiaría mi vida, la de mi madre y la de todos mis seres queridos. Con él me sentía segura.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado!!

Un beso grande y estoy a la espera de su opinión!!

*Lucia991*


	4. Promesa, visita y problemas

**Hola!! bueno aca subo un nuevo cap!!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, agregar a fav y a sus alertas a esta historia.**

**Me gustaria que me dejen saber un poco más su opinión...**

**un beso grande**

***Lucia991***

* * *

IV

**PROMESA, VISITA Y PROBLEMAS**

-Vamos amor, saca esa cara –Me dijo Emmett por enésima vez.

-Es que siento que estoy rompiendo mi promesa –Mi novio puso cara de fastidio, y antes de que pudiera decirme algo le dije –Le prometí que no le diría nada a nadie y que no me metería...

-Bueno lo primero no debiste prometérselo, a estas alturas ella tiene que saber que tú no puedes ocultarme nada, y lo segundo... bueno no nos meteremos a menos que la información que consiga lo amerite –Emmett sonreía como niño pequeño, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marquen aún más –Prometo que seré discreto.

Lo miré con cara de desaprobación. Era lunes y estamos de camino a la escuela. No me arrepentía de haberle contado a Emm, bueno tal vez un poco. Su primera reacción cuando le terminé de contar cómo estaban las cosas entre nuestros amigos, fue la de entrometernos. Pude persuadirlo (debo decir que me costó muchos besos y algunas otras cositas), y al final me prometió que por el momento lo único que haría sería preguntarle a Jasper, "como curiosidad de simple amigo", ¿Qué onda con Jess?

Si no seguí discutiendo fue porque llegamos a la escuela, y nuestros amigos nos estaban esperando en la puerta. Nos saludamos todos y nos dividimos a nuestras clases. Jasper, Emmett, Ben y Angela iban al mismo año, Jessica y yo éramos las más pequeñas y por suerte teníamos todas nuestras clases juntas.

Los chicos eran amigos desde siempre, ya que iban al mismo curso desde pequeños, junto con Ang, quien era muy amiga de Ben, porque no solo iban a la escuela juntos, si no que sus padres eran íntimos amigos. Angela y Jessica se conocían del equipo de animadoras. Cuando yo me mudé aquí me hice muy amiga de Emmett, y luego cuando me uní a las porristas, trabé amistad con las chicas, por supuestos inmediatamente nos convertimos en un grupo. Los seis éramos inseparable, y no había secretos entre nosotros, bueno... casi no había secretos entre nosotros.

-¿Señorita Swan? –El profesor cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos y me trajo de vuelta a la clase –¿Me puede contestar la pregunta? –Me quedé callada, el profesor impaciente volvió a preguntar -¿Estudió para la lección de hoy?

-Si, claro que estudié –Mi cuerpo se relajó, temí haber olvidado alguna tarea o algo por el estilo. El profesor seguía mirándome, tal vez me había preguntado algo antes... -¿Quiere que de la lección?

-Pues no veo que le haya pedido otra cosa... –

Esa fue la clase más larga, estoy segura que todos mis compañeros me agradecieron, pero yo no lo disfruté en lo más mínimo. Como consecuencia de mi distracción, durante el resto de la clase, el señor Bisso no paró de hacerme preguntas. Por suerte había estudiado mucho ya que si no, hubiese reprobado.

El resto de la mañana pasó como cualquier otra, sin ninguna novedad, salvo que no encontré a Emmett por ningún lugar. Temía que estuviese haciendo de las suyas, y arruinando las cosas entre Jessica y Jasper.

EMMETT POV

Necesitaba encontrar un momento para preguntarle a Jass por Jessica. Aún no podía creer que lo que me dijo Bella fuese verdad, tal vez (mejor dicho... ojalá) Jessica hubiese exagerado un poco las cosas. Yo quería mucho a mi amigo pero si era cierto todo esto, no me podía poner de su lado. Si no la quería, ¿Para qué demonios se metió con ella?

Cuando salíamos de biología, aproveché que a Ben lo habían mandado a dirección (para varia lo descubrieron usando su celular) y acorralé a Jasper. Ahora sabría la verdad.

-¡Ey Jazz! ¿Qué onda con Jessica? –Le dije como si nada. Mi amigo se tensó y enseguida me preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Ella dijo algo? –Lo miré sorprendido, no era la reacción que esperaba de él.

-¡Tranquilo hombre! Sólo preguntaba. Ya sabes, por que los vi el otro día juntos –Se relajó un poco, pero igual noté que seguía a la defensiva, como no me contestaba volví a insistir -¿Y... te gusta?

-¿Eres la policía o algo? ¿Qué tanto interrogatorio? –Supongo que se dio cuenta lo mal que había reaccionado porque agregó –Que se yo si me gusta, es linda, pero por ahora solo me divierto...

-Ah... –Eso fue todo lo que dije.

Estaba defraudado, no digo que yo fuese mejor que él, ni que fuese el gran caballero, pero no me hubiese metido nunca con una amiga si no estuviese seguro de que la quería. Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó con Bella, no hice ningún movimiento hasta que estuve seguro de amarla.

Me molestaba toda la situación, tenía esperanzas de que la cosa fuese distinta y que ellos terminaran juntos como yo y Bells, pero obviamente me equivoqué.

A los pocos minutos se nos unió Ben y ya no pude volver a sacar el tema. Evité encontrarme con Bella, seguro me preguntaría y no quería decepcionarla. Ambos esperamos un poquito más de sensatez de nuestro amigo. Lo mejor sería convencer a Jess de que lo dejase.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque traté de que no se notase, Jasper se dio cuenta que algo me molestaba. Por supuesto cuando me preguntó, le dije que no era nada. No quería tomar partido desde ahora, si no pasaba nada malo no tenía porque decirle lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! –Gritó Bella cuando me vio al terminar la última clase -¿Dónde te habías metido? –Tenía las cejas fruncidas, era muy linda cuando se enojaba..

-En ningún lado amor, estaba con los chicos –No le estaba mintiendo, solo omití la parte donde les pedí ir al estadio a practicar un poco -¿Te quedas a la practica? –Hoy ella tenía entrenamiento.

-Si, más tarde vamos a lo de Rodi, ¿nos vemos allí? –Yo asentí y la atraje hacia mí.

Sabía que ella prefería ser más recatada, pero yo no podía evitar besarla con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía. No me importaba donde estabamos, ni quienes miraban, cuando la besaba lo único que quería era profundizar más y más nuestros besos. ¿Quién me puede culpar teniendo como novia a Bella? Desde que la vi me pareció hermosa, y cuando la fui conociendo me pareció genial, tanto que no pude evitar enamorarme. ¿Cómo hubiese podido hacerlo siendo ella tan sexy, graciosa, inteligente, hermosa y cariñosa? Ella es el ser más perfecto que conozco, y la amo con todo mi corazón.

Nos separamos solo porque Angela lo pidió, me quedé mirándola embobado, ella despertaba todo en mí, y cuando digo todo también incluyó a mi amigo. No podía hacer nada, mucho menos después de que estuvimos. Ahora cada vez que la besaba recordaba lo perfecta que era en todos los aspectos. No es que necesitase hacer el amor con ella todo el tiempo ni nada por el estilo, es más, si ella me lo hubiese pedido hubiese esperado hasta el matrimonio y más.

Nos despedimos nuevamente, esta vez con un beso más corto y las chicas se fueron a entrenar. Saludé a mis amigos y me fui a casa.

BELLA POV

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio aún estaba roja, sabía que los besos con Emmett no eran para darse en público, pero él afloraba a la parte más ¿salvaje? de mí. Cuando sus labios hacían contacto con los míos, yo simplemente me olvidaba de todo y me entregaba a él. Bueno algo así, tampoco era que nos desvestíamos delante de la gente, pero no reparábamos mucho en demostrar nuestro amor.

La practica estuvo buena, practicamos una nueva coreografía la cual incluía nuevas acrobacias. Obviamente las hice con recelo, no podía fiarme en que mi torpeza no apareciera, pero para mi suerte pude hacerlas sin ningún problema.

El equipo estaba formado por diez chicas, aparte de nosotras tres estaban: Alice, Jane, Kate, Melisa, Kelly, Donna y nuestra capitana: Rosalie. Debo decir que todas éramos buenas amigas, por supuesto no mejores amigas como lo éramos Angela, Jessica y yo, pero si amigas.

Al finalizar la práctica fuimos todas juntas al vestuario. Me encantaba haber vuelto al equipo. Realmente me hacía bien, me despejaba un poco de todo lo que sentía y además era bueno pasar un rato solo de chicas.

-Jess, Mike anda preguntando otra vez por ti –Dijo Rose desde la ducha.

-Pues que siga preguntando, no estoy interesada –Le contestó ella desde otra ducha.

-¿Es que sales con alguien y no nos contaste? –Preguntó Kate –Yo no le veo nada malo a Mike.

-Yo tampoco, es un poco pesado, pero por lo demás es un divino –agregó Kelly.

-No, no salgo con nadie pero tampoco quiero hacerlo –Se apresuró a contestar antes de que siguieran queriendo engancharla con alguien.

-¿Y tú Bells, cómo van las cosas con Emm? –Me preguntó Alice.

Fue la ducha más divertida y larga que tomé. Cuando terminaron de entrevistarme a mí, siguieron con Angela y así le fue tocando una a una. Creo que ninguna quedó a salvo del interrogatorio de Rose, y terminamos sabiendo con lujos de detalle las vidas amorosas de cada una. Hasta se enteraron de que estuve con Emm, por supuesto tuvieron que recurrir a la fuerza (cosquillas) para sacarme eso.

Con las chicas nos despedimos del resto del equipo y fuimos en el auto de Angela al bar de Rodi. Cuando llegamos los chicos aún no estaban, así que nos pusimos a conversar con Rodi. Era un hombre muy gracioso y agradable, tendría que tener más de cincuenta años. Aún no sabíamos como era que nos soportaba, antes de terminar juntándonos aquí habíamos ido a muchos bares, y en todos nos echaron por ser muy ruidosos y revoltosos. No podíamos discutir eso, cuando nos reíamos éramos muy escandalosos, y siempre estabamos gritando y jugando como niños pequeños. Admirábamos la paciencia y buena onda de Rodi, al cual a decir verdad ya le teníamos mucho cariño.

-El viernes voy a cerrar –Nos anunció nuestro amigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Solo por ese día, verdad? –Angela parecía horrorizada con la idea y a decir verdad, yo también.

-Jaja, si por supuesto, es que este viernes es el aniversario con mi esposa –Se excuso.

-A cierto, me olvide que cumplen treinta y tres años de casados con Marcela –Dijo Jessica, ¿Se nota lo mucho que nos conocemos? –¿Y que tienes preparado?

-Vamos ir a cenar y luego a ver una obra de teatro, la misma que vimos en nuestra primera cita, aún no puedo creer que este en cartelera –Si bien solo habíamos visto un par de veces a Marcela, sabíamos que se amaban a montones, y eso se notaba en la forma que él hablaba de ella –A Marce le va a encantar...

-¡Que romántico! Por supuesto que le va a gustar... Ojalá Emmett sea así el día que nos casemos –Todos reímos, Emm no era muy romántico que digamos, me demostraba su amor sí, pero él era más pasional... y a mí me encantaba, no tenía nada que reprocharle.

Seguimos conversando un poco hasta que los chicos llegaron y nos sentamos todos juntos en una mesa a tomar una coca. Como siempre pasamos una tarde genial. Cerca de las ocho de la noche, ayudamos a Rodi a cerrar, y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Estabamos en el auto de Emm camino a casa y ya no me aguanté más y le pregunté si había hablado con Jasper. Me sentí horrible luego de que él me contara lo que nuestro amigo había dicho. No sabía que hacer, ¿tenía que hablar con Jess y contarle esto, o tenía que permanecer callada?

Decidí que por el bien de mi amiga, tenía que hablar con ella e intentar persuadirla de que salga con otros. Tal vez así le daba celos a Jasper y se daba cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Porque aunque este le hubiese dicho a Emmett que solo se divertía, en el fondo yo pensaba que lo que pasaba era que él era un tarado y tenía miedo de ponerse enserio con Jess.

Emmett estacionó frente a mi casa, me despedí de él y entre. Mamá aún no llegaba, así que me puse a realizar los quehaceres y a preparar algo de comer para tener todo listo cuando ella volviese del trabajo. Como era lunes aún no había muchas cosas sucias, ya que Reneé se encargaba de hacer una limpieza general todos los domingos, pero igual me puse a repasar las cosas y a terminar los deberes para el día siguiente.

-Bella... ¿Estas en casa? –Gritó mi mamá.

-¡Hola ma! Ahora bajo... –Guardé las cosas de la escuela y bajé corriendo para encontrarme no solo con Reneé, sino que también con mi abuela

-¿No me vas a saludar Isabella? –Me sonrió y yo la abracé –Así me gusta más.

-No es que me no me agrade tu visita pero ¿Qué haces aquí abue? –Aún no la soltaba, pero me separé de ella para verle la cara.

-Bueno pensé que con todo lo que pasó tal vez necesitarían un poco de ayuda –Miré a mi mamá, yo sabía que ella y mi abuela (la mamá de Charlie) no se llevaban muy bien, pero no note ninguna señal de disgusto en su rostro –Deja de mirar a tu madre, ya lo consulte con ella...

-Lo siento abue, es que me sorprende, nada más –Tomé su abrigo y lo colgué junto con la chaqueta de papá.

Luego de charlar un poco más, acordamos darle a la abuela mi cuarto. Debo admitir que por mucho que quisiera a esta, la idea de entregarle mi cuarto no me agradó para nada. Igual no protesté y fui al sótano a buscar un viejo catre que teníamos por las dudas. Lo limpié y acondicioné, para colocarlo en la recamara de mi madre.

Me sorprendió mucho la actitud de Reneé, no es que ellas se odiaran ni nada por el estilo, pero tenían sus diferencias. Mi abuela, quien por cierto se llamaba Isabella, tenía el carácter un poco fuerte y solía ser un tanto metida con respecto a como mi madre desempeñaba sus tareas. Por su parte Reneé siempre actuaba desafiante y muy chiquilina, debo darle razón a mi progenitora. A nadie le gusta que se metan en sus cosas. A veces no entendía a mi abuela, mi mamá hacia las cosas muy bien, diferentes a su estilo, pero muy bien.

Para cuando estuvimos más o menos acomodadas, mi abuela en mi cuarto y yo en el de mi mamá, la cena estuvo lista. Fue allí donde comenzaron los pequeños problemas.

-¿Tu también comes Isabella? –Me preguntó mi abuela, ella se negaba a decirme Bella. Yo asentí -¿Tan tarde? –Volví a asentir -¿Y tú apruebas esto Reneé?

-Le he dicho muchas veces que no me espere para comer pero ella insistí... –Mi mamá trato de responder de la mejor manera, pero yo sabía que no le gustaba la actitud de su suegra.

-Ya veo... bueno cuando los hijos desobedecen no se puede culpar a nadie más que a uno mismo -¿Qué se proponía mi abuela? Nunca había dicho o demostrado tanto disgusto por Reneé.

-Ya lo creo Isabella, por suerte para mí yo críe a Bella maravillosamente. Miré que esperar a su madre hasta tan tarde para que no coma sola, eso demuestra lo buena persona que es y lo mucho que me quiere. No puedo estar más orgullosa –Tomó un poco de agua y esperó la respuesta de mi abuela, pero por suerte esta no llegó.

El resto de la cena estuvo bastante tranquila, cada vez admiraba más a mi mamá. La abuela no le dejaba pasar nada, y ella respiraba al menos diez veces antes de contestarle algo incorrecto. No entendía porque la nana era así con ella, conmigo era divina. Si bien era un tanto anticuada y me decía Isabella todo el tiempo, siempre me trataba divinamente y me consentía en todo lo que quería.

Luego de que Reneé limpiase la cocina, cosa que insistió en hacer ella, las tres nos fuimos a acostar. Cuando llegué a mi nuevo dormitorio me senté en el catre y me puse a pensar. Como siempre recordé a mi padre, hoy con más sentimientos que nunca. La abuela era el calco de él. Digamos físicamente se parecían muchísimo, pero mi padre tenía un carácter mucho más lindo. Si bien era solitario, siempre estaba alegre y disfrutaba de nuestra compañía. Nunca, pero nunca, criticaba a mamá.

Con mamá tuvimos que esperar a que primero usara el baño la abuela. Luego fui yo, y por último Reneé. Cuando ella regresó yo ya estaba acostada en el catre.

-¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? Hay mucho espacio en esta cama tan grande, y además es mucho más cómoda –No lo pensé dos veces, y como niña pequeña me pasé a su cama.

-Mamá... ¿Qué es todo esto? –Como dije, yo no tenía ningún problema con la abuela, pero sabía por experiencia que si sus visitas se prolongaban terminaban en caos.

-No tuve más remedio, cuando se enteró que trabajaba dijo que tenía que asegurarse que yo pudiese con todo... Pero no te preocupes, prometo portarme bien –Yo le sonreí y miré el catre, ella lo pilló al vuelo –Jaja, ya veremos cuando podrás recuperar tu cuarto. Espero que sea pronto... A menos que quieras que ella se quede, si es así yo no tengo problema.

-¡No! Por favor, quiero mucho a la abuela pero las dos sabemos lo que pasa si esto se prolonga mucho...

Charlamos un ratito más y luego nos quedamos dormidas.

...

Me desperté con unos gritos, tardé un poco en reconocer de quienes eran las voces. ¿De quiénes más podrían ser? Como ya me lo esperaba Reneé e Isabella estaban peleando. Antes de ducharme y cambiarme quería saber el motivo de la discusión.

Me acerqué muy despacio a la escalera y agudicé mi oído para escuchar los gritos que provenían de la planta baja.

-¡Isabella no sea tan anticuada, por favor! –Gritó Reneé.

-¿Anticuada? ¡Perdón por pensar que esta mal que mi nieta de dieciséis años mantenga relaciones sexuales con un chico mayor! -¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo se había enterado la abuela? –¡Si mi hijo viviera, esto no pasaría!

-¡No puedo creer que se atreva a decir eso! ¿Se cree que puede venir y criticar? ¡Pues le tengo una noticia: su estadía no va a ser así y si Charlie viviera esto hubiese pasado igual! –Pude notar como la voz de mamá se quebraba cuando mencionó a papá.

-Menos mal que decidí venir. ¡Esta casa esta patas para abajo! -¿Qué le pasaba a la abuela? ¿Había enloquecido? ¿Cómo le decía todas esas cosas a mamá?

Ya no se escuchó ningún grito más. Me preocupó Reneé, pero no quería bajar cuando la guerra recién había estallado y cuando las dos estaban pensando cuál sería su segundo movimiento. Así que tomé una ducha, me puse mi uniforme y luego bajé.

Mamá ya se tenía que ir a trabajar, se despidió de mí con un beso y un abrazó y de la abuela con un simple "adios". Cuando esta última vio mi uniforme literalmente midió el largo de la falda. Me aclaró que lo que yo llamaba pollera era más bien una bincha. ¿Dónde había quedado esa dulce abuela que me mimaba y consentía?

Cuando Emmett pasó por mí tuvimos, y digo tuvimos porque Emm también estuvo presente, que escuchar un gran sermón sobre lo que "las parejas respetables" hacen y no hacen. Lamente mucho que mi novio haya tenido que pasar por eso, pero en cuanto la nana supo como me iba a la escuela se volvió loca e insistió conocer a Emmett.

-Supongo que tampoco le agradará saber que me quedé a dormir en tu casa –Se rió Emmett, la verdad debo reconocer que él le encuentra lo gracioso a todo -¿Nos hará ir a la iglesia si sabe que ya no eres pura?

-Jaja no, hoy se enteró de que te atreviste a desflorarme y creo que será Reneé la que pague por nuestros pecados –Ya estábamos llegando a la escuela –La verdad no sé que bicho le picó, pero mejor dejemos de pensar en ella y pongamos en marcha nuestro plan: "Que Jasper muerda mi polvo"

-¿Nuestro plan? ¿Qué pasó con "no entrometernos"? –Me sonrió y supe que él estaba conmigo.

-Bueno, no voy a dejar que Jazz haga lo que quiera con Jessica, así que hay que convencerla para que salga con alguien más... y así tal vez nuestro querido amigo despierte. Si no la quiere la dejara en paz, de lo contrario los celos se encargaran de todo –Definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con Emm me hacía mal, yo no solía meterme en asuntos ajenos y mucho menos hacer planes, pero se ve que sus costumbres se me estaban pegando.

Bajamos de su Jeep y aún era temprano por lo que nuestros amigos no estaban. En realidad no había nadie. Mala suerte para mí, mejor dicho beuna suerte. Emmett y yo no fundimos en un fogoso beso. Debo admitir que me encantaba como se sentía el placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto. Sabía que no debíamos besarnos así en la escuela o en ningún otro lado que no fuese un cuarto, pero mi cuerpo volaba.

-Señor Cullen, señorita Swan... los dos, síganme a mi oficina –Nos separamos en cuanto escuchamos la voz del director, ahora sí estábamos en problemas.

* * *

Bueno, no crean que me olvidé de edward, en el proximo se hablara más de él y tambié pasaremso a solucionar el pequeño mal comportamiento de Jazz!!

grax de vuelta y please apreten el botoncito verde y haganme saber su opnion!!!!

un beso grande

*Lucia991*


	5. El llamado

**Hola a todos! aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos a mi historia!**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo cap!**

**un beso!**

***Lucia991***

* * *

V

**EL LLAMADO**

¿Y ahora cómo me iba a zafar de esta? Miré a Emmett, como siempre, no había ni rastro de preocupación en su rostro. La puerta se abrió y el director entró a su despacho. No pude evitar estremecerme, sabía que me había metido en un lío, y no podía dejar de pensar en los problemas que le traería a Reneé estando la abuela en casa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? –Dijo el director sentándose en su silla.

-No creo que hayamos hecho nada malo –Se defendió Emm –Solo estábamos demostrando nuestro amor.

-¡En un lugar público y de una manera indecorosa! –Estalló el señor Gueller -¡No sé ni que decir!

-Podría felicitarme, yo sé que Bella es la chica más linda del instituto -¡Por Dios! Mi novio se estaba encargando de que nos expulsaran, ¿por qué no podía mantener su boca cerrada?

-¡Cullen, usted es el capitán del equipo, tiene que dar el ejemplo! –Emmett estaba por responder pero el director lo calló –Estas castigado... los dos lo están –Dijo mirándome por primera vez –Y quiero ver a sus padres mañana a primera hora –Genial.

-Por favor no llame a Reneé, esta pasando por un mal momento y esto solo la pondrá peor –No podía decirle que la abuela estaba de visita y controlaba todos nuestros movimientos -Haré lo que quiera, pero no llame a mamá.

-Hubiese pensado en su madre antes –Firmó unos papeles y nos los entregó, eran las citaciones para nuestros padres. –Ahora váyanse los dos, se quedarán una hora después de clases, todos los días hasta que termine el año.

Pese a que Emmett "intentó" hacer cambiar de opinión al señor Gueller, lo único que consiguió fue que intentara sacarnos de los respectivos equipos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi salón nos despedimos con un simple piquito (estaba claro que Emm estaba preocupado y apenado).

La clase ya había empezado así que cuando entré, todos se dieron vuelta para verme. Sin hacer contacto visual con nadie me dirigí a mi asiento, previamente le entregué al profesor una nota del director explicando mi retraso.

Cuando me senté al lado de Jess, esta inmediatamente me envió un papel preguntándome el por qué había llegado tarde. Le conteste sin muchas ganas relatándole los sucesos recientes. Mi amiga solo me sonrió. Por supuesto todos encontrarían gracioso el motivo de mi castigo, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo de no tener que contarle a Reneé la embarazosa situación.

Cuando la clase terminó, Emmett me estaba esperando en la puerta. Se veía realmente mal. De hecho nunca lo había visto con una expresión tan triste. Me acerqué a él y cuando lo fui a besar me corrió la cara. Me quedé quieta, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Él nunca se había comportado así, definitivamente nunca me había rechazado un beso.

Me arrastró hasta la biblioteca, un lugar poco concurrido en el primer receso. Nos sentamos en los sillones más apartados. Yo aún seguía en estado de shock, tenía miedo por lo que él fuese a decir.

-Lo siento Bells –Abrí más mis ojos, como si eso hiciera que comprendiese lo que quería decir –Realmente lo siento. No tendría que haber actuado así, tan impulsivo e irresponsable.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le pregunté aún confundida.

-Del beso, mi vida. Tendría que haber sido más refrenado, te tendría que haber respetado más...

-¿Estas loco? –Yo también me arrepentía de nuestro comportamiento, pero no era culpa suya –Si mal no recuerdo yo también te besé, yo también me descontrolé... No tienes que disculparte por nada.

-Si, si tengo. Aunque no lo creas, a mí me criaron para ser un caballero, y hoy fui todo menos eso –Tomó mi mano y luego agregó –Y ahora estas en problemas por mi culpa, Bella lo siento.

-No te preocupes, tú solo no tienes la culpa. No dejaré que te lleves todo el mérito –Con eso logré sacarle una sonrisa –y estoy segura que podré aligerar un poco las cosas con mamá, diré que el director exageró las cosas...

Luego de asegurarle al menos diez veces más que no tenía porque disculparse, Emmett volvió a sonreír. Ver como la alegría volvía a su rostro hizo que yo también me alegrara. Una vez subidos nuestros ánimos decidimos poner en marcha nuestro plan.

Por supuesto resultó mucho más difícil de lo que creíamos. Cuando le pregunté a Jess cómo iban las cosas con Jasper, no me dejó ni hablar del tema. Según ella no quería escuchar lo mal que estaba haciendo. Y tenía razón, eso era exactamente lo que yo tenía planeado decirle.

Me pasé toda la mañana intentando persuadirla de que se alejara de nuestro amigo, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerla enojar. Era la hora del almuerzo y yo ya me había dado por vencida. Fue en ese momento cuando Emmett intervino y le pidió a Jess hablar a solas. Tenía miedo de que mi novio metiese la pata, habíamos acordado que solo yo hablaría con Jess. Pero cuando volvieron vi como los dos sonreían y como Emm me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Qué tanto estaban hablando a solas? –Pregunto Jazz, obviamente nervioso.

-De nada... –Contestó Emm.

Un silencio incomodo se prolongó en nuestra mesa, fue Angela quien lo rompió.

-Ya basta, no sé que esta pasando aquí, pero me desagrada no saberlo... Así que, si no van a contármelo por lo menos hablemos de otra cosa –Ya me parecía raro que Ang no se hubiese dado cuanta de que algo pasaba en el grupo –Mis padres viajan están de viaje, ¿Quieren venir a casa esta noche? –Inmediatamente todos aceptamos a excepción de Jess.

-Lo siento, no puedo –Vi como Emmett sonreía y comprendí que el plan ya estaba en marcha.

-¿Cómo que no podes? –Preguntó Jasper.

-Tengo una... cita –Le contestó Jess.

-¡¿Cómo que una cita?¡ -Prácticamente gritó Jasper -¿Y con quién es? Si se puede saber, claro –Por más que lo intentó esconder, todos en la mesa nos dimos cuenta del repentino ataque de celos de nuestro amigo.

-Con Mike –Soltó Jess.

Jasper se levantó, alegando que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro y nos dejó, creando un gran silencio. Esta vez no fue incomodo, simplemente estabamos asimilando su reacción. Por supuesto Ben y Angela, que no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, nos pidieron una explicación. Y ya que Jasper había sido tan obvio no pudimos negarnos.

Debo decir que de todos los hombres que gustaban de Jessica, ella eligió el peor (por lo menos a mi criterio), o tal vez al mejor... todo el mundo sabía que Emmett, Jasper y Ben se llevaban muy mal con Mike.

Por el resto del día escolar no vimos a Jasper por ningún lado. Jessica comenzó a dudar, tenía miedo de que se hubiese enojada y la dejara. Yo por mi parte tenía miedo por el pobre Mike, sabía de lo que Jasper era capaz cuando estaba enojado. Pero mis temores se despejaron cuando al final del día, vino a saludar a mi amiga y a recordarle que pasaría por ella a las ocho de la noche. ¡Realmente Mike es medio tonto, mira que no darse cuenta de la cara de asco que puso Jess cuando él le dio un beso!

Con Emm nos despedimos de los chicos y nos dispusimos a cumplir nuestra hora de castigo, la cual a decir verdad no fue tan mala. Aprovechamos el tiempo para hacer los deberes y luego nos pusimos a escuchar música con el mp4 de él. Además había varios chicos de mi curso con los que me reí y pasé el rato. Cuando el profesor anunció que nos podíamos ir, me entró el pánico.

Sabía que le tenía que contar a mamá sobre el castigo y avisarle que había sido citada por el director, pero si se lo decía en casa estallaría la tercer guerra mundial. No quería ni pensar en todo lo que diría la abuela si se enteraba, cosa que probablemente pasaría si le mostraba la nota a Reneé en casa. Luego de pensarlo por un largo rato le pedí a Emmett que me llevara al trabajo de mamá.

Cuando llegué a la guardería, otra de las maestras me hizo pasar a una oficina donde por lo general recibían a los padres. Me reí con sarcasmo, mañana Reneé se encontraría en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez ella no hablaría sobre el comportamiento de uno de sus alumnos, sino que le hablarían sobre el comportamiento de su hija.

-¿Esta todo bien? –Fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta -¿Te pasó algo?

-Si mamá, esta todo bien... más o menos –Tomé mi mochila y saqué la citación del director –Quiero que sepas que exageró completamente...

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a comportarte?! Puedo entender que estés mal por lo de tú padre, pero esta no es forma de honrarlo, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –Leyó otra vez la nota y luego hizo algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo, se largó a llorar. Inmediatamente me levanté de la silla y corrí a abrazarla, bajo ningún concepto quería lastimarla, o hacerla enojar, o traerle problemas... mi intención era ayudarla en lo más que pudiese y sabía que en ocasiones como esta solo hacía lo contrario.

-Lo siento mamá, de verdad, no volverá a ocurrir -¿Qué más podía decir? Estaba claro que no se iba a creer que el director estaba exagerando, después de todo ella presenció varios besos míos con Emmett –Fue un pequeño desliz, además estábamos solos, habíamos llegado muy temprano, no pensamos que alguien pudiese aparecer...

-¡Alto ahí! No quiero escuchar más, ya mañana tendré que escuchar con lujo de detalles la opinión del director –Se secó las lágrimas y agregó –Tú y yo tendremos una gran platica en cuanto tu abuela se vaya... Hoy salgo temprano así que iremos al hospital -¿Al hospital? –No me mires con esa cara, ¡con las hormonas revolucionas que tienes será mejor que tomes pastillas o seré abuela en nueve meses!

Salí de la guardería un poco aturdida, ¿tomar pastillas?. Bueno, era algo que había considerado, por supuesto las veces que estuvimos con Emmett nos cuidamos, pero siempre pense que usar dos métodos sería más seguro. Todo eso estaba bien pero que fuese Reneé la que me llevase al doctor y me hiciera comprar las pastillas era un poco vergonzoso. Sin contar que en este maldito pueblo solo había dos doctores, y uno era mi suegro. Rogué mentalmente que hoy a la tarde fuese el turno del Dr. Gerandy de lo contrario moriría de vergüenza.

Una vez en casa tuve que soportar el interrogatorio de la abuela: ¿Por qué había llegado tan tarde? ¿Dónde había estado? Y muchas más cosas. Como acordamos con mamá, le dije que me había quedado entrenando con las porristas, ya que habíamos agregados horas de entrenamiento porque se venía un gran partido y queríamos hacer nuevas coreografías. Como Reneé le había dicho que hoy volvería temprano también tuve que decirle que me habló por teléfono y me comunicó que se quedaría hasta más tarde, para cubrir a una compañera enferma.

Finalizado el interrogatorio, subí a mi pieza, tomé un baño y me cambié para ir al médico. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitar sentirme totalmente nerviosa y avergonzada. Miré el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde, aún faltaba una hora para encontrarme con mamá en el hospital. Para intentar calmar mis nervios tomé el teléfono y llamé a Emmett.

Lo primero que hice fue preguntarle cómo habían reaccionado sus padres, por supuesto no me sorprendió cuando me dijo lo enojados que estaban. Carlisle era todo un caballero, y no esperaba menos de sus hijos. Esme por su parte, les había enseñado que las mujeres debían ser respetadas en todo momento. Sabía que ellos no entenderían que yo fui tan culpable como Emmett, la que lo sabía a la perfección fue mi madre.

-¿Tu papá esta en casa? –Le pregunté, sentía mi corazón en la garganta.

-No, hoy trabaja hasta la noche. ¿Por qué?

No me quedó más remedio que contarle la reacción de Reneé y de sus planes para la tarde. La noticia dejó a Emm por unos segundos en shock, pero luego comenzó a bromear y a reírse. Miré la hora nuevamente y decidí que ya era hora de partir rumbo a mi tortura. Me despedí de mi novio, quien antes de cortar me deseo suerte y me aseguró que su padre siempre era muy profesional, que no tenía de que preocuparme.

Tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras. En el living me encontré con la abuela quien insistió en que la llevara a la iglesia, según ella, tenía mucho por lo que pedir.

-Lo lamento abuela, no tengo auto. –Ella debería saberlo, o es que me veía yéndome en uno a la escuela.

-¿Cómo que no tienes auto? ¿Y el de tu padre? –Fue como un golpe seco en medio del pecho.

Si bien papá se manejaba casi siempre en el coche patrulla, el año anterior se había comprado un auto para que yo aprendiese a manejar, y para pasear con la familia, tal como él había dicho. Era un lindo auto pero era de él, y desde que él ya no estaba, mamá y yo simplemente no lo quisimos usar más. Se encontraba en el garaje desde el día de su muerte. No lo habíamos movido ni un centímetro, y no veía por qué lo haría ahora.

-Isabella, deja de irte por las nubes y saca ese auto del garaje... o es que lo van a dejar ahí sin uso, como la chaqueta que esta colgada en el perchero –Si, pense para mí, eso exactamente lo que haremos –Mira, por respeto a las dos me he callado no sé cuantas cosas, pero esto es inaceptable. Así que si no manejas ese auto, lo haré yo.

Sabía que la abuela era capaz, para empezar tenía carnet y además nunca fallaba a su palabra, y por alguna extraña razón no quise que ella lo manejara. Ese auto era de mi padre, y él lo había comprado para que lo disfrutáramos mamá y yo. Tomé las llaves que estaban en un cajón y me dirigí al garaje con la abuela pisándome los pies.

Todo el camino hacia la iglesia lloré, muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente y derribaron la barrera que construía durante el día. Por lo general me permitía llorar de noche, o cuando íbamos al cementerio. Pero ahora mientras manejaba su auto, me fue imposible controlar las lágrimas.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia la abuela se bajó y simplemente me dijo adiós. ¿Qué había pasado con mi dulce abuela? Me hizo hacer algo que no quería y ni siquiera me podía consolar, dar unas palabras de animo o preguntar qué me sucedía. Maneje lo más rápido que pude y llegué al hospital justo a tiempo. No estacioné en la puerta, no quería que mamá lo viera antes de entrar a la consulta. De lo contrario se derrumbaría al igual que yo.

-Bella, ya hable con la secretaria, Carlisle nos atenderá en cualquier momento –Y me sonrió, sabía que ella disfrutaba de que fuese él el médico de turno -¿Todo bien en casa? –Preguntó seria, al verme los ojos rojos.

-La abuela... –Pero no pude continuar hablando porque mi suegro salió del consultorio y nos llamó.

Entramos los tres a su consultorio, y él nos indicó que tomásemos asiento. No podía creer lo rápido que latía mi corazón. Carlisle acomodó unos papeles y luego se sentó frente a nosotras.

-¿Qué las trae por aquí? –Preguntó revisando mi historial médico, el cual solo tenía visitas por accidentes y lastimaduras.

-Quiero que Bella tome pastillas anticonceptivas –Los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron como plato, de seguro él estaba tan incomodo como yo, la única que parecía relajada era Reneé.

-¿Tu también lo quieres, Bella? –Preguntó una vez que recuperó la postura, yo solo asentí –Bien primero necesito hacerte unas preguntas para completar tu historia –Susurré un "Ok" y él comenzó con la tortura -¿A qué edad te vino tu primer periodo?

-A los doce... –Sentía un calor en mis mejillas que indicaba el tono rojo que estas tenían.

-¿Eres regular? –Él, por suerte, no me miraba, tenía la vista fija en mi historia y en las anotaciones que iba haciendo.

-Si... –Miré a mi mamá con la esperanza que hiciera que esto terminara, pero negó con la cabeza y me señalo a Carlisle que estaba por preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Ya has tenido relaciones sexuales? –No podía hablar, esa pregunta fue muy directa, y a pesar de que todos en esta sala sabíamos la respuesta, que yo lo afirmara era muy distinto. Como no contesté Carlisle levantó la vista y yo solo asentí -¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?

-Hace una semana, más o menos -¡Dios, que vergonzoso!

-¿Solo has tenido una pareja sexual? –Carlisle había vuelto su vista a la hoja y volvía a ignorarme.

-Si, solo Emmett –No pude evitar decirlo así, esto sería lo más vergonzoso por lo que pase en mi vida, pero yo lo amaba y en eso no había nada de vergüenza.

-¿Qué tipo de protección usaron?

Y esa fue la última pregunta para la historia, luego de una extensa charla sobre cómo debería tomarlas y sobre el funcionamiento de estas, me dio unas patillas, con el consejo que usara preservativos igual. Además, me dijo que debía hacerme el Papanicolaou, ¡Gracias a Dios una enfermera era la que se encargaba de hacerlo!

Nos despedimos de él, pedimos turno con la enfermera y salimos del hospital. Esta experiencia solo hacía crecer mi odio por estos. Sin embargo, aún quedaba un pequeño detalle: el auto.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar mamá lo notó en seguida, se volteó a mi y yo no pude más que largarme a llorar. Por supuesto ella no estaba enojada ni nada por el estilo, pero era extraño y doloroso ver o subirse a ese auto sin papá. Le conté, entre lágrimas, porque lo había sacado del garaje.

-Mira Bells, no estoy en contra de que usemos el auto es solo que es extraño sin él. Sin embargo no puedo aceptar los tratos de tu abuela, sé que tu la quieres pero haré que mañana mismo se vaya de casa –Y yo solo sonreí –Esta noche hablaré con ella, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir a la casa de Emm?, tú y yo sabemos lo feo que se puede poner cuando discutimos, no quiero que escuches las barbaridades que dice ella.

-De hecho mamá, Angela me invitó a su casa, bueno nos invitó a todos –Tenía miedo que dijera que no por lo del colegio, pero ella sonrió y asintió -¿Vamos a casa?

Nos subimos las dos al auto, tal como había sucedido antes lloré, y Reneé hizo lo mismo. Cuando llegamos a casa miré la hora, eran las cuatro y media, me sorprendió que fuese tan temprano, supongo que cuando la pasas mal el tiempo parece eterno. Le pregunté a Reneé si podía ir un rato a lo de Emmett y ella acepto, pero me dijo que volviera en un par de horas.

Conduje deprisa hasta lo de mi novio, no me gustaba la velocidad pero si pasar tiempo con él. Y sabía que no podía defraudar a Reneé llegando muy tarde. Estacioné el auto en la entrada de su casa y toqué timbre.

-Hola cariño –Me saludó Esme -¿Buscas a mi hijo?

-Si, le avisé que vendría... –Me sorprendió que él no me abriese la puerta.

-Pensó que tardarías más, supongo que no sabía que vendrías en auto... –A esta mujer no se le escapa nada –Esta en su cuarto, duchándose, si quieres sube y espéralo allí.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Subí a su cuarto, le avisé que estaba ahí y me recosté en su cama mientras este terminaba de bañarse. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, miré el visor y decía Edward.

-Es tu hermano –Le grite para que me escuchara.

-Atiéndelo, ya salgo –No me gustaba la idea pero abrí el teléfono y dije: "hola"

-_¿Quién habla? –_Nunca había hablado con él, pero siempre lo habían descripto como "Don perfecto", y yo había asumido que era simpático y amable y no tan maleducado como había sonado -_¿Qué haces con el celular de mi hermano?_

-Soy Bella, la novia de tu hermano. Espera un momento Emmett esta en el baño, ya sale –Escuché un resoplido y eso fue todo.

Enseguida salió mi novio y contestó el teléfono, no preste atención sobre lo que hablaban porque estaba enojada por la actitud de Edward. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme de ese modo? Yo no era su admiradora número uno, pero realmente me había hecho otra imagen de él. Es decir, luego de escuchar a su familia deshacerse en elogios, lo mínimo que espera era un poco más de modales. Es más, se podría decir que con esa llamada nos habíamos conocido, tal vez si realmente quería tanto a su hermano me hubiera tratado mejor, o presentarse como correspondía. Lo único que me impidió mandarlo a la mierda fue saber cuanto lo quería Emmett, y cuanto quería que él y yo nos lleváramos bien.

Cuando Emmett corto no quise hablar del tema, yo sabía que en esos momentos lo único que podía decir de Edward era lo hosco que era, y eso sería quedarse corto. Así que le conté lo de mi cita con el "Doc" y luego nos entretuvimos haciendo otras cosas.

A las seis y media pasadas me despedí de él, y fui para cada. Tenía que volver a bañarme y preparar mi bolso para ir a lo de Angela. Me sorprendió mucho que no haya nadie en casa, tal vez Reneé había ido al mercado y con suerte la abuela se perdió por el pueblo.

Subí a mi habitación, me quite la ropa y me fui directo al baño. Ni siquiera entrenando en pleno verano había transpirado tanto como esta tarde. Me ruborice de solo recordar a Emmett desnudo encima de mí. Agradecí mentalmente el que mi abuela no hubiese estado en casa, seguro ella distinguiría mi humor, "humor de joven indecente" hubiese dicho. Y es que estaba por las nubes, hoy había sido un día muy emocional, primero los problemas en la escuela, decirle a mamá sobre ellos, luego la abuela obligándome a usar el auto, seguido por la visita más horrible al hospital. Por suerte la última hora y media la había pasado en la cama con mi novio, el único hombre al que he amado y el que me ama con todo su corazón.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y tuve que correr de regreso a mi habitación porque mi celular estaba sonando. Miré el visor y era un número que no conocía. Conteste de todos modos.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla? –Pregunte.

_-Hola Bella, soy Edward -_¿Qué quería conmigo?

-Emmett no esta conmigo... -¿Por qué otra cosa me podría llamar?

_-Ya lo sé, lo acabo de llamar y le pedí tú número, me quería disculpar por como te traté más temprano –_Debo reconocer que ahora, que estaba siendo atento, tenía una voz magnifica. Era varonil pero a la vez dulce, me transmitió una serenidad increíble.

-No hay problema, no te tengo que caer bien, tú querías hablar con él, no conmigo –No sé porque lo defendí si antes de que me llamara lo aborrecía, él tenía razón, se había comportado mal, pero yo simplemente no se lo pude decir.

_-¡Claro que hay problema! ¡Te traté mal y no te le merecías! Me gustaría empezar de nuevo, si es posible. Cuando llamé antes estaba mal, sé que no te interesa, ni es una excusa pero acaba de pelearme con mi novia y no estaba del mejor humor que digamos... –_Su voz me convenció y yo solo le contesté.

-Oh cuanto lo siento, no te preocupes por nada, esta todo bien... te entiendo –Me detestaba a mí misma por perdonarlo tan pronto, él tenía razón, esa no era excusa para tratarme así, pero en su voz y en su forma de hablar tenía un encanto especial que me hicieron perdonarlo inmediatamente.

_-Gracias Bella, me sentía horrible por como te había tratado... –_Hizo una pausa y luego agregó –_Ahora que te conozco, aunque sea por teléfono, entiendo porque Emmett anda como loco por ti, eres tan genial como él te describe –_No pude evitar sonrojarme, agradecí que esto fuese una conversación telefónica, el chico no tenía que saber de mis constantes rubores –_Bueno Bella, no te robo más tiempo... disculpa de nuevo por mi comportamiento y espero vernos pronto._

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, yo también espero verte pronto... chau –Y con eso cortamos el teléfono.

Me quede unos minutos pensando en lo que acaba de suceder... realmente a mí nunca me había caído bien Edward, no lo conocía, pero no me gustaba la forma en que hablaban de él, y cuando hoy hablé con él, en casa de Emmett, mis sentimientos se intensificaron, tenía muy claro que él no era tan perfecto como su familia decía que era. Estaba segura que lo aborrecía y que lo peor del verano sería tener que soportar su presencia, pero ahora, esos sentimientos y pensamientos se habían borrado. Supongo que Edward no era malo, tal vez hasta fuese "perfecto", por supuesto no más perfecto que mi novio... pero sería interesante conocerlo más a fondo.

...

Luego de saludar a la abuela y a mamá (a quien le desee suerte en la guerra), me subí al auto y partí a lo de Angela. No era muy lejos, pero a decir verdad, una vez superada la tristeza de los recuerdos, estar en el auto de él no era tan malo. Me sentía segura y sentía como si él estuviese conmigo.

Para variar llegué última, estaban todos menos Jessica, quien me había llamado para consultarme sobre su vestimenta. Ella no quería arreglarse mucho para Mike y me preguntó que podía ponerse sin ir mal vestida.

Si bien cuando los saludé todos me sonrieron, unos minutos más tarde la sonrisa de todos se borró, y yo claramente distinguí quien era el de mal humor: Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa Jazz? –Le pregunté haciéndome la que no entendía nada.

-Me molesta que Jessica salga con Mike, nada más –Dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿Y por qué no puede salir con él? Que yo sepa, ella no tiene ningún compromiso con ningún chico -¿No podía simplemente admitir que la quería? –Tu le dejaste claro que ustedes solo se divertían...

-¿De que hablas? A mi solo me molesta que salga con él, ustedes saben que lo odiamos, puede hacer lo que quiera... ¿Pero tenía que elegirlo a él? –Dijo como si no le importase, pero estaba claro que lo hacía.

-Yo no le veo nada malo a Mike, a decir verdad me parece lindo y simpático –Soltó Angela, tuve que contener una risa, porque sabía que mi amiga pensaba todo lo contrario –Ojalá les vaya bien y salgan otra vez... ¿Ustedes que opinan chicos? –Dijo refiriéndose a Ben y a Emmett.

-No me gusta para nada Mike... ¿Pero si a Jess le gusta qué puedo hacer? –Dijo Ben.

-Yo me alegro, si se ponen de novios Mike por fin dejará en paz a Bella –Soltó Emmett riéndose.

-¡Son unos tarados, Mike es una porquería y no puedo creer que ustedes no planeen hacer nada para evitar que Jess salga con él! –Gritó Jasper.

-¡Tú eres el tonto! Ni te atrevas a decirme que no quieres a Jess y que no te gusta, ahora lo que no entiendo es por qué en vez de estar gritándonos no vas a buscarla –Le contesté yo.

-¡No me gusta! Solo es una amiga y me preocupo por ella –Contestó él.

-También es nuestra amiga y la verdad a mí me preocupa más que siga "estando con vos" a que salga con Mike –Dijo Emmett –No podes seguir jugando con ella, si te gusta hace las cosas bien, y si no ¡déjala en paz!

-¿Ella me quiere? –Preguntó dudoso, nosotros cuatro asentimos -¿Seguros? –Volvimos a asentir –Bella, ¿Dónde están Jessica y Mike?

-No sé, Jess me dijo que irían a comer y luego al cine a Port Angeles –Miré la hora –Recién deben estar entrando a ver la película, seguro la encuentras allá... si te apuras.

Ni siquiera se despidió, simplemente tomó su campera, las llaves de su auto y salió por la puerta. Escuchamos el auto acelerar y después nada más. Una hora más tarde nos llegó un mensaje de Jessica:

_Chicos:_

_Estoy con Jasper... =) Mañana hablamos!_

_Besos ... los quiero mucho!!_

_Jess_

Ese mensaje nos alegró a todos, no me sentía cupido ni nada por el estilo. Solo estaba feliz por mi amiga, y agradecida que de una vez por todas Jasper hubiese abierto sus ojos, o mejor dicho: su corazón.


	6. El viaje comienza

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos.. aca les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero que les guste y que me dejen su opinion!**

**Por si quieren subi a mi perfil el vestido de bella! no se, me dio ganas de ponerlo!**

**Un beso grande y Grax por leer, comentar, agregar a fav y demás a mi histora!**

* * *

VI

**El viaje comienza**

La campana sonó dejándonos libres del castigo. Había sido una extensa semana, y en estos momentos en lo único en que podía pensar era en el partido de la tarde. Me despedí de Emmett con un no tan inocente beso (Luego de una semana de castigo nuestro hormonal comportamiento en la escuela, había regresado a la normalidad) y me dirigí a los vestuarios.

Las únicas chicas del equipo que estaban eran Angela, Jessica y Rosalie. Hoy no había llevado el uniforme toda la mañana, extrañamente en Forks, hacía calor y como sabía que hoy tendría gimnasia no quise transpirarlo. Saludé a mis amigas y me metí en una ducha, el calor me estaba matando. Supongo que para empeorar el castigo, el aula de detenciones no tenía ventiladores, ni estufas. Lo único que quería era bañarme y alistarme para el juego.

-Dale Jess... cuéntame cómo pasó todo –Rose le insistía nuevamente a mi amiga por los detalles de su reciente noviazgo con Jasper.

-No hay mucho que contar, siempre me gustó y al parecer yo también le gustaba porque me pidió de salir y acepte... –Contestó Jessica.

Me reí para mí misma, definitivamente así no era como había sucedido. Mi dulce amiga obvió la parte donde salieron por más de un mes a escondidas "solo divirtiéndose" como se había atrevido a llamarlo Jazz, y luego olvidó mencionar el pequeño detalle de su cita con Mike, la cual terminó catastróficamente. Recuerdo cuando Jess nos lo contó con lujos de detalles:

_-Yo estaba en la sala del cine, la película aún no empezaba así que estaban las luces prendidas. Mike no paraba de intentar robarme un beso, por supuesto yo no se lo daría. Estaba haciendo uno de sus "movimientos" cuando Jazz llegó. Me dijo: Jessica vámonos. Así tal cual se los digo, ni siquiera me preguntó o fue dulce, luego intervino Mike y dijo que yo era suya. Obviamente le dije que no era suya y también le dije lo mismo a Jasper. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran? Salí de la sala echando humo, la verdad me moría de ganas por irme con Jazz, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Ambos me persiguieron hasta la calle, solo se alejaron cuando les grité que no los quería ver a ninguno de los dos. Ver como se iba Jasper me partió el corazón. ¿Eso era todo? Pensé, es decir, si él me quería no se hubiese ido, hubiese luchado más por mí. Estaba por subirme a un taxi cuando Jasper apareció con un ramo de flores... me pidió hablar y aclaramos todas las cosas. Cuando llegué a casa era oficialmente la novia de Jasper Hale –_Nos había contado Jessica.

Cerré la canilla, me envolví en una toalla y salí de la ducha. Rosalie estaba terminando de arreglar su cabello y Jessica se estaba maquillando. Angela por su parte se había ido a buscar al resto de las chicas.

-¿Y tu Rose, qué es de tu vida amorosa? –Le pregunté a nuestra capitana, por lo general ella siempre preguntaba pero nunca respondía.

-Nada –Me contestó un tanto incomoda.

-Vamos Rose, alguien como tú puede tener a quien quiera, ¿Quién es el afortunado? –Interrogó Jess.

-Lamento decepcionarlas pero claramente no puedo tener a quien yo quiera... así que estoy sola –Por la expresión en su cara supimos que no diría nada más.

Era extraño que alguien como ella no saliera con nadie, para empezar era extremadamente hermosa, su carácter era divino, un tanto fuerte, pero alegre al fin. Además era la capitana del equipo de porristas, ¿no se suponía que era la chica más deseada de la escuela? Sin embargo, desde que estaba en la escuela solo la había visto salir con tres chicos, y con ninguno salió más de tres veces.

Dejé de pensar en ella y comencé a alistarme, hoy era el último partido de la temporada. No podía creer que tan solo faltaban dos semanas para que las clases finalizasen. Me reprimí mentalmente por tener un pensamiento tan optimista, yo sabía que lo que más me emocionaba era el viaje con Emmett, o el hecho de conocer a su hermano mejor dicho.

Desde el día que hablé con Edward por teléfono no pude sacarlo de mi mente, me intrigaba conocerlo. ¿Realmente sería tan perfecto? Por teléfono lo parecía, eso lo comprobé ya que luego de nuestra primera charla, hablamos un par de veces más. En tres ocasiones cuando Edward llamó a Emm, y yo estaba con él, le pidió a este que me pusiera al teléfono para saludarme. No puedo describir lo fascinada que estaba con su voz, y lo feliz que me dejaron sus conversaciones.

Mi mente intentaba analizar la situación y comprender cómo era que de un día para el otro, y sin siquiera conocerlo personalmente, había cambiado mi forma de pensar sobre él. Supongo que se debía a que intuía a que se referían los Cullen cuando decían que Edward era perfecto. Sin embargo yo aún defendía a Emmett, para mí él era el ser más divino y perfecto del planeta, era mi sol particular y al hombre que más amaba en este mundo.

-¡Bella, te crecieron los senos! –Gritó Angela que entraba por la puerta del vestuario con el resto del equipo -¿Obra de las manos de Emmett?

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no –Bueno Emm se había estado deleitando con mi cuerpo y yo con el suyo, pero no era por eso –Son las pastillas. ¡Todos mis corpiños me quedan chicos!

-¿Y de que te quejas? Te ves fantástica, ya quisiera yo que el uniforme me quedara tan bien... –Contestó Kelly.

Luego de una vergonzosa charla sobre mi aumento de taza, y de mi vida sexual con Emmett, fue hora de ir al estadio. El partido fue el más emocionante de todos, los chicos se jugaban el titulo de campeones. Si bien estuve gritando y alentando todo el tiempo, por dentro estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Quería que los chicos ganaran, pero el otro equipo era muy bueno también.

Cuando el silbato sonó anunciando el final del juego fui corriendo a encontrarme con mi novio. Salté a sus brazos y enredé mis piernas en su cintura, no me importó que el director, los maestros, los padres y el resto de la escuela estuviese mirando. Mi novio, el capitán del equipo, había jugado extraordinariamente y lo único que quería hacer era felicitarlo y darle un pequeño adelanto de lo que sería más tarde su recompensa.

-¡Wow Bella! –Dijo Emmett cuando por fin lo dejé respirar –Que lastima que ya se terminó el campeonato, me encantaría más de esta demostración de afecto.

-Y esto no es nada comparado con lo que te espera... –le susurre al oído mientras me bajaba.

Yo solo le sonreí y me aparté para que el resto de la multitud lo fuese a felicitar y para que pudiese festejar con el equipo. Estaba eufórica, sentía la adrenalina viajando por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Estaba respirando, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que me faltaba el aire. Me volteé cuando una mano tocó mi hombro, eran Angela y Jessica, quienes por sus caras estaban tan contentas como yo. Nos reunimos con el resto de las chicas, y continuamos festejando y cantando.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer nos despedimos los unos de los otros, y quedamos para encontrarnos en casa de James (un chico del equipo) para seguir la fiesta. Una vez que llegué a casa, me apresuré a bañarme. Salí envuelta en una toalla, y al entrar en mi habitación me encontré con una enojada Reneé ¿Qué había hecho esta vez?

-¿Me puedes explicar que es esto? –Dijo tomando un conjunto de lencería que estaba sobre mi cama, yo no lo había dejado ahí así que supuse que había estado revisando mis cosas.

-Es lencería... ¿quién te dio permiso para revisar mi cuarto? –Debería haber buscado una excusa para tener semejante conjunto, tengo que admitir que no era apropiado para una adolescente, pero me molestó que metiera sus narices donde no le correspondía.

-¡Isabella, soy tu madre y puedo revisar lo que quiera! Espero que tengas una buena excusa para tener esto... –Nunca había visto a mamá tan enojada y no quería saber que tanto más mala podía ponerse, así que inventé algo.

-La verdad Reneé, me siento ofendida... ¿cómo puedes pensar que eso es mío? –Su rostro se suavizó un poco pero seguía esperando una explicación -¡Es de Rosalie! –Su rostro se relajó totalmente, mi madre creía que Rose era... un tanto rápida. Por supuesto estaba equivocada, yo sabía muy bien el poco historial que tenía.

-¿Y por qué lo tienes tu? –Aún no la convencía por completo... bueno Rose no se enojaría.

-Porque ella lo compró para usarlo esta noche y no podía vestirse con eso en su casa, así que me pidió que se lo llevase a casa de Jess...

Tardé al menos diez minutos más tratando de convencer a mamá. Obviamente era mío, pero luego de la reacción de Reneé no pensaba admitirlo. Ese conjunto lo había comprado de camino a casa... era para mi noche con Emmett. Nunca me había importado llevar lencería erótica y sensual, pero las circunstancias lo améritaban. Hoy no solo habíamos ganado el partido, también cumplíamos dos años de novios.

Mi dulce Emm me había pasado a buscar esta mañana y me había entregado una cajita plateada. En ese momento no me dejó abrirla, me ordenó que lo hiciera cuando él no estuviese conmigo. Apenas me dejó en mi salón la abrí: era una cadenita con un anillo como colgante, todo de oro blanco... mi preferido. También había una carta de mi novio.

_Bella:_

_Mi vida... estoy casi seguro de que no necesito repetirte lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que me haces, pero no encuentro mejor día que hoy para recordártelo. _

_Espero que te guste mi obsequio, en cuanto lo vi pensé en vos. ¿Sabes lo que significa el circulo?... Infinito, al igual del amor que siento por vos. Y no lo digo a la ligera, tú eres mi vida, y daría todo por ti._

_Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu mundo... _

_Tu mejor amigo y super-mega novio..._

_El semental,_

_Emmett_

_P.d: ¡Feliz aniversario!_

El sonido de mi celular me trajo a la realidad, lo busqué entre toda la ropa que estaba desparramada hasta que lo encontré. Era un mensaje de Emmett avisándome que pasaba por mí en media hora. Me miré en el espejo, aún seguía en toalla.

Lo primero que hice fue ponerme el conjunto de lencería, evite a toda costa verme en el espejo. Sabía muy bien que mi seguridad podía desaparecer en un segundo. Luego me detuve a ver los dos vestidos que había sobre mi cama. No tenía ni idea de cual ponerme. Uno azul y el otro rosa. Sabía que el segundo era más atrevido y sexy... pero no me veía con él. Así que me decidí por el azul: era por arriba de las rodillas, con un bonito escote en "v" y se ataba en el cuello.

Antes de vestirme decidí arreglar mi cabello, es decir, lo sequé y le coloqué unas hebillas de color azul para mantenerlo en su lugar. Me puse el vestido y unas sandalias que me había regalado mi mamá un año atrás, las cuales a decir verdad nunca había utilizado porque eran muy altas, me maquillé un poco y estuve lista.

Temerosa de lo que fuese a encontrar me miré en el espejo. No pude evitar sonreír, estaba linda pero no parecía yo. Casi nunca me arreglaba tanto, en realidad, nunca me arreglaba tanto. Pero hoy era un día especial, y además sabía que a Emmett le encantaba cuando usaba vestidos y tacones. Hoy era su noche y yo solo quería complacerlo y hacerlo feliz. Antes de salir de la habitación me coloqué la cadenita que me había regalado él.

-Bella... –Emmett estaba parado en la punta de la escalera y se había quedado con la boca abierta. Una sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro –Mi vida estas hermosa –Sacó su celular y me tomó una foto.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunté un poco molesta por la foto.

-¿Qué crees? Le mandaré esta foto a toda mi familia para que vea lo hermosa que es mi novia... –Simplemente me reí, desde que habíamos comenzado a salir me había querido sacar una foto con ese propósito. Yo que odiaba las fotografías mías, siempre me encargaba de arruinarlas haciendo una mueca o algún gesto con mi dedo. Pero hoy me había tomado desprevenida y sonriendo...

Nos despedimos de Reneé quien también alabó mi vestimenta y fuimos a la casa de James. Cuando llegamos me quedé con la boca abierta, no sabía que en el pueblo hubiese una casa tan grande, la única que conocía era la de Emmett, pero en teoría estaba fuera del pueblo. Nos recibió Victoria, la hermana de James y nos hizo pasar al patio trasero. El lugar estaba lleno, toda la escuela se encontraba allí. En cuanto vi como iban vestidas las chicas me relajé inmediatamente, todas estaban muy lindas y muy bien arregladas.

Nos mezclamos entre la gente y comenzamos a charlar con todos. Los ánimos de todos eran excelentes, luego de ganar el campeonato y a solo dos semanas de finalizar las clases toda la escuela estaba que bailaba. Y nosotros no éramos la excepción.

Dejé que Emm vaya un rato con los chicos de equipo y yo me junté con Angela y Jessica. Ellas dos sabían de mi "regalo" y en cuanto vieron mi cara comenzaron a reírse.

-Por favor Bells, no será la primera vez que lo hagan –Me dijo Angela –Además mírate, ¡estas hermosa!

-Es que me da vergüenza... ustedes no vieron la poca tela que llevo debajo de este vestido –Me ruboricé –y ni hablar de que esta no es mi casa. No sé como me va a dar la cara para subir a un cuarto...

-En cuanto beses a Emmett se te van a ir todos los nervios, ustedes dos son... –Dijo Jess, pero no terminó la frase.

-¿Somos que? –Pregunté molesta e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

-Son Bella y Emmett, con eso lo digo todo... si quieres más información tan solo recuerda porque estas castigada. –Me contestó mi amiga riéndose.

Yo no pude reprocharle, ella tenía razón. Cuando estaba sola era una cosa, pero cuando me juntaba con Emm era dinamita. Él revolucionaba todo mi ser y me hacía olvidar de todo el pudor y las buenas costumbres. Me reí de mi misma. Miré la hora, eran las once, tenía que apurarme en encontrar a mi querido novio, el regalo no podía empezar más tarde o sino sería con retraso.

Estuve buscándolo cerca de diez minutos hasta que lo encontré con el resto del equipo sentado en una reposera al borde de la pileta. Estaba tan lindo, tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Inmediatamente desapareció mi vergüenza y me acerqué a él. Lo tomé de la mano y sin decirle nada lo arrastre hasta la casa. Varias veces intentó preguntarme qué hacía pero todas lo callé con un beso. Cuando vio que nos dirigíamos a la planta alta lo comprendió todo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Entramos en la primera puerta que vimos pero ya estaba ocupada, pedimos disculpas y entramos en lo que imagine sería el cuarto de James porque estaba lleno de fotos de él y sus amigos. No puedo decir que estaba cómoda en su cuarto pero en cuanto Emmett me besó, me olvidé por completo de todo y todos.

...

-Bella eso fue fantástico –Dijo Emm con su respiración agitada.

-Lo sé, estuvo increible –A mí también me costaba respirar.

Miré la ventana, el sol recién salía. No podía creer que había pasado toda la noche despierta y haciendo el amor con Emmett. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y aunque estuviese cansada tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esta, definitivamente, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Poco a poco me separé de él y me recosté a su lado, sin embargo no perdí de vista sus ojos ni por un segundo. Nos quedamos los dos, mirándonos el uno al otro, disfrutando de nuestro momento.

Sin embargo nuestra burbuja se pinchó cuando James entró medio tambaleándose al cuarto. Inmediatamente me cubrí con las sabanas, si bien no estaba desnuda, no quería que él me viese en ropa interior. Emmett se levantó y fue a hablar con él. Cuando regreso yo ya me había vestido, espere que él hiciera lo mismo y salimos de la habitación. Nos despedimos de James, le pedimos disculpas por haber usurpado su cuarto y nos fuimos entre besos y caricias.

Decidimos que por la hora que era, era mejor ir a su casa antes que a la mía. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Carlisle quien estaba desayunando con Esme y se preparaba para ir al trabajo. Sus miradas nos indicaron que no les gustaba la hora de llegada. Los saludamos, pedimos disculpas y nos fuimos al cuarto de Emm.

-Isabella, aun no puedo creer la noche que pasamos juntos... –Dijo mi novio en cuanto nos acostamos –Gracias cariño... por ser mi novia, te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Yo también te amo Emmett, eres todo para mí –Luego de eso nos quedamos dormidos.

Esme nos despertó para comer, como aún llevaba el vestido de la noche anterior me prestó algo de ropa. Fue ahí cuando la vergüenza volvió a mi cuerpo. Que incomoda situación es que tu suegra te tenga que prestar ropa, pero bueno era peor quedarme todo el día con la de ayer. Cuando estuve lista bajé al comedor, me estaban esperando a mí, más vergüenza sentí. Pero como siempre, me hicieron sentir a gusto y no hicieron ningún comentario sobre lo tarde que habíamos llegado ni sobre nuestra ropa.

Luego que ayudé a Esme a recoger y lavar los platos nos sentamos los tres, ya que Carlisle aún estaba trabajando, a conversar sobre el viaje que haríamos dentro de dos semanas y el cual yo esperaba ansiosa. Me contaron más o menos el itinerario, no presté mucha atención porque en realidad no conocía casi ningún lugar que mencionaban pero si me fui dando una idea de que tipo de ropa debía llevar: deportiva y más deportiva. Iríamos en carpa, algo nuevo para mí.

-No le hagas caso –Dijo Esme cuando Emm me anunció que tal vez tuviese que pasar días sin bañarme –Que él y su hermano lo hagan no quiere decir que sea obligatorio, los sacas al aire libre y se convierten en salvajes –Bromeo mi suegra.

-¿Hay algo que tenga que llevar? Para el campamento me refiero –No quería que ellos cargaran conmigo, quería ser útil.

-No cariño, no te preocupes. El equipo de camping esta completo, ya tenemos las tres carpas y todo lo que necesitamos –Me contestó Esme mientras se paraba para atender el timbre que justo sonó.

-Convencí a mamá de que nosotros durmamos juntos –Me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara en su boca –Mamá y papá dormirán en otra carpa y Edward en la que sobra...

-Pobre Edward... –No me gustaba imaginarlo durmiendo solo en una carpa, en el medio de la nada.

-Si lo sé, pero esto lo arreglé antes de que se pelease con Tanya, ella también iba a venir –Le contesté con un simple "Ah" y cambié de tema. No quería hablar de ella.

En ese momento apareció Esme acompañada de Reneé, por un momento pensé que me había venido a buscar, pero luego comprendí que había venido a visitar a la madre de Emmett. Me encantaba que fuesen amigas, porque a estas alturas ya lo eran. Y me alegre al ver como sonreía mi mamá.

...

Era medianoche y yo aún seguía armando mi maleta. Me reprendía mentalmente por dejar todo para lo último. Las dos últimas semanas de clase se me habían escapado de entre los dedos y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación decidiendo que ropa me llevaría de viaje. No quería exagerar, pero tampoco quería que me faltase nada, y es que no sabía como serían las cosas ¡Nunca había ido en carpa!

Reneé no era de mucha ayuda, me estaba retando por no haberle preguntado a Esme qué ropa exactamente debía llevar. Seguía insistiendo en que la llame y le pregunte. Pero ya era muy tarde, seguro estaba durmiendo. Sin embargo no quería seguir metiendo y sacando ropa del bolso, así que tomé el teléfono y llamé a Emmett, él me diría si su mamá estaba despierta o no.

-Hola –Me contestó una voz que no era la de mi novio, pero que inmediatamente reconocí.

-Hola Edward, ¿cómo estas? –Por lo visto ya había regresado a su casa.

-Bien, recién llego, Emmett esta en el baño por eso atendí su teléfono... ya te lo paso –Esperé y enseguida me atendió mi novio.

Luego de hablar un rato con Emm, me pasó con Esme quien, gracias a Dios, estaba despierta. Muy amablemente ella me dijo que debía empacar e inclusive me dijo que empacara algún vestido lindo o algún conjunto más arreglado porque intentaría convencer a los muchachos de pasar un día en un shopping o algún lugar por el estilo.

Cuando finalicé de guardar todo, saludé a mamá y me fui a dormir. Estaba agotada y mañana me tendría que levantar temprano.

Cuando el despertador sonó parecía como si recién me hubiese acostado. Aún tenía sueño pero sabía que debía levantarme, en menos de una hora vendrían por mí. Me desperecé y salí de mi cama. Media dormida como estaba me metí al baño y prendí la ducha. Volvía mi cuarto preparé la ropa para el viaje y miré por la ventana. Aún no salía el sol. Volví al baño y comencé a bañarme. El agua caliente despertó mis sentidos y me ayudó a ser un poco más coordinada. Cuando salí tomé una toalla y comencé a cambiarme.

A los diez minutos apareció Reneé. En cuanto vi sus ojos ya no me pareció tan buena idea irme de viaje. ¿Cómo podía dejarla sola? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepte irme de viaje? Su mirada denotaba tristeza, no quería dejarla así, tan sola y angustiada. Me apresuré a abrazarla, y ella no tardó en envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-Mamá... –Comencé a decir, pero ella me cayó.

-Tranquila Bella, es que te voy a extrañar nada más –Me abrazó más fuerte y luego agregó –Voy a estar bien, lo único que necesito es que tu la pases genial...

Nos secamos las lágrimas que se nos habían escapado y bajamos mi bolso al living. Yo además llevaba una mochila con algunas cosas para el viaje. Ayudé a mamá a envolver una torta que había hecho y esperamos que vengan por mí. Cinco minutos más tarde llegó Emmett solo, al parecer Esme estaba terminando de acomodar las últimas cosas y para ganar tiempo vino él por mí.

Una nueva ronda de llantos y despedidas comenzó cuando me tuve que ir. Me partió el alma dejar a Reneé sola luego de todo lo que había ocurrido ese año. Pero pese a que le aseguré que podía quedarme, ella me aseguró que estaría bien y que me fuese tranquila. El camino a casa de Emmett fue silencioso, el sol recién comenzaba a salir y lo único que se escuchaba era el canto de los pájaros. Sabía que él no decía nada para darme tiempo y espacio, él entendía lo difícil que había sido despedirme de mi mamá.

Cuando estacionó el auto en el garaje ya me sentía mucho mejor y lo único que quería era probar sus labios. Me acerqué lentamente y lo besé. Al principio fue tierno y dulce, pero luego comenzó a cargarse de pasión y euforia. No sé como hubiese terminado de no haber sido interrumpidos por...

-¡Edward! –Gritó Emmett cuando su hermano entró al garaje.

Se podía ver lo incomodo que se sentía por habernos interrumpido en un momento como ese, pero yo estaba pendiente de otra cosa: Edward era hermoso. Por supuesto yo había visto fotos de él, pero ninguna le hacía juicio. Me quedé embobada viendo su rostro y analizando cada detalle de él. Solo volví a la realidad cuando lo vi acercarse.

-Un gusto conocerte al fin, Bella –Y me abrazó, su perfume nubló mis sentidos y solo fui capaz de responderle el abrazo.

La risa de Emmett hizo que recuperara mis sentidos. Edward era lindo, si, pero mi novio era mucho más hermoso y sexy. Saludé a Edward como correspondía, no sin notar que me examinaba de arriba a abajo, y luego tomé la mano de Emm. Quien sonrió contento porque al fin su hermano y su novia se conocían.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Carlisle y Esme, me saludaron y terminaron de empacar todo. Nos acomodamos en una gran camioneta que tenían los Cullen para viajar y partimos.

Edward era muy agradable, mi nerviosismo de cuando lo vi minutos atrás desapareció en cuanto comenzamos a hablar. Era muy fácil entablar conversación con él. Además disfrute ver como los dos hermanos se ponían al día y recordaban el último viaje que habían hecho juntos. Realmente me sentía a gusto, hasta tuve la suficiente confianza como para disculparme con mi cuñado por mi comportamiento cuando nos encontró en el garaje.

-Diría lo mismo, pero me parece más practico decirte que tengas cuidado antes de entrar a una habitación y que te acostumbres a encontrarnos en esa situación –Dijo riéndose Emmett, yo inmediatamente me sonroje y busqué la mirada de Edward para ver cual era su reacción.

-Lo tomaré en cuanta –Dijo Edward medio sonriendo... sin embargo no me pareció que le gustara el comentario.

Viajamos hasta cerca del mediodía, cuando paramos a comer algo y cargar combustible. El tiempo se me había pasado volando. ¡Ya quería llegar al campamento y comenzar a disfrutar más este viaje!


	7. Conociéndolo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen =)**

**Hola a todos! primero que todo quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron, agregaron a fav o a alertas a la historia y especialmente a los que me dejaron su opinion!**

**Quiero disculparme por tardarme tanto en subir el cap.. por lo general suelo hacerlo má rápido, pero esta vez tuve que estudiar y luego la compu de mi trabajo (donde generalmente escribo) falleció!**

**Grax otra vez y espero sus comentarios**

**Un beso**

***Lucia991***

* * *

VII

**CONOCIÉNDOLO**

Interactuar con Edward era algo fascinante. Cuando lo veía desde lejos me sentía intimidada, en un principio pensé que era por su belleza, pero inmediatamente lo descarté, Emmett era mucho más hermoso y perfecto. Había algo en Edward que te refrenaba... una especia de barrera, pero una vez que iniciabas conversación con él, la barrera desaparecía y te encontrabas con el verdadero Edward. La maldad no existía en su ser, así como tampoco la mezquindad, constantemente ayudaba al resto y nunca esperaba nada a cambio. Esto era lo poco que había descubierto sobre él durante nuestro primer día de viaje.

-Cielo, ¿me ayudas? –Dijo Emmett con las bolsas de dormir en la mano.

-Si, claro –Tal como él me lo indicó lo ayudé a acomodar nuestros sacos de dormir en nuestra carpa -¿De quién es la carpa de al lado? –Le pregunté cuando vi que ya se habían armado las otras dos carpas.

-La de Edward por suerte, así tendremos más privacidad –Contestó mi novio con picardía.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, pensar en dormir en una carpa en medio de un bosque, me resultaba totalmente sensual. Despertaba mi lado salvaje y hacía que mi imaginación volara. Me reí de mi misma, definitivamente Emmett revolucionaba mis hormonas. Terminé de acomodar mi bolso dentro de la carpa y salí de ella. Casi me da un ataque cuando no vi a nadie, estar al aire libre no era lo mío y no tenía intenciones de quedarme sola ni por un momento. Esto era algo que le había dicho expresamente a Emm, se suponía que no me dejaría desprotegida. Miraba frenéticamente hacia todos lados cuando alguien tocó mi hombre. Tendría que haber reconocido que era un humano, pero ante el miedo de que fuese un oso salté de mi lugar, provocando mi caída al piso.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte –Dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme -¿Dónde esta tu coordinación? Emmett me dijo que eras porrista... –Comentó una vez que estuve en pie.

-Mi coordinación no existe... a menos que este con el uniforme –Le contesté con algo de irritación -¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

-Papá le pidió que lo acompañara a buscar leña, y como mamá también quiso ir me pidió que te haga compañía... –Sonreí al saber que Emm no se había olvidado de su promesa.

-Gracias. No quiero quedarme sola, tengo... miedo –Me sonroje hasta más no poder. ¿Pero que sentido tenía ocultarlo? Ninguno, me dije a mí misma.

-No tienes nada que temer, es totalmente seguro -¿Seguro? Yo había visto demasiados documentales de cómo los animales mataban a la gente como para creer eso. Mi cara relevó mi pensamiento porque agregó –No te preocupes, yo te cuido... –Era tonto, pero simplemente me tranquilizó. Me quedé observando sus ojos, y él los míos por algunos segundos hasta que él, algo incomodo, dijo –Mientras mi hermano no este.

Y como por arte de magia, de entre unos árboles, apareció mi dulce novio junto a sus padres. Como una niña tonta corrí hasta él y lo besé. Muy imprudente de mi parte ya que hice que se le cayeran las ramas que traía y que toda su familia se riera de la situación. Tendría que aprender a controlarme. Luego de mi pequeña "escena", todos juntos nos pusimos a preparar el fuego y a decidir que haríamos para cenar. Bueno en realidad qué haría Esme para cenar, ya que esta anunció que no aceptaría ayuda.

Mientras la comida se hacía nos pusimos a jugar a las cartas, o eso intentamos porque Emmett no paraba de hacer trampa y cada cinco minutos Carlisle, enojado, cortaba el juego y reprendía a Emm. Me divertía mucho de solo observar la dinámica de esta familia. Todos eran distintos y a la vez tan iguales. Sabían perfectamente qué era lo que quería y lo que haría el otro, se entendían de maravilla. Y lo más asombroso era que yo me sentía parte de ella, no creía que pudiese, pero era así. Justo cuando suspendimos el juego Esme anunció que la cena estaba lista. Los cinco nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y comenzamos a comer.

Como ya dije, nunca antes había acampado, por lo que todos los sonidos del bosque me resultaban extraños y me asustaban. Sin embargo, obviando todos mis sobresaltos, fue una cena muy agradable. Me sorprendí bastante cuando Edward comenzó a hablar sobre el instituto de Forks, no me sorprendió que regresara a vivir con sus padres, sino que Emmett no me hubiese comentado nada.

-Lo siento, creí que te lo había contado –Me respondió Emm cuando le reproche –Supongo que mi querido hermano se cansó de conquistar corazones en Londres y ahora vuelve a por las chicas del pueblo. ¡Suerte que tú eres mía! –Me sonroje inmediatamente.

-¡No digas tonterías Emm! Me vuelvo porque no me gusta vivir solo, eso es todo –Luego me miró y añadió –Y no he estado rompiendo corazones... es más, diría que sucedió lo contrario.

Realmente no supe que decir, yo sabía que su relación con Tanya (Su ex novia) no había terminado bien, pero no conocía los detalles, los cuales al parecer eran dolorosos. Me quedé mirándolo mientras él retomaba la conversación con el resto de su familia. Era poco usual que un chico de su edad hiciese una declaración como esa, más aún delante de toda su familia. Traté de no darle más vueltas al asunto, si de algo estaba segura es de que Edward es completamente distinto del resto, por lo que no llegaría a comprenderlo de un día para otro.

A las diez en punto cada cual se fue a su respectiva carpa. Me sentí un poco incomoda imaginando lo que los demás pensarían de que Emmett y yo compartiésemos carpa. Pero una vez dentro de ella, y sintiendo como los labios de mi novio se posaban sobre los míos, me olvide de todo y de todos. ¡Que raro en mí!, Nuevamente perdí el control en compañía de Emm. Trate de ahogar cada grito en el hombro de mi novio pero no puedo afirmar que tuve éxito. Él me lleva al cielo y es bastante difícil ser consciente de lo que pasa en la tierra cuando estas cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Rogué mentalmente porque el resto ya se hubiese dormido. No quería ser una invitada descortés, de ahora en más me comportaría perfectamente, bueno o al menos esperaría hasta más tarde y procuraría ser más silenciosa.

Cuando me desperté me sentí incompleta, me faltaba algo importante y en cuanto me percaté de que Emmett no se encontraba a mi lado, lo comprendí. Él era mi otra mitad, siempre lo fue, desde que lo conocí. Su amistad era lo más valioso en mi vida y siempre lo sería. Me arreglé un poco el pijama y salí de la carpa en busca de mi Romeo.

-Buenos días dormilona –Dijo Emm luego de robarme un beso -¿Quieres un poco de cereal con leche? –Asentí mientras me sentaba junto a Esme, la observe esperando que hiciese algún comentario sobre lo de anoche, pero ella se limitó a sonreír y saludarme. Carlisle no estaba a la vista, solo Edward, quien extrañamente me saludó de una manera un tanto seca. Me recordó a la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono, su actitud me puso mal. No sabía si estaba así por algo que había dicho o hecho yo, o por otra cosa. Esperaba y deseaba que no fuese por mí.

-Bella, cariño, cuando regrese Carlisle pensaba que podríamos ir a tomar un baño, hay un río cerca de aquí... –Continuo diciendo la madre de Emm.

-¡Claro, me encantaría! –Yo ya sabía como se tomaban los baños al aire libre. Esa fue una de las pocas cosas que realmente me preocuparon luego de aceptar venir al viaje. Y no dude ni un minuto en preguntárselo a Emmett. No me molestaba tener que bañarme en un río, lago o arroyo... lo único que quería era poder higienizarme.

Terminé de desayunar, limpié mi tazón y fui a la carpa a buscar una muda de ropa. Agradecí que hiciese tanto calor, no quería imaginarme tener que bañarme en el río al aire libre, si hiciese la temperatura de Forks. Pero claramente, ya no nos encontrábamos en mi querido pueblo, ahora me encontraba en el medio de la nada, lejos de mi hogar. Pensé en mi casa y mi mente automáticamente pensó en Reneé miré mi celular, seguía sin tener señal. ¡Estaba incomunicada con mi mamá! Bueno realmente no era tan así, no la podía llamar desde mi celular, pero ayer lo había hecho desde el teléfono de Edward (él único que tiene señal). Me pregunté si hoy también me lo prestaría. El recuerdo de la manera tan fría en que me había saludado aún vagaba por mi mente y por alguna extraña razón necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien.

Salí de la carpa y ahí estaba, mi sueño hecho realidad. Verlo sin camiseta, vistiendo nada más que unos shorts era un espectáculo. Su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado hacía revolucionar mis hormonas. Mi sucia mente viajó a la noche anterior, donde...

-Me vas a desgastar, deja de mirarme –Se burló de mí Emmett, y es que no lo podía evitar, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando tu novio es el más sexy de todos?

-¿Estas lista? –Me preguntó Esme.

-Si, ya tengo todo –Dije levantando la mano con la muda de ropa.

-Bien, entonces vamos –Dijo Edward utilizando ese tono distante. Tardé unos minutos, pero luego reaccioné.

-¿Ustedes van a venir con nosotras? –Le pregunté a los chicos.

-Si amor, las acompañaremos para que no se pierdan y para asegurarnos que no les pase nada –Me contestó Emm –Pero no te preocupes, nos quedaremos lejos... no tenemos intención de ver a mamá desnuda –Y puso cara de asco.

-¡Emmett! –Grito Carlisle, quien no sé en que momento había llegado -¡Más respeto para con tu madre... y para con Bella también! Y eso va para los dos –Dijo mirando a Edward.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo este asunto? No me interesa en lo más mínimo ver desnuda a Bella... –Su comentario me calló como agua helada.

No es que esperara o deseara que el quisiera verme desnuda, pero la manera en que lo dijo parecía que la simple idea le daba asco. ¿Tan desagradable le parecía yo? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de humor? Tan solo ayer estaba conversando y bromeando conmigo, y hoy parecía que ni me toleraba.

Emmett tomó mi mano y comenzó a guiarme a través de los árboles. Su contacto me hacía bien, me reconfortaba. Caminamos alrededor de quince minutos prácticamente en silencio. Esme obviamente estaba enojada por el comportamiento de sus hijos, y Edward... bueno no sé que le pasaba pero su humor era de perros y caminó todo el trayecto al menos diez metros más adelante que nosotros. Mi novio, para variar, se encontraba de buen humor e intentaba por todos los medios hacer reír a su familia, sin ningún éxito. Unos minutos más tarde Edward se paró y esperó a que lo alcanzáramos.

-Nosotros nos quedamos aquí, griten si necesitan algo –Eso fue todo lo que dijo, y luego se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca. Me acerqué a Emmett y me despedí con un pequeño beso. Cuando nos separamos le pregunté casi susurrando.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? Esta de muy mal humor...

-No tengo idea, esta así desde que se despertó... tú no te preocupes –Me besó nuevamente –Ve a bañarte, se lo mucho que lo disfrutas.

-Lo disfruto mucho más cuando tú me acompañas –Le dije prácticamente sin pensar.

Me acerqué lentamente a sus labios, lo iba a besar de nuevo pero Edward interrumpió nuestro momento fingiendo una molesta tos. Lo miré y me informó que Esme ya había comenzado a caminar rumbo al rió. Salí corriendo tras ella, pero obviamente me tropecé. Antes de que pudiese ponerme de pie, ya tenía a mí lado a Edward.

-Podrías tener más cuidado –Me gritó luego de ayudarme a levantarme.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! –Le grito Emmett a su hermano –Bella no te hizo nada.

-Disculpa... –Su tono aún sonaba enfadado –este es mi humor cuando no duermo bien –Y con eso dijo todo.

Emmett tomó mi mano y me alejó de Edward. Me dijo que no me ponga mal y que fuese a tomar el baño, que eso me relajaría... él hablaría con Edward. Caminé bastante deprisa, no quería dejar sola a Esme. Sin embargo, a pesar de alejarme de los chicos, mi mente se quedó con ellos. Por un lado me sentía avergonzada y apenada y también comprendía que Edward estuviese molesto, pero eso no justificaba como me había tratado. En lugar de estar mal humorado y de ser tan descortés nos podría haber comentado la situación y pedido que no se repitiese. Y por el otro lado, pese a que estaba enojada por su actitud, también estaba... ¿triste? Bueno no sé exactamente como me sentía, pero no me agradaba que Edward estuviese enojado conmigo. Caminé unos metros más y alcancé a mi suegra.

-Disculpa que me tardara –Le dije para tantear su humor.

-No hay problema Bella, si hay alguien que tiene que disculparse soy yo. Es que mis hijos a veces me sacan de quicio –Me sonrió y me dijo –Mi momento de locura ya pasó, ¿Qué te parece si de una buena vez por todas tomamos ese refrescante baño?

-¡Me parece genial!

Una vez que nos sacamos la ropa nos zambullimos en el río, el agua fría era agradable. No tanto como la tibia agua de mi hogar allí en Forks, pero era buena, y con el calor que hacía era extremadamente refrescante. Estuvimos en el agua alrededor de media hora, y no hubiésemos salido de no ser porque Emmett nos gritó.

-¿Están bien? ¿Por qué tardan tanto? –Estaba más cerca de donde nos habíamos separado y eso me gustaba.

-Todo esta bien, ya salimos –Contestó Esme.

Quince minutos más tarde nos reunimos con los chicos. Mi cuñado no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino de regreso, en realidad no habló con nadie. Aún me sentía mal, pero por lo menos esta vez Esme se unió a la platica con Emmett. Una vez que estuvimos reunidos en el campamento el humor de todos mejoró notablemente, bueno, el de casi todos. Luego de almorzar, con Emm decidimos ir a dar un paseo por el bosque, pese a que invitamos a todos ninguno nos quiso acompañar. La caminata fue linda, caminamos tranquilos, sin ninguna prisa. El aire puro que se respiraba era exquisito, y la compañía aún mejor.

-Te amo mi cielo... –Emm se paró y me acercó a él.

-Yo también Emm –Y lo besé.

...

Solo regresamos al campamento cuando nos dimos cuenta que la noche comenzaba a caer. Para evitar que nos reprendieran, de regreso, fuimos juntando ramas para el fuego. Llegamos prácticamente sin la luz del sol, en cuanto nos vieron Carlisle salió corriendo y abrazó a Emm. Se habían preocupado y nosotros habíamos estado...

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó Esme.

-Si, solo que nos perdimos un poco, pero de camino juntamos esto –Mintió mi novio y arrojó al piso toda la leña que habíamos recolectado, yo hice lo mismo.

-¡No saben lo preocupados que estábamos los tres! –Si, claro los tres. Podía percibir que Edward seguía con ese humor de mie...

-No te preocupes Esme, ¡estamos bien! –Le aseguré.

Luego de que todos se calmasen procedimos a preparar la cena. A diferencia de la noche anterior no me sobresalté tanto por los ruidos, aún me asustaban, pero por lo menos ya me estaba acostumbrado. La comida estuvo bien. Edward poco a poco fue dejando de lado su mal humor y se unió con risas y bromas a la conversación.

...

Me encontraba dentro de la carpa, hacía alrededor de una hora que todos nos habíamos despedido para ir a dormir. A mí lado Emmett roncaba pero yo, por alguna extraña razón, no podía dormir. Sabía que salir y tomar un poco de leche me haría bien, pero tenía miedo. Mis únicas opciones eran: despertar a Emm o salir yo sola. Miré a mi novio, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, tan sereno... no podía molestarlo. Miré la puerta de la carpa, ¿qué tan malo podía ser salir sola? Tomé la linterna y muy despacio salí de allí. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, estaba completamente aterrorizada. Estaba a punto de regresar cuando una voz me llamó.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó Edward sentado en la puerta de su carpa leyendo un libro con una linterna.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Estaba muerta de miedo... –Me acerqué un poco más y pude ver lo que estaba leyendo -¿Amor y Perjuicio?

-Si, ya me leí el resto de los libros que traje... solo me queda este. –Cerró el libro y me miró a los ojos -¿Y tu que haces aquí a fuera?

-No me podía dormir... salí por un baso de leche. –Edward se paró y comenzó a calentar un poco de leche en el fuego que quedaba –No te molestes, yo puedo hacerlo.

-No es molestia, quiero hacerlo. –Lo miré un tanto sorprendida –Es lo mínimos que puedo hacer luego de comportarme como un ogro todo el día... Discúlpame Bella, te traté muy mal hoy y no te lo merecías.

-No hay problema Edward... ¡todo esta bien! –Le aseguré.

Igual que la primera vez, simplemente le perdoné todo. Me olvidé de todas las cosas que había pensado decirle y le sonreí como una estúpida. ¿Qué es lo que me pasaba? Es que no podía estar enojada con Edward, él era el hermano de mi novio. Emmett lo adoraba y yo sabía lo mucho que él quería que nos llevásemos bien, pero esto era demasiado... no me sentía yo misma siendo tan amable y perdonándolo tan fácilmente. Igualmente no pude retractarme y decirle lo que pensaba, en vez de eso seguí conversando con él como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Qué es ese collar que llevas? –Me preguntó.

-Es un regalo de Emm, significa infinito. Igual que el amor que sentimos –Le contesté.

-Me da un poco de envidia saber que mi hermano encontró a alguien como tú y que yo desperdicie mi tiempo en alguien como Tanya... –Me confesó.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella? Si es que me quieres contar –No quería invadir su privacidad.

-Nos amábamos, o eso creí... hasta que la vi con mi amigo James –Esperé que continuara, no sabía que decir –Y eso no fue todo, yo la perdoné, a los dos los perdoné. Me dolía en el alma su traición pero ellos juraron estar arrepentidos y simplemente los perdoné. Luego de un mes pensé que estaba todo bien hasta que nuevamente los encontré juntos... esta vez en la cama. Ya no podía ni quería hablar con ellos. Me habían estado engañando todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? Yo me hubiese hecho a un lado... si ellos se querían yo no tenía nada que hacer con Tanya. Pero prefirieron mentirme... y eso es todo.

Seguimos conversando, Edward me contó como era su vida en Londres, y que era lo que esperaba al volver a Forks. Nos conocimos a fondo, él se abrió a mí y me dejo ver como era. Perfecto, como lo había descrito su familia. También lo deje conocerme, le conté sobre mi familia y especialmente me abrí con respecto a la muerte de mi padre. Era algo extraño, nunca me gustaba hablar mucho del tema y hoy hasta lloré delante de Edward, quien si bien no me lo parecía, era prácticamente un extraño en mi vida.

Nos desvelamos hablando, solo nos percatamos del tiempo cuando el sol hizo acto de presencia. Decidimos que era mejor irnos a dormir, por lo menos dormiríamos un par de horas antes de que el resto se despertase. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se fue a su carpa. Cuando entré a la mía y vi a Emmett me sentí extraña, sin embargo, con lo cansada que estaba no quise darle vueltas al asunto y caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

Salí de la carpa aún soñolienta, había dormido exactamente una hora y cuarentitrés minutos. Sin embargo estaba de buen humor. Y aunque me quisiese engañar a mí misma, sabía muy bien cual era el motivo. Saludé a todos con un "Hola" generalizado y me senté al lado de Emm.

-Tienes unas ojeras gigantescas amor -Observó mi dulce novio -¿Dormiste mal?

-No, dormí maravillosamente -Mis ojos viajaron inmediatamente a los de Edward quien me dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

No lo habíamos planeado ni nada por el estilo, pero por alguna extraña razón ambos estamos de acuerdo en quedarnos para nosotros solos nuestra gran conversación de la noche anterior. Después de todo no tenía nada de malo, ambos nos habíamos sincerado y nos habíamos contado cosas intensas... no era necesario que el resto lo supiese.

Luego de desayunar nos pusimos a empacar las cosas, hoy viajaríamos hacia otro pueblo. Cada vez me alejaba más de Forks, pero a decir verdad estaba bastante ocupada como para extrañar a mi vida allí. Fui lo más ordenada posible y puse todas mis pertenencias en mi bolso. Media hora más tarde ya tenía todo listo y ayudaba a Emmett a desarmar la carpa. Cuando ya todo estuvo acomodado cargamos el auto, nos subimos y partimos hacia nuestro nuevo destino: Crescent.

A pesar de ser la media mañana el cielo estaba bastante oscuro, se veía a lo lejos como una tormenta se acercaba. No tenía miedo a ellas pero la idea de soportarlas dentro de una carpa no me resultaba muy agradable. Cuando paramos a cargar combustible la temperatura había bajado considerablemente y un viento intenso desordenaba nuestros cabellos. Carlisle salió del pequeño almacén que había y camino hacia nosotros.

-No seguiremos viaje, esa tormenta no me gusta nada -Anunció.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo cariño, ¿Hay por aquí cerca algún lugar donde quedarnos? -Le preguntó Esme.

-Si, hay un motel un poco más adelante... nos quedaremos ahí hasta que mejore el clima.

Nos subimos nuevamente al auto y retomamos el viaje. Al cabo de quince minutos volvimos a parar, yo me había quedado dormida así que Emmett tuvo que despertarme. Lentamente bajé del vehículo y ayude a bajar los bolsos. Solo sacamos los que tenían la ropa, hoy dormiríamos en camas y pese a que no me disgustaba la carpa una gran sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro y también por el de Esme. Apenas entramos al motel un trueno resonó por todas partes y la lluvia comenzó a caer. Carlisle y Esme se acercaron al mostrador y comenzaron a hablar con el recepcionista, luego se dirigieron a nosotros y nos comunicaron que solo les quedaban dos habitaciones. Decidimos dormir Emmett, Edward y yo por un lado, y dejar a sus padres solos en la otra habitación.

Entramos a nuestra habitación, no era la gran cosa pero era acogedora, y la cama me invitaba a descansar pero no podía, si me había quedado toda la noche despierta ahora tendría que aguantar. Era cerca del mediodía, habíamos quedado en darnos cada uno un baño e ir a almorzar a la pequeña cantina que había en el lugar. El primero en bañarse fue Edward, por lo que mientras tanto Emm y yo aprovechamos para... me da vergüenza solo pensarlo: hacer un rapidito. Cuando su hermano salió del baño inmediatamente me puse roja, y eso que estaba cambiada y bien arreglada, incluso habíamos tenido tiempo para acomodar la cama. Para superar los nervios me metí inmediatamente en el baño.

Su olor estaba impregnado en el aire, no debía pensar así de mi cuñado, pero su esencia era totalmente masculina y me encantaba. Igualmente al sacar mi ropa también percibí la fragancia que desprendía mi novio, no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Edward. Para despejar mi mente de todas esas impurezas me metí a la ducha. El agua calienta hizo maravillas en mi cuerpo y me relajó por completo. Ya no pense más en aromas y hombres... ahora mi estomago rugía. Me cambie y salí del baño.

Cuando fue el turno de mi novio un silencio incomodo se extendió entre Edward y yo. ¿Sabría lo que había hecho con su hermano mientras él se duchaba? No, era imposible. Tal vez no sabía si yo quería conversar y charlar como la noche anterior. Decidí que era mejor tomar la iniciativa.

-¿En qué piensas? -Le pregunté. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para iniciar una charla.

-Nada en particular... bueno miento, estaba pensando en ella -Sonaba triste.

-¿En qué específicamente? -Luego de anoche me sentía con la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle directamente.

-Hoy me llamó... terminó con James –Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-No pensaras volver con ella, ¿o sí? –Me arrepentí en cuanto solté esas palabras –Lo siento, no quise decir eso... mi opinión no importa.

-Claro que importa... y no, no pienso volver con ella –Mi cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente, no quería que vuelva con ella. Por su culpa él estaba triste –Es que me pone mal, perdí mi amistad con James por culpa de ella y ni siquiera se quedó con él.

No sabía que decirle exactamente, por lo que me paré y lo abracé. Yo sabía que un gesto vale más que mil palabras, y en ese momento me pareció más cierto que nunca. Nos quedamos así hasta que escuchamos como Emmett cerraba el grifo. No nos separamos por él, después de todo no estabamos haciendo nada malo, simplemente nos separamos. Me paré nuevamente y le dije.

-No creo que hayas perdido su amistad, porque en realidad no creo haya sido un buen amigo. Lo que te hizo lo comprueba –Comencé a buscar mi celular, tal vez tuviese suerte y pudiese hablar con mamá.

-No opino igual que tu, él fue y será un gran amigo. James la quería, que otra cosa pudo haber hecho –Yo no pensaba igual, eso no se hace. Miré mi celular... aún sin señal -¿Quieres usar el mío?

-Sí, gracias... ayer no hablé con Reneé y debe estar como loca –Tomé su móvil y disque su número.

Aunque me encontrase lejos de casa no podía olvidarme como era mi vida allí. No podía simplemente evitar pensar en que mi padre había fallecido y que ahora solo estabamos ella y yo. Nos teníamos que cuidar mutuamente... y no me sorprendió nada cuando Reneé me preguntó desesperadamente si estaba bien. Hablamos alrededor de quince minutos (lo que tardó Emm en salir del baño). Le aseguré y a su vez ella me aseguró que todo iba bien. Charlamos un poco y luego corte ya que teníamos que ir a almorzar.

Le pasé el teléfono a Edward y me giré para ver a mi novio. Estaba hermoso, simplemente divino, se había afeitado y se había colocado colonia... mi fragancia favorita. A diferencia de los días anteriores hoy se había puesto un jean, al igual que Edward y que yo. Supongo que a todos nos agradaba luego de unos días al aire libre disfrutar un poco de las comodidades de un hotel y de vestirnos como habitualmente lo hacemos. Tomé su mano y los tres juntos fuimos a la recepción donde nos esperaban Esme y Carlisle. Fuera, la tormenta azotaba con toda su fuerza los muros del hotel.

...

El día fue muy agradable, la tormenta no dio su brazo a torcer por lo que nos quedamos toda la tarde jugando a juegos de mesa que tenía el motel (A mí me pareció muy extraño, pero los demás lo tomaron con total normalidad). Me sentía perfectamente cómoda entre esta familia. Y no pude evitar recordar como eran las cosas en casa cuando papá estaba vivo: por lo general los domingos, que eran sus días libres, íbamos a dar un paseo... y pasábamos el día en familia. Disfrutábamos tanto como lo hacían los Cullen en estos momentos.

Cuando calló la noche y luego de cenar fue cuando los nervios se apoderaron de mí. En un principio no entendía porque, sentía una opresión en el pecho y no llegaba a comprender qué la causaba. Pero en cuanto vi a mi cuñado si remera, vistiendo solamente su pantalón pijama lo comprendí. Dormiría en la misma habitación que Edward. Él, Emmett y yo compartiríamos dormitorio.

Es algo normal estar nerviosa por compartir habitación con tu cuñado, ¿No?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Aprieten el botoncito verde y cuentenme


	8. Cambios

**Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la demora...**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por leer la historia!**

**Me encantaría saber su opinion! **

**Un beso grande**

**Lucia991**

* * *

VIII

**CAMBIOS**

Tenía sueño pero la presencia de él evitaba que pudiese dormir. Estaba en la cama del medio, no porque yo así lo hubiese querido, si no porque no tuve otra alternativa: Edward dijo que quería la cama que estaba contra la ventana y Emmett pidió la cama que estaba contra la pared, por lo que a mí me tocó dormir entre los dos.

Era consciente de cada respiración y de cada movimiento de mis compañeros de cuarto. A estas alturas sabía muy bien porque estaba tan nerviosa, pero me negaba a admitirlo, no quería ni pensar en ello. Estaba aterrada... No sabía que pensar o qué hacer y por eso me trataba de convencer que no era nada, que solo era mi imaginación.

La oscuridad me cegaba, pero el resto de mis sentidos estaban completamente atentos y por eso escuché a la perfección como Edward corría sus sábanas, destapándose. Saber que existía la posibilidad de que estuviese despierto hizo que no me pudiese controlar y le pregunté:

-¿Edward, estas despierto? –Le dije en un susurro tan bajo que no creí que me pudiese escuchar.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –Me preguntó.

-Shhh... Si ustedes no pueden dormir vayan a hablar afuera, yo si puedo conciliar el sueño –Nos retó Emmett.

-Perdón cielo, ya no hablo más.

Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que saliera de la cama y fuese a hablar con Edward al pasillo, quería tomar aire fresco, quería quedarme despierta hasta la madrugada al igual que la otra noche, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. No si lo que quería era sacar ese caos de mi mente, no podía tentar a mis hormonas. La mente tenía que ganar sobre la materia, por eso, cerré mis ojos y luché contra mis deseos, hasta que finalmente caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

Estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas devuelta en mi bolso. Hoy, luego de una semana con un clima horrible, retomaríamos nuestro viaje y yo no podía estar más contenta con la idea. Por más que quisiera ya no podía negar que Edward me atraía, pero yo aún intentaba no darle importancia al asunto, me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez que esta atracción era producto de haber estado encerrada durante una semana en una habitación con él, y por no haber podido tener intimidad con Emmett.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? –Me preguntó Emm mientras me abrazaba.

-Si, ya esta todo mi vida –Le contesté y luego le di un beso por demás de cariñoso.

-¡Emmett, papá me pidió que... –Pero Edward no terminó la frase, en cuanto nos vio se calló. Luego, algo desanimado, agregó –Lo siento... –Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

Sabía que el que me hubiese visto besándome con su hermano era lo mejor, que ayudaría a establecer nuevamente los límites (Porque yo me daba cuenta que a él también le pasaban cosas), pero sin embargo quería correr tras de él y explicarle... ¿Explicarle, qué? Ni yo sabía esa respuesta.

El viaje en auto fue un tanto incomodo, Esme y Carlisle intentaban charlar pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación normal. Por mi parte no podía hacer lo mismo que mi cuñado, tenía que fingir que nada pasaba y eso fue lo que hice. Concentré toda mi atención en mi novio y logré por el momento quitarme de encima los pensamientos indebidos. Emmett no solo era mi novio, también era mi mejor amigo, y como tal, sabía a la perfección como hacerme reír y como sacarme de mis propios pensamientos.

Llegamos a nuestro destino alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. El paisaje era hermoso, nunca en mi vida había visto un bosque con una flora tan colorida y variada. Me quedé unos minutos observándola hasta que sentí una presencia detrás mío, me giré esperando ver a Emmett, pero me encontré a Edward.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad? –Asentí algo nerviosa -¿Esta todo bien entre nosotros? –Su pregunta me sorprendió.

-¿A qué te refieres? –No quería dar nada por sentado y tenía que aclarar las cosas.

-No sé... Te siento más distante, ¿me equivoco? –Tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos, su mirada me hipnotizaba y no pude mentirle.

-No, no te equivocas... Creo que nuestra relación creció mucho y muy rápido, no es lo mejor, por lo que pienso que debo pasar menos tiempo contigo y más con tu hermano –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, pero me arrepentí en cuanto vi la cara de Edward. Tristeza, eso fue lo que se dibujo en sus bellas facciones.

-Te entiendo, y creo que tienes razón, es solo que... –Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento llegó Esme.

Me disculpe con los dos, alegando que iría a ayudar a Emm, y me alejé de Edward. No estaba segura si lo que acababa de suceder era algo bueno, por un lado había aclarado las cosas con él, pero por el otro, en cierto modo, le había confesado mi pequeña atracción. Tenía miedo, tal vez Edward no era como yo creía y le contaría esto a su hermano, tal vez, ahora que él sabía que me gustaba, intentaría algo... Mi mente estaba dando vueltas por lo que decidí ir a buscar realmente a mi novio y tratar de despejarme. Lo encontré terminando de armar nuestra carpa, sin decirle una palabra comencé a ordenar las cosas. Me sentía mal, me sentía como si lo hubiese traicionado, me sentía sucia, me sentía indigna de él, pero... yo no había hecho nada, aún. Me asuste más con ese pensamiento, YO NO HARÍA NADA, me dije a mi misma. ESTO NO ES NADA, solo una simple atracción, me encapriché en creer. Pero algo dentro mío me recordó que se puede engañar con la mente y con el corazón, y que el cuerpo simplemente es un instrumento más. Quise largarme a llorar en ese preciso momento, pero no podía. De ahora en más tendría que olvidarme de Edward y concentrar toda mi atención en mi novio, el chico que más amaba en el mundo, mí sol personal, mi todo. Porque Emmett seguía siendo todo eso, ¿verdad?

El resto de la tarde me las arreglé para pasarla a solas con Emmett, algo que no fue muy difícil de lograr. Fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque, disfrutando del aroma a madre selva y de los sonidos del lugar.

-Estas muy callada, ¿te pasa algo? –Me preguntó cuando llegamos a la orilla de un arroyo.

-No... o eso creo –Y no pude más, comencé a llorar. Emm no tardó ni un segundo y me envolvió entre sus brazos, brazos que yo no merecía.

-¿Es por tu mamá... o por tu papá? –Me pregunto con mucha delicadeza.

-No, por supuesto que los extraños, pero no lloro por ellos –No pensaba usar el nombre de mi padre para zafarme de mis problemas y el de Reneé tampoco –Es que estoy angustiada... tal vez un poco confundida, siento que se están dando muchos cambios en mí y tengo miedo.

-¿Qué tipos de cambios? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?–Yo negué lentamente. No podía mentirle, pero aún no sabía lo que pasaba y no quería arruinar nada.

Nos sentamos en un tronco y nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato, poco a poco comenzamos a charlar y a olvidarnos del problema. Ambos sabíamos que estaba ahí, pero aún no era momento de hablar de ello, primero (por lo menos yo) tenía que definir qué era lo que pasaba. El tiempo se me pasó volando, entre risas y besos me olvidé de mi conflicto, Emm sabía como hacerme feliz... ¿Edward también podría hacerme sonreír siempre? Alejé ese pensamiento lo más que pude de mi mente, si quería olvidarme de él tendría que dejar de cuestionarme y de pensar en él.

Cerca de las ocho nos reunimos con los demás, el humor parecía bueno y pude ver como Edward hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Pero no quise darle demasiada importancia, en vez de eso me puse a ayudar con la comida. La cena fue tranquila, sin ningún acontecimiento digno de ser mencionado, pero cuando Emm y yo nos dispusimos a ir a dormir Carlisle nos pidió que aguardáramos un momento.

-Chicos lamento decirles que tendremos que cambiar los planes, yo se que nos quedan tres semanas de vacaciones, pero... el Dr. Gerandy me ha llamado hoy y me ha comentado que para esa fecha programó una cirugía en Seattle y que alguien debe quedarse en Forks... –Carlisle siguió habando, pero yo no lo escuché más.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba: menos tiempo con Edward. Sin embargo, mi corazón traicionero, se entristeció. Tenía una semana menos para disfrutar con Edward y para conocerlo mejor. Traté de borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente, pero no lo logré. Una vez en la carpa me costó un montón conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo logré lo único que aparecía en él era la imagen de mi cuñado.

...

Me aseguraba de tener que hacer algo todo el tiempo, era la única manera de evitar pensar en él. Emmett era de gran ayuda, pero más de una vez me sentí fatal por usarlo para no pensar en Edward. No estaba bien, pero no quería ver la realidad. Había pasado una semana desde que había tenido la charla con Edward, aquella donde le dije que tenía que pasar menos tiempo con él y más con su hermano. Y aunque había cumplido, mi mente intentaba encontrar a toda costa unos minutos para pensar en él.

Todo mi cuerpo experimentaba una horrible tensión, y la única manera de liberarla era volver a casa. Pero todavía me quedaba una semana para disfrutar de las vacaciones, si se podía llamar disfrutar a estar atrapada entre dos hermanos. Una semana era mucho tiempo, un tiempo demasiado peligroso.

-¿En qué piensas? –Me sorprendió que me hablara directamente.

-En el regreso... –No me atreví a levantar la vista y encontrarme con su mirada, no estaba lista.

-Ya veo... lo siento –Se disculpo y se fue.

No entendía el propósito de esa mini conversación, pero lo que más quería era volver a oír su voz. No me podía engañar a mi misma, Edward me gustaba. Pero amaba a Emmett, y en mi mente no había razón para cambiarlo por su hermano. Mi novio había estado conmigo desde que me mude a Forks, me ayudó a hacer amigos y a superar la muerte de mi padre. Emm era una gran parte de mi vida y no podía, ni quería separarme de él.

Mi celular sonó. ¡Por fin tenía señal! Miré el mensaje de Reneé, me contaba sobre su trabajo y su nuevo compañero: Phill. También me preguntaba como iban todas las cosas y me repetía lo mucho que me extrañaba. Le contesté rápidamente ya que la cena estaba lista. Me senté entre Emmett y Edward, y no pude evitar hacer una comparación con lo que pasaba en mi corazón: como dije antes, estaba entre hermanos.

Fue una cena muy agradable, nos reímos a costa de Esme, quien se había caído en el arroyo y luego en la tierra, realmente parecía una milanesa. Tener conversaciones grupales me ayudaba a no pensar únicamente en Emmett y Edward, me divertía y lograba reducir mi nerviosismo. Sin embargo una vez que estuve en la carpa todo volvió. Emmett, luego de que le dije que "no", se durmió enseguida, pero yo no pude. Mi mente volaba intentando encontrar una respuesta al por qué no quería hacer el amor con mi novio, y solo llegaba a una, que descartaba por imposible... o eso creía yo.

A las tres de la mañana, con los ojos abiertos como plato, salí de la carpa con intención de respirar aire fresco y tomar un vaso de leche. Camine a ciegas hasta que tropecé con algo, o alguien mejor dicho. Pero no me sobresalte, no lo hice porque reconocí su fragancia... esa mezcla de masculinidad con menta que últimamente me estaba volviendo loca. Fue él el que prendió la linterna, y no fue hasta ese momento que me percaté que había caído sobre él y que nos encontrábamos acostados en una posición... ¿incomoda? Eso es lo que tendría que haber sido, pero yo la encontraba placentera.

Nos miramos a los ojos, no dijimos nada, no hacía falta. Mi cuerpo era consciente de cada centímetro del suyo, y estaba segura que él lo estaba del mío. El roce de nuestros pechos, aunque fuese con ropa de por medio, era sobrecogedor. Lo tenía a escasos milímetros y aún así lo sentía muy lejos. Quise acortar la distancia entre nosotros pero a último momento me refrené... ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Algo húmedo y delicioso se apoderó de mis labios, no pude ni quise pensar más, estaba en el paraíso y en mi mente no cabía la posibilidad de salir de él. Edward besaba de una manera condenadamente sexy. Rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y yo entrelacé mis dedos en sus cabellos. El beso me dejaba sin aire, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como si solo su aliento me bastase para vivir.

El tiempo pasaba y nosotros seguíamos igual, besándonos, hasta que mi mente hizo un ¡CLIC! Y me alejé de él rápidamente. ¿Cómo había podido hacer semejante cosa? ¡Acababa de besar al hermano de Emmett! Ahora si, más que nunca, lo había traicionado, y como si fuese poco con alguien de su misma sangre. Edward intentó calmarme, pero fue en vano, de mis ojos caían cataratas saladas y mi cuerpo se convulsionaba al comprender lo que acababa de realizar.

-Bella lo siento... ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que pasó y de lo que vamos a hacer? –Me dijo él, en un intento de calmarme.

-No vamos a hablar de nada, lo que pasó fue un error, ¡un estúpido error! –Le grité, sin preocuparme si alguien pudiese despertarse.

-Bella por favor tu yo sabemos que nos gustamos... –Lo dijo triste, porque él sabía que era prohibido... yo lo sabía también.

-¡No, no y no! Lo siento Edward...

Y me aparté de él. Quería caminar y alejarme de él, pero estaba en un bosque y lo único que conseguiría sería perderme o matarme, por lo que regresé a la carpa. Emmett seguía dormido, tan dulce y tranquilo como siempre. Una torrente aún más fuerte comenzó a salir de mis ojos, mis emociones estaban descontroladas, con los sollozos que estaba emitiendo despertaría en cualquier momento a Emm, pero no podía, por más que quería, controlarlos.

Poco a poco, luego de pensar mil y una hipótesis fui tranquilizándome. Y en un arranque de dolor, tristeza, confusión y no sé que otra emoción, desperté a Emmett y comencé a besarlo. Lo hice con furia, no hacia mi novio, sino hacia mí misma. Me aborrecía por ser débil, por haber engañado a mi novio, por mis pensamientos, por mis sentimientos, por mis emociones... Tuvimos sexo, pues para mí no habíamos hecho el amor, y grité fuerte, quería que Edward me escuchara, tenía que hacerlo. Era la única forma de alejarlo, de evitar volver a cometer el mismo error, de dejarle claro que yo amaba a su hermano.

...

Una semana había pasado desde que me dieron el mejor beso de mi vida, una semana en la que lloré todas las noches, una semana en donde no me atreví a mirar a Emmett directamente a los ojos. Ya no podía luchar más: me gustaba Edward, y mucho. Amaba a Emmett, pero ya no era como antes. Edward me había cegado y ya no podía mirar a Emm con los mismos ojos, ya no lo podía ver con amor pasional. Ahora veía, únicamente, a un amigo. Y que dolor me causa todo esto. Edward no me hablaba, no desde esa noche. Y yo sabía el porque, como lo iba a hacer luego de escuchar mis gritos...

-Bella... ¿podemos hablar? –Me preguntó Emmett, yo asentí, él tomó mi mano y me arrastro hasta fuera del sendero -¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te peleaste con Edward?

¿Qué podía responderle?... Tu hermano me tiene loca, pero si, me pelee con él, porque luego de que nos besáramos fui a tus brazos y grité como nunca lo había hecho... No por supuesto que no podía decirle eso. Sin embargo, tampoco quería mentirle, quería evitar traicionarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho...

-Algo así... –Y las traicioneras lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Qué pasó? Sabes que me podes contar todo, ¿verdad? –No se lo contaría, nunca, preferiría sentirme como la peor persona del mundo antes que provocar una pelea entre él y su hermano.

-Si, ya lo sé. No hay nada que contar... diferencias de opiniones –Y no dije nada más.

Seguimos caminando por el sendero y nuevamente me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Ahora que Edward y yo no nos hablábamos, no tenía sentido decirle a Emm lo que había pasaba. Yo tenía muy claro que Edward no quería verme ni en figurita, y si en verdad sentía algo por mí, luego de mi comportamiento, estoy seguro que se le pasó. El dolor en mi pecho seguía creciendo, era más doloroso saber que Edward me odiaba, que no poder estar con él.

Anduvimos caminando cerca de una hora, estábamos tomados de la mano, pero para mí eso era ya un simple gesto de amistad, estaba casi segura de que Emmett se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba entre nosotros o, mejor dicho, de que algo me pasaba a mí con respecto a nuestra relación. Sabía que tenía que cortar con él, pues no era justo seguir con Emm si ya no lo amaba de ese modo, pero no quería romper su corazón. Algo que seguro pasaría, yo sabía muy bien que él me amaba con todo su ser.

Llegamos al campamento y nos pusimos a ordenar las cosas, hoy volveríamos a casa, y yo estaba destruida. El regreso significaba: no ver más a Edward, tener que terminar con Emmett y enfrentarme a un grupo de amigos y a mi mamá que van a estar totalmente desorientados con mis decisiones. Me sentía fatal, se suponía que este viaje sería el mejor de mi vida, que sería el verano perfecto entre Emm y yo, y había resultado ser nuestra tumba.

-Y dime corazón, ¿cómo la has pasado? –Me preguntó Esme mientras me ayudaba a cerrar mi equipaje. Un nudo se hizo en mi estomago y sonreí.

-La pase genial, muchas gracias por todo, en serio –Mentí lo mejor que pude. A decir verdad, lo único bueno que rescataba de este viaje era que había conocido a Edward, lo que paralelamente me trajo el fin de mi noviazgo con su hermano.

Lo que más me preocupaba de todo esto era mi amistad con Emmett, cuando empezamos a salir nos juramos que pasara lo que pasara siempre seríamos amigos pero, como en un montón de historias similares a la nuestra, no sabía si él aceptaría ser solo amigos. La idea de perderlo en todos los aspectos y que ya no fuese parte de mi vida me aterrorizaba y me provocaba un dolor inimaginable. Y no solo era él, ya que sino me quería ver nunca más, también se rompería el grupo... Agité mi cabeza intentando despejarla de todos esas feas ideas, no lo logré realmente, pero por lo menos las mandé a un archivo, ya en su momento tendría que lidiar con ellas.

Me propuse como meta tratar de disfrutar lo que quedaba del viaje, y aunque de este solo quedaba el viaje de vuelta, trataría de conseguir un buen recuerdo del verano más triste de mi existencia. Lo único bueno que se me ocurría era el haber conocido a Edward y el beso que nos dimos (el cual catalogué como el mejor de todos), pero me negaba a almacenarlo como un buen recuerdo. Conocerlo a él y besarnos hizo que mi vida comenzara a dar vueltas y que todo terminara patas para arriba.

Se suponía que estas serían las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, que junto con Emmett disfrutaríamos de un tiempo juntos, lo cual nos ayudaría a acercarnos y a afianzarnos como pareja; Y en vez de eso nos llevó a que termináramos. Porque eso es lo que haría: cortar con él. Eso era lo que había decidido hoy a primera hora cuando comenzamos a caminar juntos. Amaba a Emmett pero ya no lo hacía del mismo modo y era completamente injusto para él que siguiéramos juntos en esta situación.

No sé como pero luego de estar veinte minutos en el auto, viajando de regreso a casa, la conversación comenzó a ser más fluida y mucho más alegre. En varias ocasiones me sorprendí a mí misma riendo genuinamente y pasándola muy bien. Me sorprendió aún más que Edward se uniera a las risas y a las bromas. Contemple la situación y pensé que así es como debería haber sido todo el tiempo. Esta alegría y diversión era lo que yo esperaba cuando acepte la invitación para venir, sin embargo me iba con más problemas que con los que llegué.

El tiempo se me escapó de las manos y antes de lo que desee ya nos encontrábamos en Forks. La tristeza se apoderó de mí y una fuerte opresión creció en mí. Tenía que hablar con Emm pero primero debía encontrar el momento y el lugar adecuado. Quería demorarlo pero eso era imposible, no podía esperar, Emmett no se merecía todo esto.

Carlisle aparcó en el garaje y los cinco descendimos del vehículo. Tomé mis cosas y me despedí de todos. Luego de mirar a esa fantástica familia una vez más, me subí con Emm al jeep para ir a casa. El camino fue silencioso, mi novio estaba raro y yo, muy nerviosa. Varias veces abría la boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Estacionó en la puerta de mi hogar y se volteo a verme. Nos miramos a los ojos por varios minutos, aún sin decir ni una palabra. Finalmente, luego de algún tiempo, fue él el que rompió el angustioso silencio.

-Creo que tenemos algo de que hablar... –Comenzó, pero yo, que no podía más con la culpa lo interrumpí.

-Emmett yo.... –Rápidamente levantó su mano y poso sus dedos sobre mis labios, impidiéndome hablar.

-Sé que algo sucede, no sé qué es exactamente pero no me gusta verte así: tan nerviosa y triste. Tampoco me gusta como están las cosas entre nosotros... –Nuevamente intenté interrumpirlo, pero volvió a pedirme silencio –Te quiero pedir un favor.

-Lo que quieras –Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de haberlo traicionado con su hermano.

-Antes que tomes una decisión o de que me digas qué es lo que esta pasando quiero que lo pienses bien –Lo miré sin comprenderlo. ¿Sabría él lo que le iba a decir? Emmett continuo hablando –Tomate una semana para pensar y analizar bien las cosas, y luego hablamos ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo... –Dije con el corazón el la boca.

En silencio nos bajamos del jeep, él tomó mis bolsos y los cargo hasta la puerta de mi casa. Había llegado el momento de despedirnos y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Quería besar sus labios, pero tenía que comenzar a marcar una distancia, a desanimarlo. Me acerqué a él aún dudosa de donde depositar mis labios. Emmett, con un ágil movimiento, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acortó la distancia ente nosotros hasta juntar nuestras bocas. No fue un beso apasionado más bien fue un simple beso casto, pero me provocó ganas de llorar. Todo esto era muy triste y demasiado fuerte para mí.

-Te amo Bells. Te amo con todo mi corazón –Me abrazó fuertemente y me susurró al oído –Recuerda eso cuando pienses en lo nuestro, mi corazón fue, es y será siempre tuyo.

Me dio otro beso y se fue al coche. Toqué el timbre y salió a recibirme una alegre y emocionada Reneé, saludó con la mano a mi Emmett, él cual aceleró el auto en punto muerto y luego arrancó alejándose de mí. Una vez que estuvimos dentro de casa, mamá comenzó a agobiarme con preguntas. Me sentía mareada, me alegraba muchísimo ver a Reneé de nuevo, pero las palabras de él aún resonaban en mi cabeza. Me excuse con mamá alegando deseos de tomar un baño y mucho cansancio, y subí a mi habitación. Casi sin prestar atención tomé mi neceser, una muda de ropa limpia y fui hasta el baño. El agua caliente no logró tranquilizarme, solo me puso a pensar.

Mientras me enjabonaba el cuello toqué la cadenita que me había regalado Emmett para nuestro aniversario. Infinito, ese era su significado, y es cierto, el amor que yo siento por él es así. Yo también lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero las cosas cambiaron y yo ya no lo hago del mismo modo. Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza y yo intentaba encontrar una manera de no romper su corazón, la única posibilidad de no hacerlo era no terminando con él, pero eso ya no era posible, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo podría estar junto a él cuando su hermano me había robado el aliento? ¿Cómo continuar juntos cuando yo no sentía la misma clase de amor por él?

Amaba a Emmett pero ahora Edward me había conquistado, robándose mi corazón. No tenía ninguna opción.

* * *

Les gusto??? Haganmelo saber ya sea un si o un no!!


	9. Llorando

**Hola a todas!**

**Muchas grax a las que leen mi historia y miles de gracias mas a las que han comentado!!**

**Espero que les guste este cap!!**

**Un besopte enorme!**

**Lucia991**

* * *

XIX

**LLORANDO**

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me despertaron, no contesté, Reneé entraría igual. En silencio se sentó en mi cama y me acarició el cabello. Sus suaves manos me mimaron por unos minutos.

-Bella cariño, ¿qué sucede? –Me preguntó preocupada. Yo, que estaba acostada boca abajo me giré para verle el rostro.

-Nada solo es el cansancio –Le contesté.

-Hija, no me mientas. ¿Me vas a decir que lloras por cansancio? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Discutiste con Emmett? –Mi cuerpo débil como siempre, me traicionó y las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de mis ojos.

-No, no discutí con él –Reneé iba a protestar pero yo continué hablando –No quiero mentirte, así que no me preguntes, aún no estoy lista para hablar...

-De acuerdo, vamos a comer.

Mi mamá era un ángel, y me comprendió en seguida. Me moría por hablar con alguien o mejor dicho específicamente con ella sobre lo que me estaba pasando y sobre la decisión que había tomado, pero todavía no era el momento. Primero tenía que hablar con Emmett. No sabía bien que le diría, tenía que buscar las palabras menos dolorosas, las que mejores aclarasen las cosas, pero sabía que no sería fácil. Por suerte tenía toda una semana para pensar en cómo y qué le diría, de lo único que estaba segura era de que NO le diría que lo dejaba porque me gustaba Edward. Eso destrozaría a Emm y destruiría la relación con su hermano.

Reneé volvió a llamarme y bajé a cenar. A modo de bienvenida ella se había esforzado y había preparado una exquisita lasaña casera. Estar en compañía de mi madre me hizo bien. Le pedí que por el momento no hablásemos del viaje y que en vez de me contara qué había hecho ella en mi ausencia. Para mi suerte se distrajo bastante y me contó cada detalle de los niños que asistían a la guardería que, como era verano, eran muy pocos. Mamá estaba encantada con tener pocos niños porque así los podía conocer mejor, atender más detalladamente y con mucha más tranquilidad.

Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche nos fuimos a dormir, bueno por lo menos ella lo hizo, yo, por mi parte, me fui a acostar. Por más que lo intenté no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Los recuerdos de las últimas palabras de Emmett, junto con el recuerdo del beso con Edward me estaban volviendo loca y evitaban que mi mente se relajara para poder descansar. Recién cuando el sol se coló a través de mi ventana pude tranquilizarme un poco y dormitar, pero solo por media hora.

-Bela cariño, lamento molestarte pero ya me voy al trabajo, y quería pedirte si podías ir al super más tarde... –Dijo Reneé toda apurada.

-Claro no hay problema –Me agradeció, me dio la lista de las cosas que debería comprar y se fue.

Miré el despertador, eran las seis de la mañana, no tenía nada que hacer pero sabía muy bien que ya no podría volverme a dormir, así que me levanté. Buscando distraerme comencé a acomodar mi habitación o más bien a reorganizarla. Saqué toda la decoración y la reubiqué. Cambié los muebles de lugar: corrí la cama contra la ventana, puse el escritorio en el lugar que esta antes ocupaba y también moví el espejo de cuerpo entero. Descolgué y cambié de lugar los portarretratos, pero algunos los guardé en el cajón. No saqué todas las fotos de Emm y yo, solo las que pertenecían al tiempo en que salimos, dejé las de cuando solo éramos amigos.

Terminé de "acomodar" cerca de las diez de la mañana. Desayuné algo y salí de la casa. Mi fiel compañero: el mp3, se convirtió en un traidor, parecía que solo tenía canciones cursi y de amor, así que lo apagué. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, se suponía que tenía que ir al supermercado, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba en la puerta del cementerio y eran las doce del mediodía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la tumba de papá, en estos momentos lo necesitaba mucho. Obviamente, si él estuviese vivo, yo no le contaría mis problemas amorosos, pero ahora ya no sentía esos tapujos de cuando vivía, y cada vez que venía sentía que le podía contar todo.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos comencé a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido durante el viaje, me desahogué y al mismo tiempo sentí como si me conectara aún más con mi papá. Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me percaté de la hora ya eran las siete, el sol se había ido y el frío se calaba hasta mis huesos. No había forma de que llegase a casa antes que mamá, si me volvía caminando. Tomé mi celular y de forma rutinaria busqué en la agenda el nombre de Emmett, y ahí me di cuenta que eso ya no era una opción o por lo menos, no por un tiempo. Y al decir "no por un tiempo" lo hago porque Emmett y yo seguiríamos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? Él y yo habíamos hecho un juramento, por el cual nos obligábamos a que pasare lo que pasare con nuestra relación, seguiríamos siendo amigos por siempre. Él no podía salir de mi vida, si lo hacía me moriría. No podía ni quería pensar en cómo serían las cosas, pero por supuesto yo sin él dejaría de ser una humana para ser un zombi.

Pasé su nombre y busqué el de Jessica. Me atendió al segundo llamado. Estaba muy feliz de que hubiese vuelto, pero comprendió en seguida que algo iba mal cuando le dije que estaba en el cementerio. Diez minutos más tarde Jess apareció con su auto.

-¿Estas bien? –Me preguntó, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, a ella no podía mentirle –Toma, supuse que tendrías frío, la temperatura descendió demasiado –Y me entregó una campera.

-Te invito a comer a casa pero primero, ¿podríamos pasar por el mercado? Se suponía que tenía que hacer unas compras –Mi amiga aceptó mis dos propuestas y aceleró para llegar antes de que el super cerrase.

Compramos todo lo que necesitábamos y fuimos a casa. Mientras yo preparaba la cena, ella me contó todo lo que había hecho en lo que iba del verano. Ella contaría primero y luego sería mi turno. Jess estaba que radiaba de felicidad, su relación con Jasper, según lo que me contó, andaba de maravillas. Ambos habían sido presentados como novios oficiales en sus respectivas casas.

-Fue muy gracioso –Me contó mi amiga –Yo le había dicho a papá que esa noche le presentaría a mi novio; y cuando vino Jasper él le preguntó: "¿Tu también quieres conocer al desgraciado que sale con mi hija?" –Ambas nos reíamos, en la casa de ella Jazz siempre fue el mejor amigo de su hija y sus padres nunca se hubiesen imaginado otra cosa.

Me reí varias veces debido a las innumerables anécdotas que mi amiga me contó. La había extrañad mucho, a ella y al resto del grupo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Emm y yo cortásemos? ¡Tenía que seguir todo igual, el lo había prometido: Nuestra amistad nunca cambiaría!

Reneé llegó justo cuando la pizza estuvo lista, se alegró mucho de ver a Jessica en casa y pasó por alto el hecho de que mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por haber llorado toda la tarde en el cementerio. La cena fue tranquila y agradable. Debo decir que me devoré casi una pizza yo sola, no había almorzado y mi estomago se cobró la revancha.

Recogí los platos, los lavé, los sequé y los guardé. Todo para prolongar el tiempo, para evitar tener que conversar con Jessica, pero el tiempo últimamente jugaba del otro bando. Sin poder retrasarlo más, subimos a mi cuarto.

-¿Cuándo cambiaste todo de lugar? –Me preguntó sorprendida al ver el cambió en mi dormitorio.

-Hoy a la mañana... –Ella caminó hacia mí y me abrazó.

-¿Qué sucede? –Y yo simplemente exploté en lágrimas.

-Voy a terminar con Emmett –Logré decir luego de quince minutos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó horrorizada.

-Las cosas cambiaron, no puedo decirte nada más Jess, solo que no es su culpa, sino la mía –Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho –Lo amo con todo mi corazón, es mi mejor amigo y dejarlo va a ser lo más difícil que haga en mi vida... pero no hay otra opción –Ella me abrazó aún más fuerte.

-¿Por qué lo vas a dejar Bells? Por favor, habla conmigo –Me imploró, pero yo negaba con la cabeza.

La desesperación y el pánico se apoderaron de mí. Mi cuerpo ya no tenía el control y mi alma descargó todo lo que sentía. Estaba segura que me estaba dando una ataque de nervios o de pánico, pero ya no quería pensar más. Grité, lloré y hasta arrojé cosas. No era yo, era mi dolor, mi angustia... Me faltaba el aire y no lograba tranquilizarme, respiraba hondo pero el oxigeno no llegaba a mis pulmones. Lloré, lloré y lloré, hasta que mis ojos se secaron. Jessica estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, dándome palabras de apoyo y animo. Lo último que recuerdo que dijo fue: "Todo se arreglará, de una forma u otro lo hará" Quería creer sus palabras, pero estaba segura de que si ella hubiese sabido toda la verdad, nunca me hubiese dicho eso. Mi mente luchaba por creer que Emmett me perdonaría y que querría seguir siendo mi amigo pero mi corazón, desgarrado por el dolor, consideraba la batalla perdida.

...

Me desperté en los brazos de mi amiga, no recordaba con exactitud en que me momento me había dormido. Los ojos me ardían de tanto llorar y la cabeza me daba vuelta por la falta de sueño. Suavemente me separé de Jess y fui al baño. El reflejo del espejo no se parecía a mí, esta vez no por estar bonita, sino por tener una apariencia horrible: Unas doble ojeras grises que ensombrecían mi rostro, producto de llorar a todo pulmón; Mi pelo todo enmarañado y mi expresión demostrando mi máximo sentimiento, la tristeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí en la ducha, con el mismo objetivo de siempre: relajarme. Lo logré a medias por lo que salí rápidamente. Cepillé mi cabello y con un poco de maquillaje tapé mis ojeras, volví a la habitación y mi amiga seguía durmiendo. Sin despertarla me cambié y me dirigí a la cocina.

El reloj marcaba las siete, mamá ya se había ido a trabajar y Jess dormiría hasta más tarde. Me encontré sin saber que hacer, no quería llorar, mi cuerpo no resistiría otro colapso nervioso como el de anoche. Para ocuparme en algo decidí preparar un gran desayuno, cocinar siempre me ayudaba a distraerme. Preparé café, exprimí unas naranjas, hice tostadas, panqueques y wafles; Coloqué la mesa y fui a mi habitación a despertar a mi amiga.

-¡Bella! –Me dijo en cuanto puse un pie en mi dormitorio. Ya se había despertado y estaba cambiada -¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias por quedarte conmigo, eres una amiga muy buena.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Su cariño era tanto que me removía los sentimientos, tenía miedo de largarme a llorar nuevamente así que delicadamente me separé de ella. Le ofrecí el desayuno y aceptó gustosa. Por supuesto no se esperaba semejante cantidad de comida, por lo que se sorprendió mucho cuando llegó a la cocina, aunque creo que más que asombrada estaba preocupada por mi salud mental.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana juntas, ninguna de las dos mencionó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y mucho menos se tocó el tema de Emmett. Todo iba bastante bien, hasta que llegó el mediodía y mi amiga se tuvo que ir. Nuevamente me encontraba sola, los nervios me amenazaban y el miedo me carcomía. Desesperada por no recaer de nuevo tomé las llaves del auto y salí de la casa. Conducí con las ventanillas bajas, el frío que se colaba por ellas me hacía sentir viva. Manejé un largo rato, hasta que sin darme cuente terminé en el Bar de Rodi. Me detuve a pensarlo varios minutos, pero finalmente salí del coche.

-¡Bella cariño! Que alegría verte, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? –Rodi estaba muy contento de volverme a ver y yo de verlo a él, pero del viaje no quería hablar.

-¡Genial! –Mentí lo mejor que pude y Rodi, aunque no me creyó, no mencionó más el tema -¿Ha venido alguno de los chicos ya? –No estaba segura de si sería lo mejor verlos, pero ellos eran mis amigos, y en estos momentos los necesitaba.

-Angela y Jasper estuvieron más temprano, pero el resto no ha pasado. ¿Esperas a alguno?

-No, solo preguntaba –Rodi me sirvió una taza de café y nos pusimos a charlar sobre trivialidades.

El tiempo se me estaba pasando bastante bien. Estar en compañía era mucho mejor que estar sola en casa. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde decidí irme a casa, pero justo en ese momento llegó Ben. Me paralicé por unos segundos, no sabía si Emmett le había mencionado nuestro "tiempo" o si había hablado con alguien más del grupo. Ben se iba acercando lentamente, y no pude evitar sentir miedo, miedo de que él supiese como estaban las cosas entre Emm y yo, y que se hubiese puesto del lado de mi "novio o casi ex-novio"

-¡Bella! –Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, provocando que mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo -¡Te extrañé mucho!

-¡Gracias, yo también! ¿Cómo has estado? –Le pregunté ya relajada.

-Bien, recién vengo de lo de tu nov... de lo de Emmett –Mi cara se desdibujó –Lo siento Bells, no debí nombrarlo. Igual aún no es nada definitivo, ¿verdad?

-Si, verdad –No le diría que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-No te pongas mal. Todos somos tus amigos y estaremos con los dos pase lo que pase –Me aseguró. Mi amigo me abrazó nuevamente, esta vez un poco más fuerte, dándome aliento.

Sus palabras me habían hecho bien, eran justo lo que yo necesitaba, el apoyo de mis amigos. Sin embargo aún no sabía cual sería la reacción de Emm, y eso era lo que más me importaba: Que él me perdonase y que pudiésemos seguir siendo amigos.

Me quedé charlando con Ben y luego con Angela, quien no sé como también estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre Emm y yo. Sus ánimos y palabras de consuelo me sirvieron mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me hicieron sentir un poco mal, mis amigos pensaban que las cosas aún se podían solucionar, y yo ya estaba decidida. La única que sabía eso era Jess y me había prometido no decirle nada a nadie.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer me despedí de mis amigos y fui para casa. Manejé despacio queriendo retrasar el momento de encontrarme sola, pero finalmente llegó. Me sentí como una extraña en mi propia casa, no sabía que hacer, ni donde quedarme. Subí y bajé varias veces las escaleras, salí al patio y volví a entrar repetidas veces. Desesperada, decidí instalarme en la cocina. Últimamente solo encontraba un poco de calma mientras cocinaba, así que decidí ponerme a hacer la cena. Era bastante temprano por lo que si la preparaba, cuando mamá llegase yo ya habría comido, y esa idea me pareció genial. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle que terminaría con mi novio, además en cuanto se lo dijese ella querría saber el motivo, y un simple "mis sentimientos cambiaron" no alcanzaría para satisfacer su curiosidad. Hasta tenía miedo que se diese cuenta que había otro hombre en mi corazón.

Terminé de comer, lavé los platos y subí a mi cuarto. Sin otra cosa que hacer me puse mi pijama y me metía en la cama, por supuesto no me dormí. Solo fingí estarlo cuando Reneé llegó del trabajo. Ella tan preocupona y cariñosa como era, se sentó en mi cama y me besó la frente. Me hizo unos mimos en la espalda y salió de mi habitación. Su visita me provocó tristeza y comencé a llorar.

Todas las lágrimas que había logrado reprimir durante el día salieron en cuanto mi mamá cerró la puerta. Caí en un remolino de recuerdos: recuerdos de cuando Emm y yo éramos simplemente amigos, de cuando empezamos a salir, de nuestras noches de pasión y por último recuerdos del viaje, o mejor dicho, recuerdos de Edward.

A estas alturas ya no tenía sentido negarlo: estaba enamorada de Edward y él prácticamente me odiaba... probablemente ya se hubiese olvidado de mi existencia y del beso que nos dimos.

Me encontraba en un gran problema. Le rompería el corazón a Emmett por otro chico, el cual era su hermano y encima ya no me dirigía la palabra. Mi vida, en estos momentos, se parecía a la trama de una telenovela, y eso a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Lloré hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más, me sacudía como si estuviese convulsionando y gritaba como si me estuviesen matando. Me angustiaba tener que terminar con Emm, así como también la gran posibilidad de que se alejase para siempre de mi vida. Y a eso le tenía que sumar el hecho de que Edward y yo estábamos peleados, lo cual me desgarraba el alma.

Sabía que tenía que intentar dormir un poco pero me pareció mejor desvelarme e intentar cambiar el día por la noche. Si descansaba durante el día no tendría que fingir frente a nadie ni buscar alguna actividad para distraerme, y por la noche podría llorar, sufrir y ser miserable todo lo que yo quisiera. La oscuridad sería mi aliada y la luna la única testigo de mi pena.

Pasé la noche despierta, castigándome a mi misma por ser tan mala persona, por ser la mujer que tantas veces critiqué y denigré: La que engañaba.

...

Me desperté a las siete de la tarde, mi plan había funcionado, aunque yo esperaba dormir hasta más tarde. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse la ropa más cómoda y vieja que encontré.

Estaba viendo la tele o mejor dicho ignorándola, cuando mi celular sonó. _Edward_, decía el visor. Mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y yo me paralicé. No sabía si debía o no atender. Finalmente, luego de que repicara varias veces, no aguanté más y contesté.

-Edward...

-Bella, lamento molestarte, pero necesito hablar con vos –Hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando que yo dijese algo, pero eso no iba a ocurrir, yo estaba en shock -¿Podría ser? -No fui capaz de contestar, de mi boca no salió ningún sonido y si hubiese podido hablar no sabría que responder –No te preocupes, lo entiendo, lamento haberte molestado -¡Tenía que decir algo!

-¡ESPERA! –Prácticamente grité –Déjame pensar un momento -¿Quería verlo? ¿Qué tendría que decirme? Tenía miedo de que reencontrarme con él me hiciese sentir peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

-No te sientas obligada, no te tendría que haber llamado –Dijo con tono sombrío.

-¡Veámonos! –Fue mi corazón el que habló -¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

-Te paso a buscar en quince minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok –Y cortó.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Revolví todo el armario y me probé varios conjuntos hasta que me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo. Una hora atrás estaba prácticamente llorando por haber traicionado a Emmett y por tener que terminar con él, y ahora estaba como loca intentando ponerme linda para Edward, ¡¿Qué sucedía conmigo?!

Enojada con mi misma me puse unos jeans y una simple remera de algodón y bajé a esperarlo. Antes de lo esperado el timbre sonó y yo comencé a hiperventilar. Conté hasta diez, respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.

-Hola –dijo.

-Hola –No pude decir nada más, su belleza me enmudeció. Me concentré en lo hermoso que era e intenté grabar en mi mente cada detalle de su rostro. Probablemente, después de hoy, no lo vería nunca más.

-¿Vamos? –Me preguntó y yo lo seguí hasta su auto.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-A una librería en Port Angeles, tiene una cafetería excelente –Me contestó.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, ninguno dijo nada. Edward manejaba como un loco, lo que me provocaba un poco de miedo, además mi cerebro estaba ocupado intentando descifrar qué era lo que Edward quería decirme.

Sin que me diese cuenta llegamos al lugar, Edward ya se había bajado y me había abierto la puerta. Bajé del vehículo aún sorprendida y un poco incrédula. Entramos al local y nos sentamos en una mesa bastante alejada del resto. Fue él el que ordenó por los dos, ya que yo no podía emitir palabra alguna.

-¿Estas bien? Si quieres te llevo devuelta a casa...

-¡Si!, NO... -¡Genial! No podía hablar y cuando lo hacía parecía un cavernícola –Si, estoy bien y no, no quiero que me lleves a casa –Le expliqué luego de tomar un sorbo de mi café -¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De ti, de Emmett y de mí –Hizo una pausa y luego continuo –Se que las cosas entre mi hermano y tú andan mal... y me siento terrible.

-No tienes porque hacerlo –Era mi culpa, no la suya, yo era la mala de la película, no él.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Yo tengo toda la culpa, nunca debí besarte... Pero quiero que sepas que no le dije ni le diré nada a nadie –Tomó aire y luego siguió hablando –No quiero que lo dejes por mi estupidez.

-No es por eso... –Mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, amenazando con dejar libre las lágrimas.

-¿Y entonces por qué es? –No contesté –Por favor Bella no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que yo hice –Cogió mi mano –Yo me aproveché de ti, tu estabas pasando por un mal momento y yo te bese. ¡Y ahora dejaras a Emmett por ese estúpido beso! –Terminó gritando.

-¡No fue un estúpido beso y no te aprovechaste de mí! –Yo también elevé mi voz.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no lo vas a dejar por mi?

-¡No, por supuesto que lo voy a dejar por ti! ¡¿Cómo puedo seguir con él cuando tú me vuelves loca?! –Me levanté y salí corriendo.

Era una estúpida, acababa de decirle a Edward que me gustaba. Nuevamente me sentía sucia, traicionera. Aún no había roto con Emm y ya me le estaba titando a los brazos de su hermano. Justo cuando llegué a la puerta de la librería, Edward me alcanzó y me tomó del brazo. Me guió a través de la gente que miraba curiosa, hasta llegar devuelta a nuestra mesa.

Nos sentamos uno enfrente del otro y nos hipnotizamos mirándonos fijamente. No comprendía lo que acababa de suceder. Lo único que entendía era lo descarada que había sido al gritarle que me gustaba.

-Bella.... –Comenzó a decir.

-Shh, déjame pensar por un momento –Tenía que aclarar las cosas en mi mente.

-Tú me gustas, y mucho –Y mi corazón se detuvo.

Edward sacó plata de su billetera, la dejó en la mesa y me arrastró hasta la zona de los libros. Se detuvo en la parte de las novelas románticas. Miró para ambos lados, y luego de comprobar que no había nadie cerca comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí.

Me aprisionó contra el estante y sin dejarme pensar mucho más, me besó. Sus labios, como un fuego danzante, derritieron los míos y me dejaron sin barrera alguna. Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles. No quería separarme de él, pero había que hablar.

-Edward... espera –Logré decir en un susurro, él se apartó de mí inmediatamente.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas, me encantó, pero tenemos que hablar... yo aún soy la novia de tu hermano y no quiero seguir engañándolo –Le dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tienes razón... –Se quedó pensando por unos momentos –Creo que no tendríamos que vernos hasta que termines con él...

-Si, me parece lo correcto –Sin embargo había más cosas -¿Y qué haremos luego?

-Si tu me aceptas, yo quiero salir contigo –Quería lanzarme a sus brazos de nuevo, pero no podía.

-Claro que quiero, pero no va a ser tan fácil. Tu hermano es mi mejor amigo, y no quiero perderlo, tampoco quiero que te pelees con él... esas cosas pasaran seguro si comenzamos a salir inmediatamente luego de que corte con él –Le dije, ya triste y con ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué propones? ¿Vernos a escondidas? –Me dijo un tanto escéptico.

-Si, solo por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen... –Ya estaba llorando.

-No sé, esas cosas son muy difíciles. Podríamos arriesgarnos y decirle la verdad a Emmett, tal vez entienda.

-¡NO! No me arriesgaré, no puedo imaginarme la vida sin su amistad, NO, no lo haré –Esa no era una posibilidad.

-De acuerdo... entonces será a escondida –Dijo enojado -¿Estas segura de que quieres dejarlo? Parece que aún lo amas.

-Estoy segura –Por supuesto que aún lo amaba, siempre lo haría, como un amigo, pero no se lo dije a Edward, él no lo entendería.

-Entonces comienzo a contar los días...

Nuevamente se acercó a mí y unió nuestros labios en el beso más hermoso y sensual que me hubiesen dado en mi vida. Estaba en las nubes.

-Te quiero –Me susurró –Este beso es de despedida... hasta que ya no seas mi cuñada.

Me derretí con su "Te quiero", pero el resto había arruinado un poco el momento. Me sentía mal por Emmett, pero a decir verdad, en estos momentos, teniendo sus labios contra los míos, no podía pensar bien y lo único que atine a hacer fue a profundizar más el beso.

Sus manos estaban posadas en mi cintura, no se movían de ahí y eso estaba bien. Mis brazos colgaban alrededor de su cuello y nuestros labios estaban unidos, se movían con total sincronización, como si hubiesen estado predestinados a estar juntos. Aún seguíamos en la librería y yo no quería irme.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, Edward se apartó bruscamente de mi lado, o eso creí yo. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una situación totalmente distinta a la que imaginé y totalmente horrible.

* * *

¿Su opinion?


	10. Peleas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**HOla a todas! muchas grax por leer y por sus comentarios! Realmente me hacen muy feliz!**

**Quiero disculparme de ante mano por lo errores que seguro encontraran en el cap! Es que mi herman no esta (ella es algo asi como mi "editora") y ayer lo había arreglado todo y como tonta no lo guarde. Lo releí varias veces, pero mi mente ya no trabaja bien y no encuentro los errores!!**

**Un beso grande y haganme saber su opinion, SI?**

* * *

X

**Peleas**

_De repente, y sin previo aviso, Edward se apartó bruscamente de mi lado, o eso creí yo. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una situación totalmente distinta a la que imaginé y totalmente horrible._

-¡Jasper haz algo! –Grité desesperada al ver como Emmett golpeaba a su hermano sin piedad -¡Por favor! –Le pedí sacudiéndolo, tenía que separarlos...

-Se lo merece –Dijo Jasper con frialdad.

No esperé ni un minuto más y me metí entre ellos dos. Esquivé con suerte un golpe de Edward dirigido a su hermano y logré separarlos. Los dos estaban agitados y se miraban con odio. Solo se habían detenido por miedo a pegarme. La gente había hecho un circulo alrededor nuestro y nos miraban sin ningún tapujo. Bajé mis brazos, los cuales separaban a los hermanos, cuando pensé que se habían tranquilizado, pero fue un grave error. Emmett me corrió del medio y arremetió nuevamente contra Edward.

Nadie parecía querer separarlos y yo me estaba volviendo loca. No podía ver como se pegaban. Los amaba a los dos y esa imagen me rompía el corazón. Llorando intenté nuevamente alejarlos pero una mujer tiró de mi brazo en el momento justo, el puño de Emmett pasó volando frente a mi rostro.

-¡Paren ya! –Grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero no me hicieron caso.

Podía ver a medias como poco a poco se iban lastimando cada vez más. Le pedí ayuda a varios sujetos pero ninguno me respondió. Justo cuando estaba decidida a meterme nuevamente el hombre de seguridad los separó.

-¡Maldito, bastardo...! –Gritaba Emmett a Edward.

-¡Solo escúchanos por un momento...! –Le pedía Edward, pero su hermano estaba fuera de sí.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche? Que mientras yo sufro, tu y ella la pasan genial, ¿Eso tengo que escuchar? –Grito de vuelta, y esta vez el mensaje también fue para mí.

-Emm, por favor no es así, en serio... –Pero no pude continuar al ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-¡No quiero verlos ni escucharlos... Nunca más! –Mientras se iba, siendo escoltado por el guardia de seguridad, miró a Edward con furia y le gritó–¡Tú no eres más mi hermano, a partir de ahora soy único hijo!

Yo me quedé petrificada, mi mundo acababa de desmoronarse. Minutos atrás tenía la felicidad en mis manos, un plan trazado y la posibilidad de tenerlo a ambos. Ahora, Emmett me odiaba a mí y a su hermano. Edward salió corriendo tras el guardia de seguridad y yo me quedé sola. Pronto recordé que Jasper se encontraba en el lugar también, así que comencé a buscarlo.

-Jazz, por favor ayúdame... tienes que hablar con él –Le rogué.

-Bella ni lo sueñes –Dijo enojado –Nunca creí que fueses así.

-No es como tú crees... no engañé a Emmett, bueno no como tú piensas –El aire comenzaba a faltarme y me costaba hablar –Yo iba a terminar con él, solo fue un beso nada más...

-No me importa, lo engañaste y con su hermano... eres una zorra –Y sin decir nada más se fue.

Me derrumbé en el suelo de la librería y comencé a llorar. Una mujer muy amable me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó hasta su mesa. Fue la única que no murmuró algo sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Me dio un poco de su café y me abrazó fuertemente. Estuve un rato en sus brazos, su compasión se me hacía muy maternal y me recordó a Reneé. Quería estar con ella, la necesitaba. Me incorporé lentamente y me separé de esa mujer tan amable.

-¿Estas bien cariño? –Fue la primera vez que escuché su voz, asentí como pude y me paré –¿Vives lejos? ¿Tienes alguien que te lleve?

-No se preocupe, ya ha hecho mucho por mí... Gracias y siento haberla molestado –La saludé y salí del negocio.

Mi corazón tenía esperanzas de salir del lugar y ver a Emmett y a Edward abrazados, ya amigados, pero obviamente no fue así. A la vista no se encontraba ninguno de ellos, y eso me retorció aún más el corazón. Es como si éste estuviese roto y cada vez lo apretaban más, haciendo que varios pedazos se desprendiesen de él.

Caminé varias cuadras sin prestar atención a nada, simplemente llorando. Lloraba de una manera desgarradora. Mi dolor emocional se había extendido a mi cuerpo y ya no pude seguir caminando. Me senté en el umbral de una casa y me perdí en mi propio dolor.

-Bella... ¿Me escuchas? –La voz se escuchaba lejana, pero aún así la pude distinguir -¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Me preguntó Edward.

Pero yo no pude contestar. No estaba bien y Si, me dolía algo: el corazón. Sentí como él me alzó y me cargó hasta su auto. Con sumo cuidado me recostó en el asiento trasero y me tapó con su campera. Yo aún no abría los ojos, no quería, no soportaría enfrentarme con la realidad. No sabía la hora, ni exactamente a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero durante el trayecto eso dejó de importarme y nuevamente me sumergí en mis propias tinieblas.

Un calor me envolvió y nuevamente estuve en sus brazos. El frío del exterior golpeó mi rostro sin piedad y como un acto reflejo me pegué más contra su cuerpo. Por los movimientos supuse que estábamos subiendo algunos escalones y pronto me di cuenta donde estábamos.

-¿¡Bella!? –Preguntó alarmada mamá -¿Esta bien? –Dijo frenética al ver que yo no contestaba.

-Creo que si... –Contestó un poco dudoso Edward.

Mamá siguió haciendo miles de preguntas mientras que, lo que yo asumí, subíamos las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación. Con mucho cuidado, innecesario: yo ya estaba destruida, me depositó en la cama. Besó mi frente y ya no lo sentí más.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Exigió ya enojada mi madre.

-No sé si deba contárselo yo... –Le contestó Edward.

-¡Mira jovencito quiero una explicación y la quiero ya! –Gritó Reneé.

Pero salieron de la habitación y ya no pude escuchar más. Sin otra cosa que me preocupase o que pudiese comprender me deje arrastrar nuevamente por el dolor. Caí en un pantano de amargas sensaciones y simplemente deje que me capturaran. El dolor estaba pegado a cada fibra de mi cuerpo, siendo sofocante y al mismo tiempo grato. Era grato porque me lo merecía, me merecía sentirme como la peor persona del mundo, porque lo era. Quería que me doliera, quería sentir el sufrimiento... todo lo que estaba sucediendo era mi culpa y yo tenía que pagar por ello.

...

-Isabella... despierta –Dijo mamá mientras me sacudía –Me tienes que explicar muchas cosas, así que no te pongas en haragana –Volvió a sacudirme. ¿Dónde habían quedado esas caricias maternales?

Abrí los ojos luego de no sé cuanto tiempo. La luz me hizo mal, el sol me daba directo a los ojos y me impedía fijar la vista. Junte fuerza y levante la mano para tratar de tapar el reflejo, me sorprendió lo mucho que me costó mover simplemente mi brazo. Como pude miré a Reneé, estaba enojada.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos pasó? –Me dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres, mamá? –Me costaba concentrarme y la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-¿A qué me refiero? –Gritó –Llego de trabajar y no te encuentro, no había ni una nota, te llamó al celular y NADA, llamó a Emmett y ¡¡¡NADA!!! –Siguió gritando –Cuando ya estaba a punto de llamar a la policía llegas totalmente desmayada en los brazos de un desconocido... ¡Que no me quiso dar explicaciones! –Respiro profundamente y continuo –Ese muchacho me dijo que tú querrías ser la que me lo explicase... así que adelante.

Rápidamente el último mes se me vino a la cabeza. Todo lo que había pasado antes, durante y después del viaje. Tenía que contarle a mi mamá la verdad, ella me entendería.. o eso creí.

-Bueno, no sé por donde empezar –Tenía terror –Tú sabes que desde que volví del viaje he estado triste –Mamá asintió –He estado triste por Emmett... No nos peleamos, o al menos no lo habíamos hecho hasta ayer, pero yo había decidido cortar con él.

-¿Cortar con él? ¿Estas loca? –Me preguntó sorprendida.

-No, no estoy loca... estaría loca si hubiese seguido con él –Tomé aire y continué –Durante el viaje las cosas cambiaron, mis sentimientos cambiaron. Dejé de amar a Emm de esa forma, hay alguien más...

-¿¡Lo engañaste!? –Me gritó furiosa.

-¡NO! Bueno si, pero no como tú crees. Empecé a sentir cosas por Edward –Mi mamá me miró con desconcierto –Su hermano –Le aclaré y pude ver que mi historia no le estaba gustando para nada –Y no pasó nada hasta que un día nos besamos... luego de eso corté todo tipo de relación con Edward –Mi mamá me estaba asesinando con la mirada y yo quería largarme a llorar –Decidí que cuando llegásemos terminaría con Emmett, y eso iba a hacer, pero él me pidió que pensara las cosas durante una semana...

-¿Y tú no pudiste esperar a terminar que te fuiste con su hermano? –Me increpó.

-¡NO! Estuve mal todos los días, ayer Edward me llamó para hablar y no pude más.. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de mis ojos –Acordamos no vernos hasta que yo hablase con Emmett, pero nos dimos un beso de despedida y ahí nos vio él.

Mamá no dijo nada, solamente se levantó y se fue de mi habitación dando un portazo. De todas las reacciones que me _imaginé_ podría haber tenido, nunca se me ocurrió esta. No entendía, mamá siempre me había apoyado y me había enseñado a seguir lo que mi corazón decía y ahora... ahora se había enojado por hacer exactamente eso.

Estaba desesperada, me sentía atrapada, perdida, muerta... Y sin embargo estaba segura que me lo merecía. Era lo correcto, nadie podía consentir mis errores. Lo que había hecho no estaba bien y no podía olvidarme de eso. Tomé un peluche de mi cama y lo arrojé con furia, estaba enojada, enojada conmigo misma por haber sido tan débil. Seguí tirando peluches y almohadones hasta que se acabaron. Sin poder drenar toda mi frustración tomé mi celular y estaba a punto de arrojarlo cuando algo en él llamó mi atención.

_Treinta llamadas perdidas de Edward y nueve mensajes recibidos. _Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre más rápido y me sentí viva nuevamente. Comencé a revisar las llamadas, había intentado comunicarse conmigo durante toda la noche y durante parte de la mañana.

Bella ¿Estas bien? Lo siento –**Recibido a las 23:45**

_Bella... por favor contéstame. ¿Estas bien? –_**Recibido a las 00:30**

_Bella ¿Te enojaste? ¿Estas bien? Lo siento mucho –_**Recibido a las 1:40**

_Bella necesito hablar contigo, por favor contéstame –_**Recibido a las 3:08**

_Bella te quiero mucho.. por favor llámame –_**Recibido a las 4:45**

_Bella ya no puedo más... tenemos que hablar –_**Recibido a las 5:13**

_Bella, mi vida, todo se va a solucionar... por favor contéstame –_**Recibido a las 6:27**

_¿Estas dormida?... necesito escuchar tu voz –_**Recibido a las 7:16**

Y el último:

Bella paso por ti a las ocho, tengo que verte – **Recibido a las 7:43**

Miré la hora, eran las 7:56, escribí rápidamente una respuesta y me metí en el baño. Mamá seguramente ya se había ido a trabajar, después de todo por más enojada que estuviese no podía faltar a sus obligaciones. Mi mente no podía entender el gran control que Edward ejercía sobre mí. Él me completaba... con él todo estaba bien. Salí corriendo de la ducha cuando escuché el timbre, lo que provoca que casi me caiga. Me envolví en una toalla y me fui a mi habitación. Le mandé un mensaje que ya bajaba. Tomé lo primero que encontré y me vestí.

Con el pelo chorreando y agitada por bajar corriendo las escaleras le abrí la puerta. Y ahí estaba, hermoso como siempre. Pero su rostro reflejaba lo poco que había dormido y lo mal que estaba por la situación por la que estabamos pasando. Por toda su hermosa piel había marcas de la horrible pelea del día anterior.

-Entra –Lo invité a pasar, y como vi que dudo agregué –No hay nadie.

-De acuerdo, gracias –Y los dos pasamos al living. Un incomodo silencio se apoderó de nosotros.

-Toma asiento –Le dije señalando el sillón -¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Gracias –Dijo sentándose –Por qué tú no vas a secarte el cabello y yo, mientras tanto, prepraro algo para desayunar...

-Me parece bien. La cocina esta por alla... busca lo que quieras –Sonreí nerviosa y subí nuevamente a mi habitación.

No me importaba mi estúpido cabello, la única razón por la que subí fue para poder pensar un poco. Sin embargo, prendí el secador y comencé a peinarme. ¿Qué haríamos ahora? Y si decía "haríamos" era porque tanto Edward como yo estábamos en la misma situación de mierda.

La imagen de cuando Emmett nos descubrió en la librería apareció en mi mente. Había perdido a mi mejor amigo, y lo más probable es que lo hubiese hecho para siempre. Tampoco podía olvidarme de las palabras de Jasper, claramente mis amigos se quedarían con Emmett, y yo no podía pedirles nada, ellos están en lo correcto, yo... yo soy lo que Jasper dijo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi cara, siguiendo un camino lento y sinuoso hasta terminar en mi cuello. Subí las piernas a la cama y me abracé a mi misma, sabía que iba a explotar, que iba a pasar lo mismo que la otra noche con Jess. Iba a derrumbarme.

-Bella tranquila –Dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba. No me había dado cuenta que había entrado al cuarto y mucho menos que estaba sentado a mí lado –Yo estoy aquí.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Emmett? –Pregunté entre sollozos. Edward negó con la cabeza –Entonces no puedo tranquilizarme...

-Si, si puedes, tienes que hacerlo –Me dijo con firmeza –Yo te quiero y juntos vamos a solucionar todo.

Y la necesidad fue más fuerte que el dolor. Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé. Con fiereza, dolor y pasión. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero lo hizo. Él me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Me perdí en sus labios y no fui consiente de nada más. Me sentía fatal y solo él podía consolarme.

Entre beso y beso comprendí que todo había cambiado, y aunque la mayoría de las cosas lo habían hecho para mal... había una que no. Mis sentimientos hacia Edward habían cambiado, ya no lo quería... ahora, yo lo amaba. Y se que es imposible, que solo lo conozco hace un mes, pero de qué otra forma podría ser. Mi mundo se vino abajo y él con un simple beso, con un simple abrazo me devuelve el alma al cuerpo. Me da el oxigeno que necesito para vivir. Él hace que mi corazón siga latiendo.

-Bella –Susurró contra mis labios –Creo que deberíamos parar... –Y se separó un poco de mí.

-Perdón –Dije totalmente avergonzada y me acomodé la ropa, que estaba toda arrugada debido a nuestro beso.

-Quiero que hablemos... –Me dijo mientras me colocaba un mechón de cabello de tras de mi oreja.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –Pregunté indecisa, estaba cansada de tener que hablar.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Me preguntó directamente.

¿Quería ser su novia? Si, por supuesto que sí, pero no era lo correcto. No estaba bien, hacía menos de un día que había terminado con Emmett, no era correcto comenzar una nueva relación tan pronto. Pero si no empezabamos una relación, ¿Qué estabamos haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Qué seríamos? ¿Cón que excusa nos encontraríamos?

-No es que no quiera ser tu novia... es que no me parece correcto –Materialicé mis pensamientos.

-Por favor Bells –Imploró Edward –Tu relación con mi hermano terminó, él ya sabe sobre lo nuestro, tu madre también, tus amigos lo mismo... ¿Qué daño puede hacer que le pongamos un nombre a lo nuestro?

-Ninguno...

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –No le dije: "si", simplemente lo besé.

Nos quedamos en mi cuarto por un largo rato, pero cuando la temperatura comenzó a subir decidimos que era mejor ir a la sala a ver un poco de televisón. No queríamos tentar a nuestras hormonas y terminar haciendo algo de lo que después nos pudiesemos arrepentir. Yo no quería, era muy pronto y no estaba lista. La mañana se me pasó volando, vimos un par de películas y charlamos. Pasar el tiempo juntos se nos hacía demasiado fácil, era como si nos hubiesemos conocido de todo la vida, como si nuestro destino fuese estar juntos.

A la hora de almorzar, pese a que Edward insistió en salir a comer a fuera, nos quedamos en casa. Para él sería más facil porque hacía mucho que no vivía en el pueblo, pero yo no podía aparecer de un día para el otro con un nuevo novio, quien además resultaba ser el hermano del anterior. Estabamos en Forks, y como se dice: "Pueblo chico, infierno grande" No podríamos evitar ser objetos de chusmerío, pero tal vez podríamos no ser tan escandalosos.

...

El día había resultado muy bonito. Luego de despertarme con toda la angustia por mi ruptura con Emmett, el día fue bastante bueno, y es que en compañía de Edward todo era perfecto. Claro que solo lo era cuando estaba con él. Eso me quedó claro cuando mamá llegó de trabajar. Habíamos perdido la noción de la hora y Reneé nos sorprendió besandonos en el sillón del living. En nuestra defensa era un beso completamente inocente, pero eso a ella no le importó. Practicamente echó a Edward a patadas. No la culpaba, no podía esperar que la gente tomara la noticia con alegría, pero tampoco por eso iba a dejar que mamá tratara mal a mi novio.

Había discutido con ella, le había gritado más cosas de las que hubiese querido y le había dicho cosas de las que definitivamente ahora estaba arrepentida. Pero ella no se quedó atrás, me dijo que estaba decepcionada de mí, que ella me había criado para que sea una mejor persona, y no una cualquiera que se acuesta con todos. Sus palabras me dolieron, sabía que la había decepcionado y eso se lo perdonaba, porque hasta yo me había decepcionado a mí misma, pero lo otro no. No dejaría que nadie me juzgara de esa forma, Edward me lo había hecho entender cuando le conté lo mal que me sentía por las palabras de Jasper. Y además yo no me había acostado con Edward, ni lo haría por algún tiempo, yo no me tomaba las cosas a la ligera y mi mamá eso debería saberlo.

TOC TOC –Mi mamá golpeo la puerta y acto seguido entró.

-Isabella, ¿Podemos hablar? –Me preguntó demasiado seria para mi gusto.

-Si me vas a volver a gritar como antes, la respuesta en no –No estaba para discutir y largarme a llorar nuevamente. Hoy había sido un buen día, y ello lo había arruinado.

-No te voy a gritar, quiero que hablemos las cosas como dos personas maduras –Dijo Reneé mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Ahora soy madura? Que raro, antes era de todo menos eso... –Le dije con rencor.

-Isabella no estoy de humor y no pienso seguir con esta ridicules –Dijo Reneé enfadada –Deja de buscar pelea o me voy –Me advirtió.

-De acuerdo, escucho tus disculpas –Si ella se retractaba yo también lo haría, pero no daría el primer paso.

-Siento haberte llamado como te llame –Comenzó –Realmente no pienso eso, pero debes comprender que no me agrada ni acepto como resolviste las cosas.

-¿Y crees que a mí si me agrada como se dio todo? –Le pregunté incredula –Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, hubiese dejado que esto pasara, pero la situación me superó. Intenté que Edward no me gustara, no me funcionó. Intenté alejarme de él, tampoco sirvió. ¡Lo amo mamá!, y por más que quiera no puedo arrepentirme de eso...

-¿Y que hay de Emmett? –Atacó mamá –¿Es que acaso no te importan sus semtimientos?

-Por supuesto que me importan... es lo que más me importa en este momento –Le dije con tristeza –Él es mi mejor amigo, mamá, y no sé que hacer sin él.

-Debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, no se puede tener todo en la vida –Dijo ella de forma soberbia.

-No necesito que me lo digas, lo sé –Se produjo un silencio, el cual yo rompi –Siento todas las cosas que te dije antes, pero hay algo que tienes que entender: Edward y yo somos novios, y no voy a dejar de verlo.

-De acuerdo, pero tu comprende que yo no voy a aceptar que entre de un día para otro en mi casa, y mucho menos le voy a dar los mismos beneficios que le daba a Emmett –Sentenció mi madre.

Ella se fue y yo me quedé sola en mi cuarto. Esa charla había sido horrible, en definitiva no habíamos arreglado las cosas con mamá. Simplemente nos habíamos disculpado por las barbaridades que nos habíamos dicho. Pero las dos pensabamos de distinta manera y ninguna daría el brazo a torcer. Yo no esperaba que mi mamá aceptase contenta a Edward, pero si que ella intentara comprenderme. ¡Uno no elige de quien se enamora!


	11. Burbuja

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**Hola a todos!!**

Primero quiero disculparme porque había prometido subir ayer.. realmente no pude terminar antes el cap!!!

Ya habiendo pedido perdon, lo que me queda es agradecerles a todos los que leen la historia, a quienes la ponen en sus alertas, en sus favoritos y a quienes dejan sus comentarios!!

MIl gracias y espero que les guste el capitulo!!

*Lucia991*

* * *

XI

**BURBUJA**

El sol iluminaba nuestros rostros y sus cálidas caricias nos hacían sonrojar. La hierva húmeda, evitaba que el calor se apoderase de nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras manos estaban enredadas de una manera mágica, especial... única y el tiempo se había detenido solo para nosotros. El paisaje era hermoso, lleno de vida y colmado de bellos sonidos, pero toda mi atención estaba puesta en él, en Edward.

-Si sigues mirándome así, me vas a desgastar –Bromeo.

-Es que aún me pregunto si eres verdadero, tengo serias dudas sobre si no me volví loca y tú eres parte de una alucinación –Le contesté.

-Si fuese una alucinación... ¿Podría hacer esto?

Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, provocando que mi pulso se acelerara de manera peligrosa, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi boca. Podía sentir su aliento, esa mezcla afrodisíaca que me volvía loca, quería besarlo, por lo que terminé su trabajo y acorté la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos. Y todo fue perfecto, solo éramos él y yo, sin nada ni nadie que disturbase nuestra paz.

Hacía una semana desde que el caos se había desatado, desde que Emmett nos descubrió, desde que perdí a mis amigos y en parte el respeto de mi madre. Las cosas estaban mal, Edward y yo teníamos que soportar un montón de situaciones desagradables sin mencionar los pocos lugares que podíamos frecuentar, pero estando aquí, en nuestro prado, todo era perfecto. Aquí nadie nos juzgaba, no nos teníamos que ocultar, aquí no había maldad ni discusiones, aquí solo éramos los dos.

-¿Quieres salir esta noche? –Me preguntó.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde? –Pregunté insegura.

-No sé, a algún lugar, vamos a tomar algo... a pasear un poco –Tomó mi mano y jaló de ella poniéndome de pie –Quiero que nos vean...

-¿Estas loco? –

-No, me cansé de estar escondido –Dijo decidido –Tú elegís... ¿Quieres salir o no?

-De acuerdo –

Estar bajo el ojo público era lo que menos quería, pero no podía decirle que no a Edward. Para empezar porque desde que nos pusimos de novios lo máximo que hicimos como una pareja normal fue que él viniese a comer a mi casa, lo cual fue un desastre total. Decir que Reneé no cooperó en hacerlo sentirse cómodo, es poco, por el contrario se pasó toda la cena hablando sobre lo mucho que quería a Emmett y sobre todas las cosas que compartimos los tres.

Pasamos el resto del día riendo y charlando en nuestro pequeño espacio personal. No podía tener ninguna duda sobre las decisiones que había tomado. Mi relación con él era fantástica y realmente me hacía muy feliz, diría que TODO era perfecto, pero por supuesto estaría mintiendo: Emmett no me hablaba, ni a mi ni a su hermano. Con mis amigos no había hablado, la única que intentó comunicarse conmigo fue Jessica y como no estaba de humor para escuchar sus reproches no le devolví la llamada. El estar separada de Emmett era lo que más me dolía, él era mi mejor amigo, y en estos momentos eso exactamente lo que necesitaba: un amigo.

Lo llamaba todos los días con la esperanza de que me contestase, pero no tenía éxito. También le enviaba e-mails y mensajes de texto pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta de su parte. Hasta le había escrito una carta que le hice llegar a través de Edward. Ese fue un gran error, nuevamente llegaron a los puños por mi culpa. Ya no sabía de que otra forma intentar comunicarme con él, podría ir a su casa, de hecho Edward me había invitado varias veces, pero a mi no me daba la cara para encontrarme con su familia. Yo había arruinado la relación de sus hijos, no podía simplemente llegar y saludar a Esme y Carlisle como si nada.

-Cariño ¿en qué piensas? –

-En nada... –No arruinaría el momento hablando de nuestros problemas –Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero –Se acercó para besarme, pero justo en ese momento su celular sonó –Hola, si mamá... con Bella –Me alejé lentamente de él, no me sentía cómoda cuando hablaba sobre su familia o con su familia –No, no comeré en casa... Si no te van a gustar mis respuestas no preguntes –Dijo eso y cortó –Lo siento... te llevo a tu casa.

El viaje en auto fue bastante incomodo, prácticamente no hablamos. Eso pasaba cada vez que salíamos de nuestra burbuja perfecta y nos enfrentábamos con la cruda verdad. Las cosas no estaban bien, no lo estaban en su casa, no lo estaban en la mía y tampoco lo estarían en la escuela, cuando las clases empezaran. Cuando llegamos a mi casa nos despedimos con un simple beso y arreglamos para vernos a la noche.

Una vez dentro de mi casa no supe que hacer. Aún era muy temprano para prepararme para mi cita con Edward, recién eran las seis de la tarde. Era viernes y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que necesitaba buscar algo que hacer. Normalmente estaría con el resto del grupo en lo de Rodi. Una oleada de dolor y tristeza se apoderó de mi, los extrañaba... extrañaba todo lo que hacíamos juntos, extrañaba mi vida, mi rutina. Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo tomé las llaves del auto y salí de la casa. Estaba haciendo algo impulsivo y estúpido, pero no me importó. Manejé sin detenerme hasta llegar al lugar donde tantas tardes había pasado con él, y efectivamente ahí estaba.

Lo veía desde lejos e igualmente podía darme cuenta que no se encontraba bien. No estaba solo, por supuesto que mis amigos se encontraban también. Todos se estaban riendo por algún chiste, todos menos Emmett. Quería bajar corriendo y abrazarlo, pero eso sería masoquista... lo único que conseguiría sería su rechazo y unas cuantas palabrotas por parte de mis amigos. Sin previo aviso sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrirse por mi rostro, a esta altura no podía ni bajar del auto ni irme de vuelta a casa, estaba atrapada en viejos recuerdos y sentimientos.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y vi como Jessica se sentaba en el asiento. ¡Que vergüenza, mis amigos me habían descubierto! Pero no pude pensar mucho más porque los brazos de mi amiga me envolvieron fuertemente y yo le devolví el abrazo. No podía creer que ella estuviese aquí conmigo.

-Bella... ya no llores –Me dijo mientras se separaba de mí.

-Jess... –Pero no pude seguir hablando, las lágrimas me lo impedían.

-Tranquila amiga, estoy aquí –Me limpió la cara con la manga de su buzo y me sonrió.

-No lo tomes a mal... pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir.. se que no soy bienvenida... –No quería hacerme falsas expectativas.

-¡Soy tu amiga! Por eso estoy aquí, ¿Por qué otra razón lo estaría? –Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

-Es que yo pensé que... bueno ya sabes con todo lo que pasó –No lo podía decir en voz alta.

-Mira Bells yo no pienso como el resto... Tú eres mi amiga y con el que te peleaste fue con Emmett, el que te tiene que perdonar es él, no yo –Me sonrió y luego agregó –No me puedo enojar contigo... estoy segura que no quisiste lastimar a Emm y si lo quisiste hacer... bueno eso queda entre ustedes dos.

-¡Gracias! –La abracé nuevamente –Realmente necesito a una amiga...

-Y aquí la tienes –Dijo.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más hasta que Ben, con una cara de pocos amigos, se acercó al auto y le dijo a Jess que ya se tenían que ir. Por supuesto Emmett se mantuvo siempre alejado del auto, estaba muy claro que no quería saber nada sobre mí y lo entendía, yo lo había traicionado. Me alegró mucho saber que Jess no estaba enojada conmigo y me sentí muy tonta por no responder a sus llamados. Estaba feliz porque Jess quisiera seguir siendo mi amiga, pero no podía obviar el hecho de que el resto del grupo ni me saludó lo cual me dolió y mucho.

Llegué a casa con un humor extraño, no estaba feliz, no lo podía estar luego de ver a Emmett tan mal y de saber que sigue sin querer hablarme, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un poco de esperanza, si Jessica me había perdonado, tal vez en un futuro el resto pudiese hacer lo mismo.

Mamá ya estaba en casa, la saludé con un simple "hola" y subí a mi habitación. Esa era toda la comunicación que últimamente teníamos ella y yo: simples saludos y a lo sumo algún comentario sobre el horario de mi llegada. Sin ponerme a pensar en lo mal que estaban las cosas me metí a bañar. No tenía que pensar en cosas negativas, ya tendría que soportar suficiente cuando saliésemos a no sé donde con Edward. Las pocas veces que me había expuesto a la gente luego del fatídico día había sido capaz de comprobar que tan cotilla era la gente en este pueblo. Ni siquiera se gastaban en disimular, hablaban de mí en voz alta y hasta me señalaban sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. No quería ni imaginar qué dirían cuando hoy por fin nos viesen juntos.

Ya en mi pieza comencé a revolver mi armario en busca de qué ponerme. Estaba pasando las perchas cuando me topé con mi uniforme, el uniforme de porrista. ¿Podría seguir siéndolo luego de todo lo ocurrido este verano? Supuse que sí, después de todo la única que estaba enojada conmigo era Angela, el resto de las chicas no eran amigas de Emmett como para ponerse de su lado.

-¿Vas a salir? –Me preguntó Reneé desde la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-Si, con Edward –Le dije un poco desafiante, pero luego me arrepentí –Si es que eso no te molesta.

-No, esta bien, que te diviertas... –Y se alejó. Ese fue el comentario más agradable que me dijo desde que comencé a salir con Edward y en parte

me puse contenta.

Con un buen presentimiento comencé a vestirme. Me coloqué unos jeans negro, bien ajustados y una remera azul sin espalda. Completé mi atuendo con unos zapatos del mismo color que la blusa y una cartera haciendo juego. Era raro en mi que me produzca tanto, pero después de todos los acontecimientos del día, quería que esta noche fuese especial, que todo resultase bien.

A las nueve en punto tocaron el timbre y yo bajé corriendo a abrirle a Edward. No pude evitar caerme y fue mi mamá la que tuvo que ayudarme a ponerme en pie y abrirle la puerta a mi novio mientras yo me acomodaba la ropa. La coordinación seguía siendo mi enemiga.

Cuando lo vi me quede sin palabras, estaba hermoso, bueno él era hermoso, pero hoy estaba vestido de una manera condenadamente sexy. Con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, la cual tenía los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver unos varoniles bellos, me derritió. Me dejó sin habla, y hasta Reneé se rió de la situación. Tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo y que Edward me sonriera no me ayudaba a reaccionar.

-Vamos Bells... –Dijo riéndose –Adiós Reneé.

-Chau chicos, que se diviertan –Dijo mi progenitora aguantando las ganas de reírse.

Hasta que no estuve dentro del auto no logré gesticular palabra alguna, sin embargo Edward no paró de hacer comentarios y halagos sobre como iba vestida y como había arreglado mi cabello. Él me había deslumbrado, no entendía como, pero lo había hecho.

-Ya Bells... ¿Puedes hablar? –Me dijo.

-Si, claro –Pero no sabía que decir, así que pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza -¿A dónde vamos?

-Primero a comer algo a Port Angeles y luego... ya veremos –Me contestó con picardía.

Durante el resto del camino pude entablar una conversación normal y se me pasó el aturdimiento. Me sentía un poco tonta y apenada por mi comportamiento en casa, pero estoy segura que le hubiese pasado a cualquiera. Llegamos a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos del lugar y por supuesto él había hecho una reservación. Nos sentamos en la mesa que nos indicó el maître y aguardamos a que nos trajesen la carta.

Cuando ya estábamos comiendo pude escuchar como una señora murmuraba algo, no creí posible que hablase sobre nosotros, ni siquiera estábamos en Forks, además nuestra relación no podía ser tan interesante. Pero obviamente me equivoqué.

-¿Edward ? –Le preguntó a mi novio como si lo conociera –Soy Claudia, la amiga de tu mamá…

-Hola, mucho gusto en verla de nuevo –Le contestó Edward –Le presento a mi novia : Isabella.

-¿Tu novia ? Yo pensé que era la de tu hermano, veo que los rumores son ciertos –La cara de Edward se transformó, era todo un poema y no supe descifrar en qué estaba pensando.

-Si, son ciertos, Bella es mi novia –Le aseguró Edward –Y si no tiene nada más que decirnos le voy a pedir que nos deje comer en paz –Su tono amable ya se había ido y estas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono un tanto amenazador.

La mujer sin saber qué contestar nos sonrió a ambos y volvió a su mesa. Debería haberme puesto mal, pues esto era lo que yo temía cuando Edward me propuso salir hoy, pero nada ocurrió en mí. La gente hablaría, y tal vez nos tocaría vivir esta situación en otra ocasión, pero no podían hacerme sentir mal, él único que podía era Emmett y yo sabía que él ni siquiera quería dirigirme la palabra.

Luego de comer, no subimos al auto. Realmente no le pregunté ni presté atención hacia donde nos dirigíamos, no me importaba, esta noche estaba siendo muy buena. Pero mi corazón se detuvo cuando Edward estacionó frente a un pub al cual solíamos ir todos los viernes con el grupo.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar? –Pregunté horrorizada.

-Si, ¿Por qué, no te gusta? –No, no me gustaba, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba.

-No es eso, es que siempre solíamos venir aquí... es muy probable que Emmett este dentro –Le dije.

-Entiendo... pero Bells dentro de dos semanas comienzan las clases y ahí los tendrás que ver a todos –Me dio un beso y continuo –Te tienes que ir acostumbrando... además tal vez ni siquiera estén –Me sonrió y yo hice a un lado mis temores.

-De acuerdo –Acepte con el corazón en la boca.

El lugar seguía tal como lo recordaba, quería largarme a llorar pero no podía. Tenía que ser fuerte, por Edward y por mi misma. Además él tenía razón, tarde o temprano me los tendría que encontrar... era una tontería seguir retrasando el momento. Le sonreí a mi novio inspirándole confianza, aunque la confianza era más para mi que para él y seguimos caminando por el lugar hasta llegar a unos sillones, donde nos sentamos.

Y ahí lo vi.

Todas las fuerzas que había acumulado se esfumaron de mi cuerpo. Él estaba ahí y verlo tan lejos me dolía en el alma. Quería correr a él y abrazarlo, quería decirle cuanto lo siento y que pudiésemos ser nuevamente amigos. Necesitaba a un amigo, lo necesitaba a él. Miré a Edward, aún no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano y eso me alegró. Tenía que controlarme y poder controlar la situación. Tomé aire varias veces y me dirigí a mi novio.

-Están aquí –Solté sin ningún preámbulo –Emmett esta aquí.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –Me preguntó con sinceridad. Y yo lo pensé por un momento.

-Nos podemos quedar, pero por favor no quiero estar cerca... –Le pedí, Edward tomó de mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la parte trasera del Pub.

Tenía que poder estar en el mismo lugar que él, tenía que poder hacerlo. Traté de concentrarme en Edward, pero mi mente estaba demasiado pendiente de los movimientos de mi ex novio. No lo amaba en ese sentido, pero él estuvo conmigo desde que llegué a Forks, y su amistad era lo más sagrado que tenía o tuve...

...

Sus labios rozaban los míos peligrosamente, mi cuerpo sucumbiría en cualquier momento ante las suaves caricias que él depositaba en mi espalda. Estábamos prácticamente abrazados, pero aún así yo quería estar más cerca de él. Sin importarme nada más que él y sus besos, recliné su asiento y poco a poco me recosté sobre él. Chispas sofocantes salían despedidas de mi cuerpo, y estaba segura que del de él también. Nuestro contacto nos quemaba y eso era extremadamente reconfortante. Suavemente, con una lentitud desquiciante, el me quitó mi remera, dejándome solo con mi sujetador. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer mi mandíbula hasta que llegaron a mi cuello. El placer era infinito... ya no podía detenerme.

Edward quitó sus brazos de mi cintura y me empujó, dejándome nuevamente sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué pasa, hice algo mal? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-¿No te piensas sacar ese collar nunca? –Me preguntó enojado. Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi cuello y ahí lo sentí. El regalo de Emmett, no era conciente de la cadenita, ya era parte de mí.

-No entiendo... ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo use? –No comprendía nada.

-¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? Yo sé perfectamente que significado tiene... tu me lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas? _"__Es un regalo de Emm, significa infinito. Igual que el amor que sentimos" –_Me gritó –Si lo lleves puesto significa que aún lo amas...

Yo me quedé en silencio sin ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Edward estaba celoso de su hermano? ¿No era suficiente prueba de mi amor el hecho que lo hubiese dejado por él? Yo Amaba a Edward y si no se lo había dicho era simplemente por no saber cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia mi con certeza. No quería complicar las cosas. Pero también amaba a Emmett, obviamente que lo haría, él era mi mejor amigo.

-El que calla otorga –Sentenció Edward y puso el auto en marcha.

-¡Edward espera! –Le dije desesperada.

-¿Te lo vas a quitar? –Me preguntó sin siquiera mirarme.

-No, pero... –No me dejó terminar de hablar.

-Pero nada, si lo quieres a él, quédate con él –Se extendió sobre mí y me abrió la puerta –Seguro todavía esta adentro... ve y se feliz con él.

No podía dar crédito a lo que oía. Edward me estaba echando de su auto sin siquiera dejarme hablar. Unos minutos atrás estábamos a punto de dar un gran paso y ahora acabábamos de retroceder más de cien kilómetros. Lo miré una vez más esperando que se riera y que me dijese que todo era una broma, pero nada de eso sucedió. Ni siquiera me miró, solo tomó mi camisa y me la entregó. Ya llorando, me la volví a colocar y salí del auto.

Lloraba descontroladamente, no entendía como un día perfecto había terminado de esta manera. Edward estaba siendo totalmente injusto, él sabía muy bien lo mucho que yo sufría por haber perdido la amistad de su hermano, y aún así me recriminaba que usara un regalo de él. ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas cuando junto hoy le demostré que para mí es más importante estar con él? Lo habíamos visto adentro y lo único que le pedí fue que nos mantuviésemos alejados. No me largué a llorar, no le pedí que nos fuésemos y ni siquiera entablé una conversación con Jessica. Mi antigua vida estaba a unos escasos metros y yo me mantuve fuerte solo por él, para que no viera lo mucho que aún sufría por todo lo que había perdido.

Caminé un poco hasta sentarme en el umbral de una casa. Estaba muerta de frió y totalmente destrozada. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro y ni me gastaba en limpiarlas. Pasaron algunos minutos y mi celular comenzó a sonar, pero no le presté atención. No quería hablar con nadie. Me abracé a mi misma e intenté tranquilizarme, pero me fue imposible. El tiempo pasó y pronto la gente comenzó a salir del Pub. Me escondí entre unas macetas, no quería que mis amigos me vieran así. Y definitivamente no quería o mejor dicho no soportaría el rechazo de Emmett.

-¿Bella? –Me preguntó la voz que tanta veces había escuchado -¿Estas bien? –Pero yo no pude contestar -¿Tienes como volver a tu casa? –Solamente negué con la cabeza –Te llevo.

Era su voz, la que muchas veces me había dicho que me amaba, pero ya no era la misma. Lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que en esos momentos estaba totalmente enojado y profundamente triste. No hacía falta que lo mirase a los ojos para saber eso, simplemente con escucharlo hablar me daba cuenta.

-Emmett, ¿Podemos hablar? –Le pregunté ya dentro de su auto.

-¡NO! Ya te lo dejé bien claro la otra vez, no quiero escucharlo a ninguno de los dos –Dijo conteniéndose para no gritar.

-Por favor déjame explicarte... las cosas no son como parecen –Comencé yo.

-¿¡Las cosas no son como parecen!? Yo te diré como son las cosas: Te pedí una semana, una semana para que lo pensaras, pero yo sabía que ya te había perdido... por lo menos como mi novia, así que dispuesto a seguir siendo amigos fui a la librería a comprarte un libro y ahí... ¡se terminó todo! –Me gritó.

-¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! –Le dije desesperada.

-No quiero escucharte más... te llevo a tu casa porque no puede dejarte sola, pero no quiero hablar contigo. –Me dijo –De todos modos, ¿No debería ser Edward el que te lleve? –Me preguntó... aunque no supe porque lo hizo, tal vez para hacerme sentir aún peor (cosa que me merecía) o tal vez por curiosidad.

-Tuvimos una discusión... –Le confesé... después de todo para mí Emm seguía siendo mi mejor amigo –Por eso estaba llorando... por eso y porque te extraño a horrores... ¡Por favor perdóname! –Volví a insistir.

-Basta Bella, ¿No entiendes? No quiero saber nada más de ti y de tu estúpido novio –Y el silencio reinó.

Yo estaba llorando y Emmett también estaba llorando, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Lloraba por mi propio dolor y a la vez lloraba por su dolor. Lo había lastimado, su sufrimiento era mi culpa y ya no sabía que hacer para poder ayudarlo. Lo único que se me ocurría era hacer lo que él me pedía: no hablar más. Pero esa idea me resultaba demasiado dolorosa, no podía imaginarme a mi misma intentando cortar todo tipo de relación con él. No podía... y aunque él me lo pidiese yo seguiría llamándolo todos los días, seguiría enviándole e-mail y mensajes de textos.

Llegamos a mi casa y yo lo miré con la esperanza de que cambiase de opinión, pero por supuesto no fue así. Me miró con sus ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado y luego miró a la puerta. Comprendí rápidamente que quería que me bajase del Jeep, y así lo hice. Caminé lentamente hacia la puerta de mi casa y entré. No me animé a darme la vuelta y mirarlo una vez más, ver su cara me produciría aún más dolor.

Subí a mi habitación y me tiré a la cama, para hacer lo que aparentemente solo sabía hacer: Llorar. Dejé que mi dolor se extendiese y no reprimí ni un solo sentimiento. El tiempo pasó y yo, poco a podo logré tranquilizarme. Aproximadamente a la hora de haber llegado mi celular sonó, miré el visor y un _Edward _aparecía en él.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le pregunté enojada.

-Estoy en la puerta... ¿Por favor podemos hablar? –Me dijo prácticamente suplicando.

-De acuerdo, espérame ya bajo –Y corté.

Me tomé mi tiempo en bajar, primero me cambié de ropa, ya estaba cansada de usar los tacos, así que me puse unas pantuflas y me abrigué con un buzo. Me peiné un poco y bajé sigilosamente las escaleras, si Reneé se enteraba me mataba a mí y a Edward. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al verlo. Del sexy chico que me había venido a buscar para cenar ahora quedaba un chico golpeado. Lo tomé del brazo y lo hice pasar inmediatamente a mi casa.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Pregunté horrorizada, tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido -¿Dónde te metiste?

-No es nada... –Dijo esquivando mi mano que intentaba acariciar sus heridas –Quiero disculparme... Fui un idiota.

-Si, lo fuiste –Le aseguré.

-Lo siento... es que tengo miedo de perderte, de que te arrepientas de haberme elegido –

-No me arrepiento, pero no puedes comportarte como hoy lo hiciste –Tomé aire –Tienes que entender que yo amo a tu hermano, no de una manera romántica, pero lo amo porque es mi mejor amigo y porque ha estado junto a mí desde que llegué aquí. Yo no conocía a nadie y él me ayudo a sentirme como en casa.

-Lo sé, me costó entenderlo pero lo hice... tú y él tienen una relación única, una conexión especial, y aunque ahora no se hablen siempre la tendrán –Se acercó a mi oído y me susurro –Lo siento, en serio...

-Solo prométeme que no volverá a pasar...

-Nunca... te amo demasiado como para hacer una cosa como la de hoy otra vez –Terminó de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y me besó.

-Espera –Dije mientras lo separaba un poco de mí -¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te amo...

Y nuevamente me besó sin dejarme decirle lo mucho que yo lo amaba. Simplemente nos besamos, con una dulzura y un cariño inigualables. Ya sin pelearnos, sin ningún problema viajamos nuevamente a nuestra burbuja de felicidad, donde todo era perfecto y nadie nos podía molestar.

* * *

Su opinion?


	12. Empezando nuevamente

**Hola a todas!**

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo cap el cual espero que les guste!! **

**Grax a todos los que siguen las historias!! En el cap pasado sakurita cullen me pidió que haga un POV de Edward,**

**espero que te guste!! **

**Bueno un besito y espero me dejen su opinion""**

**Lucia991**

* * *

XXII

**Empezando nuevamente**

Edward POV

Nuestros labios estaban inmersos en una lucha desenfrenada, el espacio entre nosotros era escaso y al mismo tiempo era un abismo. No quería tenerla más cerca... necesitaba tenerla más cerca. El autocontrol ya no existía en mi cuerpo, no podía parar aunque lo quisiera. Ella tampoco ayudaba a frenar la situación, Bella quería continuar, y eso lo comprobé cuando reclinó mi asiento y se recostó sobre mí. Ya no aguanté más, las hormonas eran demasiado insistentes... sin contenerme ni un segundo más le quité su remera y pude contemplar sus perfectas curvas envueltas en un brassier blanco. Perdido en la lujuria comencé a depositar besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y poco a poco me dirigí a su cuello... y ahí lo sentí.

La separé de mí como si quemara, y en cierta medida esa maldita cosa lo hacía.

-¿Qué pasa, hice algo mal? –Me preguntó sorprendida.

-¿No te piensas sacar ese collar nunca? –

-No entiendo... ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo use? –Me miró sin comprender.

-¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? Yo sé perfectamente que significado tiene... tu me lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas? _"Es un regalo de Emm, significa infinito. Igual que el amor que sentimos" –_Le grité –Si lo lleves puesto significa que aún lo amas...

Estaba siendo un idiota, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar considerar la posibilidad de que ella aún lo amara. No podía obviar todas las lágrimas que la vi y que la veo derramar por él, ni tampoco puedo pasar por alto todo el sufrimiento que la acompaña. Emmett es mi hermano y realmente me duele estar peleado con él, pero no por eso puedo evitar sentir celos. Y de solo pensar en todas las cosas que ellos dos vivieron juntos me da ganas de golpear todo. ¿Era necesario que ella siguiera usando ese maldito collar? Para mí estaba claro... Bella no se había olvidado de mi hermano.

-El que calla otorga –Su silencio no hacía más que confirmar mis dudas. Encendí el auto... no teníamos nada más que hacer.

-¡Edward espera! –Me dijo desesperada.

-¿Te lo vas a quitar? –Le pregunté.

-No, pero... –No necesitaba escuchar nada más... su respuesta dejaba todo muy claro.

-Pero nada, si lo quieres a él, quédate con él –Le abrí la puerta del auto y le pasé su remera –Seguro todavía esta adentro... ve y se feliz con él.

Se colocó la ropa y salió del auto llorando. La vi alejarse y no tuve el valor de ir tras ella. Aceleré el auto en punto puerto para luego arrancar como un desquiciado. Conducí alrededor de veinte minutos sin prestarle mucha atención al camino que seguía. Había metido la pata, no debí haber tratado así a Bella, pero los celos eran algo nuevo para mí y no sabía como controlarlos. Con Tanya nunca había experimentado estas cosas, ni siquiera luego de que me engañara.

Llegué a mi casa, subí corriendo las escaleras y me refugié en mi cuarto. No perdí más tiempo y llamé a Bella. Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue la de su buzón de voz. Intenté nuevamente... la misma respuesta. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas, pero estaba seguro que no sería fácil, esta vez había arruinado todo. Quería hablar con ella, pero más que hablar quería escucharla diciendo lo mucho que me quería y que se había olvidado completamente de Emmett. Su relación con él era como una espina clavada en mi ego. Estaba mal, yo sé, desde que la conocí supe que era de mi hermano y ahora que estábamos juntos no podía reclamarle nada, pero no podía controlar mis sentimientos.

Pasó un rato y escuché el auto de Emmett. ¿Bella habría acudido a él? ¿Él se habría aprovechado de nuestra pelea? ¿Se podrían solucionar las cosas? Sentí como mi hermano subía corriendo las escaleras, y luego mi puerta se abrió de golpe mostrándome a un molesto Emmett.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Me gritó -¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-¿Eh, qué te pasa a vos? –La verdad no estaba de humor para aguantar sus arranques.

-¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¿Qué te pasa a vos? ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Bella sola en el medio de la calle? –Volvió a gritarme. Y mis pensamientos se hicieron aún más fuertes.. ella había acudido a él.

-¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe! –Le contesté con todo el rencor que tenía guardado.

-Te voy a decir algo y quiero que te quede muy claro –Emmett comenzó a acercarse a mí –¡Todo lo que le pase a Bella me incumbe... y ni se te ocurra lastimarla porque te juro que te mato!

-¡Ah claro... yo no la puedo lastimar pero vos la podes hacer llorar todos los días! –Era un hipócrita –¿Si tanto la quieres por qué no la perdonas?

Emmett no tardó ni un segundo en golpearme. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero esta vez pude sentir toda la furia con la que emitía cada puñetazo. Por supuesto me defendí, yo también sabía pelear y aunque él fuese más musculoso yo tenía mejor técnica. Sentí su puño derecho golpearme de lleno en mi ojo, seguido por un fuerte dolor y un mareo intenso. Perdí el equilibrio y Emmett me pegó nuevamente, esta vez en la boca. Con sabor a sangre me levanté como pude y lo miré a los ojos... ¡Estaba peleando con mi hermano! ¡Me estaba defendiendo! Como estaban las cosas tendría que haber dejado que me muela a golpes sin siquiera intentar esquivarlos.

-Adelante, me lo merezco –Dije mientras levantaba mis brazos y esperaba recibir otro golpe.

-No tiene sentido... ya no más –Unas lágrimas se extendieron por su rostro –Te lo digo en serio... ¡No lastimes a Bella! Me llego a enterar que ella derrama una sola lágrimas más por vos... y no respondo de mis actos.

-No te entiendo... –No comprendía nada –Estas enojado con ella, no le hablas, pero ahora velas por su bien estar. ¿Por qué mejor no la perdonas y listo?

-¿Perdonarla? No se trata de eso, se trata de... No importa –Tomó aire, se acomodó la ropa y continuó –¡Anda ya mismo hasta su casa y no vuelvas hasta que ella sonría!

Me miró una ultima vez y salió de mi cuarto. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder, bueno realmente si comprendía una cosa: Emmett amaba a Bella con toda su alma y yo fui el ser más despreciable al alejarla de él. Con una sensación horrible tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí a hacer lo que me dijo mi hermano. En menos tiempo del deseado me encontraba en la puerta de su casa, sin embargo aún no estaba listo para hablar con ella.

No sabía que decirle o que pensar, lo único que tenía claro es que la amaba y que sin ella ya no sabría vivir. En tan poco tiempo se había vuelto todo para mí, me había robado el corazón y ya no quería ni imaginarme lejos de ella... Estaba aterrado, aterrado a que ella se arrepintiera de haber dejado a Emmett. Con las manos temblando tomé mi celular y marqué su número.

-¿Qué quieres? –Me preguntó enojada.

-Estoy en la puerta... ¿Por favor podemos hablar? –Le rogué.

-De acuerdo, espérame ya bajo –Y me cortó.

No bajó en seguida como normalmente lo hacía cuando yo llegaba. Mi corazón latía totalmente desbocado, me había comportado como un idiota y no sabía como solucionar las cosas. Bella era todo para mí y yo lo había arruinado, ¡Por Dios si hasta necesite que Emmett me diera una buena paliza para entenderlo! No me importaba cómo, pero arreglaría este problema o mejor dicho mi metida de pata, lo haría aunque tuviese que rogar de rodillas.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Me preguntó apenas abrió la puerta -¿Dónde te metiste?

-No es nada... –Le contesté esquivando su mano que intentaba acariciarme, si ella me tocaba perdería todo el control que había ganado luego de lo del auto –Quiero disculparme... Fui un idiota.

-Si, lo fuiste –Me aseguró.

-Lo siento... es que tengo miedo de perderte, de que te arrepientas de haberme elegido –Traté de explicarme.

-No me arrepiento, pero no puedes comportarte como hoy lo hiciste –Tomó aire y continuó –Tienes que entender que yo amo a tu hermano, no de una manera romántica, pero lo amo porque es mi mejor amigo y porque ha estado junto a mí desde que llegué aquí. Yo no conocía a nadie y él me ayudo a sentirme como en casa.

-Lo sé, me costó entenderlo pero lo hice... tú y él tienen una relación única, una conexión especial, y aunque ahora no se hablen siempre la tendrán –Me acerqué a ella y agregué en un susurro –Lo siento, en serio...

-Solo prométeme que no volverá a pasar... –La había lastimado, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Ella no merecía que nadie la tratase mal y yo había hecho justamente eso.

-Nunca... te amo demasiado como para hacer una cosa como la de hoy otra vez –Le aseguré confesándole mis más profundos sentimientos, me acerqué a ella y la besé.

-Espera –Y se separó de mí -¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te amo... –

Y la besé nuevamente, nunca en mi vida había experimentado tantas emociones y sentimientos por una chica. Bella sacudía mi mundo, y yo, ya no sabía ni dónde estaba parado. Le acaba de decir que la amaba y por temor a no ser correspondido no la había dejado decir nada, la callé con un beso... ¡Que idiota! Sin embargo fue el mejor besos de todos, completamente dulce y despejado de cualquier problema. Solos ella y yo.

**Bella POV **

-¡Bella apúrate o no vas a llegar a tiempo! –Me gritó Reneé desde la cocina.

Quería ignorarla, pero tenía razón: llegaría tarde a la escuela. Y lo único que me faltaba era que el director me llamara a su oficina el primer día de clases. Salí de la cama y antes de ponerme en pie, me enredé con la frazada y me caí de culo al piso. Estaba claro: Hoy sería un mal día. Resignada comencé a prepararme, es decir a ponerme mi uniforme de porrista. Hace dos días había tenido una reunión con las chicas del equipo (Muy incomoda por cierto) y habíamos decido hacer un número especial por el inicio de las clases. Había sido incomoda porque Angela no me habló y Rosalie, la capitana, con la cual siempre me había llevado muy bien se comportó un tanto descortés conmigo. Supuse que era por lo de Emmett pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿Qué le importaba a ella si yo había terminado con él por Edward? Después de todo ella ni siquiera era amiga de él, casi nunca se hablaban.

Terminé de prepararme y bajé a desayunar. Mamá me estaba esperando con una sonrisa y con el desayuno listo. Estaba realmente contenta porque las cosas entre ella y yo ya se habían solucionado. Por supuesto Edward seguía sin tener los beneficios de Emmett pero eso me parecía razonable. Después de ser oficialmente la novio de Edward durante un mes las cosas habían mejorado un poco, bueno no realmente, solo que yo ya me había acostumbrado a la situación y que la gente parecía ya comenzar a olvidar nuestro "chisme", pero hoy en la escuela sería todo completamente distinto. Para los estudiantes del institutos mi ruptura con Emmett, y el hecho de que comencé a salir con su hermano sería "La noticia del año".

-Saca esa cara... nada malo pasará –Me dijo Reneé mientras yo me servía un poco de jugo.

-¿Nada malo sucederá? ¿Debo recordarte cómo reaccionaste tú? –Le pregunté incrédula, ella misma se había tomado desagradablemente mal los sucesos ocurridos durante le viaje y ahora me estaba diciendo que nada malo ocurriría -¡Hoy será un infierno!

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? –Me preguntó más seria mamá. Y yo no tuve que pensarlo mucho... mis ojos se humedecieron y pensé en él.

-En que tendré que ver a Emmett –Dije triste.

Había pasado un mes y las cosas no se habían solucionado, ni siquiera un poquito. Yo seguía llorando todas las noches... primero por mi papá y luego por mi mejor amigo. La última vez que lo había visto había sido tres semanas atrás cuando fui a ese dichoso pub y luego de sus palabras las pocas esperanzas de que todo se solucionara pronto se esfumaron. Sin embargo yo seguí insistiendo... lo llamaba, ¿Qué digo? Lo llamo todas las tarde y diariamente le mando e-mail y mensajes de textos, por supuesto no recibo ninguna respuesta.

-El otro día hablé con Esme –Soltó mi madre trayéndome de vuelta a la cocina de mi casa y alejándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Grité como loca -¿Cuándo? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Mencionó a Emmett? ¿Esta enojada conmigo? Que pregunta por supuesto que me odia. ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes?... –Y hubiese seguido hablando sola si mi madre no me hubiese tapado la boca.

-Tranquila... me la encontré el viernes en el mercado –Dijo Reneé con calma –No hablamos mucho... la verdad me sentí muy apenada. Ella es mi amiga y yo tenía tanta vergüenza por tus actos que no la llamé más desde que volvieron –No sabía que decir... otra cosa más que había arruinado por seguir a mi corazón: la única amistad que tenía mi madre –Pero me dijo que no estaba enojada conmigo ni nada por el estilo, así que arreglamos para salir este fin de semana a comer algo.

-¿Y Emmett, te dijo algo sobre él? –Le pregunté como desquiciada.

-No... pero tampoco esta enojada contigo, solo que no puede recibirte hasta que todo se arregle –Comentó ella.

-Ósea nunca... como están las cosas esto no se resolverá ¡NUNCA! –Exploté en lágrimas y salí corriendo de la cocina.

Subí corriendo a mi pieza y abracé fuertemente al peluche de Mickey que tenía sobre mi cama. Últimamente me lo pasaba abrazándolo, eso se debía a que había decidido no llorar más por Emm frente a Edward, ya que sabía que mi novio estaba un tanto muy celoso de mi antigua relación con su hermano. Edward me había dicho que él comprendía mi relación con Emmett, pero yo no creía que realmente lo hiciera. Estaba segura que él no llegaba a comprender que yo amara a Emm simplemente como un amigo y eso se debía tal vez a que nunca me conoció cuando él y yo éramos solamente amigos.

Lloré alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que escuché la bocina del colectivo, ¡Genial, perdí el bus! Fui al baño hecha un manojo de nervios e intenté arreglarme un poco y ocultar los ojos hinchados, para ello tuve que recurrir al maquillaje. Ahora si que no podía llorar más, si lo hacía todo el mundo se daría cuanta por mi rimel corrido.

-¿Y cómo harás para llegar a la escuela? –Me preguntó furiosa mamá.

-Iré en... –La única opción que me quedaba era ir en el auto de papá, porque ni loca llegaría el primer día de clases junto a Edward, eso solo haría incrementar los rumores –En el auto... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo?

-¿Estas segura? Si no quieres ir en el auto no me molesta que llegues tarde... –Y ahí estaba mamá olvidándose de las reglas para que yo me sintiera mejor.

-No hay problema mamá... ¿Te llevo o no? –Le pregunté impaciente. En auto se llegaba más rápido, pero si me quedaba charlando no llegaría nunca.

-No, gracias Phill pasará por mí –Le di un beso y me fui, pero pude escuchar como mamá gritaba: ¡Que te diviertas! Y luego se reía.

Me subí al auto y miles de recuerdos me inundaron, por supuesto ya no solo de mi padre, ahora también estaba aquella vez que conduje hasta lo de Rodi, en esa oportunidad descubrí que al menos me quedaba una amiga: Jessica. Ella había sido muy dulce y buena conmigo, incluso había discutido varias veces con su novio, Jasper, por defenderme a mí. Bueno ella realmente no defendía a nadie, Jess decía que los problemas eran nuestros (De Emmett y míos) y que solo nosotros teníamos que resolver las cosas, que ellos (El grupo) no tenía que tomar partido.

Llegué a la escuela y pocas personas notaron mi presencia, eso se debió a que llegué en el auto de mi papá que pocas personas conocían porque cuando él vivía era más fácil verlo manejando la patrulla. Pero las pocas personas que sí se dieron cuenta de mi, no tuvieron reparo alguno en señalarme y hacer comentarios entre ellos sobre lo que había ocurrido. Traté de pensar en otra cosa.. pero mi mente era un caos. ¿Qué hacía, es decir, con quien me iba a encontrar? Por lo general cuando llegaba temprano siempre me reunía con los chicos, pero obviamente eso estaba descartado. ¿Jessica? No, no podía recluirla del resto solo paro no sentirme sola. ¿Edward? Realmente era mi única opción pero ¿No sería mucha exposición correr a sus brazos el primer día de clases? Además... no quería que Emm nos viese juntos, él no se merecía que yo le refregara que estaba con su hermano por la cara.

-¡Ey Bells! –Gritó alguien detrás de mí, me giré inmediatamente esperando que sea alguien amigable.

-¡Hola Kelly! –Una compañera del equipo, me acerqué a ella con entusiasmo -¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te ha ido durante el verano? El otro día en la reunión no tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar.

-No, ya lo creo, esa rutina nueva es realmente difícil –Me sonrió –Durante las vacaciones me fui a Los Ángeles a visitar a mi hermana que vive allí.

Seguí charlando con Kelly hasta que la campana sonó y tuve que ir a clases. Realmente me sentía un poco más aliviada, había sobrevivido al primer round. Pero aún me faltaban los recreos y el más importante: el almuerzo. ¡Ah y casi me olvidaba: la presentación de las porristas junto al equipo! No me había equivocado hoy sería un día terrible, que hubiese sobrevivido a la entrada, solo significaba una cosa: luego sería peor.

Me alegré mucho que las primeras dos horas las tuviese con Jess, y que ella no dudase ni un minuto en sentarse junto a mí. Nos pasamos la clase charlando ya que el profesor solo nos dio unas preguntas para ver en que nivel estábamos, demasiado fáciles para mi amiga y yo. Las cosas iban demasiado bien y eso me aterraba... por supuesto aún no me había cruzado con Edward, y eso era extraño. Aunque claro él estaba en el último año y además él era un alumno nuevo en el instituto por lo que tendría que ponerse al día con muchas cosas.

Presa de mi propio temor, en los dos primeros recreos, me refugié en la biblioteca. Allí no concurría mucha gente y la poca que lo hacía no era específicamente la más chismosa, por el contrario se la pasaban absortos en sus lecturas. Estaba algo inquieta, Edward no me había mandado ni un mensaje en todo el día... y eso se me hacía extremadamente raro. A la hora de almorzar, ya sin poder resistirme a la comida, me dirigí a la cafetería. Otra vez me encontré en esa horrible situación de no saber que hacer... estaba por ir a la mesa donde se sentaban la mayoría de las porristas cuando alguien gritó mi nombre.

-¡Bells! –Y mi mundo se tranquilizó, era su voz, la vos de mi novio –Ven siéntate aquí.

Me dirigí tímidamente y sin mirar a ninguna otra persona que no fuese Edward, pues sabía que sus palabras habían llamado la atención de demasiadas personas. Me senté a su lado y le di un beso en la mejilla... muy cobarde de mi parte, lo sé, pero no quería que el almuerzo resultara una pesadilla.

-Isabella... ¿Cómo estas? –Me preguntó un chico que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que mi novio y yo.

-Laurent... –Dije con desdén, él simplemente me sonrió.

Bien, las cosas ya estaban mal. Edward se había sentado, y al parecer también había congeniado, con Laurent. Laurent era... ¿Cuál es la palabra? Bueno digamos que algo así como el enemigo de Emmett. Yo no sabía exactamente porque se habían peleado, lo único que entendía era que ellos se odiaban mutuamente. Miré a Edward y el sonreía, al parecer él creía que todo iba de maravillas... pero las cosas solo parecían empeorar.

Quería alejar a mi novio de esa rata, porque yo había aprendido a odiarlo tanto como Emmett lo hacía, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo sin armar una escena o al menos un momento de tensión. Así que me quedé sentada escuchando cada palabra que salía de la boca de las personas de la mesa. Nunca me había sentado con alguno de esos sujetos, ellos estaban en la lista negra de mi ex novio, y además eran del último año. No me gustaba nada esta situación y muchos menos las ganas que tenían de salir con Edward.

-Edward... tengo que ir a buscar unos libros a mi casillero, ¿Me acompañas? –Le pregunté cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara la hora del almuerzo.

-Si claro, vamos –Me dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y tomaba mi mochila –Nos vemos en clases –Le dijo a los chicos y comenzó a caminar conmigo.

-No te juntes con ellos –Le dije cuando nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente para que no nos escucharan.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo? –Me preguntó sin comprender nada.

-Bueno realmente no lo sé.... pero a Emmett no le caen bien, especialmente Laurent, se odian mutuamente –Le aseguré.

-No parecen malos tipos... –Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano -¿Por qué los odia mi hermano?

-Nunca me quiso decir, pero estoy segura que él tiene muy buenas razones –Le aseguré.

-Ya Bells, debe ser alguna tontería... Además son los únicos que conozco –Se acercó y me besó.

Me olvidé de Laurent, del instituto, de mis temores, y de lo que la gente diría si nos viese. Besar a Edward me calmó y me permitió respirar tranquilamente desde que desperté.

La campana sonó y nos separamos. Los estudiantes comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos para ir a sus respectivas clases. Edward se despidió de mi para no llegar tarde a su clase y yo no pude volver a advertirle sobre Laurent. Igualmente no creía que Edward me creyera sin que le diese alguna buena razón para que se alejara de él. Me quedé parada en el medio del pasillo esperando que mi cerebro se pusiese en marcha y le diera a mis piernas la orden de caminar.

-¡Bella por fin te encuentro! –Me gritó Jessica –Tenemos que entrenar el número, así que faltaremos a las dos últimas clases, ¿No es genial?

-Eh.. si... claro –La seguí sin pensar con claridad –Jess, ¿Qué sabes tú de Laurent? Me refiero a por qué los chicos lo odian.

-No mucho la verdad, sabes que ellos nunca hablan del tema –Me respondió un poco nerviosa –Pero ahora no es momento de hablar de chicos... ¡hay que mover los pompones! –Gritó entusiasmada.

Me arrastró hacia el vestuario de chicas donde nos juntamos con el resto del equipo. Saludé a todas, inclusive a Angela, quien me respondió con un "hola" demasiado amargo y seco. Rosalie, tal como lo había hecho en la reunión, se mostró distante y antipática. Luego de que todas terminaran de arreglarse, salimos al gimnasio a practicar la nueva coreografía.

Y lo que temí toda la mañana ocurrió... ahí estaba Emmett con el resto del equipo teniendo una charla con el entrenador. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía por unos segundo y eso me bastó para comprender que aún le dolía. Aún estaba sufriendo por mi culpa, y yo no podía hacer nada porque yo era la causante de tanto dolor. Miré a mi amiga y ella me abrazó.

La música comenzó a sonar y no me quedó otra opción más que dejar de mirar a Emmett y ponerme a ensayar. Las piruetas no me resultaron muy difíciles y eso que me habían cambiado de posición... ahora era: Poste o Voladora*. Estar volando por los aires no me agradaba mucho y menos cuando era Rosalie mi guía... con su cara de odio podía jurar que estaba esperando que me cayera.

-¿Por qué Bella es ahora voladora? –Preguntó un tanto molesta Kate.

-Porque esta más flaca –Contestó Rosalie.

Yo me quedé helada, ¿qué yo estaba más flaca? ¡Imposible! Si seguía comiendo como siempre... ¿verdad? Bueno tal vez había rebajado unos kilitos, pero tampoco era para que me cambiaran de puesto. Si, la ropa me quedaba más holgada y con algunos pantalones tenía que usar cinturón pero ¡No era para tanto! No sé porque me molestó tanto que me hayan dicho que estaba más delgada...

Continuamos practicando hasta que el timbre sonó nuevamente y nos dirigimos al vestuario para retocar nuestro aspecto. Había llegado la hora, me expondría ante todo el instituto... y estaría demasiado cerca de Emmett. Luego de arreglarnos fuimos al gimnasio nuevamente y nos encontramos con los chicos del equipo.

-Bien... escuchen todos –Nos llamó la atención Rose –Vamos a entrar todos juntos, lo haremos en grupos: una chica con tres chicos.

Y para mi desgracia me tocó con Emmett, Jasper y Ben.. ¡Genial, el mundo me odia! Me acerqué a ellos y los saludé con un simple "Hola" Mis amigos hicieron lo mismo y ninguno dijo nada más. Nos anunciaron y salimos corriendo al campo de deportes. Nos paramos frente a las gradas y mi corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Edward... pero inmediatamente vi que a su lado estaba Laurent, y eso no me gustaba para nada, miré a mi costado y Emmett miraba fijamente hacia las tribunas, ni en un millón de años podría adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

*Existen diferentes posiciones en los equipos de porristas, que son: 1) Voladora: es la que es levantada. 2) Base: las bases se ponen por parejas para poder cargar a una voladora. 2) Guía: su trabajo es ayudar y "guiar" a la voladora. 3) Poste: es como una voladora, pero mientras cargan a una poste ella carga a una voladora. 4) Cuarta: esta posición no es tan necesaria, simplemente ayuda por si ocurre algún accidente.


	13. La verdad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Hola a todos!! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!**

**Gracias a todas por leer, comentar, agregar a fav y a sus alertas a la historia!! **

**Muchas grax!!!**

**Un beso grande y espero su opinion!!**

**LU  
**

**

* * *

XIII**

**La verdad**

Nos paramos frente a las gradas y mi corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Edward... pero inmediatamente vi que a su lado estaba Laurent, y eso no me gustaba para nada, miré a mi costado y Emmett miraba fijamente hacia las tribunas, ni en un millón de años podría adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

La música comenzó y como siempre... me sentí libre y sin ninguna preocupación. La sensación que producía el viento en mi cara era inigualable y mi cuerpo parecía ser controlado por un tercero. Tenía muy claro que yo no podía hacer semejantes acrobacias por mi misma, esto definitivamente era de otro mundo. Así era como me sentía cada vez que hacía alguna de las coreografías, en las nubes. Pero todo lo bueno termina... y cuando la música se apagó, ya no pude encontrar a Edward entre la multitud, ni a él ni a Laurent y su grupo de amigos.

-Se fueron a la mitad del número –Me dijo Emmett sin que le hubiese preguntado.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le pregunté esperanzada.

-No, ya te lo dije, no quiero hablar contigo... –Se dio media vuelta y se fue con sus compañeros de equipo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no andaba bien, tenía que encontrar a Edward cuanto antes y tenía que averiguar que era lo malo de Laurent. Lo más rápido que pude me dirigí al vestuario y llamé a mi novio, pero directamente me dio el contestador. Salí del baño dispuesta a irme del instituto con tal de encontrar a Edward, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando lo encontré esperándome recargado contra la pared del pasillo. El corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo normal, y mi cuerpo se relajó.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Intenté no parecer una celosa controladora, pero no sé si lo pude ocultar muy bien –Desapareciste...

-¿Desaparecí? No, nada de eso... los chicos me mostraron como acceder debajo de las gradas... simplemente te vi desde más cerca –Me aseguró –Eres realmente buena...

-¿Los chicos? –Pregunté aún ya sabiendo la respuesta -¿Quiénes son exactamente los chicos?

-Laurent, Felix, Riley y Peter... ¿Sigues pensando que no son buena junta? –

-Si, ya te dije: a Emmett no le caen bien –Edward rodó los ojos -¿No me creerás hasta que te dé un buen motivo?

-No es que no te crea, ni es que piense que son los mejores chicos, pero no puedo ser un antisocial, no al menos con una excusa tan pobre –Se acercó a mí y depósito un tierno beso en mis labios –Te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo... –Iba a protestar, pero Edward me silenció con otro beso y yo nuevamente me olvidé de todo lo que tenía que decir.

No nos separamos hasta que Jessica y Donna aparecieron por el corredor. Ambas nos saludaron muy casualmente pero estaba segura que luego me interrogarían acerca de mi relación con Edward. Jess ya sabía bastante, pero nunca lo había visto por lo que imagino tendría algún comentario que hacer sobre su apariencia y Donna.... Bueno ella simplemente querría saber todo.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el estacionamiento, sabía que todo el mundo se estaba percatando de eso pequeño gesto, pero la verdad no me importó. Por él único que soltaría la mano de mi novio sería por Emm, simplemente para no causarle más dolor del que ya le había provocado. Edward me acompañó hasta mi auto y nos despedimos con un beso. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no convertir a ese beso en uno cargado de pasión, no quería repetir los incidentes del año anterior con el director, y mucho menos siendo ahora con otro Cullen.

De camino a casa barajé las opciones que tenía para averiguar algo sobre Laurent. Emmett, quien hubiese sido la mejor alternativa, estaba descartado, ya no quería herirlo más, y no quería herirme a mí misma obligándome a escuchar otro rechazo. Jasper y Ben también quedaban fuera, tal vez el último me quisiera decir algo, pero no lo quería comprometer con el resto del grupo. Jessica ya me había dicho que no sabía nada, pero no estaba tan segura de si me había dicho la verdad, de cualquier modo ella podría preguntarle a Jazz y él no se podría negar a una petición de su novia. Y por último me quedaba Rosalie, de entre los pocos chicos con los que había salido, se encontraba Laurent, pero como se venía dando nuestra relación no creía posible que ella quisiera cooperar conmigo.

Llegué a casa y me puse a hacer los quehaceres, hoy a la tarde vendría a visitarme Edward y yo quería despejar mi horario para poder pasar todo el tiempo con él. Acomodé mi habitación, lave la ropa y hasta limpié el baño. Cuando la casa estuvo limpia me dediqué a mí misma. Tomé un largo baño, seque mi cabello de la mejor forma que pude y me vestí con mi jean preferido y una remera azul, sabía que ese era el color favorito de Edward. Cuando ya estuve lista me sentí mucho más relajada que en la escuela. Estaba esperando a mi novio, lista para entrar en nuestra burbuja personal.

Mi celular sonó anunciándome que me había llegado un mensaje.

**Mi amor estoy con los chicos tomando algo, ¿Te molesta si nos vemos a la hora de la cena? Te amo**

_**Edward.**_

¿Cómo responderle sin dejar tan a la vista mi opinión? ¡Por supuesto que me molestaba! No lo quería cerca de ellos ni loca, y mucho menos quería que se juntara con Laurent y su pandilla cuando se suponía que lo haría conmigo. No quería discutir con él, pero tampoco quería decirle que no había problema, porque definitivamente lo había.

_**Ya estas con ellos, no hay mucho que hacer... nos vemos mañana.**_

_**Bella.**_

No lo pensé don veces tomé el teléfono y llamé a Jess, ella sabría ayudarme. Afortunadamente para mí, mi amiga no tenía nada que hacer por la tarde así que acordamos reunirnos en lo de Rodi. Le dejé una nota a mi mamá por si me demoraba mucho y salí al encuentro de mi amiga. Conduje más deprisa de lo normal, las ganas de saber más sobre Laurent junto con las de pasar la tarde con mi amiga eran mayores a los deseos de respetar los límites de velocidad.

-¡Bells que rápido llegaste! –Gritó mi amiga cuando bajé de mi coche –Y eso que vives mucho más lejos que yo.

-Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios –Le contesté con la verdad.

-¿Edward y Laurent? –Acertó mi amiga .

-Si, me tiene preocupada... pero antes de hablar sobre esa rata hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Quieres? –Le pregunté con la esperanza de relajarme un poco.

-Claro –Jess sonrió -De hecho tengo algo que contarte y además tú tienes que contarme que tal besa Edward... te comprendo totalmente: ¡Edward es guapísimo! –Comentó muy entusiasmada mi amiga, ante lo cual solo pude reírme.

Estuvimos charlando un rato acerca de mi actual novio, yo trataba de explicarle a mi amiga que no solo me gustaba por su apariencia, que a decir verdad te dejaba sin aliento, sino que también lo hacia por su personalidad, por su forma de ser y por como me hacía sentir. Me sentí un poco mal confesándole que lo amaba, me resultaba extraño que ella escuchara esas palabras de mi boca para Edward, cuando meses atrás las había escuchado para Emmett. Pero Jess como siempre, se mostró totalmente entusiasmada y abierta con respecto a mis decisiones y a mis sentimientos.

-¿Y ya han estado? –Me preguntó un poco avergonzada.

-No, estuvimos a punto, pero no resultó y la verdad no quiero arriesgarme a intentarlo de nuevo y que terminemos peleando como la última vez –Le confesé, la vez del auto estaba decidida a seguir hasta el fondo, pero ahora ya no me sentía preparada -¿Y tú con Jazz? –Mi amiga se puso roja, y supe en seguida que de esto era de lo que quería hablar.

-¡No aún! Pero decidimos hacerlo este viernes... cumplimos meses y Jasper preparó una cita especial –Dijo casi gritando de la emoción -¿Crees que es muy pronto? ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Quieres hacerlo? –Jessica asintió –Entonces no importa nada más... solo me queda desearte suerte.

Estuvimos un rato más charlando sobre el tema, hasta que mi amiga me recordó que yo quería averiguar sobre Laurent.

-Mira yo no sé mucho... lo único que me dijo Jasper es que me aleje de él y que no deje que ninguna de mis amigas se acerque –Comenzó Jess –Intenté que me dijese por qué razón exactamente se habían peleado con él y me dijo que la pelea-pelea la había tenido Emmett y que él (Jasper) no podía hablar sobre ello...

-Emmett no me dirá nada... –Dije con tristeza –¿No sabes a quién más le puedo preguntar?

-¿Rosalie? Ella salió un par de veces con Laurent justo antes de que los chicos se peleasen, o tal vez cuando se pelearon aún salía con él... No recuerdo muy bien. –Comentó Jess.

-Es mi única opción... mañana intentaré hablar con ella.

Nos quedamos conversando un rato más hasta que la noche cayó en su plenitud y fue hora de que cada uno fuese a cenar a su respectiva casa. Cuando llegué a la mía me sorprendió encontrar el Volvo de Edward estacionado en la puerta y me sorprendió aún mucho más verlo sentado en el living con mi madre, y riendo como si fuesen grandes amigos.

La reacción de mi cuerpo fue instantánea: el pulso se me aceleró, me ruboricé y su fragancia me hipnotizó, pero mi mente se mantuvo firme, lo saludé con un simple "Hola" y me senté lo más alejada posible. Yo estaba enojada con él, y pensé que había sido clara con mi mensaje: "_**Nos vemos mañana", **_en mi lenguaje significaba no quiero verte esta noche, estoy molesta. Pero al parecer el no entendía las indirectas. 

Mamá se fue a preparar la cena y yo me quedé viendo la televisión, Edward intentó hablar conmigo pero yo me hice la que no escuchaba. Por supuesta que era consiente de cada movimiento, de cada respiración y de cada susurro que emitía, por más que quisiese no podría evitarlo, pero no dejaría que él se diese cuenta. Le aplicaría la ley del hielo. Para lo único que le hablé fue para pedirle que me alcanzara el condimento una vez que la comida estuvo lista. Reneé parecía divertida con toda la situación, y eso lo único que lograba, era enfadarme más. ¿No se suponía que a ella no le caía muy bien mi novio? ¿No es que las madres deben apoyar a sus hijas incondicionalmente? ¿Sabría ella que mi queridísimo novio me había dejado plantada por juntarse con unas ratas? Estaba furiosa, pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba preocupada. Edward parecía no entender que Laurent era realmente mala junta, y yo no sabía cómo hacer para conseguir pruebas de eso.

-Bien chicos... me voy a la cama –Dijo mamá luego de lavar los platos –Edward: quiero que Bells suba a dormir en media hora –Le dijo a mi novio, me dio un beso y subió las escaleras.

-¿Aún estas molesta? –Soltó mi novio a penas Reneé estuvo fuera del panorama.

-¿Qué crees tú? –Le respondí enojada.

-Lo siento... me invitaron, no podía rechazar la invitación –Y puso carita de cachorro mojado.

-No pongas esa cara, te va a costar mucho mi perdón –Le contesté ya menos molesta, por más que lo quisiera Edward tenía un increíble poder convicción sobre mí y lo único que quería era besarlo.

Edward se acercó a mí lentamente y depositó con extrema lentitud sus labios en mi mejilla.

-¿Con eso me perdonas? –Me susurró al oído.

-No, es muy poco... –Le contesté tratando de controlar mi pulso, que con su cercanía ya se había alborotado.

Edward se volvió a acercar y esta vez me besó en la boca. Fue un simple roce de labios y eso me desesperó, a esta altura quería mucho más que un simple pico.

-¿Mejor? –Volvió a susurrarme.

-Mmm no es suficiente –Le dije con las voz entrecortada.

Sentí su aliento cerca de mi oído y luego descender por mi rostro hasta besarme la mandíbula.

-¿Ahora estoy perdonado? –Ya no podía hablar sin quedar en completa evidencia, así que me limité a negar con la cabeza.

Edward continuo besando mis labios y mi mandíbula, para luego comenzar a bajar por mi cuello. Su aliento y sus besos quemaban mi piel y me hacían perder el control de la situación. ¿Estaba enojada? ¡Por supuesto que no! Como Edward siguiera besándome así no podría enojarme con él nunca. Me estaba volviendo loca, y justo cuando pensé que no había mejor sensación que Edward besando mi cuello, él comenzó a delinear un camino con sus labios que llegó hasta mi clavícula, y ahí definitivamente perdí el control. Podía sentir la fuerza con la que mi sangre recorría mis venas, mi corazón bombeaba a toda marcha y mi respiración era completamente errática.

Desesperados por la urgencia del momento, entre beso y beso caímos en el sofá del living. El sillón era muy chico y nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos. Ansiosa por sentir su piel, me deshice casi a tirones de su camisa. Contemple por un momento su perfecto torso, si no hubiese estado tan exaltada podría haberme deleitado observándolo con más detenimiento, pero el tomar las cosas con calmas no estaba en nuestros planes. Edward comenzó a acariciar mi espalda por debajo de la remera y yo me apreté aún más contra su cuerpo.

-¡Bella! –Gritó Reneé desde la planta alta –¡Voy a bajar en dos minutos y si Edward aún sigue en casa no vuelve a entrar más!

Nos separamos instantáneamente, el miedo de ser descubiertos, junto a la amenaza de mi madre hizo que pasáramos de estar calurosos a helados en un segundo. Edward tomó su camisa y se abrochó como pudo los botones.

-Perdón por no venir hoy a la tarde... –Dijo entrecortadamente –No lo vuelvo a hacer.

-¡Ya vete o mamá nos mata! –Caminamos hasta la puerta. Como un ladrón al acecho miré en todas las direcciones asegurándome que nadie nos veía, cuando estuve segura volví a besar a Edward con la misma urgencia que lo había hecho momentos atrás. Solo nos separamos cuando escuchamos los pasos de mamá bajando la escalera.

-Te amo... –Me susurró antes de irse.

Lo vi alejarse en su auto y cuando cerré la puerta Reneé estaba mirándome con cara de desaprobación.

-Sube a tu habitación antes de que me enoje... –Dijo mamá, si bien había adoptado su postura "seria" yo muy bien sabía que no estaba enojada, más bien estaba divertida por mi alteración.

Fui a mi habitación, me sentía mareada y confundida, estaba claro que ya no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre mi cuerpo. ¡Por Dios estaba enojada con él y casi termino haciéndolo en el sillón de mi casa! Estaba decidido: algo anda mal en mí. Sin prestar atención a nada me metí en la cama, por supuesto cerré los ojos y su imagen apareció en mi mente...

...

-¡Rosalie! –Le grité apenas la vi doblar por el pasillo. La había estado buscando toda la mañana y hasta había comenzado a creer que me estaba evitando.

-¿Qué necesitas Bella? Tengo que ir a una clase –Me dijo con el mismo tono que últimamente tenía para conmigo.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte... ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos? –Rose miró para todos lados como buscando una excusa para negarse –Es importante...

-De acuerdo, pero solo un momento, estoy muy ocupada –Nos sentamos en un banco de la cafetería y ella espero impaciente a que yo hablara.

No sabía como empezar, o qué preguntar. Realmente ella nunca había hablado sobre Laurent, nada bueno ni nada malo, simplemente no había hecho ningún comentario sobre él. Sabía qué estaba ahí para obtener información sobre la rata, pero ver como mi amiga parecía tan molesta con mi compañía me hizo cambiar mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo? –Le pregunté.

-¿Eh? ¿Enojada? Yo no diría enojada Isabella, lo que pasa es que no me gusta tú forma de ser-Soltó sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿Mi forma de ser? –No entendía a lo que se refería.

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar? –Me miró y pude ver que realmente estaba enojada, yo me quedé con la boca abierta ¿Qué le había hecho yo? –No me gusta como tratas a los hombres... No me parece bien lo que hiciste con Emmett.

-Entiendo que no te guste, porque ni a mí me gusta como se dieron las cosas, pero no veo cómo puede eso afectarte tanto a ti –Rosalie apartó la mirada –Ni siquiera eres amiga de Emm, prácticamente no se hablan.

-Una vez hablamos lo suficiente... –Me desafió.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir!? ¿¡Qué insinúas!? –Prácticamente le grité.

-Lo siento, eso queda entre él y yo... –Se levantó y se fue.

Me quedé sentada sin saber que hacer. Mi mente trabaja a mil tratando de entender el sentido exacto con el que Rosalie había usado esas palabras, por supuesto llegaba a uno: Que Emmett y ella habían tenido algo, pero no podía ni quería creer que eso era cierto. Él nunca sería capaz de algo así, eso era imposible. Cuando la campana sonó me levanté y caminé como un zombi hasta mi siguiente clase. No presté atención, mi mente no podía concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa que el comentario de Rose, por eso me gané un castigo.

Cuando terminaron las clases, ya un poco más despierta, me dirigí al aula de detención, mi humor era deplorable. No estaba segura si quería llorar, si quería golpear a alguien o si simplemente no debía hacer nada. Me senté en un pupitre y me puse a hacer la tarea. Solo levanté la vista cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado: Emmett. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Podría preguntarle sobre lo que me había dicho Rosalie? Si, probablemente podía, pero eso no significaba que el me respondiese, o que lo hiciese con la verdad. Yo no tenía derecho a exigir nada y estaba segura que él no me contestaría, sin embargo no me pude controlar y le envié un papel.

_**Hoy hablé con Rosalie, ella me dijo que ustedes habían tenido algo, "que solo quedaba entre ustedes dos" ¿A qué se refiere? **_

Observé su expresión mientras lo leía intentando descifrar qué era lo que pensaba, pero su cara no reflejó ninguna expresión. Simplemente abollo el papel y lo guardó en su mochila. Mis ojos se humedecieron, tenía esperanzas de que él me dijese que no había ocurrido nada , quería que él me confirmase lo que yo creía. Emmett no era capaz de una cosa así, ¿Verdad?

Intenté evitar derramar las lágrimas y me concentré en la tarea que tenía frente a mí. Estaba segura que estaba haciendo todos los ejercicios mal, pero no me importaba, a pesar de estar intentando no pensar en Emmett, lo único que conseguía era proyectar imágenes de él y Rose juntos. Unos golpecitos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y cuando levanté la vista pude ver que tenía un papel en mi pierna. Lo abrí con desesperación.

_**¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar que alguna vez te fui infiel? Definitivamente estaba equivocado con respecto a lo nuestro. Entre Rose y yo no pasó nada romántico... solo la ayudé una vez. Nada más.**_

Mi corazón volvió a latir de manera normal y me tranquilicé por completo. Había sido una estúpida por pensar lo peor. Emmett nunca me hubiese hecho una cosa así... pero sin embargo él acababa de decir que si había ocurrido algo entre ellos, que él la había ayudado... ¿En qué? Le volví a escribir un papelito preguntándole sobre eso, pero esta vez ni lo leyó. Lo tiró a la basura directamente y se fue del salón a penas tocó la campana. Acomodé mis cosas y salí yo también del lugar, en el corredor me esperaba Edward con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te castigaron? –Preguntó divertido.

-Por nada, estaba un poco distraída en clases... –No le podía contar que tanta importancia le había dado al comentario de Rosalie -¿Vienes a casa?

-No puedo, mamá me llamó para que vaya directamente a casa... dijo que tenía que decirnos algo a Edward y a mí –Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al comentario -¿Quieres venir?

-¿Estas loco? No puedo pisar tu casa, nadie me quiere ahí dentro –Le dije con una nota de tristeza... su familia, la familia de Emmett, era como mi segundo hogar.. o lo había sido desde que llegué, pero sus puertas ya no estaban abierta para mi.

-Eres mi novia, puedes venir cuantas veces quieras... – Me dijo.

-No lo creo Edd... mejor nos vemos más tarde, ¿si? –Edward asintió.

Me despedí de él, me subí a mi auto y salí en dirección a mi casa, o ese era el plan. No podía quedarme sin saber la verdad, así que me desvié del camino y terminé en la casa de Rose. Toqué el timbre, pero sus padres me dijeron que aún no llegaba, me ofrecieron esperarla dentro, pero preferí quedarme fuera. Tenía que saber en qué la había ayudado Emmett y tenía que averiguar si ella sabía algo sobre Laurent, eso era en principio por lo que hoy me había cercado a ella.

Media hora más tarde ella llegó.

-¿Qué quieres Bella? –Me preguntó molesta.

-Rose espera... por favor –Le pedí –Necesito que hablemos.

-¡Yo no quiero! –Me dijo aún más enojada –Mira si es por lo de hoy, la verdad, nada pasó entre él y yo... solo me ayudó una vez con un problema, nada más.

-¿Con qué problema? –Fui insistente –¡Por favor Rose! Yo amo a Emmett, es mi mejor amigo...

-¡Vaya forma que tienes de demostrarlo! –Me gritó.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? –Volví a preguntar, cada vez estábamos gritando más -¿¡Qué pasó!? –Le grité demasiado fuerte.

-¿¡Qué que pasó!? Pasó que él me salvó... que si no fuese por él Laurent me hubiese.... –Rosalie de pronto se cayó y se tapó la boca.

-¿Te hubiese qué? –Le pregunté asustada, temiendo la respuesta.

-Me hubiese... me hubiese violado –Dijo en un susurro.

Me quedé helada, mi reacción instantánea fue abrazar a mi amiga, ella se resistió al principio pero luego también me abrazó. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato.

* * *

Bueno... ¿Qué les pareció?

Un beso grande!!!

P.d: Comencé la secuela de Giros inesperados... las invito a leerla y si no leyeron a Giros ... leanla.!!! Un beso

LU


	14. Comprendiendo todo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Bueno aca les traigo un nuevo cap! Me demoré más de lo que me hubiese gustado, pero la verdad no lo pude subir antes.. lo siento mucho! **

**Ya no los molesto más y los dejo leer el cap!**

**Un beso grande!**

**Lu**

* * *

**XIV**

**COMPRENDIENDO TODO **

**EDWARD POV**

-Su padre y yo tenemos que viajar este fin de semana –Comenzó mamá una vez que todos estuvimos reunidos en la sala –Ya son lo suficientemente grandes, por lo que decidimos que no los dejaremos a cargo de nadie.

-Sabemos que las cosas entre ustedes están mal, pero esa no excusa para meterse en problemas –Continuo papá –Si cuando volvemos nos enteramos de que hubo algún inconveniente, ambos se pueden olvidar de todos sus beneficios.

Su charla sobre responsabilidades se hizo más extensa, pero yo no los escuché. Había vivido muchos años solo en otro país sin tener ningún problema, no veía cómo podía meterme ahora en alguno, viviendo en un pequeño pueblo como éste. Además no entendía por qué tanta preocupación, ni siquiera Emmett se había metido en problemas serios. Lo máximo que había hecho era...

No quise seguir pensando en eso, pero no lo pude evitar. Mi mente viajó a cuando no conocía a Bella y a cuando Emm y yo nos llevábamos de maravilla. Recuerdo a la perfección que me llamó muerto de la risa, lo habían castigado por besarse de una manera indecente con Bella.... Mi novia, suya en aquel momento.

Esos recuerdos me hervían la sangre, odiaba saber que él había sido el primero en todo. Odiaba tener tantos detalles de todas las cosas que Bella había hecho con él. ¡Por Dios, si hasta sabía que día lo habían hecho por primera vez! Sabía que era inútil pensar en esas cosas e inclusive que era estúpido. Bella era la chica más perfecta que había conocido en mi vida, en vez de enojarme porque había estado con mi hermano tendría que estar contento porque solo él la conociese así.

Miré a Emmett, él escuchaba atento a nuestros padres. No nos hablábamos, a veces ni siquiera nos mirábamos, pero yo ya no intentaba resolver más las cosas. Luego de nuestra última pelea había llegado a comprenderlo. Él no podía perdonar a Bella, no aún, pues le dolía haberla perdido para siempre, le dolía verla y saber que ya no era suya. Nada que yo dijese o que Bella dijese lo ayudaría, así que yo había optado por dejar que las aguas se calmasen. Después de todo, tarde o temprano me tendría que perdonar, éramos familia.

-¿Entendieron? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-Si –Dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

Me levanté del sillón donde estaba sentado y subí a mi habitación. Llamé a casa de Bells pero nadie me atendió, seguro había salido con Jessica. Sin otra cosa que hacer me tiré a ver la tele, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Laurent invitándome a tomar algo. Estaba aburrido así que acepté. Me cambié la ropa y salí de la casa.

Mientras manejaba me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Bella sobre ellos. La verdad no me gustaba mucho su onda, pero como ya le había dicho a ella no conocía a nadie y prefería aguantarme un poco sus tonterías a estar solo. Llegué al bar donde nos habíamos juntado la otra vez y entré. El olor a cigarrillo y a marihuana inundaban el local y pude distinguir a los chicos entre una nube de humo.

-¡Eh Cullen! –Gritó Felix –Pensé que no vendrías -Yo simplemente sonreí, era claro que estaba drogado.

-Siéntate... –Me dijo Laurent y me pasó una cerveza -¿Qué hay?

-No mucho... –No me gustaba el ambiente, así que me limite a no decir nada más.

Se pasaron un rato largo hablando sobre una tal Laurent, una chica con la que se había acostado Riley y luego sobre una tal Victoria, la última conquista de Laurent. Yo no me creía un santo, ni nada por el estilo, pero no me parecía correcto como ellos hablaban de esas chicas. No pretendía que fuesen unos caballeros, pero no era necesario que revelaran tantos detalles.

-¿Y Bella cómo es en la cama? –Su pregunta me descolocó y tuve que contenerme para no pegarle ahí mismo.

-NO te importa –Contesté.

-¡Ah vamos! Ella esta en nuestra lista... ¿O es que aún no han estado? –Volvió a preguntar –Debe ser una zorrita en la cama...

Y ahí no me contuve más. Me importaba poco que ellos fuesen cuatro y yo uno, nadie hablaba así de Bella. Le pegué tantas veces como pude, Felix me dio unos buenos golpes en la espalda, pero yo fui más rápido. No sé cuantos golpes repartí ni cuantos recibí, solo sé que fue el barman quien nos separó y quien me expulsó del local.

Me subí a mi auto totalmente descontrolado, sabía que no tenía que manejar en ese estado pero si me quedaba en el lugar volvería a buscar pelea. No fue hasta que intenté meter el cambio que me di cuenta que me había lastimado la mano ¡Genial! Manejé demasiado despacio para mi gusto y me fui directo al hospital.

La secretaria ya me conocía, así que apenas vio mi estado le avisó a mi papá. Me acerqué a un espejo que había en la sala de espera y observé mi reflejo. No estaba tan mal, lo único que me preocupaba era la mano.

-¿Edward? –Preguntó mi padre un poco enojado -¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Nada! –Sabía que esto ocasionaría problemas -¿Me puedes revisar la mano? –Le dije elevándola, la verdad ya estaba muy hinchada y el dolor era cada vez más intenso.

En silencio fuimos a la parte de radiografía para sacarme una placa. La reacción de mi padre no me sorprendió, las cosas en casa no estaban bien, no desde que volvimos de viaje. Tanto Esme como Carlisle la estaban pasando muy mal, los entendía, supongo que no debe ser lindo o fácil ver a sus dos hijos peleados. Sabía que mamá estaba de parte de Emmett, y si yo fuese ella también lo estaría. Carlisle por su parte había optado por ser imparcial, él había dicho que tanto Emm como yo ya éramos hombres y que como tales teníamos que resolver nuestras diferencias entre nosotros.

-¿Y tu hermano como esta? –Preguntó mientras examinaba la placa.

-No me pelee con él –Le contesté enojado.

-Eso es algo nuevo... –Me contestó mientras buscaba algo en sus cajones –Toma –Dijo tendiéndome unas pastillas –No te fracturaste, pero hay que bajar la hinchazón y seguro te dolerá.

Le agradecí y salí del consultorio. Estaba de mal humor y hoy más que nunca me molestó estar peleado con mi hermano, era con él con quien quería estar. Emmett comprendería a la perfección como me sentía. Llegué a casa y por suerte mamá no estaba, no quería pensar todo el interrogatorio que me haría al verme así, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a su cuarto, tenía esperanzas de que me ayudara.

Para mi desgracia él no estaba, así que ya sin saber que hacer me fui a mi cuarto. Tomé el celular y le mandé un mensaje a Bella diciéndole que tenía muchos deberes y que no podría ir a su casa. No quería que me viera tan enojado, además me sentía como un idiota, ella me había dicho muchas veces que no me juntara con esos imbéciles y yo no le había dado bola.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde Emmett llegó a casa, no le di importancia, mis ganas de hablar con él ya se habían pasado y de todos modos sabía que me iba a ignorar como siempre. Pero nuevamente me equivoqué, Emm se acercó a mi habitación y desde el umbral de la puerta me dijo.

-Dime que fuiste tú –Parecía muy contento.

-¿Qué fui yo con que? –No entendía a que se refería.

-Que fuiste tú quien le pegó a Laurent... –Volvió a insistir.

-Si, fui yo ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Le pregunté.

-Lo odio, realmente pensé que ibas a ser tan idiota como para seguir juntándote con él –Me dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de la computadora.

-Ah... Fui bastante idiota al no escuchar a Bella –Le dije, y supe que había cometido un error, su cara se transformó, no era bueno hacer mención a mi relación con ella delante de él –Igualmente hoy se comportó como un patán... Sacó a relucir su estúpida lista y cuando nombró a Bella...

-Ya no digas más... es un imbecil –Sentenció Emmett.

Nos quedamos charlando hasta que mamá llegó y nos pidió que la ayudáramos a bajar unas bolsas del auto. Me resultó muy extraño, luego de pasar tanto tiempo sin hablarnos, tener una conversación medianamente normal con Emmett. Mamá por supuesto que se dio cuenta del cambio, por eso sugirió alquilar un película, pero Emmett no quiso. Estaba bien, yo no esperaba que todo se arreglase de un día para el otro.

BELLA POV

Las manos me temblaban, nunca en mi vida pensé que ese podría ser el motivo por el cual Emmett odiaba a Laurent. Me sentía mal por Rose, ella se había guardado por mucho tiempo ese secreto, según lo que ella me dijo solo lo sabía Emmett, y eso era porque él los había encontrado, porque él le había quitado a Laurent de encima y porque él se había quedado con ella para tranquilizarla.

Llegué a casa cerca de la noche, luego de la revelación de Rose no pude volver en seguida y como Edward me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que tenía muchos deberes, decidí ir a visitar a papá. Hacía mucho que no iba al cementerio y realmente lo extrañaba. Le conté como poco a poco todo se estaba acomodando, y que obviamente Emmett seguía sin hablarme y también le confesé que me sentía celosa de Rose.

Por la forma que hoy había hablado de Emm, y por haberse puesto de su lado en lo que respectaba a nuestra separación, estaba segura que a ella le gustaba mi exnovio. Sabía que no tenía porque preocuparme, que a mi ya no me tenía que importar que era de la vida romántica de él, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal. Yo había vivido muchas cosas junto a él, y no quería que cualquiera ocupase mi lugar, no quería que Rose saliera con él.

El saber que Emm aún no se reponía de nuestra ruptura me alegraba, si, por primera vez me sentí bien sabiendo que él estaba triste, eso me aseguraba que no intentaría reemplazarme enseguida y que si lo hacía solo era para pasar el tiempo. Él no buscaría una novia tan rápido. Estaba siendo egoístas, muy egoísta, lo sabía, pero no lo podía evitar.

-¿Bella? –Me preguntó mamá durante la comida -¿En qué estas pensando? Te noto muy distraída...

-No pasa nada mamá... –Le contesté y procuré dejar de pensar en Rose y Emmett juntos y concentrarme en mi novio y en mí.

-¿Aún estas tomando las pastillas? –Preguntó ella con todo normalidad, yo casi me atraganto con el puré.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Grité totalmente nerviosa.

-¡Ay vamos por favor! Si el otro día no les gritaba seguro que terminaba siendo abuela.. –Dijo riéndose. Mamá realmente era extraña –No me contestaste... ¿Te estas cuidando o tenemos que ir nuevamente a lo de tu suegro? –Comentó aún más burlona.

-¡¡Basta mamá, si me estoy cuidando, pero no, no me estoy cuidando porque Edward y yo nos tomamos las cosas con calma!! –Le grité totalmente avergonzada, mamá solo se reía –Eres realmente rara, ¿Lo sabes?

-Si, me lo han dicho algunas veces...

Cuando terminamos de cenar, totalmente apenada por la charla con mamá sobre sexo, me fui a mi habitación. No tenía sueño, pero de ninguna manera me quedaría con la desquiciada de Reneé en el piso de abajo. Para tratar de relajarme y ganar sueño puse uno de mis CD favoritos y deje que la música inundara mis sentidos.

Me acosté en la cama y comencé a pensar en lo que mamá había dicho. En dos oportunidades habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo con Edward, ninguna de ellas habían sido planificadas, pero la verdad en el momento se sintieron lo correcto. Yo amaba a Edward y él me amaba a mí, entonces ¿Quería estar con él? ¡Que pregunta, por supuesto que si! Pero estaba nerviosa, no importaba que esta no fuese mi primera vez, lo era con él, y eso me hacía sentir como una virgen.

...

Me desperté sintiendo que sería un buen día, hacía mucho que no tenía esa clase de presentimientos y la verdad tenía un poco de miedo. Tentando a mi suerte llamé a Edward y le pedí que pasara a buscarme para ir juntos a la escuela, ya no me importaba tanto lo que la gente dijese. Además, de camino al instituto podría darle la razón por la cual tenía que alejarse de Laurent.

Recordando buenos tiempo, en los cuales usaba el uniforme todos los días, me lo puse. Hoy no había partido, solo practicas, pero la verdad estar enfundada en él siempre me daba mayor confianza. Me arreglé el cabello y bajé a desayunar.

Mamá ya se encontraba allí, estaba tomando su café matutino y preparando su bolso para ir a trabajar, mientras tarareaba una canción de los Backstreet Boys. Definitivamente hoy sería un día especial, por no decir raro. Me serví un poco de café yo también y me dispuse a ver como Reneé se movía de un lado para el otro, bailando al ritmo de la canción.

La bocina del auto de Edward sonó, avisándome que ya estaba en la puerta, me despedí de la loca de mi madre, tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa. Un nuevo indicio de que el día no sería común y corriente: El sol brillaba, algo extraño en Forks. Subí al volvo de mi novio y casi pegó un grito.

-¿¡Qué te pasó en la muñeca!? –Le pregunté al verla totalmente inflamada y de un color violeta oscuro.

-Tuve un pequeña pelea –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Con quien, con tu hermano? Ya te dije que no quiero que se peleen... –Edward colocó su boca sobre la mía y yo dejé de respirar. ¡No era justo que él hiciera eso!

-No me peleé con Emmett, así que no te preocupes –Me dijo mientras ponía en marcha el auto -¿Me quieres ayudar con los cambios?

-De acuerdo... Y si no es con Emmett con quien te peleaste, ¿Con quién es? –Le pregunté.

-Ya lo sabrás, pon segunda –Coloqué la marcha y él siguió hablando –Supongo que a penas lleguemos al instituto te enteraras, pon tercera –Hice lo que me pidió –Ah... y ya no tienes que preocuparte por Laurent, pon cuarta –

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? –Un día atrás ni siquiera me escuchaba y ahora se dejaría de juntar con ellos así como si nada -¿Te enteraste de algo?

-Si, se podría decir, pon tercera, pero ya no importa... –Vi como su ceño se fruncía y asumí que él sabía lo de Rose ¿Cómo se habría enterado?

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –Me molestaba que yo hubiese tenido que insistir tanto y que él ,sin quererlo saber, lo haya descubierto de un día para el otro.

-Él mismo me lo dijo... pero ya, no quiero hablar de él ahora. Luego en la escuela no se hablará de otra cosa –Yo no entendía nada –El fin de semana Esme y Carlisle se van de viaje... Estaba pensando que tal vez podrías venir a mi casa.

-No lo sé... ¿Qué hay de Emmett? No me gustaría hacerlo sentir mal... no quiero más peleas- La verdad me encantaba la idea, pero no sabía si estaba bien, además debía pedirle permiso a Reneé.

-Tu piénsalo... –Dijo justo cuando llegábamos al instituto.

Bajamos del auto y no faltaron las miradas curiosas de algunos de los chicos del colegio, pero yo las ignoré. Aún estaba intentando descifrar a qué se refería Edward con eso de que ya me daría cuenta con quien se había peleado. Caminamos juntos, hasta la puerta de el aula donde yo tendría matemática, nos despedimos con un beso y yo entré al salón.

Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, el cual compartía con Jess, aunque ella aún no llegaba. Sentía como las personas susurraban a mi alrededor, y eso me ponía nerviosa. Los indicios de que este sería un buen día comenzaban a esfumarse de mi cuerpo. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué era de lo que tanto hablaban entró el profesor y llamó a silencio.

Los ejercicios que nos dio el profesor eran bastante complicados, creo que fue por eso, por lo que el resto de la clase guardó completo silencio. Me preocupaba que Jessica no llegara, quería hablar con ella, tal vez mi amiga supiese a que se refería Edward. Y además le quería contar lo de Rosalie, sabía que no debía abrir mi boca, que le había prometido a Rosalie no contarle a nadie, pero no podía evitarlo, Jessica era mi mejor amiga y sabía que ella guardaría el secreto.

Cuando ya íbamos por la mitad de la clase Jess llegó, le entregó una nota al profesor, supongo excusando su tardanza, y luego se sentó a mi lado. Traía una sonrisa en su rostro y eso me delató que, efectivamente, ella sabía el chisme.

_**¡Tienes que contarme todo! **_Me escribió en un papel mi amiga.

_**Creo que la que tienes que contarme eres tú... yo no entiendo nada. **_Le contesté.

_**¿Nos salteamos la próxima clase y charlamos?**_ Me preguntó, pues era obvia la respuesta. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando el timbre sonó Jessica y yo salimos riendo del salón. Caminamos bromeando por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Nos subimos al auto de mi amiga y partimos a un parque que había cerca del instituto, después de todo no nos podíamos alejar mucho porque luego tendríamos que volver.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente entre Edward y Laurent? –Me preguntó Jess.

-No tengo idea, lo único que se es que: yo logré conseguir el porque Emmett lo odiaba y cuando se lo fui a decir, él ya sabía todo –Le conteste.

-¡Ah! Por eso le pegó... –Dijo para ella misma –Y si, por supuesto, si yo fuese él también le pegaría a quien hablase así de mi novia –Sentencio Jess.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo Laurent de mi? –Me estaba perdiendo nuevamente en la conversación.

-¿No es que tú lo averiguaste? Yo no sé mucho... ayer vino Emm a lo de Rodi, y les contó a los chicos que Edward por fin había hecho algo bien, que le había pegado a Laurent y cuando los chicos le preguntaron por qué le pegó, él dijo que era porque Laurent había sacado a relucir su lista y había hecho algunos comentarios sobre ti... –Me explicó.

-Bueno eso tiene sentido, pero no es eso lo que yo averigüé... –

-¿Y qué es lo que tú sabes? ¿Pudiste hablar con Rosalie? –Me preguntó.

Pasamos el resto del tiempo que nos quedaba hablando sobre lo que Rosalie me había dicho. Jessica al igual que yo estaba horrorizada, ella aún más, ya que en el momento que Rose dejo de salir con él, ella le insistió para que siguiesen juntos. Y no pude, por más que quise, callarme mis sospechas de que Rose estaba atrás de Emmett.

-¡Ay Bella pareces una celosa! ¿Y qué si le gusta? –Me dijo, y yo me quedé callada -¿¡Estas celosa!? –Exclamó.

-¡NO! Nada que ver, solo me preocupo por Emmett... como amiga –Me había pillado, y no tenía las suficientes agallas para admitir lo hipócrita que era.

Luego de eso cambié el tema drásticamente, no quería que mi amiga supiera que no quería a Rose cerca de Emm. Estaba mal, yo lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Emmett y yo habíamos estado tanto tiempo juntos que yo sentía que tenía alguna clase de derecho sobre él. ¿No es así? Digo, lo compartimos todo, ¿y ahora mi opinión con respecto a sus parejas no importaba?

Conversamos un rato más sobre ella y Jasper, mi amiga aún seguía nerviosa por lo que ocurriría el viernes, y yo a decir verdad también lo estaba. No por que Jess y Jaz estuviesen, sino por la invitación que me había hecho Edward. Para empezar no sabía si aceptar, es decir, no estaba bien, Emmett estaría ahí y él no se merecía eso; Y además, si aceptaba, lo más probable es que terminásemos lo que ya dejamos inconcluso en dos ocasiones. Era consciente de que si la situación se subía de tono yo no podría detenerme.

Llegamos a la escuela con el tiempo justo. Esperábamos que ningún profesor se hubiese dado cuenta de nuestra pequeña ausencia. Con un poco de miedo nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase. Estábamos caminando por los pasillos cuando lo vi, Laurent estaba en peor estado que mi novio, y eso me alegró. No me consideraba una persona violenta, pero estaba segura que esa escoria se merecía eso y mucho más.

-¿Bells? –Me llamó la voz de mi novio, me di vuelta justo antes de entrar al salón -¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Me saltee una clase –Le dije entre risas y una sonrisa picara, no quería que se enojase.

-Eso esta mal, ¿qué hubiese pasado si te hubiesen descubierto? –Me preguntó con tono reprobatorio.

-Estaría castigada... y no podría hacer esto –Le dije para luego besarlo.

Sus labios eran extremadamente suaves, pero al mismo tiempo tenía toda la fuerza y rudeza que un hombre tenía que tener en sus besos. Tan solo con abrazarme hizo que mi mundo se sacudiese y dejara de sentir el piso. Rocé con mi lengua su labios y él inmediatamente me dio permiso, estaba en las nubes. Me moría por pedirle que nos fuésemos de ahí, y que termináramos con eso de una buena vez por todas, pero me reprimí a mi misma por semejantes pensamientos ¿¡Dónde estaba mi autocontrol y mi serenidad!?

Un carraspeo nos hizo separar y mi rostro adquirió un intenso color rojo cuando vi que la persona que nos interrumpió, era en efecto, el directo. Definitivamente había perdido mi suerte... Me hizo seña para que entrase al salón y a Edward le pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina. Me sentía mal, yo era la que había iniciado todo ese beso, y ahora sería él, el que tuviese que afrontar las consecuencias.

La clase fue bastante aburrida, el tema era muy fácil por lo que lo entendí en la primera explicación, el resto sin embargo necesitaron que el profe lo volviera a explicar dos veces. No era una sabelotodo, pero la escuela siempre se me había dado de manera fácil. Aburrida como estaba, lo único que se me ocurrió fue mandarle un mensaje a Edward para saber qué le había dicho el director.

_**Amor, ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Esta todo bien?**_ Le pregunté.

_**Si, solo tuve que soportar una extensa charla sobre buen comportamiento, seguida de una sobre sexo seguro. **_Me contestó.

Yo no supe que contestarle, todo el tema del sexo me estaba volviendo loca. Yo quería estar con él, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. Es decir, no quería que todo fuese tan premeditado, quería que sucediese espontáneamente, pero eso parecía imposible si de todos lados me bombardeaban con el tema. Primero Reneé con lo de las pastillas, luego Jessica con sus propias dudas y preguntas sobre mi escasa experiencia, ahora el director y ¡Edward que hablaba del tema como si nada!

Cuando la campana sonó salí del aula aún más colorada de lo que había entrado. Sin quererlo, o al menos no a un nivel consciente, me la había pasado fantaseando con Edward y recordando nuestros momentos más íntimos. Realmente tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

...

Llegué a mi casa totalmente exhausta. La practica de hoy había sido realmente agotadora. Lo único que quería era tomar un baño e irme a dormir. Dejé que el agua caliente cayese sobre mi frío cuerpo. El sudor se había secado dejándome una sensación de hipotermia al golpear contra el crudo exterior. Del sol que había visto hoy a la mañana ya no quedaba nada, ahora el cielo estaba cubierto y se estaba preparando para dejar caer una gran tormenta.

Salí de la ducha pensando en lo que me había dicho Edward de camino a casa. Nuevamente me había insistido para que me quedase con él el fin de semana. Yo le expliqué que aún no sabía si quería estar, bueno aunque eso no era la verdad, no quería estar de esa forma, tan preparada y meticulosamente, y él me dijo que no había problema. "De todas formas estará Emmett, así que no pensaba hacer nada... Solo quiero pasar más tiempo juntos" Sus palabras se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Era cierto que disfrutar de unos días los dos solos sería bueno, aún cuando no hiciésemos nada... Pero el problema era que no estaríamos solo, Emmett estaría también.

Me abrigué con toda la ropa que pude y bajé a despedirme de mamá, estaba tan agotada que ni comería.

-Me voy a dormir, mamá –le dije para luego bostezar.

-Ok cariño, que sueñes con los angelitos... –Me dio un beso y volvió a prestar atención a la televisión. Me quedé parada contemplándola, sin atreverme a decir nada -¿Qué pasa hija, por qué te quedas ahí?

-¿Puedo ir el fin de semana a lo de Edward? –Le pregunté lo más deprisa que pude, ni yo había planeado hacerle esa pregunta.

-¿Te quedarías a dormir? –Yo solo asentí, esta situación era demasiado vergonzosa –De acuerdo... pero te cuidas, ¿si?

Conocía muy bien a mi mamá como para saber con que significado había dicho esas palabras y no pude evitar ponerme aún más colorada. Totalmente apenada subí a mi dormitorio. No sabía por qué le había pedido permiso, en teoría aún no había decidido si ir o no ir, pero aparentemente mi subconsciente ya lo había hecho. Tomé mi celular y casi sin pensarlo le envié un mensaje a Edward.

_**Reneé me dio permiso, iré el fin de semana.... ¡Te amo!**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado!!

Me dan su opnion¿?

Un besote!!

Lu


	15. Te amo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que super bien! Quiero ser rápida porque quiero comentarles algunas cositas. La primera es que esta abierta la votación del Bella&Edward Bitch Contest, yo participó con mi historia UN TAL VEZ, los invito a votar por las historias que más le hayan gustado(Ojala la mia sea una de esas =P) El link esta en mi perfil si quieren pasense!**

**Luego quiero agradecer a todas las pesonas que leen, ponen en alerta, agregan a sus favoritos y dejan sus comentarios! Sepan que me hacen muy feliz. **

**Stefi :) Hola ¿Cómo estas? Lamento no haber contestado antes tu review es que como no tienes cuenta no sabía si te molestaba que lo hiciese por aquí! Muchas gracias por firmar y dejar tu opinión! De verdad! Con respecto a tu duda: Si, yo escribo la historia! La trama es toda mía! Y con respecto a tus sugerencias las tomaré en cuenta, auqnue no puedo prometerte nada. Espero que te guste este cap y el rumbo que esta tomando!**

**Por último y no menos importante quiero dedicar este cap a HIMEKO-HARU ella fue la primera en firmar mi primer fic (Giros Inesperados) Su cometario en aquel momento me dio muchas ganas de continuar haciendo esto. Sin embargo perdí el contacto y espero que este bien! **

**Un beso y grande!**

**Disfruten el cap**

* * *

**XV**

**Te amo**

Me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana tras haber soñado, nuevamente, con Edward. Era extraño, durante el día me lo pasaba nerviosa y en mis sueños todo transcurría con total normalidad. Hoy era viernes, es decir, hoy iría a la casa de Edward. Y supuse que era por eso, por lo que me desperté tan temprano. Sin poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente, me levanté y fui directo al baño.

El agua caliente me ayudó a relajarme, y es que esta visita que haría a la casa de mi exnovio, me traía totalmente loca. No sabía con exactitud cómo me sentía. Por un lado estaba completamente feliz por poder pasar tiempo con Edward, por el otro, estaba nerviosa por si llegábamos a pasar al siguiente nivel y por último... sentía un gran vacío al volver a esa casa. Emmett estaría ahí, y su sola presencia nublaba el resto de mis emociones, haciéndome sentir completamente desequilibrada.

Salí de la ducha en vuelta en una toalla. El frío habitual de Forks me hizo considerar, seriamente, comprarme una de esas batas de viejas... seguro que así no sufriría tanto. Caminé lo más deprisa que mis pies me lo permitieron hasta mi habitación, donde encendí la calefacción al máximo. Hoy, como lo había hecho durante toda la semana, llovería.

Antes de vestirme, comprobé una vez más, que mis piernas estuviesen totalmente depiladas. Sabía que el que hiciese eso, solo confirmaba lo que sucedería esa noche. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que no todo sería tan fácil. Rebusqué entre mis cajones hasta encontrar un conjunto de ropa interior para ponerme, mientras revolvía encontré el que había usado para aquella ocasión luego del último partido, obviamente no lo usaría, no más. Eso era algo de Emmett, solo de él.

Luego de cambiarme, y de preparar un pequeño bolsito para la noche, decidí bajar al living para ver un poco de televisión. Caminé por las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertar a Reneé. Seguro tendría un gran lista de preguntas para hacerme. Una vez que estuve en el piso de abajo, me preparé un té y me puse a ver la tele. Por supuesto no había nada bueno, ¿Quién mira televisión a las 4:30 de la mañana? Nadie, excepto los que padecen insomnio.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó mamá desde arriba cuando ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora -¿Eres tú?

-¡No, soy un ladrón! –Le contesté ante semejante pregunta -¿Quién más podría ser?

-Un ladrón –Contestó mientras bajaba la escalera -¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¡Son las cinco y media!

-¿Y crees que un ladrón te contestaría si le preguntas por tu hija...? –A veces mamá podía ser muy ingenua.

-Si es amable, si –Dijo muy segura de sí misma –No me contestaste, ¿qué haces despierta? –Volvió a insistir, mientras se preparaba un café.

-Quise madrugar... -¡Ja! Ni yo me creía esa...

-Claro.. y el hecho de que hoy iras a casa de Edward no tiene nada que ver –Me dijo sentándose a mi lado -¿Te esta presionando? Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada que tú no quieras.

-¡Mamá! –Le reproché enojada, ¿algún día dejaría de darme ese tipo de charlas? –Ya lo sé, y no es por eso que estoy despierta, tuve una pesadilla –Mentí abiertamente.

-Ah... –Fue todo lo que dijo ella, obviamente no me había creído.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando la televisión, hasta que el sol, o lo que aquí aparecía, salió. Luego cada una comenzó a prepararse para comenzar el día. Acomodé mi mochila para la escuela, procurando no olvidarme ningún libro, y luego fui a mi cuarto nuevamente. No tenía nada más que hacer, solo tenía que esperar a Edward y no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo con mamá dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

Lo cierto era que estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado para mi gusto. Definitivamente no quería que el resto se diese cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. Tal vez estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, después de todo esto era lo que yo quería, y obviamente, no sería la primera vez. El problema no era en efecto lo que iba o podría ocurrir, el problema surgía en las circunstancias en las que se podría dar. Sin contar que vería a Emmett... volvería a su casa luego de mucho tiempo, y aunque Edward me hubiese invitado, yo me sentía como una intrusa.

El timbre sonó y bajé corriendo las escaleras, obviamente me caí, aún no parecía darme cuenta que no tenía que hacer cosas como correr escaleras abajo. Mamá me ayudó a ponerme en pie mientras le gritaba a Edward que ya salía. ¡Genial! Edward terminaría por comprobar que mi familia estaba loca... o bueno lo que quedaba de ella. Porque desde la muerte de papá el termino Familia me solía parecer excesivo e inaplicable a lo que mamá y yo éramos. Me gustaba pensar que ahora "sólo éramos mamá y yo" simplemente me era más fácil concebir la realidad de esa manera. Igualmente no podía obviar el hecho de que, hasta un tiempo atrás, Emmett había formado parte de ese "solo mamá, Emm y yo"

-Hola amor –Lo saludé acariciando mi rodilla donde me había golpeado. Edward me besó como solo él podía hacerlo, haciendo olvidar inmediatamente del dolor.

-Hola cielo.. –Me saludó mientras agarraba mi mochila y la colgaba en su hombro -¡Hola Reneé! –Saludó a mamá.

-Edward –Sonrió ella cortésmente.

No nos demoramos mucho en casa, si me había levantado tan temprano por lo menos quería llegar con tiempo de sobra al instituto. No que ser aplicada fuese mi mayor meta, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad de comportarme bien, y de hacer lo correcto sin que interfiriese con mis planes, prefería hacerlo.

Durante todo el viaje no tocamos el tema sobre lo que haríamos durante el fin de semana, y por supuesto fue adrede. Consideraba ridículo que Edward estuviese tan nervioso, esta tampoco sería su primera vez y además, ¿No se supone que los hombres siempre están listo para cosas así? Supongo que esa era otra de las tantas mentiras que nos querían hacer creer los hombres, seguro ellos eran tan y más inseguros que nosotras en lo que al sexo se refería.

Llegamos al instituto temprano por lo que no había mucha gente aún. Tal como lo predije, comenzó a llover. Rápidamente, para evitar empaparnos nos metimos en el gimnasio por la puerta trasera que daba directamente al estacionamiento. Sin embargo nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ambos estábamos completamente mojados, nuestras ropas chorreaban agua y el frío ya comenzaba a pasar factura.

-Deberíamos comenzar a traer paraguas –Bromeo Edward -¿Tienes alguna muda en tu casillero?

-Mmm eso creo –Contesté pensando -¡Si, si tengo! –Prácticamente grité al recordar que guardaba ahí una pollera y una remera con la que solía practicar a veces -¿Tú tiene algo?

-Eh.. si, yo me las arreglo –Lo miré dudosa pero el me sonrió y me olvidé de todo.

Caminamos riendo y burlándonos por nuestra pinta hasta llegar a los vestuarios, donde nos despedimos con un suave beso para poder irnos a cambiar. Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que en cuanto vi las duchas me metí en una. Realmente necesitaba el agua caliente para sacarme el frío y ya que estaba me relajaría aún más de lo que ya me encontraba. Porque bromear con Edward y estar en su compañía me había despejado cualquier duda.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y agradecí realmente tener ropa seca, aunque hubiese preferido mil veces tener un jean a una pollera. Salí con una sonrisa en mi rostro del vestuario, pero se me borró en cuanto vi a Edward. Mi novio vestía la ropa de Emmett, sabía perfectamente que era de él, porque yo se la había regalado. Era extraño, no podía negarlo aunque lo quisiese, y no comprendía como Edward se había atrevido a quitarla la ropa a Emmett.

-Edward... –Dije casi sin voz.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntó totalmente despreocupado mientras agarraba mi mano y me tiraba para comenzar a caminar.

-Esa... esa ropa es de Emmett, ¿sabe él que la tienes puesta? –Le pregunté con timidez.

-¡Claro que sabe! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué ando robando ropa por ahí? –Preguntó divertido.

-¿Emmett y tú arreglaron las cosas? –Pregunté sin poder creerlo -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Le reproché en seguida, sin si quiera esperar su respuesta. Había pasado de la sorpresa al enojo rápidamente.

-¡Tranquila! –Me dijo alzando sus manos como en un gesto de paz –No, no hemos arreglado las cosas.. solo volvimos a hablarnos –Contestó –Y no te lo dije porque no quería crearte ilusiones.

Su comentario fue como una daga directa a mi corazón. Sabía que él no lo había dicho con intenciones de lastimarme, inclusive, tal vez, su objetivo fuese el contrario, pero lo había hecho. Me había lastimado, no él realmente, pero si su comentario. Porque lo que dijo solo confirmaba mis temores: Emmett no me perdonaría, no por lo menos como yo quería. Nada volvería a ser como antes y todo era mi culpa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la puerta de mi salón. Edward se disculpó varias veces, pero yo lo callé. No necesitaba sus disculpas, no podía enojarme con él por querer cuidarme y por lo que había dicho. Edward solo había expresado la verdad, nada malo había con eso. Solo la verdad era mala, quien la dijese no tenía porque cargar con ese peso.

Nos despedimos con un simple beso, mucho más feo de los que habitualmente nos dábamos, y simplemente lo que el momento ameritó. No tenía humor para más demostración de afecto. Lo cierto era, que por más que lo intentase, y de que muchas veces me prometiese a mi misma no dejar que el tema de Emmett interfiriera con mi relación, cada vez que se hablaba de ello mi semblante cambiaba y mi humor desaparecía. Comenzaba a creer que esa reacción era inevitable. Emmett era una parte muy importante de mi vida, y como tal, me negaba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. Aún cuando esa decisión, claramente, no estaba en mis manos.

Sin prestar mucha atención a nada ni a nadie, me senté en mi habitual pupitre. Solo me percaté de la presencia de mi amiga cuando ella tironeó de mi remera. Su cara lo decía todo, hoy era su gran día, y estaba segura que querría hablar de ellos toda la mañana. Le sonreí como pude y me concentré al máximo para prestar atención a lo que ella me decía. Tal vez, escuchando sus dudas y problemas, pudiese olvidarme de los míos y para el final del día volvería a tener mi buen humor.

-Angela... cree que debemos juntarnos hoy a la tarde –Jess soltó, lo que para mí, fue una bomba.

-¿¡Qué! –Pregunté creyendo haber escuchado mal -¿De verdad quiere hablar conmigo?

-Bueno... más o menos, pero quería hablar conmigo y yo le dije que sin vos no me juntaría, y ella accedió de inmediato –Contestó como si lo que acaba de decir fuese lo mismo que lo anterior.

-No quiero obligarla a estar conmigo, y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo –Le contesté un tanto enojada –Si quieres reúnete con ella... a mi no me molesta.

-¡Vamos Bella! No seas así, esta es una buena oportunidad para que se arreglen, si Ang viera lo mucho que amas a Edward pensaría dos veces antes de seguir enojada contigo –Realmente me moría de ganas por charlar con Angela, pero no sabía como resultaría la situación y hoy no quería enfrentarme a más problemas.

-Lo dejamos para otro día, ¿Si? –Le dije a Jess, pero ella negó.

-No Isabellita, será hoy y punto. Además ya arreglé todo, nos juntaremos en mi casa luego de la escuela, la reunión será en terreno neutral –Comentó ella contenta.

Dejamos el tema ahí porque el profesor ingresó para darnos la gran noticia de que tendríamos un examen sorpresa. Era la primera vez que me preocupaba por el resultado, como tenía mi cabeza hoy, era capaz de confundir todas las respuestas. Nuevamente nerviosa, y melancólica por lo de Emmett, me enfrenté a una horrible prueba. Las preguntas en sí, no eran muy complejas, pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado en no confundirme algún termino y terminar poniendo cualquier cosa.

La campana sonó y todos suspiramos aliviado, a nadie le gusta tener una evaluación sorpresa pero los profesores, por algún extraño motivo, seguían creyendo que era divertido. Caminé por los pasillos con Jessica pisándome los talones. No paraba de taladrarme la cabeza en busca de que le prometiese que iría a su casa. Si no me convencía por la lógica, estaba segura que lo haría por cansancio.

Ya cansada de su continuo parloteo, le dije que tenía que hablar con Edward y con eso conseguí unos minutos de paz. Aunque solo fueron unos minutos, realmente no quería hablar con Edward, pero eso no importó mucho porque me lo encontré en uno de los pasillos y me pidió de charlar.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la biblioteca, estaba segura de lo que quería hablar Edward. O más bien ya sabía que lo que quería era disculparse, pero no lo tenía que hacer, no realmente. Sin embargo no me dejó decir una palabra hasta que nos ubicamos en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar, y por supuesto fue él el que rompió el silencio.

-Siento lo que dije antes... –Comenzó, y yo aproveché mientras pensaba en que decir para interrumpirlo.

-No debes hacerlo, no hiciste nada malo, solo dijiste la verdad, y eso esta bien –Le aseguré e intenté que se diese cuenta que, a pesar de estar triste, realmente pensaba así –Entiendo que Emm este enojado, y no puedo esperar que me perdona... Yo perdí ese derecho.

-Pero Emmett no solo esta enojado –Bueno ahora realmente si me quería morir –No llores, por favor –Me suplicó al ver como una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de mi ojo –Lo que quiero decir que Emmett esta dolido, la situación aún le duele, y hasta que no deje de hacerlo no podrá perdonarte... o mejor dicho volver a su antigua relación –trató de explicarme Edward.

-Pero... ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de esto? –Le pregunté conteniendo mis enormes ganas de llorar -¿Él te lo dijo?

-No, pero no hace falta, él es mi hermano y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano... –Dijo –Por eso conmigo es diferente, a mi no me perdió... te perdió a ti –Terminó diciendo.

Tenía muy claro que Edward nunca hubiese querido confesar aquellas cosas. Yo sabía muy bien que él estaba completamente celoso de Emmett y que trataba, por todos los medios, de evitar mencionar los sentimientos de su hermano hacia mí. Era tonto considerando que yo lo había preferido a él abiertamente, teniendo en cuenta que había dejado a Emmett por él... pero Edward pensaba así y a veces creía que nunca dejaría de sentir esos estúpidos celos por su hermano.

Era bueno saber aquellas cosas, saber qué era lo que pensaba y sufría Emmett, pero claramente eso no me hacía sentir mejor. Lo había hecho sufrir, y aún seguía sufriendo y nada de lo que yo hiciera lo ayudaría. Y tampoco, por más egoísta que suene, me sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que Emm perdonaría a su hermano pronto. Las cosas no habían sucedido como yo lo planee, pero tal vez, el error se encontró en lo que yo planee. Cuando la teoría no se aplica a la realidad, no hay que cambiar la realidad, hay que cambiar la teoría. Y lo cierto era, que nunca debí pensar que existiese la posibilidad de salir con Edward sin herir a Emmett. Ese, seguramente, había sido mi peor error.

Sin ánimos para regresar a clases nos quedamos los dos en bibliotecas, ambos teníamos muy buenas notas por lo que no nos meteríamos en un problema muy serio si se daban cuenta. La razón principal para saltearnos la clase era arreglar las cosas, o mejor dicho cambiar nuestro humor, porque en realidad, no nos habíamos peleado. Simplemente yo estaba triste por hacer sufrir a Emmett y Edward estaba mal, y probablemente inseguro, por lo que me había confesado.

Nos costó bastante volver al humor alegre con el que habíamos ingresado a la escuela. No era fácil estar rodeados de tanto drama y de un minuto para otro intentar sonreír. No al menos si lo queríamos hacer genuinamente. Sabía perfectamente que nos esforzábamos tanto para recuperar nuestro humor, con la simple intención de no arruinar nuestro fin de semana. Y es que ambos sabíamos que pasara lo que pasara, nuestra relación crecería luego de estos días juntos.

-¡Bells! –gritó Jess cuando me vio a la hora del almuerzo sentada con Edward en una mesa a parte –Hola Eddi, ¿cómo estas? –Me reí ante el apodo que mi amiga le había dado a mi novio, el odiaba que lo llamasen así.

-Bien ¿Y tu? –Preguntó Edward sonriendo.

-¡De maravillas! –Contestó radiante mi amiga –Quería pedirte permiso para robarme a tu novia luego de la escuela.. ¡Tenemos una reunión de chicas: solo Bells, Ang y yo! –Y por supuesto, ella había ganado.. iría a encontrarme con Angela.

-Claro –Dijo riéndose Edward al ver mi cara de horror –Pero la quiero en mi casa a las cinco de la tarde –Esto lo dijo más para mí que para ella.

-Dalo por hecho –Afirmó ella y luego se levantó para ir a buscar a su novio.

...

Jessica acababa de dejarme en mi casa para que yo pudiese prepararme para ir a lo de Edward. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y eso era tiempo suficiente. Mi mente estaba en un estado blanco. El recuentro con Angela no había resultado como yo esperé, no fue malo, pero tampoco bueno. Simplemente me pareció extraño. Angela me prometió intentar comprenderme pero según ella no tendría que haber besado a Edward antes de terminar con Emmett, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y ella tenía razón, y por supuesto que yo se la había dado, pero traté de explicarle que hubo muchas cosas que no pude controlar y que, realmente, me sentí sobrepasada por la situación. Jessica sirvió como mediadora para aquellas ocasiones donde nuestra discusión subió un poquito de tono, pero las cosas, después de todo no habían resultado tan mal.

Jess, contrario a lo que yo pensé, no habló sobre ella y Jasper, por lo que deduje que todo había sido una jugarreta de ella para hacernos charlar a mí y a Angela, y debo admitir que le estaba agradecida. Mi amiga y yo habíamos dado un gran paso, habíamos hablado. Además cada una había admitido sus errores y a su vez nos habíamos intentado poner en el lugar de la otra. Entendía que Ang sintiese la necesidad de proteger y defender al que peor había salido parado, o sea a Emmett. Y ella llegó a entender que yo, bajo ningún concepto, había querido herir a mi exnovio.

Por tercera vez en el día tomé un baño. Creo que de todas las veces que lo hice, esta fue la que más lo necesité. Cuando me descuidaba comenzaba a notar como mis manos temblaban ante mi nerviosismo, y lo peor de todo era que quería seguir temblando. Es decir, me encantaba la excitación con la que esperaba saber como se darían los acontecimientos en casa de Edward. Estaba en el punto de la euforia y creía que ya no podía arrepentirme. Sabía lo que quería y no tenía miedo de nada... solo emoción y un poco de nervios.

Me coloqué una ropa casual pero al mismo tiempo arreglada, tomé el bolso que había preparado en la mañana y salí de mi casa. No tenía otra forma de llegar a la casa de Edward más que usando el auto. Y eso hice, tomé valor y cogí las llaves del coche. Hoy comenzaba mi fin de semana y nada podría arruinarlo.

Prendí la radio y subí el volumen al máximo, extrañamente, estaban pasando una canción de los Beatles "She loves you", la cual era una de mis favoritas. Con una sensación de ser intocable comencé a manejar camino a casa de Edward. El camino se me hizo perfecto, ni muy largo ni muy corte, el tiempo suficiente para terminar de relajarme y así mismo para evitar pensar las cosas demasiado. Estacioné en la puerta de su casa y toqué el timbre.

-¿Emmett!–Casi me ahogué en mi misma al comprobar que el que abría la puerta no era mi novio –Yo... lo siento, buscaba a Edward.

-Ya se, esta es su casa, ¿No? –Preguntó un tanto fastidiado –Pasa, Edward aún no llegó.

-De acuerdo, gracias –Conteste totalmente cohibida.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –Me preguntó sin siquiera mirarme.

-No, esta bien, gracias igual –Contesté mientras me sentaba en el sillón que Emm me indicaba.

-No tienes que comportarte así, soy yo, Emmett –Dijo sentándose a mi lado –Digo, eres la novia de mi hermano supongo que nos tendremos que ver... de hecho ya lo hacemos en la escuela.

-Solo pensé... que tú no querías hablar conmigo –Confesé.

-¡Bah! No es que no quiera hablar contigo... se me hace difícil es todo –Comentó –Pero puedo intentarlo.

Se paró y se excusó diciendo que iría por un refresco y que me traería uno a mí. Estaba totalmente incomoda, se suponía que Edward sería el que abriese la puerta cuando yo llegase y se suponía que solamente interactuaría con él. Era extraño, todo lo que yo quería era una oportunidad para hablar con Emmett, y ahora que la tenía estaba muerta de miedo.

Sentía los ruidos de la licuadora desde la cocina, supuse que estaba haciendo tiempo ya que yo sabía muy bien que él detestaba los licuados. Podría haberme parado e ido a ayudarlo, pero respeté su espacio. Si él no estaba listo aún para hablar yo menos. No sabía si simplemente conversar sobre trivialidades, para pasar el rato, o si deberíamos hablar sobre nosotros. A mi me encantaría que fuesen las dos, pero sabía que por que platicáramos hoy, no se arreglarían las cosas... no por lo menos definitivamente.

Mientras esperaba que Emmett regresara al living me llegó un mensaje de Edward pidiéndome perdón por el retraso y explicándome que lo habían castigado ¡Genial! Pensé en mi fuero interno. Si no calculaba mal mi novio no llegaría hasta, al menos, una hora. Demasiado tiempo para quedarme en compañía de Emmett. Justo en ese momento mi cuñado llegó y me entregó un licuado.

-Gracias... –Dije aún sin abandonar mi timidez -¿Qué me cuentas? –Era pésima intentando iniciar una conversación, pero no quería un silencio incomodo y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Qué te puedo contar? –Dijo más para sí que para mí –Te extraño... –Soltó de la nada –Extraño a mi mejor amiga, estoy hecho mierda porque mi novia me dejó y ni siquiera lo puedo hablar con mi amiga.

-Puedes hablar conmigo... –Le aseguré, aunque entendía claramente a lo que se refería. Era muy difícil separar los sentimientos –Prometo contestarte con la verdad e intentar ayudarte en lo que más pueda.

-¿Si? ¿Y qué me dirías si te dijese que verte con Edward me mata? Que en el último tiempo lloré más que en toda mi vida... y tú sabes que yo no lloro. ¿Qué me dirías si te dijese que ya no tengo ganas de nada? Que me duele ver como tú me olvidaste tan fácil y yo aún lloro por vos... –Sus ojos, y mis ojos, estaban completamente humedecidos.

-¡Lo siento Emm! Te juro que no quise lastimarte –No tenía que decir eso, obviamente eso no ayudaba en nada –No te olvidé tan fácil, yo te amo... pero ya no de la misma forma, eres mi mejor amigo, nunca me podría olvidar de vos –Le aseguré.

-Quiero ser tu amigo, pero cada vez que te veo lo único que quiero es besarte... no puedo separar las cosas –Tomó mi mano, a esta altura ambos estábamos llorando y a ninguno nos importaba disimularlo –Te amo y tengo miedo de no poder olvidarte nunca.

-No quiero que me olvides... –Le dije afirmando el agarre de nuestras manos –Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que me olvides...

-¿Cómo mejor amigo? –Yo asentí, aunque doliese, mis sentimientos solo eran como mejor amigo.

A Emmett se le escapó un sollozo y a mi se me fue un pedazo de mi corazón. No quería que el sufriese por mí, él no se merecía todo esto. Y sin embargo lo estaba soportando todo solo. Él no tenía a alguien más en quien apoyarse. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera tenía a Edward, su hermano.

Ya sin saber como consolarlo y como demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería, lo abracé. Lo apreté fuerte contra mi e intenté envolver todo su dolor en mis brazos. Quería que supiera que podía confiar en mi para todo. Que yo estaba dispuesta, dentro de mis posibilidades, a ayudarlo en todo, a intentar hacerlo sentirse mejor. Porque él era mi mejor amigo y por él haría lo que fuese.

No me di cuenta en que momento él correspondió mi abrazó, tampoco percibí hasta un tiempo después con la fuerza que me abrazaba. Parecía como si él quisiese prolongar al máximo el momento y lo entendía, porque yo sabía que luego de hoy no se resolverían las cosas. Aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer y era terriblemente doloroso comprender que aún no recuperaría a mi mejor amigo, y que él no recuperaría a su mejor amiga. Era triste, pero era la verdad, nuestra verdad. La verdad que yo había provocado, o lo que el destino nos preparó.

-Te amo... –Susurró aún estando abrazado.

-Yo también... –No era necesario aclarar que lo hacía como amigo, él lo sabía, por eso estaba triste, porque yo ya no lo amaba como otra cosa que como un amigo.

Sin embargo, Emmett, lentamente giró su cara y comenzó a acercarse con extrema lentitud hacia mi rostro. Sabía lo que quería hacer. Quería besarme. ¿Debía correrle la cara, debía detener todo? ¿No se merecía aunque sea un último beso? ¿Y Edward? A Edward le había concedido ese beso antes de terminar con su hermano, un beso de despedida, habíamos dicho. Y mira como terminó todo, lastimé mucho más de lo que se merecía a Emmett. ¿Quería volver a equivocarme? No, por supuesto que no, pero el tiempo se me terminaba, Emm estaba cada vez más cerca... y yo no sabía como negarle ese último beso. Sus labios prácticamente rozaban los míos, menos que un milímetro nos separaba y solo en ese instante puede frenar todo.

-No... –Susurré y Emmett se alejó al instante –Lo siento, de verdad, pero no creo que sea lo mejor –Tomé aire, pues tenía que decir la verdad más cruel que para Emmett existía –Yo amo a tu hermano.

Emm asintió y se recostó contra el sillón, sus ojos cerrados para evitar que me diese cuenta de cuanto estaba sufriendo. Quería decir algo, quería ayudarlo a soportar su dolor, pero no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Solo empeorar las cosa, como acababa de hacer, así que simplemente lo dejé lidiar solo con sus problemas.

Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio. Cada uno metido en su propio mundo, aunque claro estaba que en definitiva era el mismo mundo.

-Deberías esperar a Edward en su pieza –Dijo Emm.

-¿Te molesta mi compañía? –Pregunté como una idiota.

-Si, pero hoy me ayudaste... –Yo no comprendía a qué se refería –Cuando este listo te lo diré.

-De acuerdo... te amo –Le dije y luego besé su mejilla y subí a la recamara de mi novio.

* * *

Hoy estoy super molesta! Jaja quería hacer una aclaración.... se que en el otro cap di a entender que en este se venía la gran noche Edward& Bella, pero creí conveniente poner primero esto... prometo, sin falta, el prox cap seá solo de ellos... y ahí supongo que dejaré a mi mente perver escaparse un poquito! Aunque aclaro.. yo no soy de hacer lemmons muy implicitos!

Un beso y disculpen las molestias ocasionadas!

LU


	16. Interrupciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

**Hola a todos! lamento la tardanza con la que subi este cap, es que le finde me tomé unas minis minis vacaciones! **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi historia, por agregarla a sus favoritos, por ponerlas en sus alertas y por dejar su opnión! **

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el cap que es de Bella y Edward!**

**Stefi: Grax por comentar! Se a lo que te refieres... a veces se lo muestra muy perfecto a Edward... yo trató a veces de mostrarlo un poco más humano! Espero que te gusté... Un beso grande!**

**Creo que al resto que dejaron su review les contesté por mesaje privado a todas, si me faltó alguna.. mil perdones de verdad! Grax por dejarme saber su opnión!**

**Un beso grande,**

**Lu**

* * *

**XVI**

**Interrupciones**

Cerré la puerta del cuarto de Edward y me derrumbé. Había ido a casa de Edward preparada para muchas cosas, pero nunca para tener una conversación de ese estilo con Emmett. Sabía que era un gran paso, y yo siempre había comprendido o pensaba comprender que las cosas no se resolverían fácilmente. Sin embargo me había engañado a mi misma, estaba claro, por la magnitud de mi reacción, que nunca había comprendido con total claridad el alcance de mis actos.

Me sentía estúpida e insensible. Quería golpearme a mi misma por ser tan egocéntrica y pensar solo en mí. Desde que nos habíamos peleado, mi concentración se centro en lo mal que me sentía yo por no tener a Emmett como mi amigo, y en lo feliz que era con Edward. ¿Y Emmett qué? ¿Cómo había esperado que él me perdonase? Es decir, él estaba pasando un infierno por mi culpa y yo aún esperaba que me perdonase.

Lloraba a gritos... No podía soportar saber todo el daño que le había ocasionado a mi mejor amigo y más aún saber que todo este tiempo había estado equivocada.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Edward entró. Sabía que tenía que parar de llorar, me lo había repetido mil veces a mi misma, no tenía que sufrir por otro hombre delante de mi novio, pero me era imposible. Sentía mi cuerpo dividido en dos, me sentía muerta en vida y perforada como un trozo de queso.

Sus brazos me apretaron fuertemente contra su pecho. Su boca susurraba palabras de aliento en mi oído. Quería creer cada cosa que él me decía, quería poder sonreír y ponerme en pie solo para él. Pero no podía. Simplemente mi cuerpo se negaba a hacer otra cosa que no fuese llorar.

-Voy a salir, no me esperes despierto –No me había dado cuenta que Emm había entrado al cuarto, pero cuando escuché su voz inmediatamente levanté mi cabeza. Estaba hermoso, como siempre, pero él no me engañaba. Yo sabía que por dentro estaba destruido y aunque estuviese muy arreglado y listo para salir, yo comprendía hasta que punto estaba mal –No llores Bella, no tienes porque –Dijo antes de saludar a Edward y salir de la habitación.

Vi como la puerta se cerraba y un nudo apareció en mi estomago. Emmett tenía razón, y yo nuevamente, estaba siendo egoísta. Yo tenía a Edward, yo tenía a alguien, y lo único que hacía era llorar. Mi amigo, estaba solo, pero por lo menos se mostraba fuerte. Al menos él conservaba un poco de dignidad.

-Lo siento Edward... –Le dije de manera casi inaudible –¿Podemos tomar algo fresco?

-Si, claro –Dijo mi novio completamente confundido por mi repentino cambio de humor –Abajo hay helado ¿Quieres? –Asentí y extendí mi mano para juntarla a la suya.

Bajamos las escaleras, tomados de la mano, en silencio. Había metido la pata, lo sabía, no debí reaccionar así delante de él, no cuando se suponía que esta sería "nuestra noche" pero ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás, lo único que me quedaba era intentar disfrutar el resto de la noche.

Sacamos el helado del refrigerador y fuimos al living. Nos sentamos frente al televisor y miramos un poco la tele mientras nos devorábamos el pote. Poco a poco el ambiente fue mejorando, y mi humor cambió. No podía olvidarme de lo que había pasado con Emmett, pero por lo menos logré almacenarlo en un rincón de mi mente y de mi corazón. Luego, cuando estuviese sola, me dedicaría a pensar en ello.

Pasamos el tiempo mirando la televisión Era un tanto monótono, pero yo creo que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a intentar realizar otra actividad, por miedo a que la tensión volviese. Viendo la televisión estábamos bien, nos reíamos, hacíamos algún comentario gracioso y estábamos tomados de la mano. Y eso estaba bien, por lo menos por el momento. Aún no podíamos dejar todo atrás y dedicarnos a nosotros.

Sin embargo, la noche cayó sobre nosotros y nuestros estómagos comenzaron a pedir comida.

-¿Qué quieres comer? –Preguntó Edward tomando la guía telefónica y el teléfono –Podemos pedir lo que sea.

-¿No quieres que cocine algo yo? –Necesitaba más tiempo para reponerme del todo, y pidiendo la comida no lo tendría.

-No es necesario, no te invité para que me cocinases –Me dijo Edward y luego me besó.

-Yo quiero cocinar para ti –Le aseguré, y en realidad no estaba mintiendo, me gustaba cocinar y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo hacerlo para él -¿Qué dices?

-De acuerdo, si no te molesta... –Yo le sonreí y me abalancé a sus brazos.

Edward depósito sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio el beso fue un poco soso, y es que aún estábamos medios confundidos, pero luego, con el correr de los minutos, comenzamos a olvidarnos de todo y a dejar de lado lo anterior. En ese momento solo éramos conscientes de lo que nuestros corazones y cuerpos pedían.

Edward tenía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, y me presionaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Permitiéndome sentir cada músculo de él tensarse tras mis caricias. La casa, antes tan vacía y fría, se convirtió de pronto en una jaula muy pequeña envuelta en llamas. La ropa, tal como había ocurrido otras veces, comenzó a estorbar. Con más maestría de la que creía poseer le quité a Edward su sweater y luego la camisa. Dejando a la vista su perfecto pecho, donde cada músculo estaba desarrollado en la medida justa.

Sus abdominales parecían tallados por el mejor de los artesanos, y juntos formaban un camino hacia su pelvis que me volvía loca. Mi vista siguió ese sendero tan bien marcado hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, dónde dos líneas diagonales marcaban el inicio, de lo que estaba segura, sería mi perdición.

Edward no perdió tiempo y comenzó a desvestirme, con la misma urgencia y la misma delicadeza que las otras veces. Sus dedos me quemaban, ahí donde él los posaba. Se deshizo de mi pulóver. Y casi me muero cuando, con tanta furia y pasión, comenzó a devorar mi cuello. Porque eso es lo que hacía, me devoraba, no se podía llamar de otra manera a una sensación tan placentera. Me olvidé de respirar, deje de pensar, y no fui conciente de nada más hasta que se separó de mí. Iba a protestar pero me callé cuando comprendí que solo lo hacía para poder quitarme la remera.

Y si antes pensé que moriría, ahora de seguro ya estaba en el infierno, o en el cielo, de eso no estaba segura. Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello pero solo para luego comenzar a bajar, con una lentitud desquiciantes y enteramente excitante, por mi piel semi desnuda. Sus labios rozaron mi mandíbula, mi clavícula y cuando se estaban acercando a mi pecho... el teléfono sonó.

-Debes atender... –Le dije entre suspiros.

-No quiero, deja que suene –Me contestó intentando retomar lo que estaba haciendo, pero el teléfono parecía no callarse nunca y terminó por desesperarnos.

-Atiende –Le dije resignada.

Edward se apartó de mi, con una mueca de total fastidio en su cara, y tomó el teléfono de la mesita ratona.

-¿Hola? –Preguntó Edward casi en un jadeo –Hola mamá...No encontraba el teléfono, lo había dejado en la habitación... Si, por eso estoy agitado –No pude evitar sonrojarme, y Edward se rió de mi reacción –No, estoy solo... Emmett salió... No, no sé con quién –Me reía de la forme en que Edward hablaba, parecía un telegrama, y estaba casi segura de que Esme no se creería sus mentiras -¿Bella? En su casa... Si, luego saldré con ella –Ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse -¿Pero qué decís mamá? Si ya se esas cosas, no tienes que repetírmelas... ¡No! Tampoco quiero hablarlo con papá –Edward parecía un tomate, y ahora era yo, la que se reía –Si mamá, ya sé... Un beso, yo también te quiero... Mándale saludos a él también.

Para cuando Edward cortó yo ya me había vuelto a colocar toda la ropa. El momento había pasado, y mi mente había comenzado a crear imágenes de lo que hubiese sucedido si Emmett nos hubiese encontrado en esa situación.

-¿¡Qué hiciste! –Preguntó bromeando cuando me vio nuevamente vestida –Me había costado mucho sacarte toda esa ropa...

-Si, ya lo creo, puse mucha resistencia ¿Verdad? –Bromee yo también mientras le alcancé su ropa –No creo que sea el lugar adecuando para terminar lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Bueno, vamos a mi cuarto... –Sugirió.

-Luego –Le aseguré –Pero primero... ¿No se suponía que íbamos a comer? Me imagino que querrás adquirir energía para continuar lo que dejamos...

-¿Insinúas que yo necesito energías? Yo diría que eres tú la que las necesitas, te ves muy flacucha para seguir mi ritmo –Sabía que era un chiste, una broma, que no era con ánimos de ofender pero por alguna extraña razón, últimamente, cuando mencionaban mi peso me ponía de mal humor.

-¡Yo no soy flacucha! –Dije bastante enojada, más de lo que el comentario lo ameritaba.

-No te enojes... solo era un decir –Se defendió Edward –De todos modos, estas mucho más flaca de cuando te conocí... no sé porque te enojas tanto –Me dijo.

Concentré mis fuerzas en sonreír y tomé su mano para guiarlo a la cocina. No tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema. Yo sabía que había adelgazado, y sabía también porque lo había hecho, y porque lo seguía haciendo. No era algo conciente, o tal vez si, pero no lo quería admitir, pero desde que me había peleado con Emmett mi apetito había disminuido notablemente y mi apariencia parecía más la de una enferma que la de una chica sana. Tenía claro que debía comer, y es por eso que lo hacía la mayoría de las veces, porque era necesario. Sin embargo, casi siempre, cuando me sentaba en la mesa mi mente viajaba inmediatamente al día de la librería y un nudo se formaba en mi estomago, haciéndome perder, de ese modo, el apetito.

Comencé a buscar en las alacenas los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para preparar mi receta especial: Lomo con salsa de champiñones; Y luego me dispuse a comenzar. Gracias a Dios Edward no volvió a sacar el tema de mi peso y yo pude cocinar con la mente despejada, o bueno, semi despejada, porque una parte de ella estaba concentrada en lo que sucedería luego de comer.

Era una receta bastante complicada, pero como la había ayudado a mamá a hacerla infinidades de veces, a mí se me hacía demasiado fácil. Edward giraba a mi alrededor preguntándome qué era cada cosa que le agregaba e insistía en ayudarme, pero yo no lo dejé. Se suponía que yo le cocinaría a él.

-No Edward, yo puedo sola –Le dije por enésima vez –Si tanto quieres ayudar por qué no vas poniendo la mesa –Edward asintió y comenzó con su tarea.

-¿Y dónde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien? –Me preguntó mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa.

-Reneé me enseñó –Le dije –Antes ella solía cocinar siempre, cuando papá aún vivía, ahora con el trabajo ya no puede hacerlo tan seguido –Edward, a diferencia de Emmett, no había conocido a Reneé en su época de ama de casa –Este plato que estoy cocinando era el preferido de Charlie, mamá siempre lo hacía cuando quería que le compre algo o cuando quería sexo... –Me avergoncé de tan solo recordar lo poco discretos que a veces solían ser mis padres.

-¿Estás insinuando algo? –Preguntó Edward –Sabes que con gusto cualquiera de las dos cosas, aunque claro, prefiero lo segundo... –Y una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro.

Me quedé por varios segundos contemplándolo. Edward era perfecto por donde se lo mirase, de verdad no podía ni quería apartar mis ojos de él. Y es que él era una combinación adictiva: personalidad y cuerpo, mente y corazón... era todo en uno. Y al parecer, era mío, él quería estar conmigo, Edward me quería. Y a mí todo eso me sonaba imposible, un sueño inalcanzable... por eso suponía que vivía en las nubes.. rodeada de mariposas que sacudían constantemente mi estómago, haciendo marear y evitando que el aire entrara correctamente en mis pulmones cada vez que él me besaba.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió cuando sus labios se posaron, una vez más, sobre los míos. Y yo estaba ida, ya no me encontraba en la tierra, estaba lejos, muy lejos. En algún rincón de mi mente flotando por algún lado, olvidándome de todo y de todos, excepto de él. De Edward nunca me podría olvidar, sus besos me marcaban como hierro ardiente, dejaban cada partícula de mi piel totalmente expuesta, totalmente entregada a él. Yo era suya, y el era mío... y nunca me cansaría de afirmar esas dos premisas.

Entre sus brazos me sentía segura, me sentía perfecta, completa... inalcanzable. Creía poder volar, poder caminar sobre el agua y sobre el fuego, me creía capaz de todo, y estaba segura que con él podría hacer eso y mucho más. Y la situación nuevamente se estaba poniendo sofocante, el aire nuevamente comenzaba a faltar y otra vez la ropa molestaba... pero al igual que antes, fuimos interrumpidos.

El reloj del horno nos avisó que el tiempo de cocción había finalizado y que la comida estaba lista, caliente, cocida, al igual que nosotros. Nos separamos, sin ganas, pero lo hicimos. Ambos teníamos una sonrisa de culpabilidad, ambos estábamos cansados de las interrupciones, pero igual cedimos una vez más. Una vez más apartamos el deseo e hicimos lo que se suponía deberíamos hacer.

-Si sigues así me vas a matar –Dijo Edward ya sentado en la mesa y esperando que yo le sirviese la comida.

-¿Yo? ¿Y que se supone que es lo que hago que te matará? –Le pregunté sonrojándome.

-Todo... de solo verte y escucharte hablar me dan ganas ... –Pero lo callé con un beso, sabía lo que seguía y sabía que si pronunciaba esas palabras me sonrojaría aún más.

-Mejor comamos –Le sugerí mientras me sentaba a su lado y le indicaba que probase su plato.

-Es-to esta m-uy ri-co –Dijo aún con la comida en la boca, provocando que yo me riera –Sigue riéndote... luego pagaras todas tus risas –Bromeo Edward luego de tragar su bocado.

Comimos en paz, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y de un buen vino. Era extraño, por lo general yo no tomaba, pero ambos creímos que la situación lo ameritaba. El vino tinto definitivamente iba bien con la comida de la noche. Así que entre risas y comida se nos pasó el tiempo.

Luego de cenar, me propuse lavar los platos y guardar todo. El nerviosismo había vuelto a mí y esto era lo que yo temía. Antes de ponerme a cocinar y antes de comer, la situación había surgido espontáneamente pero ahora, ambos sabíamos que cuando subiésemos a su habitación sería para concluir lo que habíamos comenzado más temprano. Y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Lavé con bastante lentitud los platos, quería retrasar el momento, quería tranquilizarme antes de subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Edward. Éste se encontraba a mi lado, secaba los platos a medida que yo los lavaba, y podía notar como él también estaba algo nervioso. Y no era para menos, este sería un gran paso, un paso que una vez dado no se puede volver atrás.

Llegado el momento ambos nos encontramos con las manos vacías y sin nada que hacer. Era la hora, ya no había vueltas atrás y ya nadie ni nada nos interrumpiría. Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y juntos subimos a su habitación. Cuando entré la contemplé detenidamente, solo había estado dos veces antes, una vez cuando aún salía con Emmett habíamos entrado para buscar un libro y hoy, cuando me dio mi ataque de nervios. Ninguna de las anteriores veces había reparado en lo hermosa que era. Reflejaba a la perfección la personalidad y el carácter de Edward. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado, no había nada que desencajara, los colores de las paredes combinaban con la colcha de la amplia cama y las cortinas terminaban de armar un hermosos juego de colores junto con la alfombra. Azul, su color favorito, era lo que relucía por todas partes.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos y no me percaté de nada hasta que sentí los brazos de Edward enroscarse por mi cintura desde detrás. Me giré, aún presa de su abrazo, hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Nuevamente, y casi mágicamente, el aire se volvió más denso y la temperatura comenzó a subir. Parecía imposible controlarme por mucho tiempo cuando tenía a Edward tan cerca de mí y estábamos solos.

La distancia entre nuestras bocas era poca, pero al mismo tiempo parecía demasiado extensa. Quería volver a sentir su piel contra la mía, sus labios acariciando los míos, su lengua en lucha contra la mía y quería, de una buena vez por todas, finalizar lo que habíamos comenzado en tantas otras ocasiones. Quería unir nuestros cuerpos definitivamente.

-Te amo –Susurró contra mis labios.

-Yo también...

Juntamos nuestros labios y ellos comenzaron a bailar una danza completamente sincronizada, eran los unos para los otros. Ya no era conciente de si estaba o no respirando, pero no me importaba. Con su aliento me alcanzaba y me sobraba, podía vivir siglos tan solo respirándolo a él. Edward era exquisito en todos los sentido, perfecto. Y mi cuerpo no se cansaba de sentir y desear más.

Mientras no besábamos, con tanta pasión como fuese posible, nos fuimos acercando a la cama, hasta que mis piernas chocaron contra el colchón y caí sobre ella. Edward no separó ni un segundo el contacto que mantenía con mi cuerpo y se dejó caer encima mío. Lo sentía en toda su plenitud y deseaba más. Desesperada por conseguir todo lo que pudiese jalé nuevamente su sweater, y luego, sin perder mucho más tiempo, desabroché su camisa.

Lo había visto y tocado minutos antes, pero aún así me impacto ver nuevamente la perfección de su cuerpo. Edward era un hombre y todo en él lo aseguraba. Tan fuerte y varonil que se me erizaban los pelos de solo imaginar como terminaría todo. No aguantaría mucho más, lo quería encima mío y lo quería dentro mío.

En un ágil movimiento Edward se deshizo tanto de mi pulóver como de mi remera, dejándome nuevamente solo luciendo un sostén. Pero esta vez no se detuvo ahí, deslizó sus manos por toda mi cintura hasta llegar a mis caderas, donde se puso a jugar con el botón de mi pantalón. ¡Que desesperación!

-Deja de jugar Edward... –Le pedí con la voz totalmente distorsionada a causa de la excitación.

Edward sonrió y por fin desabrochó el maldito pantalón. Sin embargo no hizo las cosas tan rápido como yo quería. Fue bajando lenta y tortuosamente el jean, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel que al retirarlo, quedaba expuesta. Volviéndome loca y dejándome completamente desquiciada. Fuera de mí, pedía por más. Y es que no me podía contener. Tomé su cara, la cual estaba besando mi muslo, y lo atraje nuevamente hacia mi boca. Necesitaba sus besos, quería embriagarme nuevamente en su aliento.

Mientras me besaba terminé de sacarme el pantalón como pude y comencé con la difícil tarea de desabrochar su cinturón. Y el hecho que mis manos templaran por la excitación del momento no ayudaba a la labor. Me costó varios intentos pero, finalmente, lo logré. Desabotoné su pantalón y lo deslicé por sus piernas hasta arrojarlo a algún rncón del dormitorio.

Ahora ambos estábamos solamente en ropa interior, y pese a que segundo atrás parecíamos desesperados, nos tomamos un momento para contemplarnos. No que necesitáramos asegurarnos que el otro estaba bueno, simplemente me detuve a admirar la perfección que yo solía llamar novio. Y por más que lo intenté, no pude evitar centrar mi vista en su entrepierna, definitivamente esto se había retrazado mucho tiempo.

-Eres hermosa Bella... –Jadeo Edward cuando yo me moví debajo de su cuerpo, haciendo aún más placentero nuestro contacto -¿Estás segura de esto? -¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pregunta era esa?

-Completamente segura –Le dije.

Y lo besé para que pudiese realmente comprender que tanto quería esto. No nos demoramos mucho más, Edward con toda la ternura del mundo desabrochó mi sostén, deleitándose con la vista y deleitándome con sus caricias. Como pude, debido a la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, le quité sus bóxer y él comprendió que era el momento...

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mareándome y dejándome sin sentido, luego bajó hacia mi clavícula. Sus besos, los mejores que hubiese recibido, quemaban todo lo que tocaban. Y así fue cuando sus labios se posaron en mi pecho. Tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar. Pero él no se detuvo mucho tiempo en ningún lado, siguió un camino sinuoso hasta llegar al elástico de mis bragas. Al cual tomó entre sus dientes y deslizó fuera de mi cuerpo.

Se posicionó entre mis muslos y cuando cerré los ojos, lista para recibir todo lo que quería, dijo:

-No puedo hacerlo –Abrí mis ojos como plato, y en un acto reflejo bajé mi vista a su entrepierna –¡No soy impotente! –Dijo Mientras se levantaba y tomaba su calzoncillo –Estuviste con Emmett.

-¿¡Qué! –Grité ¿Me estaba cargando? Tomé las sabanas de su cama y me envolví en ellas -¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-¡Que no puedo seguir sabiendo que mi hermano estuvo primero! ¡Que fuiste solo de él! ¡Que a él le entregaste tu virginidad! –Contestó sin siquiera mirarme.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Volví a gritarle –¡Realmente te superaste a ti mismo!

Me envolví lo mejor que pude con la sabana y salí corriendo de la habitación. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, me sentía humillada, me sentía poca cosa. ¿Qué quería decirme con eso Edward? Él ya sabía que yo había estado con su hermano... ¿Tan poca cosa me creía? ¿Tan poco le importaba? ¿Tenía que esperar a que estuviese completamente desnuda frente a él, preparada para él, para rechazarme? ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esta? Me encerré en el cuarto de baño que había cerca de la habitación de Esme y Carlisle y tras asegurarme que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada, me metí en la ducha, quería limpiarme, quería olvidarme de todo... ¡No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder!

Edward POV

Me coloqué entre sus piernas, ya no aguantaba más. Bella me estaba volviendo loco, tan perfecta y ardiente, tan femenina y tan sensual... tan todo lo que quería. Cerré mis ojos para profundizar el momento, ya nada nos molestaría. Pero un recuerdo se me vino a la mente, la noche en que yo y Bella nos besamos.

Bella se alejó corriendo, en sus ojos se notaba el arrepentimiento, eso lo comprendía, yo también estaba arrepentido. Entró en su carpa y a mí no me quedó más remedió que entrar a la mía Cuando se tranquilizase podríamos hablar. Paso un ratito y comprendí que tan poco había significado ese beso para ella. Ella estaba con mi hermano, y por lo que se escuchaba él la satisfacía mucho mejor de lo que yo hubiese podido.

-No puedo hacerlo –Bella abrió sus preciosos ojos y su vista se clavó en mi entre pierna –¡No soy impotente! –Dije mientras comenzaba a ponerme mi bóxer –Estuviste con Emmett.

-¿¡Qué! –Gritó extremadamente fuerte. Tomó las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas -¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-¡Que no puedo seguir sabiendo que mi hermano estuvo primero! ¡Que fuiste solo de él! ¡Que a él le entregaste tu virginidad! –Confesé sin siquiera poder mirarla. Los celos nuevamente me estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Volvió a gritarme –¡Realmente te superaste a ti mismo!

Se envolvió en la sabana y salió corriendo de la habitación. Y yo, nuevamente, había metido la pata. ¿Podía ser tan estúpido? ¿Podía tener alguna duda de los sentimientos de ella cuando la tenía entre mis brazos dispuesta a todo? No, esa era la respuesta, Bella no me había dado ninguna razón para dudar. O tal vez si, sabía que lo que me atormentaba era verla sufrir todos los días por mi hermano, y sabía que era en esos momentos cuando yo recordaba todas las cosas, que sabía, habían pasado ellos dos juntos. Sin embargo me había prometido a mi mismo intentar olvidar el tema de Emmett. Había creído comprender de una buena vez por todas que la relación que ellos tenían era especial, y que tanto Bella como Emmett, estaban marcados por ella.

Y sin embargo había actuado, una vez más, como un idiota. Como un estúpido celoso, como un inseguro, como un canalla. Y ya no sabía como solucionar las cosas, porque comprendía que realmente había arruinado todo, que había herido a Bella demasiado, que había cruzado un línea indebida y que un simple "Lo siento" no solucionaría nada.

Salí de la habitación y la busqué por el pasillo, pero no había rastros de ella. Aún en un estado de idiotez la fui a buscar al cuarto de mi hermano, pues temía encontrarla ahí, llorando en el lugar que alguna vez fue testigo de otro encuentro con otra persona. Pero obviamente ella no estaba, y yo volví a pegarme mentalmente por ser tan inseguro. Caminé un poco más y pude escuchar como el agua corría en el baño que estaba al lado de la habitaciones de mis padres.

-¿Bella? –Pregunté a través de la puerta –Bella por favor ábreme –Insistí –Lo siento fui un estúpido, hablemos... –Le supliqué, pero ello no dio ninguna respuesta, salvo un sollozo que desagarró mi alma –Voy a entrar... –Le avisé, dándole tiempo a que me rechazara, pero no lo hizo.

Giré la perilla solo para notar que estaba trabada, cerrada con llave. ¡Que estúpido! Era obvio que la trabaría, ¿Por qué querría estar conmigo luego de lo que le hice? Otro sollozo se escuchó a través de la puerta y sentí como mi corazón se rompía por su dolor. Me metí en el cuarto de mis padre y rebusqué entre sus cajones, sabía que ellos tenían una copia de la llave de cada baño, aunque ella no quisiese yo necesitaba entrar y estar con ella. Necesitaba intentar solucionar todo, quería decirle cuanto la amaba, quería abrazarla.

Luego de tirar todas las cosas por el piso, la encontré. Volví corriendo al baño y con toda la desesperación corriendo por mis venas abrí la puerta. Bella estaba sentada en el piso, abrazándose sus propias rodillas, hecha una bolita. El agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y ella no paraba de llorar. Esa imagen era la más triste y fea que había visto en mi vida, y todo era mi culpa. Me acerqué a la ducha y me senté a su lado, pasé un brazo por su espalda y ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

-¡Vete! No quiero nada de ti –Dijo empujándome lo más lejos posible de ella.

-Bella lo siento, soy un estúpido... –Repetí prácticamente las misma palabras que aquella vez luego de lo del auto.

-¿¡Te doy asco! –Me preguntó de pronto.

-¡No claro que no! Por favor Bells yo te amo, es solo que...

-¡Si, estuve con tu hermano! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo me puedes recriminar algo que hice cuando ni siquiera te conocía, cuando ni siquiera te amaba? –Gritó interrumpiéndome -¿¡Qué quieres de mi!

-¡Todo! Te quiero a ti.. ¡Te amo! –Insistí –Por favor Bella, en serio escúchame, fui un idiota.. dejé que nuevamente los celos me controlasen...

-¡El problema no es que te controlasen los celos el problema es que los tengas... que aún, luego de todo lo que paso, dudes de mí! –Gritó.

-¡Ya lo se! Se que soy un idiota, que tengo que olvidarme de todo, pero no es fácil... ¡Soy un hombre! –Bella se puso de pie y abrió sus brazos.

-¡Y yo soy una mujer! Así que decídete: O te olvidas de lo mío con Emmett o te olvida de mí... Tú eliges.

No perdí tiempo en nada y me abalancé sobre ella. La amaba y no podía creer lo idota que había sido, y lo estúpido que seguí siendo. La acorralé contra la pared de la ducha y retomé lo que minutos atrás habíamos dejado en la habitación. Con mis manos recorrí todo su cuerpo, acaricié cada punto estimulante en ella, la hice suspirar y gemir mi nombre una y otra vez. Quería que supiera cuanto la quería, cuanto la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba.

-Te amo Bella, no lo dudes nunca –Le dije. Quería que no le quedase ninguna duda, quería que comprendiese lo mucho que significaba para mí.

-¿De verdad? No hagas nada si tienes alguna duda... –Me dijo.

-No tengo nada de lo que dudar... ¿Tú quieres hacerlo? –Bella asintió y ese gesto fue mi perdición.

La tomé por la cintura y la levanté del suelo. Ella, instintivamente y en una acto completamente sensual, enroscó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. El roce de nuestros cuerpos fue mágico y no pude esperar mucho más. La miré a los ojos y nuevamente le dije cuanto la amaba. Me posicioné correctamente y entré en ella.

No pude ni quise guardarme el gemido de placer. Bella era perfecta en todos los aspecto y el perfecto movimiento que estábamos experimentando me estaba volviendo loco. Como pude guié mi boca a sus pechos, quería darle todo de mí, quería que sintiese todo lo que yo sentía y quería que gritara mi nombre.

-¡Edward! –La palabra escapó de sus labios y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Bella era mía.

Seguí moviéndome dentro de ella, con todas las ansias y el deseo acumulado desde tanto tiempo. Ella era perfecta, y esto era el cielo.

-"Bella"- "Edward"- Suspiramos los dos al mismo tiempo, llegando cada uno a la cima del placer.

* * *

Su opnion?


	17. Sopresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola! Bueno... no quiero demorarme, solo disculparme. He tartado muchismo, nunca me había demorado tanto en actualizar y me siento fatal. Como única excusa pueso decir que cada vez que me sentaba a escribir alguien me interrumpía! De verdad lo lamento muchoooo!**

**PERDÓN, no se volverá a repetir!**

**Un beso y espero que les guste!**

**(Desde ya que, como siempre, agradezco que lean, firmen, agreguen a favoritos y a alertas a mi historia... mil gracias)**

**Alice (Luisa) este cap va dedicado a ti... espero que te guste!**

**Lu**

* * *

**XVII**

**SORPRESA**

TOC TOC TOC –Alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación del cuarto de Edward.

En un acto reflejo me tape aún más con las sabanas. Me hubiese gustado despertarme más temprano y a esta hora, ya estar abajo. En vez de eso, nos habíamos quedado durmiendo hasta el mediodía y ahora Emmett estaba golpeando la puerta.

-Edward.. ¿Van a comer? –Preguntó desde afuera.

-¡Si, ya bajamos! –Gritó Edward y mi rostro se enrojeció.

Edward salió de la cama luciendo únicamente su calzoncillo y yo, por un momento, me olvidé de que teníamos que bajar. ¿Es que acaso no me podía controlar? No, estaba claro que no, al parecer las hormonas me dominaban. Siguiendo mi instinto me levanté yo también de la cama, solo para volver a meterme cuando me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda ¡Maldita inhibición!

-No te tapes... –Me dijo Edward –Eres hermosa y no tienes de que avergonzarte, después de todo ya te conozco... –Sentí la sangre acumularse en mi rostro y estuve segura que parecía un tomate.

-¿Me alcanzas la ropa? –Le pregunté desde debajo de las sabanas, estaba siendo una cobarde, lo sabía, pero eso no me hacía sentir menos vergüenza.

-No –Dijo riéndose. Tomó toda mi ropa y la arrojó lo más lejos posible de la cama –Tendrás que buscarla tú solita.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, no que estuviese realmente enojada, pero quería molestarlo. Tiré con un poco más de fuerza las sabanas, desarmando por completo la cama. Me levanté envuelta en ellas y me acerqué a Edward, sacándole la lengua.

-¿Quién es el gracioso ahora? –Le pregunté con burla, sintiéndome triunfadora.

-Yo, obviamente –Me contestó, mientras que con un rápido movimiento me acercó a él y con otro arrojó la sabana al piso.

No llegué a protestar, no llegué a ruborizarme, no llegué a hacer nada porque Edward atrapó mis labios con los suyos, haciéndome olvidar nuevamente de todo. ¡Al diablo el pudor! Tenía a Edward semi desnudo pegado contra mi cuerpo y lo iba a disfrutar. Enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo presioné aún más. Lo quería sentir todo, y cuando digo todo es todo. Pero al parecer, a pesar de haber concretado la noche anterior, las interrupciones seguirían.

-¡Llegó la comida! –gritó Emmett desde abajo -¡Edward tú pagas!

Nos separamos en seguida. Ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Edward se vistió rapidísimo, tomó su billetera y bajó corriendo para pagar lo que fuese que hubiese pedido Emmett para comer. Y yo me quedé sola en la habitación. De pronto la sonrisa se borró y una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi. No estaba triste, definitivamente no podía estarlo, pero sin embargo algo me impedía permanecer completamente feliz.

Lo sabía, sabía a la perfección el por qué de mis sentimientos. Sabía que ahora, luego de haber dado ese paso tan importante en mi relación con Edward, tenía que resolver si o si las cosas con Emmett. Y eso no significaba que volviésemos a ser amigos. Significaba que tendría que aprender a darle su espacio y tratar de, por una vez, hacer las cosas más fáciles para él y no para mí.

Edward gritó desde el piso inferior, llamándome nuevamente a comer. Dejé de lado el hilo de pensamientos que había estado tejiendo y comencé a vestirme. Antes de salir de la habitación observé mi imagen en el espejo, asegurándome que todo estuviese en su lugar. ¡Y ahí me di cuenta! ¡Iba a matar a Edward! ¡Me había dejado un chupón en el cuello y otro a la altura de la clavícula! No tenía tiempo de maquillar a ninguno de los dos, así que tomé mi pulóver y me lo coloqué pese a que no hacía tanto frío. Al ser cuello alto cubría a la perfección ambas marcas.

Cuando llegué al comedor me encontré a los dos hermanos sentados alrededor de la mesa con una pila de cajas. Pizza. Debí suponerlo, esa era la comida preferida de Emmett.

-Lo siento Bella –Dijo mi ex con la comida en la boca –Tenía hambre, no pude esperar.

-No te hagas problema –Dije mientras me sentaba al lado de Edward, quien también se había tentado y estaba masticando -¿Y cuál es tu excusa?

-Tenía que recargar energías, anoche... –Instantáneamente me puse colorada, eso había sido demasiado obvio y yo no quería hablar del tema o hacer mención de él, delante de Emmett.

Me volteé a ver la reacción de Emmett, esperando ver alguna cara de fastidio o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente me encontré con un Emmett desaforado por seguir comiendo. Al parecer no había escuchado, o no le había dado importancia al comentario que acababa de hacer Edward. Regañé con la mirada a mi novio, esperando que comprendiese que no quería más de esos comentarios y luego me serví una porción de pizza. Yo también estaba hambrienta.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? –Preguntó Edward al ver como su hermano juntaba dos porciones y se las comenzaba a comer juntas.

-Ten-go co-sas que ha-cer –Dijo mientras seguía masticando a toda prisa, y yo simplemente me reí -¿Y tú de que te ríes? –Preguntó luego de tragar.

-Veo que tu super poder ha vuelto... –Dije sin parar de reírme, y él se unió a mí.

-¿Alguien comparte la broma conmigo? –preguntó una tanto molesto Edward.

Entre risas y carcajadas comenzamos a explicarle a Edward. No era algo realmente gracioso, al menos no para otra personas que no fuésemos nosotros dos. El primer día que fui al instituto, recién llegada al pueblo, a la hora de almorzar me senté completamente sola. No esperaba que nadie se me arrimase y definitivamente no esperaba hacer amigos ese día, pero si que los hice.

La campana sonó y todos se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a almorzar. Me hubiese gustado quedarme en el salón a leer algún libro pero el profesor me indicó que debía salir. Tenía hambre, por supuesto que la tenía, si me había quedado dormida y de lo apurada que había salido no había podido desayunar. Pero eso no significaba que quería ir a la cafetería. No conocía a nadie y las posibilidades que tenía eran: Pedir permiso para sentarme en una mesa ya ocupada (haciéndome la chica social) o sentarme completamente sola; Ninguna de las opciones me gustaban, pero sabía que no me podía quedar sola en el pasillo desierto, parecería una loca. Así que caminé lentamente hacia el comedor.

_Claramente me senté sola y en la mesa más apartada que encontré. Compré una fruta, sabiendo que no podría comer más que eso por mi nerviosismos y abrí mi libro. Estaba leyendo uno de mis pasajes favoritos cuando alguien tocó mi hombro._

_-Hola, lamento molestarte... –Levanté mi vista y mis ojos se encontraron con un chico demasiado musculoso y demasiado lindo ¿Sería de esa clase de chicos que molestan a los nuevos? ¿Se burlaría de mí? En seguida me enojé, yo podría ser tímida, pero a mi nadie me molestaba, estaba por protestar cuando él se presentó –Soy Emmett Cullen, ¿Tú eres...?_

_-Isabella, Isabella Swan –Dije aún con desconfianza, ¡Era muy grande! -¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunté con brusquedad._

_-No... eh bueno si –Respondió un poco nervioso ante mi tono -¿Ves aquella mesa? –Dijo señalando una donde había un par de chicos, yo simplemente asentí –Esos son mis amigos, quería invitarte a almorzar con nosotros...–Me contestó._

_-¿Por qué? –Bueno claramente estaba siendo desconfiada, supongo que eso pasa cuando tienes de padre a un policía._

_-¿Para comer? –Preguntó sin llegar a comprender mi pregunta –Si vas te mostraré mi super poder –Dijo para romper la tensión y vaya que la rompió. No sé porque, realmente no era algo gracioso, pero la forma en que me lo dijo hizo que estallará en carcajadas._

_Me levanté y caminé junto a él hacia la mesa donde se encontraban otros dos chicos. Ben y Jasper, según me los presentó Emmett. Me senté al lado de este último y Emmett lo hizo al lado mío. _

_-¿Y cuál es tu super poder? ¿O es que me has traído engañada? –Pregunté en broma._

_-¡Me insultas! ¡Yo nunca engañaría a una chica! –Me contestó riendo –Mi super poder es... –Comenzó a observar la mesa en busca de no sé que hasta que exclamó un "Ah" –Mi super poder es comer mucha comida al mismo tiempo... dime cuantas porciones de pizza quieres que me coma y lo haré en menos de un minuto –No pude evitar reírme, este chico era completamente extraño._

_-Cuatro, comete cuatro porciones de pizza en menos de un minuto –Lo rete, sabiendo que eso era imposible._

_Emmett tomó la caja de pizza, le dio su celular a Jasper para que cronometrase el tiempo apiló cuatro pedazos de pizza y me sonrió._

_-¡Dale! –Dijo, observé como Jasper apretaba el botón y cuando voltee a ver a Emmett ¡Él ya se había devorado la mitad de las cuatro porciones! Unos segundos más y se terminaron las pizzas -¡Fantástico, ¿a qué si? –Me preguntó emocionado. No me lo podía creer, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Era físicamente imposible comer tan rápido, miré debajo de la mesa, tal vez hubiese tirado algo, pero nada -¡No hice trampa! Te dije que tengo un super poder y ese es comer rápido... ¡Desconfiada! –Dijo riendo._

_-Esta bien, supongamos que no has hecho trampa, cosa que no creo, ¿De qué te sirve tu super poder? –Le pregunté aún observando toda la mesa y las cercanías en busca de un poco de pizza._

_-Cuando tengo que salir en una misión super secreta, o cuando tengo una cita, nunca llego tarde por comer... es algo muy útil –Dijo provocando las risas de todos en la mesa._

_-Solo procura no hacerlo nunca más delante de una chica, aún no comprendo como Bella no se fue ¡Eso que hiciste es totalmente desagradable! –Se mofo Jasper._

_-Shh –Lo calló Emmett –Bella no es como cualquier chica, ella es especial , ¿Qué no lo ves? –Dijo como queriendo señalar algo obvio, que nadie comprendió –También tengo un super poder para detectar que clase de persona es cada uno y ella es... diferente a todas. A partir de ahora se une a nuestro grupo._

_Y todos estallamos en risas. Emmett parecía loco, pero algo en su rostro me dijo que era un loco lindo. Los chicos comenzaron a bromear y yo me sentí como en casa. Totalmente feliz de haber venido a la cafetería._

-Hacía mucho que no te veía usar tu super poder –Le dije a Emmett cuando logré parar de reírme.

-No lo usaba desde que Reneé me retó –Me dijo –Casi hago vomitar a tu suegra –Le dijo a Edward, y yo simplemente sonreí, me encantaba ver a Emm riendo, y me gustaba mucho más su comentario... Suegra –Me devoré dos platos de lasaña en menos de tres minutos y a Reneé le dio asco –Continuo contándole la historia a su hermano y yo deje volar a mis pensamientos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía tanto y casi había olvidado lo bien que la pasaba cuando Emmett se ponía a bromear.

...

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6 – Contaba mentalmente los tiempos para seguir el ritmo de la canción. Estábamos practicando una nueva coreografía, con demasiadas vueltas para mi gusto pero en su conjunto muy buena. Hoy Rosalie, diferente a como venía siendo, estaba muy amable, atenta a ayudarme cada vez que me lanzaban por los aires.

-Bien chicas, es todo por hoy –Dijo Rose cuando la música terminó –Hoy a la noche hay reunión en mi casa... –Anunció.

-¿Hoy? –Se quejó Alice -¿Es obligatorio? –Nuestra capitana la asesinó con la mirada dándole a entender que si, era obligatorio –De acuerdo cambiaré mis planes...

-¿Vamos a entrenar o qué? –Preguntó Donna.

-Si algo así... bueno dejen de preguntar y vamos a las duchas –Nos pidió.

Miré a Jessica con asombro, no era normal ese tipo de reuniones, menos un viernes por la noche. Pero este año queríamos competir en el regional de animadoras, tal vez se trataba de eso. Caminamos junto con Angela, que si bien aún no me perdonaba por lo menos ahora toleraba mi presencia, hacia los vestuarios.

Ya estando en las duchas el humor de las chicas cambió un poco. A ninguna le apetecía ir a una reunión un viernes por la noche, incluyéndome a mí, pero no había otra opción. Además, aunque en un principio siempre nos quejamos, luego la terminamos pasando genial.

Cada una se metió en una ducha para bañarse y mientras charlamos. Poco a poca todas se fueron despidiendo. Como siempre, debido a mi fascinación por el agua caliente, quedé yo sola, o eso pensé. Cuando por fin salí me encontré con Alice, que al parecer, me estaba esperando.

-Bells ¿Podemos hablar? –Me preguntó con cierta timidez, algo totalmente extraño en ella. Alice era algo así como hiperactiva y super confiada.

-¡Eh claro! ¿De que quieres hablar? –Le contesté.

-Bien... hay un chico que me gusta, en realidad me gusta mucho –Aclaró ella –Pero es un poco más grande, no se, es distinto a todos los chicos con los que he salido...

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿No esta interesado en ti? –Era extraño que alguien me pidiese consejos amorosos a mí.

-No lo se, creo que si. Me invitó a salir esta noche, pero le tuve que cancelar por la reunión y... no hemos vuelto a acordar una fecha –Me dijo con tristeza –Me gusta mucho, no quería cancelar la cita, pero pensé que me diría de salir mañana ¡y no lo hizo!

-No te preocupes Alice, si te invitó a salir es porque tiene interés en ti –Cualquiera que mirase a Aly se daría cuenta lo hermosa que es, simplemente parece una modelo en miniatura, no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

-Si, eso creo... de todos modos te quería pedir un favor –Me miró a los ojos, yo simplemente asentí, Alice me caía muy bien, por supuesto que la ayudaría –Se llama Jackson Rathbone y va con Edward a un par de clases... ¿Le pedirías que le preguntase por mí?

-Si, yo le digo a Edward... solo espero que él lo conozca –Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Alice, me agradeció y luego se despidió con un gran abrazo.

El vestuario quedó finalmente vació y yo pude cambiarme en silencio. Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente abrigada salí del lugar. Caminaba sin mucho apuro. Ya no tenía más clases y Edward se quedaría para practicar con el equipo de rugby. Aunque no había hecho la prueba en su momento, Emmett había convencido al entrenador que Edward era un excelente jugador y este, el couch, le permitió entrenar con el equipo. Aún no podía jugar, primero estaría a prueba un par de semanas y luego, si al entrenador le parecía, pasaría a formar, oficialmente, parte del equipo.

Sin pensármelo mucho caminé hasta el campo de deporte. Quería ver, aunque sea de lejos, a mi novio antes de irme a casa. Me parecía sorprenderte como él y Emmett habían arreglado su relación. Sabía que aún les faltaba un poco para poder ser como antes, pero realmente las cosas iban bien entre ellos. ¿Emmett y yo? Bueno ese era un caso aparte. Había pasado un mes desde que Edward y yo estuvimos por primera vez, y por el momento sigo cumpliendo mi promesa: Dejo a Emmett tranquilo. Y al parecer funciona, cuando voy a casa de Edward (Lo cual es más seguido ahora) suelo entablar alguna pequeña conversación amistosas con él. No es nada del otro mundo, pero es algo, y eso me agrada. Se que algo cambió, Emmett hizo un clic y yo aún no comprendo en que se basa. Podría intentar obtener la información, pero tengo miedo que la respuesta no me guste, entonces no pregunto. Prefiero ser ignorante a obtener una verdad fea.

-¿Bella? –Me llamó alguien a mis espaldas -¿Ya te babeaste lo suficiente? –Me preguntó mi amiga.

-Nunca es suficiente –Le contesté, ya sabiendo que Jess se refería a mi falta de disimulación en lo referido a observar a Edward –Es hermoso, así que lo miró cuanto yo quiera.

-¡Jaja! De acuerdo... ¿Vienes a lo de Rodi? –Yo asentí y ambas nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

Pasamos prácticamente toda la tarde en el bar. En un primer momento solo éramos Jessica y yo, pero luego se unió Angela. Fue bastante agradable, al decir verdad, Ang cada vez se portaba más amigable. Tal vez algún día me perdonase del todo. Cuando el reloj marcó las siete de la tarde, nos despedimos de Rodi y cada una se fue a su casa a prepararse para la reunión en lo de Rosalie.

Llegué a mi casa, y a pesar que sabía que tenía poco tiempo y que tenía que prepararme, me quedé conversando con mamá. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la muerte de papá, pero igual aún no me terminaba de acostumbrar al hecho de que mamá trabajase. No era el problema el trabajo, sino que nos veíamos menos. Antes Reneé siempre estaba en casa, siempre me esperaba con una torta recién horneada, o con galletitas. No le reprochaba no encontrarme con esas cosas, en realidad no le reprochaba nada. Estaba totalmente orgullosa de ella, y de todos sus esfuerzos por llevar la casa adelante. Simplemente la extrañaba.

Miré la hora y me sobresalte, ¡Eran las 8:30 y a las 9 tenía que estar en casa de Rosalie! Le di un rápido beso a mi mamá y subí corriendo las escaleras directamente al baño. Supongo que fue un record personal porque en cinco minutos estuve bañada. No sabía que debía ponerme... Si fuese por mi me hubiese puesto un pantalón deportivo y alguna remera común pero, conociendo a mis compañeras de equipo, las cuales siempre se vestían para matar, decidí arreglarme un poco. Ya me había pasado en otras ocasiones, yo iba re sencilla y ellas super producidas. No volvería a pasar eso, la última vez decidieron que sería divertido jugar a la Barbie conmigo. Me peinaron, maquillaron, vistieron y luego me obligaron a salir con ellas.

A las 8:45 estuve lista (Un nuevo record para mi) Llevaba un jean negro ajustado y una camisa azul, bastante arreglada pero nada de otro mundo. No me maquillé, aunque haciendo eso corría el riesgo de luego ser obligada a pintarme, pero no me importó. ¡Íbamos a la casa de Rose, nada más! Me despedí de mamá, tomé las llaves del auto y salí rumbo a lo de nuestra capitana.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que estacioné a un lado de la calle y rebusqué en mi bolso para atender.

-Hola amor –Le dije cuando por fin encontré el celular.

-Hola cielo... ¿Cómo estas? –Era increíble, ¡Hasta por teléfono su voz sonaba sexy!

-Bien, yendo para lo de Rose, tenemos reunión del equipo –Le contesté, desde que salimos de la escuela no había podido hablar con él –Vos... ¿Cómo estas?

-Cansado.. jaja hoy la practica fue dura –No debió mencionar el entrenamiento, porque mi mente pervertida creo una imagen de él todo transpirado encima mío -¿Van a salir después?

-No tengo idea, ni siquiera sé para que es la reunión –Edward rió al otro lado del teléfono y yo recordé el favor que me había pedido Alice –Amor, ¿Conoces a Jackson Rathbone?

-Si... va conmigo a algunas clases ¿Por? –Me preguntó.

-Es que a Alice le gusta... y me pidió si le podías preguntar a él qué onda con ella –Le contesté –Por supuesto si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo...

-¡No hay problema! Justo hoy me invitó a tomar algo, yo le pregunto y después te cuento –Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, esto pondría contenta a Aly.

-¡Gracias! Eres un amor, ahora te dejo porque ya estoy llegando tarde a lo de Rose, un beso te amo.

-Yo también te amo, avísame si salís... un beso.

Miré nuevamente la hora, y oficialmente llegaba tarde, ya eran las 9:15. Puse en marcha el motor y aceleré rumbo a lo de Rosalie. Conduje a través de las calles desiertas de Forks a toda velocidad, no me gustaba ir tan fuerte, pero no quería llegar tan tarde. Di un par de vueltas y por fin arribé a mi destino.

La mamá de Rose, una mujer muy hermosa, me abrió la puerta y me indicó que subiese a la habitación de su hija, que ya habían llegado todas. Caminé despacio por la casa y subí las escaleras. La verdad no sabía para que era la reunión, ni que esperar de ella. Honestamente las cosas con Rosalie no estaban bien, ella había comenzado a tratarme un poco mejor, pero seguía siendo un poco hostil conmigo.

Entré a la habitación y me encontré con todo el equipo riendo y charlando. Saludé a cada una de las chicas y me senté en el piso junto a Jessica que reía de lo lindo por un chiste que había contado Kelly. Me alegré de haberme vestido bastante bien ya que las chicas, tal como imaginé, estaban super producidas.

Rosalie había comprado un montón de comida (Chocolates y botanas en su mayoría) y también un montón de bebidas, desde gaseosas hasta tequila. Al parecer esto era algo así como una fiesta. El tiempo se pasó bastante rápido, algunas de las chicas, incluyendo a Rose, Alice y Jess, estaban un poquito ebrias y no paraban de hacer tonterías.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Gritó Jessica -¡Juguemos al verdad consecuencia!

-¡Si, si, si! –Contestó Donna –Yo empiezo... Angela ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad –Eligió Ang.

-¿Alguna vez pasó algo con Ben? –Todas se callaron y esperaron su respuesta.

-Eh... si, pero nada importante –Contestó Ang totalmente ruborizada. Yo no lo podía creer... ¿Ben y Angela? -¡Bueno, ahora es mi turno!... Kelly ¿Qué elegís?

-Verdad, no no, mejor consecuencia –Mal hecho, yo conocía muy bien a Ang y sabía que sus penitencias eran mortales.

-Debes ir al dormitorio de los padres de Rose y conseguir preservativos –Jaja, como dije, sus prendas eran ásperas.

Por más que kelly se quejó no pudo evitar hacer la prueba. Hasta Rosalie la obligó a ir. Diez minutos más tarde Kel llegó a la pieza totalmente roja y con una tira de preservativos. Al parecer los padres de Rose estaban acostados mirando televisión y tuvo que pedírselos directamente a ellos. Pasaron un par de rondas más donde me enteré que Jane se había besado con el profesor de gimnasia (asco), que Melisa estaba enamorada incondicionalmente de Marcus (Un compañero del curso) y, además, había visto como Kate fue a tocarle la puerta a los vecinos con un conjunto de lencería puesto sobre su ropa.

Esta reunión había resultado ser muy divertida, o por lo menos lo era para mi. Aún no me tocaba jugar y, a diferencia de la chicas, todavía no había tenido que responder ninguna pregunta incomoda.

-¡Mi turno, mi turno! –Gritó Jane –Mmm... ¡Jessica! ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad... ni loca me paseo desnuda delante de nadie.. jaja –Contestó alegre mi amiga.

-¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con Jasper? –Jess, borracha como estaba, ni se avergonzó.

-Llegué... o mejor dicho: Él llegó bien a fondo –Todas estallamos en carcajadas –Ahora es mi turno... Rosalie, tu elegís.

-Consecuencia... –Contestó ella bien segura.

-De acuerdo... propongo algo –Anunció Jessica –Una ronda más y salimos a bailar –Todas gritaron y asintieron, entonces ella continuó –Tu prenda será besar a un chico descaradamente, sin siquiera pedirle permiso... ¿Aceptas?

-Por supuesto... eso es fácil –Su respuesta me dejó un poco confundida, ella era muy recatada con el tema de chicos y salidas, al parecer el alcohol la aligeraba demasiado –Ahora es mi turno... ¡Bella! ¿verdad o consecuencia? –Me preguntó.

-Verdad –Llámenme aburrida pero era demasiado tímida como para hacer alguna de sus macabras penitencias.

-¿Quién es mejor en la cama? ¿Edward o Emmett? -¿¡QUÉ! ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! –Y debes contestar si o si, de lo contrario la pena será peor.

Miré al resto de las chicas tratando de encontrar un poco de ayuda y compasión, pero todas estaban sonriendo y me gritaban que contestase. ¿Cómo me podía preguntar una cosa así? Eso rayaba el límite del juego, esas cosas no se dicen. Me volvieron a preguntar varias veces más, hasta que cansada respondí lo único que diría.

-Cada uno es distinto... Pero ambos son espectaculares –Algunas aplaudieron contestas por mi respuesta y otras me abuchearon, ¿Pero que querían que les respondiese?

Claramente no iba a elegir a uno por sobre el otro. No lo había hecho en mi fuero interno y no lo haría para ellas. Mi respuesta había sido, sinceramente, lo que yo pensaba. La rueda continuó, pero a mí ya no me pareció tan divertido. La pregunta me había molestado y mucho. Nuevamente me fastidiaba la actitud de Rose. Cuando todas jugaron una vez más, nos dispusimos a salir. Jessica se acercó a mi, junto con Alice, y trataron de animarme un poco.

-Vamos amiga, no te pongas mal –Me susurró Jess al oído, yo le sonreí y traté de calmarme.

Nos dividimos en dos autos (Uno mío y el otro de Jane) y partimos hacia un nuevo pub a las afueras del pueblo. Durante el trayecto subimos la música al máximo y nos pusimos a cantar, o mejor dicho a aullar. El malhumor se fue de mi cuerpo, en parte porque la "capitana" no estaba en mi auto y me propuse disfrutar la salida.

Llegamos al lugar cerca de la una de la madrugada. Había una cola bastante larga pero gracias a Melisa, que conocía al hombre de la puerta, entramos directamente. El lugar estaba muy bueno y la música mucho mejor. Comenzamos a caminar entre la gente y de pronto, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Rosalie salió corriendo de nuestro lado, las chicas comenzaron a reírse y yo pude ver como ella agarraba a un chico que estaba de espaldas a nosotras, lo giraba y lo besaba.

Mi mundo se vino abajo, no era cualquier chico... era Emmett ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarlo? Y si digo besarlo me quedo corta... ella estaba toda encima de él. ¡Quería ir hasta allí y apartarla a golpes! Pero Jess, se adelantó a mi reacción, me tomó de un brazo y me arrastró fuera del lugar junto con Angela.

No entendía nada, solo sabía que estaba furiosa... que quería gritarle y no se que más.

-Tranquila Bella... no pasa nada –Me dijo Ang y yo la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No pasa nada? ¿No viste como esa bruja se tiró encima de Emmett? ¿Quién se piensa que es? ¡La voy a matar! –Grité enfurecida.

-Bells... –Comenzó a decir Jessica, y supe que lo que fuese a decir no me iba a gustar –Lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero... Ella y Emmett han estado saliendo desde hace un mes más o menos.

-Gracias... –Fue la única palabra que pude escupir.

Me aparté de mis amigas y me dirigí al auto. Lo puse en marcha y me alejé de ahí. Necesitaba pensar, y si me quedaba ahí probablemente haría algo de lo que después me arrepintiese.

* * *

Nuevamente disculpas y...

¿Me regalan su opinión?


	18. Instinto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! Bueno quería agradecer, al igual que siempre, que lean, comenten, agreguen a favoritos y a alertas a esta historia! realmente me hacen muy feliz =)**

**Este cap va dedicado... Nuevamente a Luisa (Alice).. ¡Feliz cumple! Espero que la pases de maravillas y que todo sea muy bonito! (Aqui en la Argentina ya es media noche, es decir ya estamos en 18/06) espero que te guste!**

**Por ahora eso es todo... lo único que les pido es que LEAN ABAJO!**

**Un beso**

**LU**

* * *

**XVIII**

**Instinto**

Pese a mi estado de ánimo manejé con calma. Tenía miles de pensamientos y sentimientos dando vueltas por todo mi cuerpo, pues ya ni siquiera se quedaban en mi mente. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía? ¿Qué pensaba de todo esto? No lo sabía, no podía desenredar la maraña de ideas que se había formado en mi interior y lo único que quería hacer, era llegar a un lugar seguro, quería pisar tierra firme y pensar.

Sopesé mis posibilidades; me podía quedar en el auto, estacionada en algún sitio y reflexionar sobre todo, sola, también podía ir de vuelta al pub y buscar a Jessica, podía ir con Edward o, la mejor opción de todas, podía ir a casa a hablar con la persona más sabia de todas: Reneé. No analicé las cosas ni un minuto más y aceleré.

Antes de lo esperado llegué a casa, estacioné el auto en el garaje y miré la hora, eran las dos de la madrugada. Muy temprano para volver de bailar y bastante tarde para tener una charla madre-hija. Caminé en puntitas de pie por toda la casa, tratando de decidir si debía o no despertar a mamá. Cuando por fin había decido irme a dormir la escuché llamarme desde la planta alta.

-¿Bella, cariño? ¿Puedes dejar de pasear por el living y subir? –Preguntó ella en un susurro.

Suspiré resignada, o mejor dicho aliviada. Por más que hubiese decido dejar la conversación para el día siguiente, realmente me relajaba saber que la podría tener ahora mismo. Subí las escaleras lentamente, queriendo una vez más tratar de entender qué era lo que sentía, pero lo único que logré fue largarme a llorar en cuanto vi a mamá esperándome en la puerta de su habitación.

Ella me invitó a entrar con un gesto y yo caminé hasta su lado. Inmediatamente Reneé me abrazó, y sin que yo me diese cuenta, me guió hasta su cama, donde me hizo acostar y me arropó. Era bastante grande para ese tipo de trato, ya no era una niña, pero no encontraba más confort que el que se desprendía de los mimos de mi mami.

-¿Quieres hablar? –Me preguntó Reneé mientras acariciaba mi cabello, yo solo asentí -¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-Emmett esta saliendo con Rosalie... –Dije y luego largué un poco de aire que, inconscientemente, había estado reteniendo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? –Preguntó ella aún más tranquila que antes.

-No sé... no me gusta –Dije, pues de eso estaba segura –Supongo que era inevitable que él rehiciese su vida y ya sé que yo no tengo derecho a reclamarle nada, pero creo que esperaba enterarme antes, o de otra forma, no así... viéndolos directamente besarse –Le expliqué mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

-Ya veo... ¿Y crees que hubiese cambiado algo si él te lo hubiese dicho? –Me preguntó seria.

-No sé... –No podía imaginarme qué hubiese sucedido si todo fuese diferente, él no me lo había dicho y punto –Me siento una tonta... Las chicas lo sabían, probablemente Edward también y hasta comienzo a creer que tu también ¿Me equivoco?

-Lo sospechaba porque los vi un día muy juntos, pero no sabía si estaba en lo cierto –Ella lo sabía, cuando mamá intuía algo ella estaba en lo cierto.

Estuvimos hablando un largo rato. No me sentí mejor ni mucho menos, aún no comprendía cuál era exactamente el sentimiento que tenía hacia esa nueva pareja y lo único que había decidido era que llorar no me serviría de nada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentí envuelta en un drama, era extraño porque realmente estaba triste, pero al no saber cuál era exactamente la causa solo lo deje ser. Me despedí de mamá y fui a mi cuarto, era tarde y necesitaba dormir.

...

Me desperté sin ganas de hacer nada, el sentimiento de tristeza no había desaparecido del todo, pero había disminuido. Ahora me sentía un poco más confundida, había tenido un sueño extraño y no dejaba de pensar en ello. Arreglé mi cuarto y bajé a desayunar. Encontré una nota de Reneé diciendo que había ido al mercado, por lo que estaba sola.

Me serví un tazón de cereales, un poco de leche y empecé a desayunar mientras leía el diario, aunque en realidad solo miraba las fotografías, solo lo hacía por hacer. Luego de terminar, lavé los platos y me senté frente al televisor. Me sentía como un robot, estaba segura que no quería hacer nada de esas cosas y sin embargo las hacía, simplemente para matar el tiempo.

Mi celular sonó con esa música tan conocida, Edward me estaba llamando. Lo pensé unos segundos y luego atendí.

-Hola... –Dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estás? Me tenías preocupado, anoche me llamó Jessica y... –Comenzó a decir.

-¡Estoy bien! ¿Por qué estaría mal? –Pregunté haciéndome la estúpida. ¿Edward realmente quería hablar de esto?

-Bueno... por lo de mi hermano y Rosalie –Contestó él en un susurro –Jessica me dijo que te fuiste sin decirles nada y yo pensé...

-Si, estoy bien, vine a casa... –Le contesté –No pasa nada, solo me tomó por sorpresa, nunca pensé que a Rosalie le gustase Emmett, eso es todo.

-¿Segura? –Me preguntó él.

-Segurísima... –No quería hablar más del tema.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a comer algún lado? –Me preguntó, y a mí se me dibujó una sonrisa... eso era lo que necesitaba, distraerme y olvidarme de todo.

-¡Dale, buenísimo! –Le contesté, ahora sí, con entusiasmo -¿Vienes por mí?

-Si, te veo al mediodía... Te amo mucho –Me dijo.

-Yo también... besos –Y corté.

Miré la hora, eran las diez y media de la mañana, aún tenía mucho tiempo para prepararme así que decidí ir a visitar a mi amiga. Tomé las llaves y salí caminando hacía su casa. Cuando llegué su madre me dijo que aún dormía, pero yo insistí y logré que la despertase. Quince minutos más tarde Jessica bajó luciendo aún su pijama y quejándose por ser importunada tan temprano.

Se sorprendió bastante al verme en su casa. Ella pensaba que yo estaba enojada con ella, así que le tuve que asegurar, varias veces, que no era así. Tal vez estuviese un poco molesta porque no me había contado lo de Rose y Emmett, pero definitivamente no estaba enojada. Después de todo la única persona que yo hubiese deseado que me lo cuente era Emm y él no lo había hecho, con el resto no pasaba nada.

Estuvimos un rato charlando o chusmeando, mejor dicho. Jessica me explicó que Emm no les había contado sobre Rose, que ellos se enteraron porque una vez los vieron y que él solo les pidió que no le dijesen nada a nadie. Por su parte, Rose, le había asegurado que ella hablaría conmigo ayer a la noche, cosa que obviamente no hizo, en vez de eso se comió a mi ex delante mío.

A las once y media decidí que debía volver a casa para prepararme así que me despedí de mi amiga y partí de regreso. Su casa quedaba a cinco cuadras de la mía así que en diez minutos llegué, solo para encontrarme a la persona que menos quería ver sentada en el umbral.

-¿Qué quieres Rosalie? –Pregunté molesta.

-Bella yo.. yo.. yo lo siento, de verdad, no quería que te enterases así –Comenzó a balbucear.

-¿No querías que me enterase así? Pero si querías estar con Emmett, ¿verdad? –Le pregunté con todo el veneno que tenía guardado –Recuerdo que te molestaste mucho cuando engañé a Emm, según tu no tendría que haber besado nunca a Edward, no tendría que haber hecho sufrir a Emm... Entonces dime, ¿dónde quedaron esos pensamiento y valores? ¿Qué, no se aplica eso ahora? –Pregunté con recelo.

-¡Ya lo sé! Lo siento... yo nunca quise mentirte, sé que esta mal pero... –Volvió a insistir ella -¡Lo amo Bella! Lo hago desde el día que me ayudó, él siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, guardó mi secreto, me hizo reír cada vez que estuve triste... nunca pensé hacer nada porque era tu novio, y si me enojé contigo fue porque lo lastimaste y él estaba mal... ¡Él te eligió a ti y tú lo engañaste! –Me gritó.

-Mira Rosalie, mejor ahórrate tus disculpas y llantos –Le dije en cuanto vi que una lágrima comenzó a descender por su rostro –Lo mínimo que podrías haber hecho es decírmelo, pero tu preferiste besarlo delante mío.

-¡Te lo iba a decir! ¡Organicé la reunión para hacerlo, pero tomé de más y actué impulsivamente! –Me dijo –Yo te quiero... de verdad te considero una amiga.

-¿Amiga? Desde que empezaron las clases no has hecho más que tratarme mal... ¿Y me dices que eres una amiga? –Respiré varias veces y luego hablé un poco más calmada –Lo siento Rosalie pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal... Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, Emmett no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo... pero aún lo considero mi mejor amigo, no me importa si él no me habla, yo no quiero que nada le pase, así que cuidado, eso es todo lo que te digo.

-¿Y nosotras? No quiero estar peleada contigo, estamos juntas en el equipo y... –Ella tenía razón, no podía simplemente dejar de dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Nosotras? Procura no equivocarte otra vez y todo estará bien, me refiero a que no discutiremos –Ella asintió y se limpió el rostro.

-No te preocupes, yo amo a Emm no lo lastimaré –Dijo eso, me saludó y se fue.

La vi subirse a su auto y alejarse. Ella no entendía nada, no importaba si lo amaba o no, eso no significaba que no lo pudiese lastimar. Yo lo amaba, lo amo y lo amaré con todo mi corazón y sin embargo lo hice sufrir.

Estaba por entrar a mi casa cuando el claxon del auto de Edward sonó a mis espaldas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, quería estar con él, quería divertirme y olvidarme de la molesta visita de Rosalie. Le hice señas para que bajase del auto y en un minuto lo tuve entre mis brazos besándome. Edward era simplemente exquisito.

Luego de besarnos por un largo rato, nos separamos, no porque lo quisiéramos, simplemente porque su estomago rugió pidiendo alimento. Lo invité a entrar a casa y le pedí que me esperase unos minutos mientras me cambiaba de ropa. Ya en mi cuarto me puse a pensar un poco en la visita de Rosalie... definitivamente había ingresado en mi lista negra. Me dolía saber que ella había estado enamorada de Emmett incluso cuando yo aún salía con él... y en ese momento se suponía que ella era mi amiga ¡Vaya clase de amiga! Tal vez yo estuviese siendo una hipócrita, después de todo Emm era mi mejor amigo y lo había engañado con su hermano, pero no podía dejar de sentirme mal porque Rose saliese con mi Emmett.

Cambié mi ropa por un conjunto un poco más arreglado y antes de salir me observé en el espejo asegurándome que todo estuviese en su lugar. Estaba perfecta, hablando de ropa claro esta, porque por dentro estaba un poco confundida, aún me daba vueltas el sueño que había tenido. En él aparecía Edward y... paré en seco ese pensamiento. El sueño había sido extraño, solo eso, y no quería pensar en él. Sacudí mi cabeza como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos y bajé a encontrarme con mi novio. El estomago de Edward no paraba de quejarse así que no nos pudimos entretener mucho tiempo. Nos subimos a su auto y fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante en Port Angels.

-Bells... te quiero preguntar algo –Comenzó a decir Edward cuando terminamos de comer, su repentina seriedad no me gustaba, pero trate de no precipitarme y escuchar qué era lo que quería saber -¿Qué piensas con respecto a que mi hermano salga con otra chica?

-Bueno es lo normal, ¿no? –Le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos –No te voy a mentir y decir que estoy contenta, me hubiese gustado enterarme de otra forma, tal vez mis amigas, mi novio o mi mamá me lo podrían haber dicho... –Eso era justo decirlo, ellos me lo podrían haber advertido –Y la verdad no me gusta Rosalie, pero si él la eligió... no me opongo.

-¿Estas segura? Yo podría entender que sientas algo, no sé... –Dijo Edward.

-Yo estoy contigo Edward, lo que él haga de su vida amorosa es cosa de él –Eso era verdad, pero que más quisiera yo que me lo hubiese contado, una notificación hubiese sido buena idea –En serio... y ya no quiero hablar más del tema, suficiente tuve que soportar a Rosalie en mi casa.

-De acuerdo... Te amo –Se acercó a mi y deposito un beso en mi frente.

-Yo también te amo –Alcé mi rostro y junté mis labios con los suyos.

Salimos del restaurante y comenzamos a caminar por la ciudad. Paseando por los lugares turísticos. La conocíamos muy bien, para los habitantes de Forks era demasiado común venir a pasear a esta ciudad, por eso sabíamos a la perfección las calles y los lugares importantes. Mientras caminamos, Edward me contó lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Jackson (El chico que le gustaba a Alice) y lo que había podido averiguar con respecto a lo que yo le había pedido. Luego tendría que hablar con Alice.

El tiempo pasaba lento, a su propio ritmo, pero pasaba y sorprendentemente lo hacía dejando una sensación agradable. Era como si estuviese suspendida en una esfera de cristal, encerrada con Edward, viendo como los minutos transcurrían con una hermosa lentitud, disfrutando cada segundo... anhelando prolongar el tiempo... saboreándolo todo. Era extraño, me sentía distinta y nada había sucedido. Por lo menos nada sustancial.. después de todo, aunque no lo había admitido, yo sabía que Emmett estaba con alguien, solo por eso estaba distinto, y yo misma, por miedo a acertar, me había cerrado a verlo. Ahora solo lo había comprobado.

A las cinco de la tarde, luego de haber ido al cine y de tomar un helado, decidimos regresar a Forks. Edward tenía que ayudar a Carlisle a arreglar unas cosas en la casa así que le pedí que de camino me dejara en lo de Alice. Le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que tenía novedades y me había pedido que la llamase o pasase por su casa cuando pudiese.

-Le puedes contar todo, pero que luego no vaya con él y me deje en evidencia –Me dijo Edward cuando ya me estaba bajando del auto.

-¡No te preocupes! –Le aseguré y luego me acerque y deposite un beso en sus labios.

Edward sonrió y puso el auto en marcha, me despedí nuevamente de él y fui a tocar el timbre de mi amiga, aún con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Alice no tardó ni un minuto en abrirme la puerta y en hacerme entrar a su casa. Prácticamente comenzó a arrastrarme por el lugar en dirección a no se donde. Suerte para mi su mamá la reprendió y le pidió que me presentase. Respiré aliviada cuando pude saludar a su madre y cuando Alice me indicó que iríamos a su habitación.

Atravesar la puerta de su dormitorio fue como entrar en otra dimensión. Sabía que a Alice le gustaba decorar todo y que era muy buena en eso, pero no tenía idea hasta que extremo llegaba. Las cuatro paredes que envolvían su cuarto estaban pintadas cada en un tono distinto de rosa. Suaves, delicados, iluminados... colores mágicos. Aunque probablemente solo parecieran así por estar juntos. Una enorme cama de dos plazas se encontraba en el centro de la alcoba, y como si fuese la habitación de una princesa, unos doseles recubiertos por una exquisita tela que caía en cascada enmarcaban el lecho, cubriendo y a la vez no, las sabanas. Todo perfecto, todo a composé, todo en armonía, todo al estilo Alice.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó mi amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo simplemente asentí -¡Gracias! Me ha tomado mucho trabajo decorarla... creo que ha quedado bastante bien, ¿Tú crees que si un chico la viera pensaría que es de una niña pequeña? –Preguntó ahora un poco más seria.

-Tal vez, pero si luego te ve cambiará de opinión –Alice sonrió y tiró de mi para que nos fuésemos a sentar a una esquina de la recamara donde había unos sillones pequeños.

-¿Edward habló con Jack? –Me preguntó Aly luego de conversar un poco sobre trivialidades.

-Si... –Le dije yo con una sonrisa en el rostro –Y creo que te gustará mucho lo que tengo para contarte...

-¡Cuéntame todo ya! –Comenzó a chillar Alice -¡Quiero saberlo todo!

-Bien... –Comencé a hablar -Yo le había pedido a Edward que sacase el tema y que averiguara lo que pudiese pero... el que sacó el tema fue tu Romeo –Los ojos de Alice se abrieron por la sorpresa y luego una sonrisa aún más grande de la que ya tenía se dibujó en su rostro –Fue Jackson el que le preguntó directamente si te conocía, quería saber si salías con alguien y qué le parecía a Edward la diferencia de edad que hay entre ustedes.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Y qué le dijo Edward? –Preguntó desesperada.

-Bueno Edward le dijo que si, que te conocía y que por lo que sabía no salías con nadie, por supuesto que con respecto a lo de la edad él simplemente le dijo que entre él y yo hay la misma diferencia... –Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos por el cuarto, riendo y gritando de la emoción, definitivamente esa chica era diferentes a todas.

-¿¡Qué más! ¿¡Qué más! ¿Dijo algo sobre por qué no me volvió a invitar? –Preguntó.

-Si –Le contesté y tomé su brazo para hacer que se vuelva a sentar, me costaba mucho trabajo concentrarme si ella revoloteaba por todo el lugar –Jackson cree que cancelaste la cita porque te arrepentiste, cree que lo rechazaste, por eso no te invitó otra vez, no quería ponerte en una situación incómoda...

-¡Ay que tierno! ¡Es tan considerado! Jackson... –Suspiró mi amiga –Es un caballero, te digo Bella, ese chico se robó mi corazón... ¡Jackson! –Volvió a suspirar -¡Necesito un plan! Tiene que saber que quiero salir con él... ¿¡Qué hago! ¡Bella ayúdame! –Terminó gritando.

Comencé a reírme ante las expresiones de Alice y como consecuencia me gané una buena reprimenda y la obligación de comprometerme seriamente en la elaboración del plan: Hagamos que Alice consiga novio. Tardamos más de una hora en pensar qué era lo que tenía que hacer Aly, en realidad ella tardó eso. Mi plan, consejo o ayuda, como le quieran decir, era simple y sencillo: Ir a hablar con él, explicarle porque había cancelado la cita y arreglar una nueva. Pero mi amiga le encontró un montón de fallas y defectos por resolver. Me obligó a ayudarla a elegir la que ropa usaría (Tanto para hablar con él, como para la cita que luego tendrían), donde encontrarse con él, qué palabras exactas debía y no debía usar, y un sinfín de detalles más.

Fui libre cuando el reloj marcó las siete de la tarde. Me despedí de mi amiga y comencé a caminar por las frías calles de Forks. El sol ya se había escondido, dejando a los habitantes del pueblo a oscuras, solo iluminados por una tímida luna y algunas faroles que le daban un toque agradable al paisaje. La alegría que había sentido junto a Edward y Alice, comenzó a disminuir, dejándole lugar a la inquietud, a la duda...

Algo me perseguía, un sentimiento de inseguridad me acompañaba a todos lados, me gritaba que fuese en una dirección, me llamaba a lo prohibido. Muy dentro mío sabía qué debía hacer, sabía a dónde no tenía que ir y con quien tenía que volver. Mi mente gritaba desesperada, deseosa de que siguiera sus ordenes, pero mi cuerpo se movía solo, se movía dominado por un instinto primitivo, cautivo de algo demasiado fuerte... algo dolorosamente placentero.

Tenía que frenarme, tenía que terminar con esa corazonada, debía hacer lo correcto... ¿Pero qué era lo correcto? Podría encontrar miles de definiciones, podría preguntar y hallar miles de respuestas, pero en ese momento seguir caminando se sentía perfecto, se sentía lo correcto. No importaba la razón, no importaba nada, solo importaba la corazonada. Hay ocasiones donde simplemente hay que dejarse llevar... solo así se puede comprobar la verdad.

Me había estado persiguiendo todo el día, ilusa yo, quise evitarla, quise distraerme y lo logré. Pero ahora, cuando estaba sola y sin distracciones, me era imposible ignorar aquel deseo, aquel llamado a descubrir una verdad. Aceleré el paso, pues algo me decía que si no lo hacía sería demasiado tarde.

-Bella... –Susurró Emmett cuando me vio –No esperaba verte aquí...

Me acerqué a él en silencio, no podía hablar, no aún. Tal vez él no me esperase, pero yo si a él. Sabía que Emm estaría allí, en ese recodo del bosque perdido, en ese lugar tan conocido por nosotros y tan oculto para el resto. No era nada especial, solo lucía un árbol caído y yuyos muy altos, pero era perfecto. Un lugar ideal para pensar, para analizar y tomar decisiones... Yo sabía que él estaría allí, lo haría como todos los sábados a la nochecita, como siempre, iría allí para reflexionar todo lo que había ocurrido durante la semana, iría a analizar los sucesos y a realizar un balance de ellos. Por eso había ido yo allí, para analizar las cosas y, especialmente, para verlo a él.

-Emmett –Pronuncié su nombre.

Me encontraba frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Una distancia enloquecedora, cegadora... pero maravillosa. Elevé una mano y con una lentitud sorprendente, recorrí su rostro. Acaricié su mejilla, rocé su ojo y por último toqué sus labios. Un toque tan prohibido y tan malditamente delicioso. Mis dedos ardieron antes su calidez, esa que siempre lo había caracterizado y que me volvía loca.

Me arriesgué un poco más y enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos. Lo extrañaba, ya no lo podía negar. Era Emmett, era él... nadie más que él, y lo extrañaba, porque a su modo él también había sido perfecto. Él había sido el primero en todo, y aunque miles de veces le había asegurado a Edward que eso no importaba, lo hacía, y mucho.

Mi primer amigo de verdad, mi primer amor, mi primera vez, mi primer todo... Se apoderó de demasiadas primeras veces. Fue el primer y único novio que mi papá conoció, fue el primero en abrazarme cuando Charlie murió, fue el primero en hablarme cuando llegué a la escuela... fue el primero en todo y eso contaba. No me podía mentir más, hacía tiempo que lo extrañaba, demasiado para mi sanidad y ahora lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar, hablar con él sin ninguna barrera, necesitaba a mi amigo, a mi primer novio... lo necesitaba a él. Porque estaba perdida y él era mi brújula... mi dirección. Porque mi instinto me había llevado a él y eso debía significar algo, algo que debería descubrir y que solo siguiendo esa corazonada lo podría hacer.

-¿Por qué no me contaste? –Pregunté, y aunque había intentado sonar fuerte, mi voz se quebró.

Emmett no me respondió, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, ahora había cosas más importantes. Con un dedo tocó la punta de mi nariz, me estremecí ante el recuerdo... sus gestos seguían iguales, tan dulces y maravillosos. Luego comenzó a mover su dedo sobre mi mejilla, dibujando un corazón, su corazón... Recordábamos demasiado, conocíamos cada movimiento del otro porque habíamos sido inseparables. Emm recorrió cada centímetro de mi rostro, suspirando cada vez que se encontraba con un lunar, esos puntos que él conocía tan bien. Arrastrándome con él a la tierra de los recuerdos, a nuestro pasado juntos...

-¿Quieres saber? –Me preguntó, yo simplemente asentí –No pude... ¿Cómo le dices a la chica que amas que estas saliendo con otra? ¿Cómo le dices que estás tan desesperado que intentas olvidarla con otra? ¿Y cómo le dices que por más que lo intentas la tienes grabada en tu corazón?

No le contesté, simplemente terminé con la ínfima distancia que había entre nosotros y lo abracé. Sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si aún fuésemos novios... Me sentí tan bien, tan protegida y tan segura. Creía recordar, creía saber a la perfección como se sentía estar entre sus brazos, pero no era así. La realidad superaba mil veces a los recuerdos, era todo mil veces mejor.

-Lo siento... –Susurré -¿Por qué Rosalie? ¿Es algo así como una venganza? –Pregunté y Emmett dejó escapar una risita.

-Bells, ni juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo podría odiarte, y sin odiarte no podría querer vengarme –Me aseguró y yo respiré un poco más aliviada –Ella estaba ahí Bells, no es nada personal... Rosalie es una buena persona, lo que me hace a mí una persona detestable.

-¡No digas eso! –Lo reté –Tú eres todo menos eso... eres perfecto, la mejor persona que conozco...

-No existe la perfección, de lo contrario no estaríamos en esta situación... –Me contestó y yo no hable más.

Perfección... ¿Existía tal cosa? No, claro que no. Pero a mis ojos él lo era, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Perfecto.

Continuamos abrazados, disfrutado de una cercanía y un contacto que no sentíamos hacía mucho tiempo. De algo prohibido... de algo exquisitamente delicioso. Los minutos pasaban, el viento movía las hojas, el cielo cada vez se amargaba más, tiñéndose de un azul más oscuro, tan oscuro que hasta llegaba a ser peligroso, desafiante. Pero a nosotros nada de eso nos importaba, no perdíamos el tiempo pensando, solo sentíamos, disfrutábamos.

En algún instante la situación cambió. No sé por iniciativa de quien, no sé quien lo deseaba más, pero lo hacíamos. Lo deseábamos. Emm se separó un poco de mí, posicionando su rostro a milímetros del mío. Sin poder evitarlo, ansiosa, delineé mis labios con mi lengua. Mi cuerpo lo invitaba a seguir, a terminar con esa maldita distancia, pero mi mente aportó una idea, y esta vez la escuché. Había que aclarar, había que prevenir...

-Emmett, yo no sé... –Pero él no me dejó terminar, silenció mis palabras colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No importa, luego lo veremos, luego pensaremos... –Yo asentí.

Y tan mágicamente como lo había estado esperando desde que decidí ir a por él, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos. La culminación de un momento idílico se selló en ese beso... tan prohibido, tan esperado, tan escalofriante, tan magnifico... tan nuestro.

* * *

**¡No me maten! ¡Sean buenas! Se que algunas me odiaran y otras se alegrarán... **

**Esto no termina aca... el prox cap habrá más explicaciones y bueno la historia continua... Seguirá con Edwad? Volverá con Emmett? Si quieren averiguarlo tendran que leer jaja **

**Realmente espero que no se enojen mucho... Y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría seguir con vida... Bueno ustedes decidiran!**

**Un beso muy muy grande (Y lo que quieran con tal de que no me asesinen)**

**Lu**


	19. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos... Bueno antes que nada, muchas gracias por dejarme con vida, jaja!**

**Hoy no diré muchas cosas... la verdad estoy un poco triste asique simplemente les quiero agradecer a todos por todo...!**

**Un beso grnade y nos leemos!**

**Lu**

* * *

**XIX**

**Decisiones**

Estuvimos en silencio demasiado tiempo. No podíamos hablar, no podíamos movernos. Nuestras almas estaban expuestas, entregadas a algo que no sabíamos definir. Yo tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Emmett no me había dejado aclarar muchas cosas, deberíamos haber hablado antes de permitir a nuestros cuerpos sentir. Pero ahora ya era tarde... Un beso había pensado ¿Qué era un beso? ¿A caso no había aprendido de mis errores? Un beso es mucho más que el simple contacto de dos bocas, mucho más que la puesta en acción de un deseo. Un beso...

Aún entre sus brazos, con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello, oliendo su fragancia, embriagándome con su aroma; pude tomar el suficiente valor para pronunciar su nombre –Emmett –Fue solo un susurro, algo casi imperceptible, pero para él fue suficiente.

-¿Tan pronto te arrepentiste? –Me preguntó sin soltarme y yo dejé correr una lágrima por mi mejilla.

-Eso no es justo, no lo digas así –Le pedí yo, queriendo tal vez, disfrazar la verdad.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? –Me preguntó ahora sí alejándose de mí.

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en círculos, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente y rascándose la cabeza como solo él y Edward hacían. Tan hermanos... tan prohibidos. Quise caminar hasta él, tomar su mano, abrazarlo y poder decir que todo estaba bien. Que nada había pasado, que no había de qué preocuparse, pero no podía. No podía mentirme y no podía mentirle a él. Las cosas no estaban bien y ahora había que afrontar las consecuencias.

Emmett seguía caminando, pensando, eso estaba haciendo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber qué significaba cada movimiento, cada gesto... Y eso me desesperaba más. Sabía que él no estaba tan arrepentido como yo. Por supuesto que Emmett no quería lastimar a Edward, pero desde su punto de vista él tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo. Y estaba claro que el que yo si estuviese arrepentida le dolía, y eso era comprensible.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Nuevamente estaba frente a mí, demasiado cerca para que yo pudiese pensar con claridad -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto también te incluye a ti, tu tienes tanta voz como yo en este asunto –Él tenía una opinión, también se trataba de él, Edward era su hermano...

-Lo que yo quiera o yo opine no importa, nunca lo hizo de todos modos –Me dijo –Eres tú la que tienes que decidir, y por mi haz lo que quieras con Edward, díselo o no... No me importa... –Sentenció con amargura.

-¿¡Cómo que no te importa? ¡Es tu hermano! ¿No te importo yo? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-Te amo Bella... ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Te amo y lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo... pero si lo vas a elegir a él, no me importa, yo no voy a decirle nada, a menos que tu quieras... Si lo eliges a él.. yo simplemente te voy a seguir esperando y te voy a seguir amando, al parecer no puedo olvidarte –Concluyó con voz cansada.

Me quedé en silencio. Tenía que elegir, pero no quería. No podía, no sin lastimar a alguno de los dos... los amaba, a ambos. ¿Era eso posible? Cuántas veces me burlé o fui incrédula ante esa premisa: Esta enamorada de dos hombre. Imposible dije yo siempre, no se puede amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo... y aquí estoy yo ahora, sin poder elegir a uno, sin saber a cuál quiero más. Queriendo salir corriendo y que el cielo o el tiempo me den una respuesta, queriendo que todo se resuelva solo y queriendo salir ilesa de esta situación. Deseando poder decidir sin lastimar a ninguno de los dos, y al mismo tiempo no queriendo sufrir yo. Imposible, ahora si lo creo.

Emmett nuevamente acortó la distancia entre nosotros y deposito un casto beso en mis labios. Lo sentí horrible, un beso de despedida y eso era, Emmett me abrazó, tomó mi mano, la apretó y luego se alejó. Y yo me quedé petrificada, sin saber qué hacer, sin tener suficiente valor para yo también irme. Si volvía a mi casa, si salía de eso lugar tendría que tomar una decisión o tendría que hacer algo.

...

¿Qué quería?

...

¿Qué haría?

...

La noche había caído en su plenitud hacía ya mucho tiempo. Mi celular había sonado varias veces. Mamá... Edward ... Jessica... Emmett, todos me habían llamado y a cada uno les había enviado un mensaje: Estoy bien. No lo estaba, por supuesto que no, pero al menos no era mentira si físicamente se referían. No podía hablar con ninguno, no estaba lista, simplemente quería que no se preocupasen, solo eso. Cuando pudiese, hablaría con cada uno de ellos y les diría lo que pudiese, pues estaba segura que a Jessica no podría contarle todo... no podía, no quería romper su confianza. Ella me había defendido frente a todos, había discutido con más de una persona por mí, había dicho que yo era una buena persona... y claramente no lo era.

Tenía frío, pero no era por la temperatura, tenía frío en el alma. Me sentía sola, y bien merecido lo tenía. No me sentía con el derecho de encontrarme con ninguno de los dos. No los merecía, ellos eran mucho para mi. Sin embargo, en algún punto de la noche decidí que Edward merecía la verdad. Lo había engañado, había sido una terrible persona y lo sería aún más si no le decía la verdad. No podía poner excusas, no podía no decirle simplemente para no hacerlo sufrir, no lo haría quedar como un idiota... él tenía que saber.

Caminé despacio, como hacía últimamente, dudando en cada paso que daba. Pero no dudaba de la decisión que había tomado, la cual por ahora era simplemente decirle lo que había ocurrido, sino que dudaba de mi fuerza, de la capacidad que tenía o no para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte? Debía serlo, no tenía otra alternativa, yo sola me había metido en esto y yo tendría que resolverlo... aunque se me rompiese el corazón en el intento, tenía que hacerlo.

Tras haber caminado un largo rato, la gran casa blanca apareció ante mis ojos, nunca me había asustado o impresionado su tamaño, pero en este momento me resultaba escalofriante, una sentencia de muerte o quizás un reto insuperable. No pensé en Edward ni en Emmett, la primera persona que apareció en mi mente fue Esme. Definitivamente era ella la que mantenía unida a toda la familia, nunca había conocido a una madre tan devota como ella, salvo mi propia madre, pero lejos de ser como Reneé ella parecía la personificación de la palabra mamá. Y si había pensado primero en ella era porque estaba segura que como mínimo la había decepcionado, me había metido con sus dos hijos, los había traicionado y herido, había roto la confianza de toda una familia, una familia cuyo principal pilar era Esme.

-¡Bella! –Gritó Edward cuando abrió la puerta de su casa -¿Dónde te habías metido? Tu mamá me llamó desesperada, yo también estaba preocupado... ¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntó en un susurro cuando se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Podemos ir a dar una vuelta? Hay algo que quiero decirte... –Una sensación horrible se apoderó de mi cuerpo, quería golpearme a mi misma, quería que Edward y que todo el mundo me odiase. Yo era... Era la peor persona del mundo.

-Si... ¿Adónde quieres ir? –Me preguntó mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto y se ponía una campera.

-A cualquier lugar... –Edward asintió.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el garaje. Para evitar que Edward tomase mi mano la mantuve dentro del bolsillo de mi campera. No me sentía merecedora si quiera de que él me tomase de la mano. Simplemente quería poder hablar, contarle lo que había sucedido, quería que él supiese toda la verdad. Pero... aún no me decidía, no sabía si podía, no sabía si debía, no sabía nada y el temor que sentía ante la incertidumbre era como una gran abismo que se extendía ante mi... haciéndome sentir al borde del precipicio.

El trayecto en auto fue igual de silencioso, yo no hablaba pues no me atrevía, no tenía las fuerzas, aún no. Y Edward... bueno supongo que él no hablaba por temor, aunque no le hubiese dicho nada, él debía de comprender que se trataba de algo malo, no podría ser de otra forma actuando yo de esta manera tan seria. Edward se había dado cuenta, desde el momento en que se percató de mi estado de ánimo, que nada bueno podía ser de lo que yo quería hablar... y por eso, calculo yo, no hablaba ni preguntaba nada. ¿Para qué apresurar las cosas?

Cuando Edward aparcó el auto a un costado de la calle mi corazón se aceleró, aumentó el ritmo desmesuradamente y creí que no podría ni siquiera moverme, pero cuando sentí su mirada en mi, simplemente lo conseguí. Logré girarme y mirarlo a los ojos, tal vez yo no me mereciera su mirada, pero él si la mía. Por lo menos tenía que decirle las cosas de frente... Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Te parece bien aquí? –Preguntó. Miré a mi alrededor, nos encontrábamos en una placita cerca de mi casa, una a la que a veces íbamos cuando no teníamos nada que hacer. Me parecía triste, más aún al estar tan desierta por la hora, pero al mismo tiempo era perfecta, reflejaba mi estado de ánimo a la perfección.

-Si, esta bien –Dije luego de alguno segundos.

-Y bien... ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, sentía que me faltaba el aire... Todo era demasiado.

-Edward yo... Yo, quiero que sepas... Antes que nada... No sé por donde empezar... –No encontraba la forma de arrancar, no sabía que palabras usar.

-¿Es sobre mi hermano, verdad? –La sangre se me heló, ¿tan obvia era?

-Si... Edward quiero que sepas, necesito decirte... –Estaba apunto, ya no había vueltas atrás, pero Edward me tapó apresuradamente la boca con su mano.

-¡No, no digas nada! –Me pidió él y yo lo miré sin comprender –No quiero saber, no me importa, no me lo digas...

-Edward... –Comencé yo y nuevamente me calló, pero esta vez fue más gentil, simplemente apoyó dos dedos sobre mis labios.

-Solo dame unos minutos –Dijo -¿Puedo abrazarte? –Yo asentí.

Estaba claro que Edward había comprendido sobre que iba el tema. Era obvio que si me había pedido permiso para abrazarme era porque sabía que algo había sucedido con Emmett. No podía ser de otra forma, de lo contrario por qué le pediría permiso a su novia para abrazarla. Pero había algo que yo no comprendía, ¿por qué no quiso escuchar? ¿Por qué me interrumpió? ¿Es que no quería saber los detalles? Si era por eso no tenía de que preocuparse, yo no diría nada detalladamente solo le diría lo que él tenía que saber.

No comprendía mucho, me encontraba perdida en un torbellino de emociones, quería hablar con Edward, había llegado a ese punto donde callar es peor que hablar y ya no quería esperar. Pero sin embargo lo hice, si él no estaba listo lo esperaría, lo esperaría por siempre si eso fuese lo que él necesitase porque lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir una petición suya y si él quería que esperase yo lo haría. Pero la determinación que sentía por hacer lo que fuese mejor para él y lo que él quisiese no ayudaba a calmar mis nervios, me sentía más traicionera que nunca... Quería confesar, quería limpiar mi alma, y nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta... Debía comprender, y cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor, que nada, ni siquiera el tiempo, borraría mis culpas.

Los errores no se borran, no se olvidan ni se superan... Simplemente se aprende a vivir con ellos, eso es lo único que queda por hacer. Es doloroso saber que uno se ha equivocado, pero más doloroso sería, si luego de equivocase, uno se olvidase de ello. ¿Cómo podría aprender de ello? ¿De qué te serviría tanto dolor y sufrimiento? De nada... Tenía que recordar esas premisas, tenía que gravarme esas conclusiones o de lo contrario tropezaría muchas veces con las mismas piedras.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? ¿Lo elegiste a él? –Susurró contra mi oído.

-Yo... yo... no lo sé –Un sollozo salió de la boca de Edward y comprendí que estaba llorando.

Era normal que él también me pidiese que eligiera entre uno de los dos. No podía ser de otra forma, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor. ¿Cómo elegiría entre uno de ellos? No tenía la menor idea, pero por el bien de ellos, y creo que hasta por mi propio bien, debería elegir uno y debería hacerlo rápido.

Nos quedamos abrazados algunos minutos más. Podía sentir las lágrimas de Edward deslizarse por su rostro y luego caer sobre mi hombro. No era merecedora de sus lágrimas, definitivamente no lo era.

-Te amo... –Dijo Edward y se separó de mi.

Sentí mi cuerpo romperse a la mitad, sentí como una parte muy grande se desprendía de mí, sentí frío allí donde habían estado apoyados sus brazos, sentía dolor ahí donde sus lágrimas habían caído... Sentí tristeza ahí donde el se había metido... En mi corazón. Una parte muy grande de mi quería detenerlo, de verdad que sí, quería decirle que lo que había sucedido con Emmett no significaba nada, que no importaba, que no había sido nada, pero había otra parte de mí que se oponía, se oponía tan fuertemente que me paralizaba. No podía decirle eso a Edward, como estaba segura que tampoco podría decírselo a Emmett. Siempre habría una parte de mi que desearía elegir al otro.

-Edward... –Comencé, pero no sabía que quería decir, quería consolarlo, pero no podría hacerlo sin mentir, y no le quería mentir más –Edward...

-Sh... No te preocupes, no digas nada –Dijo él poniendo la vista al frente para ocultar sus lágrimas –Tienes una decisión que tomar...

-Yo... yo... no sé.. -¡Que inútil me sentía!

-Mi hermano va a pelear por ti, lo va a hacer, lo conozco muy bien... –Dijo Edward más para si que para mí –Y yo también... si él compite yo también... Te quiero a ti, quiero que me elijas... Ahora, sea cual sea tu decisión, yo la aceptaré... Por sobre todas las cosas te amo, recuerda eso.

Puso el auto en marcha y sin darme tiempo a decir nada arrancó, cuando reaccioné ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Nuevamente quise decir algo pero las palabras no parecían querer cooperar conmigo... Así que fue nuevamente Edward el que habló. Volvió a repetir que lucharía por mi y me recordó lo mucho que me amaba. Nos despedimos con un simple beso, un beso lleno de dolor por parte de ambos, y salí del auto. Caminé como un zombi hasta mi casa, entré y subí directo a mi habitación, sin darle importancia o prestarle atención a los reclamos de Reneé sobre la hora de mi llegada y por no haberle avisado cuál era mi paradero.

Me senté en el medio de mi cuarto, al estilo indio, y liberé miles de lágrimas más. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta me la venía haciendo hace bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar querer tanto a los dos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres tenía que venir a enamorarme de un par de hermanos? ¿Por qué los tenía que hacer sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo elegir a uno fácilmente? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué?

No tenía respuestas para ninguna de esas preguntas, y dudaba que alguna vez las tuviese. No podía o no quería pensar, solo podía sufrir, ahogarme en mi propio sufrimiento, eso era lo que merecía. A los pocos minutos llegó mamá, contrario a lo que hizo la vez que besé a Edward en la librería, se sentó al lado mío, me abrazó y se quedó conmigo toda la noche. No me preguntó nada, no dijo nada, no me reprendió... Solo estuvo junto a mí, solo me abrazó y acarició mi cabello. Solo susurró palabras de aliento, solo me recordó lo mucho que me quería.

Y así pase la primer noche de dolor y soledad, porque estaba segura que de ésta no saldría fácilmente... tampoco lo haría rápidamente.

...

Me desperté sobresaltada por la pesadilla que había rondado mis sueños, no era algo aterrador, solo la realidad. Había pasado ya un mes desde aquel día donde todo se retorció... Aquel día donde cosas que no tendrían que haber sucedido con Emmett, sucedieron, y donde tras una noche llorando junto a mi madre, había decido que no podía ni debía elegir a ninguno de los dos, al menos no por el momento.

Había pasado todo ese tiempo y aún seguía teniendo pesadillas relacionadas a ese día. Me cuestionaba a cada momento si esa había sido la decisión más sabia. Tal vez tendría que haber elegido a uno, tal vez lo que había hecho era ser cobarde... No me había animado a escoger y por eso los rechacé a los dos.

Tenías muchas dudas, muchos deseos y esperanzas...Tenía cosas que analizar y que resolver pero, pese a todo eso, mi vida seguía. El tiempo no se había detenido para mí y yo, tan solo para no sentir en su máximo esplendor a la soledad, me había aferrado al huracán de los días. Días que se pasaban rapidísimos, otros que parecían retroceder y otros más normales que la normalidad. Las cosas sucedían a mi alrededor y yo trataba de ser participe de ellas. La escuela, las porristas, la casa... Todas esas cosas ocupaban mi mente durante el día, la mantenían ocupada... Pero a la noche no la podía controlar... y ahí llegaban las pesadillas.

Quería poder salir de mi propia cápsula, quería despertar y reaccionar... Quería hacer todo eso y lo quería hacer antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. El tiempo no me esperaría...

**_Bells, ¿No piensas hacer nada? Mi propuesta sigue en pie... Tienes que elegir, yo no me creo tu excusas... ¿Y cómo lo harás si no pruebas_?**

Leí una vez más el mensaje que me había enviado la semana anterior Emmett. Tanto él como Edward me habían invitado a salir repetidas veces... Yo siempre les había dicho lo mismo: _No puedo, quiero centrarme en mis estudios, tengo que hacer tal y tal cosa, no creo que sea lo mejor, no sé si esto es lo que quiero..._ Y muchas cosas más... Excusas, tal como había dicho Emmett, eran excusas. Y hasta yo me estaba cansando de decirlas.

¿Sería muy malo tener un cita con Emmett? ¿Sería malo _probar_... como había dicho Emmett? ¿Sería malo? ¿Estaría mal salir con cada uno? Me estaba volviendo loca... No podía, eso no era correcto... pero algo dentro mío me decía que siguiera adelante, que tenía que _probar_...

¿Probar? ¿Qué incluía esa palabra? Una cita con cada uno... no más, solo una cita con cada uno, dos como máximo... Tal vez eso me ayudaría, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que los amaba, y si tenía la oportunidad de estar con mi amor, y digo mi amor, porque tenía que elegir a uno, debía intentarlo...

Una cita...

Tenía que probar...

¿Sería malo?...

Solo haciéndolo lo sabría, después de todo no puedo arruinar las cosas más de lo que ya lo hice... ¿O sí? Tomé mi celular y comencé a escribir, mis dedos iban más rápido que mis pensamientos, al parecer eso era algo que mi cuerpo deseaba con muchas ganas.

**_¿Tu propuesta aún sigue en pie?_**

Emmett no tardó en responder... Un gran si apareció en la pantalla de mi móvil y una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme mal, culpable porque... ¿Qué pensaría Edward? Esta bien que la intención era salir con una vez con cada uno pero... ¿Por qué primero con Emmett? ¿Por qué no él?

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado Un beso grande y grax!**

**Stefi! Gracias por tus reviews! de verdad me alegran mucho!**

**Me regalan su opinion?**


	20. Prueba N 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen.**

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todos por leer mi historia. Muchas pero muchas gracias, disculpen a aquellos que me dejaron una review y que por falta de tiempo (Tuve que estudiar T.T) no les pude contestar a todos. Sepan que estoy muy pero muy agradecida! Segundo quería comentarles que a esta historia ya le quedan pocos caps (me olvidé de mencionarlo antes) Quedarán cuatro más o menos... No estoy muy segura. Tercero: ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Bueno no quieor molestar más... **

**Un beso enorme**

**Lu**

* * *

**XX**

**Prueba N° 1**

Jessica me miraba desde la cama, hacía más de una hora que me observaba probarme una prenda tras otra, un conjunto distinto cada dos minutos. Mi amiga parecía estar a punto de pegarme, o como mínimo, de marcharse. No me podía quejar, ella estaba siendo muy paciente conmigo, para empezar no me había sermoneado o criticado por todas las macanas que me había mandado en el pasado, y ahora, que había decido probar a los dos, ella parecía aún más emocionada que yo.

-¿Qué te parece esto? –Le pregunte mientras le desfilaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa blanca y negra.

-¿Vas a algún velorio? –Me preguntó Jess riéndose –Si abres los primeros tres botones lo apruebo, pero si lo dejas así, no. Pareces una aburrida bibliotecaria –La fulminé con la mirada y me dediqué a observar mi reflejo en el espejo, no me veía mal.

-Te recuerdo que no pienso llegar muy lejos… No tengo por qué vestir provocativamente –Jessica rodo los ojos.

-Eso es porque eres muy aburrida –Se burló ella –Bueno, por muy divertido que sea verte desfilar un montón de ropa, tengo que irme… Quedé en encontrarme con Jazz.

Se despidió de mí y me quedé sola. Eran las cinco de la tarde, Emmett no pasaría por mí hasta las ocho, por lo que tenía bastante tiempo, sin embargo no me parecía suficiente. Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado para mi gusto, lo estaba incluso más que la primera vez que salí con Emm. No entendía por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba de ese modo, era mi ex novio, conocía todo de él, y él conocía todo de mí. No tenía de qué preocuparme o por qué estar nerviosa, pero lo estaba y mucho.

Me miré una vez más en el espejo, y en un acto de resignación, abrí los dos primero botones. ¡Que ridícula! Pero bueno, no quería parecer aburrida, no al menos delante de Emmett en lo que sería… ¿Nuestra primera cita? Bueno no, no realmente, esa ya la habíamos tenido hacía mucho tiempo, pero esto era casi igual, o tal vez era inclusive más especial, más importante.

Como si esos últimos pensamientos hubiesen activado algo dentro de mi cuerpo, me moví casi por inercia hasta el baño y me aseguré de estar bien depilada. "Es por si tienes un accidente y debes ir al hospital" "No querrás que el médico te vea peluda" Me dije una y otra vez para justificar mis acciones, acciones que le había dicho a Jess que no realizaría. Volví a mi cuarto y me descambié, me puse ropa de entre casa, aún faltaba mucho tiempo y no quería arruinar la que me pondría para mi cita con Emmett.

Dejé el conjunto sobre la cama y bajé al living, necesitaba distraerme, y como no tenía nada que hacer decidí ver la televisión. Un programa más aburrido que el otro, las películas ya las había visto a todas, en su mayoría las había visto durante las noches de pelis con mamá y Emm, y nuevamente me ponía a pensar en él. Esta distracción no estaba funcionando o al menos no como yo quería. Finalmente decidí que lo único que me distraería sería ponerme a limpiar o a preparar la cena para Reneé, sí, eso serviría, para realizar esas tareas tenía que concentrarme de lo contrario terminaba haciendo un desastre por todos lados.

Así que eso hice, pero tampoco sirvió de mucho. Como nunca ocurría terminé de hacer la colada en menos de cuarenta minutos y la cena la preparé en veinte minutos. Aún me quedaban dos horas por delante, pero al menos ahora me tendría que volver a bañar, eso era algo bueno, normalmente tardaba bastante en hacer eso. Pero por más que intenté demorarme lo más posible y distraerme para ganar tiempo, a las seis y media ya no tenía nada por hacer. Resignada me recosté en la cama y me quedé contemplando las vigas de madera del techo de mi habitación. Buscaba formas en los nudos. Algunos se parecían a mariposas, otros a cucarachas y había uno en particular que parecía la cara de un gato. Un felino burlón que me sonreía y producía terror al mismo tiempo, lo miré fijamente tratando de desafiarlo a que me dijese algo, quería borrar su estúpida sonrisa….

-¡Bella! –Gritó mamá mientras me sacudía -¡Bella despierta! –Volvió a insistir ella y yo abrí mis ojos. Me había quedado dormida, inmediatamente busqué el nudo con forma de gato, pero tal cosa no existía, al parecer había soñado por mucho rato.

-¡¿Qué hora es? –Pregunté de pronto recordando mi cita con Emmett.

-Las ocho y media… Recién llego de trabajar y me lo encontré a él en la puerta… ¡Hace media hora que está tocando timbre! –Grito de pronto ella -¿Dónde están tus modales?

-Lo siento me quedé dormida… Dile que bajo en diez… mejor quince minutos –Le dije y salí corriendo hacia el baño.

No podía creerlo, todo el día esperando que llegue la hora, nerviosa por la cita y al final me quedé dormida. ¡Vaya cabeza la mía! Realmente a veces podía ser un desastre. Miré el reflejo que me daba el espejo del tocador y me alegré al ver que al menos no me había quedado ninguna marca por dormir en una mala posición. Me lavé la cara con abundante agua fría que más bien se sintió como miles de cuchillas clavándose contra mi piel y luego volví a mi dormitorio. Por suerte Reneé ya había bajado, primero porque tenía que decirle a Emm que ya bajaba y segundo porque no quería escuchar sus retos por ser tan dormilona, como ella normalmente me decía, aunque en realidad muchas veces mis sueños suelen ser interrumpido por pesadillas, pero claro, eso es algo que nadie lo sabe… Salvo Emmett.

Decidí que pese a estar apurada haría las cosas tranquila. Quería verme linda para él y sabía que si me apuraba no lograría el resultado esperado. Me coloqué el pantalón negro, asegurándome una vez más que se ajustara perfectamente a mi cuerpo, y luego me coloqué la camisa, dejando los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Aunque lo odiase me puse unos zapatos de taco alto, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para que estilizaran más mis piernas. Me peiné y, aunque de una manera muy sutil, me maquillé. Nada del otro mundo, un poco de base, un poco de mascara y un brillo labial muy suave.

Antes de bajar miré el reloj, las nueve y quince. Bueno me había demorado bastante pero estaba segura que Emm no se enojaría, él sabía que siempre solía llegar tarde a todos lados, la escuela era un claro ejemplo de ello. Me aseguré de no olvidarme nada y bajé las escales con cuidado de no caerme, solía ser torpe en zapatillas no quería ni arriesgarme usando tacos. Cuando llegué a la planta de abajo pude escuchar el ruido del televisor y las risas de Reneé y Emmett inundar todo el living.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunté.

-Un video tuyo de cuando eras una niña –Fulminé a mamá con la mirada –No te pongas arisca… -Bromeó él, luego se acercó a mí y me susurro –Estas hermosa… -Y yo simplemente me sonrojé. ¿Ridícula mi reacción? Tal vez, pero no me importaba.

Nos despedimos de mamá y salimos al frío exterior. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al ver estacionado frente a mi casa al jeep de Emmett, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y aún más desde que daba un paseo en él. Definitivamente era distinto al Volvo de Edward. Un horrible punzada de… ¿Dolor, tristeza, angustia, culpa? No lo sé bien, me invadió al recordar a Edward. Pero reprimí ese sentimiento, me había obligado a mi misma a no pensar en uno cuando estaba con el otro. Eso no ayudaría en nada, no hacía falta recordar cuanto quería al otro, no al menos durante una cita.

Emmett me ayudó a subir a su coche, al igual que siempre, y esta vez, lejos de quejarme, me sentí agradecida. No quería caerme ni nada por el estilo, y eso era casi un hecho vistiendo yo como vestía y usando esos endemoniados zapatos. Una vez que ambos estuvimos en el jeep, Emmett arrancó y mis nervios se dispersaron. La conversación comenzó a fluir con total normalidad y sin ninguna traba. No había ni un segundo de incomodidad, no había nada imperfecto en aquella situación. Aunque claro está, aún quedaban algunas cosas... Por ejemplo yo sentía que estábamos meses atrás cuando aún éramos novios. Por momentos realmente me creía su novia, y debía tener presente que no era así, que no lo era… y que esto era una prueba.

-Bells… -Dijo Emmett de repente, cortando una conversación sobre la escuela.

-¿Si? –Pregunté intrigada al percibir un poco de nervios es su voz -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Confías en mi? –Asentí inmediatamente –Entonces espero que no te enojes –Detuvo el auto –Ya llegamos… -Casi susurro.

Miré el lugar en el que nos habíamos estacionado y la boca se me abrió de la sorpresa. Estábamos, estábamos… Frente a un hotel. Uno de los más caros de Port Angeles. ¡Un momento! ¿Cuándo habíamos salido de Forks? Intenté recordar el camino que Emm había recorrido hasta estacionar pero no pude, no había prestado atención. Lo único que había hecho todo el tiempo era contemplarlo mientras conversábamos.

-¡No es lo que tú piensas! –Se apresuró a decir al ver que yo no decía nada –No va a pasar nada, al menos nada que tú no quieras… -Hizo un silencio para ver si yo reaccionaba pero aún no podía decir nada –Sabes cómo soy… Pensé que sería mejor quedarnos en un lugar tranquilo, conversando y pedir algo de comer a ir a un restaurante y seguir todas las reglas de una cita normal… pensé que así podríamos disfrutar más, y como ni en tu casa ni en la mía nos podíamos quedar… Yo creí… No sé, pensé que no te molestaría –Emmett comenzaba a enredarse en sus propias palabras y eso me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Esta bien, no pasa nada! –Dije lo más rápido que pude –Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa… nada más es eso, no me molesta ni nada por el estilo.

Emmett suspiro aliviado dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcasen aún más. Y yo no me quedé atrás, yo también sonreí. Debí haber supuesto que Emm no haría las cosas como todo el mundo las haría. Yo bien sabía que él no era del tipo romántico, y que ir a cenar a un restaurante no era lo suyo, y a decir verdad me encantaba su idea. Dentro de una habitación podríamos ser nosotros mismos, podríamos charlar, reír y hacer todo lo que quisiéramos.

Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la lujosa recepción. Dentro de ella me sentí un poco pequeña. Emmett, al igual que el resto de los Cullen, no parecía poder contenerse de gastar plata excesivamente. Ese hotel era demasiado caro, claramente era de cinco estrellas o más si eso fuese posible. Por eso me sentía tan diminuta, no que no me gustase, pero por mí hubiese estado bien ir a un motelsucho al costado de la carretera, si lo que quería era pasar tiempo con Emm nada más me importaba. La cara que puso la recepcionista cuando nos acercamos al mostrador tampoco ayudó de mucho y casi creí morirme cuando me pidió mi documento para comprobar que fuese mayor de edad, cosa que claramente no lo era, y a decir verdad Emmett tampoco.

-Disculpa no quiero ser grosero pero podríamos hablar con el Sr. Hereford, dígale que es departe de Cullen –La chica se marchó a través de una puerta con una evidente cara de fastidió.

-Emm tal vez deberíamos ir a otro sitio… -Sugerí yo, pero el negó con la cabeza y tomó mi mano.

-¡Emmett! –Lo saludó efusivamente un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años, supuse yo que ese era el tal Hereford -¡Que agradable sorpresa! Disculpa a mi empleada… Ella no sabía quién eras –Emmett sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-No hay problema, supuse que sería así… Disculpa molestarte John pero necesito una habitación –Emmett posó su mirada en mí y yo enrojecí aún más de lo que ya lo estaba –Bella te presento a un gran amigo: John Hereford Rhon –El aludido me sonrió amablemente y estiró su mano para saludarme, le devolví el gesto y traté de serenarme.

-Catherin –le dijo a la recepcionista –Dale una de nuestras mejores habitaciones y va por la casa.

-¡No, no y no! –Dijo Emm –No seas así… si no me dejas pagar me iré y no estoy bromeando –Dijo con tono serio, pero yo sabía que no estaba realmente enojado.

El Sr. Hereford luego de quejarse un poco estuvo de acuerdo y a los pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos en una de las mejores habitaciones. El cuarto era espectacular, la vista hacia la costanera de la ciudad, una impresionante y al mismo tiempo intimidante cama se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, llena de pétalos de rosas (Supuse que estaría preparada para ocasiones especiales, como lunas de miel y esas cosas), una barra con dos butacas, un mini bar, un jacuzzi y todo lo que se pudiese imaginar.

Nuevos e indeseados nervios comenzaron recorrer mi cuerpo. No sabía bien por qué, tal vez por la enorme cama o tal vez por las imágenes que se habían creado en mi mente tras entrar al cuarto. No entendía mucho, pero decidí que era mejor despejar mi mente de todo aquello. Quería disfrutar de esta cita con Emmett, quería probar… tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Está todo bien? –Me preguntó Emm a los pocos minutos. Yo asentí y le sonreí intentando ser lo más convincente posible –Podemos irnos si quieres…

-¡No, claro que no! –Dije ahora mucho más segura que antes. Podía estar nerviosa dentro de esas cuatro paredes pero bajo ningún concepto quería irme.

-¡Bien, perfecto! –Dijo él tomando el teléfono -¿Qué quieres comer? Puedes pedir lo que quieras. No te habré llevado a un restaurante pero pienso alimentarte… Estas muy flaca.

-Pizza… -Dije tratando de sofocar el repentino calor que me había subido a causa del enojo.

¿Qué tenían todos que se fijaban tanto en mi peso? Si, había adelgazado un poco, o tal vez mucho, pero definitivamente no estaba baja en peso. No era algo malo, no tenían de qué preocuparse, sin embargo todos parecían tener una voz en el asunto. Emmett se dio cuenta que su cometario me había molestado pero no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a discar y pidió que nos enviaran unas pizzas al cuarto.

Emmett colgó el teléfono y se acercó a mí por detrás. Me abrazó entre sus fuertes brazos y me susurro un "No te enojes" al oído. Y yo no puede evitar dejar que una tonta sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro. Era increíble cómo, después de tantos meses separados, mi cuerpo reaccionaba igual que siempre ante su cercanía, antes sus palabras. Me hizo girar, aún rodeada por sus brazos, y quedamos frente a frente.

Mi corazón comenzó a desbocarse, la habitación pareció de pronto sofocante y yo me perdí. Definitivamente aún seguía amando a Emmett tanto como siempre. Él no me había tocado, ni siquiera me había besado… pero yo ya comenzaba a necesitar su cuerpo. Mi propio cuerpo quería cruzar las barreras, quería sentir al tuyo, se extasiaba de tan solo recordar todo lo que Emmett podía provocar… todo lo que él te hacía sentir.

Temblando lo tomé por su cuello e hice que se inclinara un poquito para estar a mi misma altura. Necesitaba besarlo, quería besarlo y eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer. Emmett comprendió al instante mis intenciones y sabiendo que yo tenía miedo, pues lo tenía debido a que me había prometido a mi misma no llevar las cosas demasiado lejos y eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer, acortó la distancia entre nosotros.

Juntos sus labios con los míos. Lentamente comenzó a depositar pequeños besitos sobre mis labios, con una ternura que nunca creí que poseyera. Besaba primero mi labio superior y luego el inferior, nada demandante, nada agresivo. Toda era tranquilidad, lentitud, nada lo apuraba. Yo me dejé besar, no interrumpí ni di señal alguna de querer responder… Emmett lo estaba haciendo perfectamente bien. Dejé que él me besara, que hiciera con mis labios lo que quisiera. Jugó con ellos, los besó, los saboreó y los marcó como suyos. Siempre con una dulzura escalofriante… desquiciante y simplemente perfecta.

Mis manos, moviéndose por sí solas, comenzaron a enroscarse y enredarse por sus cabellos. Demandando algo de que yo conscientemente no sabía que quería. Al parecer quería más, necesitaba más. Las imágenes que previamente habían aparecido en mi mente volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, pero esta vez mucho más fuertes, con mucha más persistencia y yo las dejé entrar. Las dejé invadir mi mente y las dejé controlar mi cuerpo. Quería sentir….

Entre abrí mis labios en un clara invitación que Emmett no demoró ni dos segundos en aceptar. La calidez de su lengua jugaba con la desesperación de la mía. Haciéndola retorcerse del placer y volverse loca por encontrar más. Jugando… danzando… deseando. El beso se volvió más denso, se llenó de deseo, de lujuria, se volvió salvaje. Necesitados de ese beso, que un mes atrás había sido tan prohibido, nos dejamos guiar por los instintos. O al menos yo lo hice, yo era la que le había asegurado a Jess que no quería llegar tan lejos, pero ahora sí que lo quería, quería llegar hasta el fondo y gritar su nombre como lo había hecho la primera vez. Pero estaba segura que Emmett no se guiaba por sus instintos, o tal vez sí, pero él ya había tenido claro desde un principio que era lo que quería, no había necesitado que su cuerpo se lo dijese, su mente también lo deseaba.

Emmett me atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo. Me aplastó contra sus músculos, pero lejos de ser bruto, fue emocionante, excitante… Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió a causa de ese acercamiento, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda y dejó a flor de piel mis nervios. Una electricidad le daba vida propia a mis manos que tocaban y acariciaban todo lo que tenían a su paso. El aire escaseaba pero poco nos importaba. Emmett comenzó a retroceder, arrastrándome a mí con él. Aún abrazados chocamos contra la pared, o bueno, él lo hizo. Mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura y lo aprisionaron más contra mi cuerpo. Sentí inmediatamente su excitación golpear contra mi vientre y sin poder contenerme, un suspiro se escapó de mi boca.

-¡Emmett! –Susurré contra su oído.

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella? –Me preguntó entre jadeos, pues yo comenzaba a crear fricción entre nosotros, buscando el placer que mi cuerpo parecía tan necesitado de sentir.

-¡Si! –Jadeé.

Emmett me giró y ahora yo quedé contra la pared. Me tomó por debajo de los hombros y me alzó un poquito, inmediatamente enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y esta vez ambos gemimos al rozarse de esa manera nuestras intimidades. Emmett soportó mi peso con sus piernas y con sus manos comenzó, como pudo, a desabrochar los botones mis camisa. Depositando un beso en cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto, quemándome externa e internamente, dejándome al límite de todo.

Mi cuerpo se movía solo, se sacudía brutalmente tratando de conseguir más, de satisfacer todas sus necesidades. Estaba perdida en mis propias sensaciones, lo único que me traía a la realidad eran los gemidos de Emmett, cada vez más seguidos, cada vez más fuertes.

Sentí el frío recorrer mi torso cuando Emmett besó uno de mis senos. Quitándome así hasta la última pisca de pudor que hubiese podido albergar en mi cuerpo. Desesperada comencé a tironear de su camina, quería tenerlo desnudo, quería que me hiciera suya… quería repetir una y otra vez todas las noche que habíamos pasado juntos.

-No seas impaciente… -Se burló él.

-Emmett Cullen como no hagas algo ahora juro que…. –Pero no me dejó terminar. Me calló con un beso totalmente salvaje y descontrolado.

Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y ejerciendo mayor fuerza me llevó hasta la cama donde me recostó con extremo cuidado. Él se quedó parado al borde de la cama y lentamente, muy lentamente para mi gusto, comenzó a desprenderse la camisa. Dejándome ver, con cada botón desabrochado, una parte más de sus perfectos pectorales. Luego llevó sus manos al borde de sus pantalones, desabrochó su cinturón, y se quitó los pantalones.

-Emmett… deja de jugar y ven aquí –Realmente me encantaba verlo así, parado frente a mí, desnudándose para mí, pero la excitación era más fuerte y despejaba toda calma y paciencia que pudiese tener.

-Tranquila… No seas impaciente –Dijo nuevamente con esa sonrisa suya, pícara, sexy, sensual… Excitante.

Se recostó a mi lado vistiendo solo sus bóxers y comenzó a besarme el cuello, suspirándome en la oreja. Haciéndome estremecer del deseo y excitándome solo con la anticipación. Sin querer esperar a que él iniciara la maniobra, bajé mis manos hasta mi pantalón y desabroché el botón, e intenté por todos los medios posibles bajármelos, pero estar acostada no ayudaba, tampoco lo hacían las manos de Emmett que tocaban todo lo que tenían a su paso, haciéndome gritar del placer.

-Déjame a mí –Me susurró y apartó mis manos del borde mis pantalones –Las manos no sirven para esta tarea.

Lo miré sin comprender a que se refería, pero luego, cuando sentí cómo me levantaba por la cola y cómo sus dientes mordían y tironeaban la estorbosa prenda de mis piernas dejándome solo vistiendo mi conjunto de lencería, lo comprendí, y solo logré aferrarme a la colcha de la cama para intentar refrenarme un poco, pues la situación me estaba volviendo loca, desquiciada, me estaba excitando y mucho.

-¡Emmett! –Grité cuando sentí sus dedos recorrer mi lugar más íntimo –Emmett… por favor no juegues –Esta vez mis voz sonó estrangula a causa de las corrientes de placer que recorrían mi cuerpo y que se iban acumulando en mi bajo vientre.

Emmett me quitó mi braga, se quitó su calzoncillo. Comprendiendo que estaba a punto de obtener lo que más quería abrí mis piernas y él se posicionó entre ellas.

-Bells… ¿Sigues cuidándote o quieres que lo haga yo? –Preguntó serio.

-Aún tomo las pastillas… -Dije en un susurró y luego alcé mis pelvis para obtener un poco de roce.

-¡Me estas matando Bells! –Gimió él, y yo volví a repetir la acción. Otro jadeo se escapó de sus labios -¡Te amo! –me dijo y luego se adentró en mí.

Sentí el intruso ingresar poco a poco, con lentitud y calma. Con lentitud me fui acostumbrando a él y agradecí que Emm lo hiciese con esa delicadeza, lo cierto era que hacía tiempo no tenía relaciones, y mucho menos las tenía con Emmett, quien era distinto a la anatomía de su hermano. Así que, me costó unos segundos poder moverme. Cuando ya no sentí ninguna pizca de dolor o incomodidad, me moví un poquito.

Emmett captó en seguida y comenzó, con suma precisión y cariño, a entrar y salir. Las estocadas eran suaves… pero daban justo en el punto más placentero. Me volvían loca y me hacían gritar por más, pero Emmett estaba marcando su propio ritmo, sin apuros y demasiado placentero para mi cordura. Mientras depositaba besos en mi cuello y en mis pechos, marcándome como suya una vez más, haciéndome retorcer bajo su peso, haciéndome delirar.

Con los minutos las estocadas comenzaron a ser mas seguidas, más rápidas, más fuertes… pero igual de precisas, o incluso más precisas. Yo me retorcía del placer, trataba de mover mis caderas a ese ritmo tan enloquecedor, tratando de buscar mi liberación, pero al final era él el que marcaba el ritmo... ¡Y vaya que lo hacía bien! ¡Me tenía gritando como loca y jadeando en busca de aire!

-¡Emmett! –Grité y él, como leyéndome el pensamiento, aumentó el ritmo.

Más fuertes, más rápidas, más fuertes, más rápidas.

Jadeos, gemidos, jadeos, gemidos.

Un enorme cosquilleó se concentró en mi vientre y tras una gran estocada de Emmett mi cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos y me liberé. Emmett jadeó por última vez en mi oído y se dejó desplomar sobre mí.

-Eso fue… -Dije aún con la respiración agitada.

-Te amo Bella, eso fue fantástico… Espero haberte demostrado cuánto te amo –Dijo él y yo me quedé en silencio.

No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero era demasiado obvio. Emmett no era bueno con las palabras, muchos menos expresando sus sentimientos, pero si alguna vez querías saber qué sentía por ti solo te tenías que fijar en sus acciones. Emmett pone todos sus sentimientos en cada cosa que hace, si prestas la suficiente atención te darás cuenta que sus besos siempre están llenos de lo que sea que este sintiendo en ese momento. Conmigo por lo menos así lo había sido, siempre. Sus besos cargaban tanto amor que era imposible no entregarle tú corazón en respuesta; Sus caricias tan dulces como sensuales, te demostraban no solo el amor que sentía sino también la pasión. Y esto había sido claramente su forma de demostrar sus sentimientos, y ahora yo me sentía cohibida….

-Yo también te amo –De eso estaba segura –Te amo muchísimo.

Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio. Acurrucados uno contra el otro en esa gran cama. El único cambio que hicimos fue meternos debajo de las sabanas. Emmett jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo, me acariciaba la mejilla y con la otra mano hacía círculos en mi espalda. Un momento perfecto, como nunca antes había tenido.

Pasado no sé cuánto tiempo Emm depositó un beso sobre mis labios y se levantó de la cama. Yo con una asombrosa rapidez lo tomé por la mano y me senté.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunté con miedo, no quería que se fuese.

-Tal vez no lo notaste pero mientras lo hacíamos sonó el teléfono varias veces e incluso tocaron la puerta, voy a ver quién era –Dijo él con total naturalidad, mientras se levantaba y se ponía sus bóxers.

-¡¿Qué! –Grité sintiendo toda la sangre acumularse en mi rostro, completamente avergonzada –Pero… yo… tú… los gritos… ¡Por Dios que vergüenza! –Grité finalmente.

-No te preocupes… No pasa nada, después de todo esto es un hotel, están acostumbrado a cosas así -Dijo restándole importancia y continuando vistiéndose.

-¡Pero tú conoces a ese señor… John, el dueño o algo así, es demasiado vergonzoso! –Insistí. Emmett me dio un beso y volvió a repetir.

-No te preocupes, de verdad, no pasa nada –Se colocó la camisa, se calzó los zapatos y tomó la billetera –Voy a la recepción, seguro que ya trajeron las pizzas… No te vayas, ¿Si?

-Te espero aquí –Emmett me dio otro beso, me repitió que me amaba y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

En cuanto me quedé sola mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar. Había faltado a mi palabra, yo había dicho que no quería llevar las cosas tan lejos pero lo había hecho. Había cruzado la línea que yo misma me había impuesto y la verdad no me arrepentía. Emmett se había abierto a mí como él mejor lo sabía hacer, nada de gestos románticos ni de formalidades… Acciones, así había demostrado todo, me había abierto su corazón de una forma tan desgarradoramente hermosa que me provocaba escalofríos. ¿Y por qué no culpa? Yo lo estaba probando… es decir que podía no elegirlo a él… Unas terribles ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí, pero no me permití a mi misma soltar ni una lágrima. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar o sentir esas cosas. La cita con Emm aún no había terminado, aún faltaba mucho y yo quería disfrutar todo, quería sonreír hasta el último minuto y eso haría. Postergaría todo pensamiento o sentimiento para después… Ahora solo éramos él y yo, yo y él…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Emm. Traía en sus manos las dos cajas de pizzas y una cerveza. Una sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro y palmeé el colchón a mi lado para que él se acercase. Depositó la comida en la mesita de luz, se quito la camisa, los zapatos y el pantalón, y se acostó a mi lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de mi cuello, abrazándome como la posición se lo permitía.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Dijo mientras abría una de las cajas.

-De hecho ya lo estás haciendo pero sí, puedes preguntar lo que quieras –Le contesté sonriendo.

-¿Te pusiste la cadenita solo porque salías conmigo o por qué? –Preguntó y un leve tinte rosado se presentó en sus mejillas.

-Siempre lo tengo puesto, no me lo quito ni para bañarme… Desde que me lo regalaste no me lo quité nunca –Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó por su rostro y luego me abrazó.

Sentí el peso de la cadena de oro sobre mi cuello, era pesada, pero no su significado. No encontraba nada más hermoso que tener esa expresión de amor colgando sobre mi pecho. Nos quedamos conversando y comiendo por un largo rato, riendo de cosas pasadas, de viejos momentos… acariciándonos y mimándonos. Perdimos la noción del tiempo por eso me sobresalté cuando mi celular sonó.

_**Bella, ¿Vendrás a casa?**_

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Emm.

-Mamá, quiere saber si volveré a dormir a casa –Le contesté.

-¿Lo harás? –Me preguntó él.

-Dímelo tú… ¿Podemos quedarnos hasta mañana? –Pregunté sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

-Claro que si Bells, esta será nuestra noche –Me dijo él –Te amo, no lo olvides.

-No lo haré.

* * *

Me regalan su opnion?

Un beso gigante

Lu


	21. Observaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el haber leido esta historia hasta acá! la verdad me quedo sin palabras para expresar todo lo que siento! Segundo, no puedo dejar de mencionarlo, PASAMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS, No saben la alegría que tengo y es que ningún otro fic mio ha pasado ese limite! De verdad miles de gracias. Tercero... bueno ahora viene la parte que no me gusta... yo sé que me demoré, sí, lo hice y mucho pero bueno en mi defenza estoy en fase de negación, me niego a que todo tenga que terminar, pero bueno el final ya lo sé y esta cerca, muy cerca... Este sería el penultimo capitulo y luego quedaría el epilogo. estoy triste por que mi hijto (es decir esta historia) pronto se terminará! por eso he estado haciendome la tonta... perdón de verdad prometo no tardarme tanto en subir el prox cap! **

**Bueno basta de melancolía.. aquí esta el nuevo cap! si hay algo que no les queda claro prometo que en el proximo cap se aclarará todo, por el momento lo quise dejar así para que ustedes puedan imaginarse el final como más les guste... el prox es la Prueba N° 2 y ahí se sabra el veredicto!**

**Stefi: Bueno primero muchas gracias por tus comentarios en todos los caps =) y segundo no había pensado hacer un pov edward pero grax a tu review lo agregué... espero te guste**

**Un beso enorme! De verdad muchas pero muchas gracias!**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

**XXI**

**Observaciones**

**(Después de la prueba N°1, antes de la N°2)**

**Emmett POV**

Me desperté sintiendo su calidez contra mi cuerpo. Sabía que debía despertarla, ya era tarde y estaba seguro que ella no querría llegar tan tarde a su casa, después de todo Reneé la estaba esperando. Pero simplemente no quería, no podía, era consciente de que tal vez esta fuese la última oportunidad de estar así con ella, sabía que Bella podría llegar a elegir a mi hermano así que esta era mi última oportunidad.

Bella comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas sin sentidos, entre ellas mi nombre… pero también el de Edward. Me pregunté entonces, si en el caso que ella me eligiese continuaría llamándolo en sus sueños, si siempre tendría que vivir con el hecho de que una parte de ella lo amaba. Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso… ahora tenía que atesorar todo lo que pudiese de ella. Tenía que grabarme en la cabeza como se sentía acariciar su nívea piel, tan suave y exquisita; como era besar sus labios, como era despertar junto a ella…. Como se sentía ser parte de ella.

-¿Emmett? –Preguntó en un susurro, abriendo a penas sus ojos. Yo simplemente le sonreí -¿Hace mucho que estas despierto? ¿Qué hora es? –Se incorporó lentamente, con cuidado de cubrir todo su cuerpo con las sabanas.

-Bells… -Le dije yo mientras depositaba un casto beso en su frente –Son las once…

-¿¡Por qué no me despertaste! –Dijo de pronto preocupada -¿Mi celular no sonó?

-Tu mamá llamó más temprano, le dije que estabas durmiendo, lo único que me dijo era que se iba a tomar algo con mi mamá… así que no te preocupes, salvo que estés esperando otra llamada… -No pude evitarlo, a pesar de que no me correspondía cuestionar ni nada por el estilo, necesitaba saber qué pensaba, qué quería, que sentía… por mi hermano.

-¿Eh? No, nada de eso… Creía que Reneé se preocuparía, pero veo que no –Dijo con una sonrisa –Igualmente creo que debemos regresar… -Su rostro se fue oscureciendo y la sonrisa desapareció –Tengo mucho en qué pensar –Yo asentí y tras besar sus labios me dispuse a cambiarme.

Le alcancé la ropa a Bella, sabiendo que caminar desnuda al otro día, siempre la ponía muy nerviosa. Ella las tomó con una sonrisa y me dijo "_Gracias"_. Desde ese momento todo se volvió incómodo o a lo mejor en vez de incómodo se tornó triste. Esta era una despedida, definitiva o no, era una despedida. Quizás hubiese cometido un error, como me había dicho Jasper, a lo mejor esto no era lo correcto, tal vez él tenía razón y no debía estar aún tras ella… pero estaba enamorado y lejos de poder olvidarme de ella, lo único que quería era que todo volviese a ser como antes… Imposible, ya lo sé, pero al menos quería estar con ella. Por lo menos una última vez más, y eso había hecho, porque si después de hoy debía resignarme a ella al menos querría estar seguro de haber hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, de haber luchado….

Una vez que estuvimos cambiados, tomamos las pocas cosas que habíamos llevado y abandonamos la habitación. El silencio se hizo nuestro acompañante, a donde sea que fuésemos él estaba ahí. En el dormitorio, en el ascensor, en la recepción y por último en el auto. Durante todo el viaje de regreso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo quería hablar pero las palabras no parecían querer salir de mi boca y además ya no había nada más que le pudiese decir. Ella me conocía, yo no era bueno para hablar, no era romántico… y todo lo que quería y sentía se lo había demostrado anoche. Ella ya lo sabía, no hacía falta repetir las cosas una y otra vez.

Llegamos a su casa y note inmediatamente como ella se tensaba a mi lado. Era el momento, por supuesto, ahora nos tendríamos que despedir y tal vez para siempre. Estacioné y apagué el motor. Respiré un par de veces y me volteé a verla. Y ahí estaba, sentada a mi lado, tan perfecta… tan hermosa como siempre. Mi mejor amiga… la que me tenía en sus manos, la que podía de un minuto a otro convertirme en el más desdichado de todos.

-Emm… -Comenzó ella, pero tampoco sabía que decir –La pase muy bien anoche, gracias –Yo sonreí. No me gustaba esa frase, es la típica que dicen en las películas cuando no piensan volver a ver al sujeto -¿Puedo llamarte… otro día? –Me preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Si… pero no juegues –Cierto era que moría porque me llamase, pero no podía ni quería ser el sujeto con el que mataba el aburrimiento, ella tenía que elegir.

-No… no lo haré –Susurró. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó para besarme.

Atrapé su delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos y la atraje aún más hacia mí. Tomé todo el espacio que el Jeep nos otorgó y me dediqué a besarla. Puse cada sentimiento en ello. Dejé mi corazón y mi alma en su boca… Ahora era su decisión, ella podía lamerlos y cuidarlos o morderlos y desgarrarlos, ya no quedaba nada que yo pudiese hacer.

-Te amo –Fue lo último que me dijo y luego se bajó. Esperé a que entrase, observándola detenidamente, memorizando cada curva de su cuerpo y luego arranqué.

Manejé sin ninguna prisa hasta mi casa. La verdad no quería volver allí. No quería ver a Edward, ni a mamá o papá. Principalmente no lo quería ver a mi hermano. No me sentía mal por haber salido con Bella o por el beso que nos habíamos dado mientras ellos aún eran novios, no la verdad que no, después de todo ella fue mía primero, pero tampoco me regocijaba en su dolor… Ni disfrutaba verlo sufrir, de hecho habíamos tenido recientemente una conversación, yo le había contado que saldría con Bella, creía que él tenía derecho a saberlo, y quería que si íbamos a pelear por una chica lo hiciésemos de una manera justa. Ambos teníamos que tener las mismas posibilidades.

Por supuesto nada se había resulto en esa charla, nada. Solo le dije que la había invitado a salir y que había aceptado, y que saldría con Bella cuantas veces ella quisiera. Él, si bien obviamente se sintió mal por saber que tendríamos una cita, me dejó en claro que poco le importaba lo que yo hiciese y que él también pelearía con ella. Creo que lo único que hicimos fue declararnos la guerra y poner en claro las reglas: Se vale todo.

-¡Emmett! –Gritó mamá cuando puse el primer pie en casa.

-Hola mamá –La saludé sin muchas ganas. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada, notaba como las cosas con Edward se tensaban cada vez más –Voy a mi habitación… si alguien llama no estoy, salvo que sea Bella.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó ahora con un poco más de ternura.

Yo asentí y subí las escaleras. Lo cierto era que no esperaba que Bella me llamase, mucho menos justo después de dejarla en su casa, pero si lo deseaba. Y por más que me hubiese hecho prometer a mí mismo no darle muchas vueltas al asunto eso era imposible. Me aseguré que el celular estuviese encendido, con el volumen alto y con mucha batería, y después me tiré a dormir. No estaba cansado, o al menos no más de lo normal, pero no tenía ganas de nada.

**Edward POV**

Oí a mi hermano saludar a mamá y luego encerrarse en su habitación. En un acto reflejo miré la hora. Las dos de la tarde. Cerré los ojos y los mantuve así por varios minutos. No había hecho eso desde que Emmett salió ayer a la noche para buscar a Bella. Me había quedado despierto como un completo masoquista para saber si regresaba o no, y si lo hacía a qué hora. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta qué había sucedido. Era tan fácil como sumar uno más uno.

Sí, ellos habían estado juntos. Solo pensar en eso hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. La estaba perdiendo, poco a poco, lo estaba haciendo, si es que alguna vez fue mía. Me levanté de mi cama y fui hasta mi escritorio, revolví uno de mis cajones hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando, una foto con Bella. La examiné con delicadeza, recordando el día que nos tomamos la foto.

_-¡Vamos Edward! –Gritó ella -¡No seas aburrido!_

_-No soy aburrido es solo que… -No pude continuar hablando._

_-Es solo una foto… tú con mi ropa, yo con la tuya –insistió una vez más –Será solo para nosotros nadie más la tiene que ver… Por favor –terminó rogando._

_-El chico que la revele la verá –Dije yo._

_-¿Chico? También puede ser chica, pero no importa… Seguro que la gente que revela fotos vio cosas mucho peor… -Volvió a hacer un puchero –Por favor… Di que sí… Por favor_

_Sonreí, a veces Bella parecía una niña, aunque una muy sexy. Ahí estaba en mi cama completamente desnuda, tapándose a medias con la sabana y rogándome que nos tomáramos una foto completamente vergonzosa. Obviamente no quería hacer tal cosa, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Bella lo quería, y aunque pareciera un dominado, yo solo la quería hacer feliz a ella._

_-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ayudarme a colocarme tu corpiño… mi especialidad es desabrocharlos… no usarlos –Bella estalló en carcajadas y luego se arrojó a mis brazos._

Y el resultado de aquella tarde fue la foto que tenía en mis manos. Completamente vergonzoso, algo que se debía ocultar al resto del mundo. Sí definitivamente debería guardarla bajo llave. En la foto nos veíamos ambos. Bella luciendo mis calzoncillos únicamente y yo su conjunto de lencería. Por supuesto estábamos abrazados, fundiendo nuestra boca en un gran beso. Esa había sido una condición mía. Primero porque de esa manera no se le verían los pechos a ella y después porque al menos así se podía decir que, a pesar de estar vestido como mujer, era un hombre.

Miré una vez más la foto y la dejé de vuelta en el cajón. No tenía muchas fotos con ella, esa era una de las pocas, pero realmente me dolía verla. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. La amaba… no hay mucho que hacer cuando eso pasa. Por supuesto que pelearía por ella, pero en estos momentos no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Era sabido que si la llamaba ahora me rechazaría, acababa de volver de estar con Emmett… Ella no me querría ver y a decir verdad yo tampoco a ella. Lo cierto era que no la podría tocar, no al menos como mi hermano lo había hecho. Si había dado tantas vueltas para estar con ella la primera vez ahora definitivamente no podía, no a menos que ella me eligiese.

Respiré profundamente y traté de concentrarme en otra cosa. De alejar al máximo mis pensamientos de ella, por el momento eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Distraerme, despejar mi mente. Ahora lo que más necesitaba era a un amigo, alguien con quien hablar. Pero no tenía amigos, no desde que había llegado aquí… solo algunos conocidos, nadie realmente de confianza. En ese momento dos nombres aparecieron en mi cabeza: Tanya y James. Ellos habían sido todo para mí cuando vivía en Inglaterra, todo. Especialmente James y a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado siempre que pensaba en él me daban ganas de llamarlo. De saber cómo estaba… de preguntarle si había vuelto con Tanya o si simplemente nos habíamos peleado por una arpía, como yo creía.

Algún día debería llamarlo y decirle que no le guardaba rencor, no ahora al menos. No estaba en posición de hacerlo, después de todo en la relación de Emmett y Bella, yo había hecho lo mismo... Se podría decir que yo era el "James" Me reí yo solo de mis ocurrencias.

-Edward… -Dijo mamá luego de golpear suavemente la puerta y entrar a mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? –Pregunté preocupado, parecía triste y estaba seguro, por el rojo de sus ojos, que había estado llorando -¿Estas bien?

-Si –Dijo despacio –Solo me preguntaba si querías venir a ver una película conmigo –Yo asentí e inmediatamente me levanté de la cama –También invité a Emmett… -Susurró finalmente.

-Eh… claro, vamos –Le dije y juntos bajamos al living donde mi hermano ya estaba buscando una película.

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía simplemente negarme, no cuando mamá se veía tan mal. Y mucho menos cuando yo sabía que era por nosotros, y por nuestra pelea, por lo que ella estaba así. Me senté en el sillón, mamá lo hizo a mi lado, y a su otro costado lo hizo Emmett.

Puso play y la película comenzó. Una comedia-romántica… ciertamente ni a mí ni a Emmett nos gustaban pero era el género preferido de Esme, así que supuse que mi hermano la eligió adrede para intentar arrancarle una sonrisa a ella. Sin embargo no funcionó. Mamá lloró los primero treinta minutos, hasta que finalmente tomó el control remoto y puso pause. Se puso de pie y nos miró a ambos.

-Prométanme que, pase lo que pase, seguirán juntos, que no se pelearan, que seguirán siendo unidos… Por favor –Sollozó – ¡Ustedes son hermanos, no se pueden pelear por una chica! ¡Es una ridiculez! –Gritó llorando -¡Por favor… prométanmelo! –Insistió una vez más.

Nos miramos con Emmett, miramos una vez más a mamá, y luego asentimos.

-Lo prometemos –Dijo mi hermano -¿Verdad Edward?

-Sí, lo prometo –Mamá sonrió y nos abrazó.

Nos abrazó como cuando éramos pequeños y alguno de los dos la hacía renegar. Siempre era lo mismo, nos retaba hasta cansarse, nos castigaba y después se sentía mal por regañarnos, entonces nos pedía perdón, y luego de que le asegurásemos que no lo haríamos más, nos abrazaba con toda su fuerza. Y siempre cumplíamos esas promesas, nunca las habíamos roto. Obviamente cuando prometíamos no repetir aquello siempre le buscábamos la vuelta para hacer algo similar pero no lo mismo…. Sí, en lo que respectaba a ella, nunca habíamos roto una promesa, de niños siempre había sido fácil cumplirlas… Pero ahora era distinto, ahora no se trataba de un juguete, de un florero roto o de algún golpe… Se trataba de algo mucho más conflictivo, pero una promesa era una promesa. Y si de chicos nunca habíamos faltado a nuestra palabra no empezaríamos ahora.

**Bella POV**

Entré en mi casa y me recosté contra la puerta, deslizándome hasta quedar sentada en el piso con la espalda contra la cálida madera. Estaba en casa, en mi hogar, en el lugar donde más segura me sentía. Tenía que pensar, tenía que aclarar mis ideas… tenía que descubrir qué era lo que quería. Pero todo se me mezclaba y la cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía cansada, agotada emocionalmente, con ganas de llorar, pero lo que más anhelaba era encontrar paz… buscar y hallar ese algo, ese alguien que me permita respirar tranquila.

Pero era difícil, nada era como se suponía que tenía que ser, no era como en los cuentos de hadas. No hay ningún cuento que narre la historia de una princesa que se enamora de dos príncipes, porque únicamente existe un príncipe azul… ¿pero qué pasa cuando hay otro buen candidato? Nadie te dice qué hacer ni a quién elegir. ¿Y cómo se supone que escoja a alguno?

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pujando por salir… Llorar, no era mala idea, se dice que cuando uno llora limpia el alma… Pero sabía que luego de hoy volvería a llorar por las mismas razones, entonces no tenía sentido, no había razón alguna para liberar lágrimas si no calmarían nada, si no ayudarían a aliviar mi dolor. Me sentía mal, quería gritar y arrojar cosas, estaba enojada, con la vida… ¡Mentira! Conmigo misma… ¿A caso no era capaz de hacer las cosas bien? ¿No podía distinguir qué era lo que quería? ¿Cuándo maduraría, cuándo dejaría de comportarme como una niña? ¿Cuándo dejaría de hacer sufrir a la gente? ¿Cuándo…?

La puerta se abrió, golpeándome y empujándome en el proceso. Molesta me giré para ver a Reneé.

-No me mires así, si no querías que te golpeara para qué te sentaste atrás de la puerta, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que estabas ahí? –Se atajó ella al ver mi cara de enfado -¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó dulcificando su tono de voz.

-Mal… -Ella dejó unas bolsas que traía del mercado sobre la mesita del teléfono y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –Yo negué con la cabeza. Nadie podía ayudarme -¿Segura? –Asentí -¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a tu papá? Hace mucho que no vamos juntas… ¿Qué me dices?

-Me parece bien… -Me levanté del piso y tomé las llaves dela auto, pero mamá negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero ir a pie, así el viaje es más largo y podemos conversar y pensar –Sonreí a medias y colgué nuevamente las llaves.

Ambas tomamos nuestros abrigos y salimos a las frías calles de Forks. Mamá tenía razón, hacía mucho que no íbamos juntas. Tal vez resultase un poco… no sé, extraño, pero me gustaba ir con ella. Así sentía como si la familia estuviese junta de vuelta y es que a veces imaginarse a papá sin mamá a su lado era extraño. Nunca, y cuando digo nunca es nunca, conocí un matrimonio con la dinámica que papá y mamá habían tenido. Los Cullen tal vez estuviesen cerca, pero de lejos parecían un matrimonio muy conservador, en cambio Charlie y Reneé, aún con los años encima, se la pasaban retando a la vida. Un fin de semana se escapaban a Las vegas, otro se iban a pescar, otro se quedaban en casa jugando a juegos de mesa…

Y ahí me cayó la primera ficha. Algo simple, no muy difícil de entender pero que hasta el momento no había considerado. Una vida, un matrimonio… ¡Claro! No era muy difícil… mi decisión, la que debía tomar, llegaba hasta esos límites. No es que estuviese pensando casarme pronto, pero la verdad ya no quería un nuevo hombre en mi vida, los quería a ellos y al que eligiese sería para siempre. ¿Con quién me imaginaba mejor de grande? ¿Quién sería él que me haga reír cuando tenga canas y la memoria comience a fallarme? ¿Con quién soportaría las crisis de la vida, los buenos y malos momentos? Porque la decisión que tomase sería definitiva, tenía que serlo, ya no habría segundas oportunidades. Ya no más…

-Bells… ¿en qué piensas? –me preguntó Reneé.

-¿Alguna vez dudaste sobre tu matrimonio con papá? ¿Alguna vez creíste haber elegido mal? –Ella me miró sin llegar a comprender, pero de todas maneras me contestó.

-No… Nunca dudé de que él fuese el correcto –Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, supuse que estaría recordando su vida de casada –En algún momento de nuestra relación, cuando éramos novios, supe que era él… y nunca me arrepentí –Explicó -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque mi decisión será definitiva –Dije convencida.

-Eso dijiste la última vez, cuando empezaste a salir con Edward… -Comentó ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –La interrogué molesta por su tono de misterio.

-Nada… yo solo decía que tal vez podrías aprender de tus otras decisiones… -No tenía ganas de pensar en aquello ahora, en lo que realmente mamá quería decir, luego lo haría, cuando estuviese sola.

Seguimos caminado por las calles, ahora en silencio. Un silencio relajante, cómodo… Algunas veces interrumpido por Reneé para comentar algo sobre cualquier cosa que se acordase en el momento, como por ejemplo: "Hay que comprar huevos", "Deje ropa sin tender" o "Necesito un nuevo par de zapatillas". Cosas sin sentido, que nada tenían que ver con lo que íbamos a hacer o sobre lo que habíamos estado hablando, pero así era Reneé… Compleja, sin mucho sentido pero perfecta a su manera.

Llegamos al cementerio tras haber caminado alrededor de cuarenta minutos. Según mamá matábamos dos pájaros de un tiro, por un lado visitábamos a papá y por el otro hacíamos ejercicio. Realmente lo segundo no podía importarme menos, yo no era una chica deportista ni alguien que se preocupase tanto por su apariencia pero lo segundo, bueno realmente me hacía falta ir a ver a Charlie.

Caminamos entre las lapidas en silencio, mirando de reojo algunas de ellas, las que más sobresalían, hasta llegar a la que rezaba: "Charlie Swan, devoto esposo y dedicado padre". Esa frase nunca me había gustado, realmente no creía que esos fuesen los adjetivos que le quedasen mejor a él, me parecían poco, pero claro eso era lo que correspondía poner. Mamá tomó unas flores que habían en el florero, las había colocada yo hacía ya una semana, y pidiéndome permiso me dijo que iría a tirarlas y a poner unas nuevas que habíamos comprado de camino.

-Te extraño… -Susurré –Las cosas no son tan simples, me gustaría que estuvieses con nosotras, seguro que si vivieses ya hubieses ahuyentado a alguno de los dos y yo no tendría que elegir –Me reí de mi propio ocurrencia, aunque si papá hubiese corrido a uno, de seguro ese sería Edward.

…

Llegamos del cementerio cuando el sol ya había bajado. El frio se había intensificado y mis pensamientos comenzaban a tener forma de algo, el problema ahora (porque parecía ser que nunca podía hacer las cosas simples) era que me daba miedo seguir por ese hilo, por ese camino, él único que había encontrado mi cerebro después de exprimirse toda la tarde… Pero es que seguir ese camino era peligroso, si lo seguía podría llegar a tomar una decisión y si la tomaba, no habría vuelta atrás.

Si aceptaba esa puerta tendría que cerrar otras, y cayendo en un círculo vicioso, estaría en la misma. No podía, por más que en este momento me sintiese tentada a caminar por esa senda, cerrarme a lo otro tan fácilmente, después de todo por eso mismo estaba acá…

-¿Bella aún no te duermes? –Me preguntó mamá entrando a mi habitación –Ya son las dos de la madrugada… -Miré el reloj de mi mesita de luz para corroborar que lo que ella decía era cierto, y exactamente tenía razón.

-Se me pasó el tiempo… -Murmuré más para mí que para ella.

-¿Sigues pensando? –Asentí –Descansa… mañana tendrás las ideas más claras –Se acercó y depositó un beso en mi frente –Te quiero… que duermas bien.

Y salió de mi dormitorio, dejándome nuevamente sola. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, tal vez lo ideal fuese seguir el consejo de Reneé… por ahora lo que me sobraba era tiempo, no perdería nada acostándome a dormir. Sí, mañana pensaría.

* * *

Bueno como siempre les voy a rogar por su oponion...

Si?

un click y me dejan saber qué les pareció

Un beso

Lu


	22. Prueba Nº 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a Todos! Bueno, estando a tan solo un paso de la final simplemtne quería agradecerles! Muchas, muchas gracias! Sepan que ustedes son las mejores! De verdad... con sus comentarios, o simplemnte con leer la historia, me han hecho más que feliz! No quiero demorarme mucho... Ya tendré tiempo de llorisquear en el epilogo! Espero que este, que es el cap final, les guste!**

**Espero su opinión!**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Y gracias nuevamente! A todos/as (aún tengo la esperanza que algún chico lea fics de Twilight) **

**Un beso y nos estamos leyendo!**

**Lu**

* * *

XXII

**Prueba N° 2**

La extraña sensación de deja-vu seguía acosándome. Me molestaba, por supuesto que lo hacía, y que a mi lado Jessica no parece de reír no ayudaba a mejorar mi humor. ¿Por qué demonios mi cabeza pensaba que esto se parecía a lo que había hecho semanas atrás? Claramente era una situación completamente distinta. Para empezar no se trataba del mismo chico, desde ese punto tendría que dejar de sentir que ya había vivido esta experiencia, segundo no había ni punto de comparación entre uno y otro, y tercero… ¡Bueno ya no quería pensar más en el tema! ¡No era lo mismo y punto!

-¡Ya Bella, deja de caminar en círculos o harás un hoyo! –Se burló mi amiga.

-¡Es que me molesta! –Me quejé una vez más, a mi lado Jess suspiró resignada.

-¿Y qué ganaras enojándote? –Me quedé mirándola sin saber qué decirle, estaba claro que no ganaba nada –Eso pensé… -Contestó ella con una sonrisita –Ahora bien, si mal no recuerdo me invitaste para que te ayude a elegir tu vestimenta… ¿Haremos eso? Porque si no, me voy…

-¡No te vayas! –Jessica a veces podía sacarme de mis casillas –Me prometiste ayuda, ahora no puedes irte solo porque Jasper te dijo que tiene su casa solo para él…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Ahora era mi turno de reír -¡Bella te hice una pregunta!

-Tengo mis contactos… Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que en el instituto no hay secretos –Jess estaba roja, no de vergüenza, sino de rabia.

-¡¿Quién te dijo? –Insistió una vez más -¡Dime o te juro que… que… -Me reí una vez más.

-¿O me juras que qué? –Jess dio una patada al piso, al igual que una niña pequeña montando un rabieta y se sentó sobre mi cama con los brazos cruzados -¡Pareces una niña! –Me burlé –Pero si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré… Él que me lo contó fue… Jasper –La cara de mi amiga fue todo un poema y yo no paré de reírme.

-¿Tanto misterio para revelarme eso? –Se quejó ella –Y además, ¿desde cuándo tú y Jasper se hablan?

-No nos hablamos, pero casualmente hoy estaba conversando con Emm… -Jessica pegó un grito para interrumpirme pero yo la callé –No empieces otra vez… Aún no decidí, no lo haré hasta que tenga una cita con cada uno –Mi amiga rodó los ojos y se calmó –Bueno como iba diciendo, estaba hablando amistosamente con Emmett cuando tu noviecito apareció y de mala gana me dijo que no te retuviera mucho esta tarde, yo no le pregunté nada, no me interesa lo que él tenga que decir –Jess bufó molesta –pero Emmett le preguntó y salió el tema…

Mi amiga no comentó nada, ella sabía que así era mejor. Yo era consciente de que ella estaba mal porque su mejor amiga y su novio no se llevasen bien, pero yo no podía hacer nada. Me había disculpado en su momento, aún cuando él me había llamado zorra, le había pedidos disculpas. Había intentado hablar con él en algunas ocasiones pero nunca conseguí nada. Jasper seguía molesto por lo que yo le había hecho a Emmett, y hasta yo estaba molesta por eso, así que no me preocupaba mucho. Lo único que quería era que me dejase en paz y que no se metiese con Emm, porque yo bien sabía que él siempre le decía a Emm que se olvidase de mí y que yo no era suficientemente buena para él.

Luego de esa pequeña charla ambas nos pusimos a rebuscar en mi armario por un atuendo que ponerme. Nuevamente estaba insegura de cómo debía vestirme y por eso tenía a mi lado a mi amiga. Me probé dos vestidos, tres faldas con distintas blusas, cinco pantalones y muchas remeras. Finalmente terminé eligiendo un jean elastizado, demasiado al cuerpo para mi gusto, y una blusa color azul que si bien por delante era cerrada, por detrás prácticamente dejaba toda mi espalda al descubierto.

A las cinco de la tarde, ya sin poder soportar a Jess saltar por toda la casa, le dije que podía irse. Después de todo, que mi vida amorosa fuese un desastre no era excusa para hundir la suya, así que la deje ir para que se encontrase con su amorcito.

-¿Te depilaste? –Fue una de las últimas preguntas de mi amiga.

-¡Ya te dije que no pienso hacer nada! –Respiré varias veces para no matarla, hoy definitivamente no era mi día.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –Dijo ella quitándole importancia –Pero eso mismo dijiste con Emmett…

-¡Adiós Jess! –Mi amiga sonrió y luego de darme un beso salió de mi casa.

Esta vez iba enserio. Realmente no haría nada con Edward, no me parecía correcto y no creía si quiera poder llegar a hacerlo. Definitivamente no estaba bien acostarse con diferentes chicos tan seguido. No, no lo haría. No quería, y no importaba cuan tentadora fuese la situación, simplemente no lo haría.

Había pensado mucho desde mi cita con Emmett, la cual había sido exactamente dos semanas atrás. Me sentía un poco más segura, creía comenzar a pisar tierra firma, pero aún era muy pronto y no quería hacerme ilusiones. Lo cierto era que, por más que Reneé y Jess se hubiesen empecinado en decirme que mi corazón ya había tomado la decisión, yo aún no me había decidido. No quería decidir con presión, quería pensar y analizar todo antes de hacerlo. Me estaba tomando mi tiempo y ya nada más importaba.

También había decidido que sólo tendría una cita con cada uno, y que si después no me podía decidir por uno en particular, pues entonces no sería con ninguno de ellos. Había decidido que en cuanto estuviese segura me daría cuenta, que en algún momento una luz se encendería dentro de mí y sabría que ese era el indicado. No más pruebas, no más juegos… Esto sería solo una vez, y con eso tendría que alcanzarme… O si no, no sería y punto.

Durante todo este tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que los amaba a los dos. De eso no había duda pero… Pero debía amar a uno más que al otro. Tenía que preferir a uno sobre el otro, ya no podía jugar. No podía vivir dudando y cambiando de parecer todo el tiempo. Debía madurar, y si no lo podía hacer rápidamente… Bueno, en ese caso debería olvidarme de ellos. Edward y Emmett eran los mejores chicos que había conocido en mi vida. En todos los aspectos ellos eran perfectos. Bueno amigos, buenos amantes, se preocupaban por todos, siempre intentaban mejorar las cosas… En fin, como ya dije: perfectos. Y yo no era quién para hacerlos sufrir. No me merecía ninguna de sus penas y ya no quería estar en esa situación.

Por ponerlo en palabras, yo… Yo la había cagado. Primero con Emmett y después con Edward, y si bien ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás, lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarme que en el futuro nada de esto se repitiese, por eso debía elegir correctamente o no elegir.

Con esos pensamientos, que a mi modo de ver, era positivos, me metí en la ducha. Ya estaba un poco más relajada, lo cierto era que, aunque no hubiese elegido a uno de los dos aún, en cierto modo había tomado una decisión. Sí, lo había hecho. La decisión era clara: Debía elegir a uno de los dos o a ninguno. Y aunque la posibilidad de tener que alejarme de los dos me aterrase y me provocase dolor, era una decisión y la cumpliría.

-¡¿Bella? –Preguntó mamá mientras entraba al baño –Hace mucho que estas bajo el agua, te vas a arrugar… No querrás verte fea para tu cita con Eddie.

-¡No le digas así! –Le dije mientras cerraba la ducha y me envolvía en una toalla –Sabes que a él no le gusta que lo llamen así.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -Dijo Reneé –Ya me había olvidado lo sensible que es tu filito…

-¡Ya te dije que ninguno de los dos son mis "filitos" y además… deja de usar esos términos de vieja!

Reneé estalló en carcajadas y salió del baño murmurando algo inentendible. Solo llegué a escuchar la palabra "jóvenes". La verdad mi madre comenzaba a presentar signos de estar entrando a la cuarta edad, tendría que asegurarme de vigilarla más a menudo.

Aún envuelta en la toalla entré a mi habitación. Toda la ropa que me había probado estaba regada por todo el piso, lentamente, sin apurarme demasiado para no transpirar, me puse a acomodar el desastre que habíamos hecho con Jessica. Una vez que toda la ropa estuvo en su sitio me vestí con algo de ropa para no tomar frío. Aún quedaban tres horas para mi cita con Edward, y a diferencia de mi experiencia con Emmett, esta vez no estaba nerviosa, o bueno al menos no estaba tan nerviosa como la otra vez. De hecho esperaba ansiosa a que se hicieran las nueve de la noche, quería tener mi cita con Edward, lo extrañaba de eso no tenía dudas.

Bajé las escaleras y fui hasta el sofá, donde me tiré a ver la tele. Por precaución, y para que no sucediese lo mismo que la otra vez, puse una alarme en mi celular a las ocho, no quería quedarme dormida y hacer esperar a Edward. La verdad era que lo extrañaba y mucho.

…

A las ocho en punto subí de vuelta a mi habitación para comenzar a prepararme para mi cita con Edward. No me había dormido ni nada por el estilo, me había pasado la tarde intercambiando la vista entre el televisor y el reloj que estaba colgado en el living. La ansiedad había dominado mi cuerpo y no pude hacer otra cosa que no fuese pensar en él. Tenía muchas expectativas puestas en esta cita.

Comencé a peinar mi cabello, tomé la buclera y empecé a enrular mi cabello. Quería estar hermosa, Edward se lo merecía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haber besado a su hermano mientras aún salíamos. Por eso hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que mi cabello quedase lindo. Una vez que terminé con él, comencé a maquillarme. Nada muy notario, después de todo a mí no me gustaba y estaba segura que Edward prefería que no lo usara, solo resalté un poco mis pestañas y me puse un poco de gloss en mis labios. No hacía falta ponerme colorete, mis malditos sonrojos se encargaban de eso.

Me miré en el espejo y, contenta con el acabado, comencé a vestirme. Esperaba que la remera no fuese mucho. Yo quería verme linda, pero no quería que Edward tuviese la idea equivocada. Inmediatamente borré ese pensamiento de mi mente, Edward nunca pensaría cosas que no eran. Si había alguna forma para describirlo se podría decir que Edward era un caballero, y como caballero que era ni siquiera insinuaría la posibilidad de llevar la cita hasta otro nivel. Además estaba seguro que él se había enterado, o al menos había deducido, que Emm y yo habíamos estado en nuestra cita, y daba por seguro que Edward ni querría tocarme por un tiempo. Igual eso se podría revertir llegado el momento y el lugar…

-¡Bella! –Gritó mamá desde la cocina -¡Edward ya está aquí!

-¡Ya bajo! –Contesté.

Me puse unos zapatos negros, con un taco demasiado alto para mi gusto, tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta y me dirigí hacia la planta baja. Y ahí estaba… Tan hermoso como siempre. Sonriéndome de lado como sólo él sabía hacerlo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerase al igual que aquel día cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Mi rostro, en un acto reflejo, dibujó una gran sonrisa solo para él. Me olvidé de mamá, de que debía saludarlo y hasta de respirar. Me había deslumbrado, como en tantas otras ocasiones, comencé a hiperventilar e hizo falta que mamá comenzase a reír para que yo volviera a la realidad. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba Edward y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bells –Prácticamente susurró a mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecer de arriba abajo –Estas muy linda –Y mis cachetes se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

-Tú también te ves bien… -Y eso era quedarse corta.

Edward estaba hermoso. Vestía un jean oscuro, que le quedaba perfecto, una camisa blanca, con los primeros tres botones abiertos, y arriba una campera de cuero. ¿Podía ser más sexy? Esperaba que no, porque de lo contrario me desmayaría. Y sí pensaba que estaba shockeada por cómo se veía, cuando Edward tomó mi mano sentí que me moría, la misma electricidad que siempre había caracterizado nuestro contacto, se hizo presente. Mil veces más potente y mucho más placentera. Sí, definitivamente había extrañado a Edward.

Nos despedimos de mamá, quien no paraba de reírse por mi reacción, y fuimos hasta su auto. El olor a cuero del tapizado junto con la fragancia de Edward nublaba un poco mis pensamientos, pero me concentré en no irme por las ramas y prestar atención a todo lo que pasaba. Y así comenzamos a charlar. Edward hablaba animadamente, me contaba cómo le estaba yendo en el instituto, y cómo se estaba esforzando por conseguir buenas notas ya que este era su último año y luego iría a la universidad. Había momentos donde, de tan bien que se daba la conversación, olvidaba que no estábamos más juntos. Y que el motivo para esta cita era una prueba.

-Llegamos –Anunció cuando estacionó frente a un lujoso restaurante. Bajó rápidamente y se apresuró en abrir mi puerta -¿Qué te parece?

-¡Fantástico! Pero sabes que no falta que…

-Shh… No empieces, ya sé que no hacía falta, pero quiero todo lo mejor para ti –me aseguró y yo simplemente sonreí.

Entramos al lugar y enseguida fuimos ubicados en un privado. Sabía por Jessica que este restaurante estaba catalogado como el mejor, y que para conseguir una mesa había que reservar al menos con un mes de anticipación. Claramente Edward había utilizado sus influencias, porque un mes a tras ni yo sabía que aceptaría salir con alguno de ellos.

Pedimos la especialidad de la casa, un vino y en seguida comenzamos a comer. La conversación nuevamente resultaba demasiado fácil. Edward parecía que la estaba pasando muy bien y yo estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Dejé deliberadamente mi mano sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba… Edward tardó algunos minutos pero luego la tomó y desde ese momento no la soltó. Yo estaba encantada, la corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo y me hacía sonreír involuntariamente.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes? –Preguntó mientras yo bebía un poco de mi copa –Te extraño…

-Yo también te amo… De lo contrario no estaría aquí –Le aseguré.

-¿Y a mi hermano? –Mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. No estaba lista para esa pregunta, pero debía responder. –Todas la veces que me dijiste que ya no lo ambas de esta manera… ¿Me mentiste?

-No, no te mentí… De verdad pensé que lo había superado, te juro que nunca creí que esto podía llegar a suceder…

-¿Entonces también lo amas? –Yo asentí, no podía gesticular palabra alguna -¿Amas a alguno más que a otro? ¿Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que elegir? –Volví a asentí –Porque yo quiero que me elijas a mí… Te amo…

-Yo también te amo Edward –Las palabras fluían con tanta naturaleza de mi boca, porque era verdad, yo lo amaba. Lo hacía desde el verano, desde que compartimos juntos ese campamento, desde la primera vez que lo besé… Pero también estaba Emmett, mi mejor amigo, él que mejor me conocía, él que siempre había estado para mí, y a él también lo amaba, lo hacía con todo mi corazón, al igual que a Edward.

Mi corazón estaba literalmente entre dos hermanos. Edward… Emmett… Edward… Emmett

La camarera llegó en ese momento rompiendo, para mi suerte, el momento incómodo. Edward le pidió la cuenta y en unos minutos volvíamos a estar en las frías calles de Port Ángeles. Caminamos hasta donde había estacionado el auto y antes de que me pudiese subir, se acercó a mí…

Cerré los ojos y esperé. Esperé que sus labios hicieran contacto con los míos. Lo conocía tan bien, mi cuerpo lo conocía tan bien que sabía exactamente cuando me iba a besar y eso fue lo que hizo. Milésimas de segundos pasaron antes de poder sentir su boca contra la mía. Su exquisito aliento terminó por derrumbar todas mis barreras, mi cerebro se desconectó y solo pude seguir por mis instintos, por mis sentidos.

Edward delineó mis labios con su lengua e inmediatamente le di acceso. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Edward era… Edward. Y solo él podía hacerme sentir así. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acercaron aún más a él, mis manos, como tanta otras veces lo habían hecho, volaron hasta su nuca donde comenzaron a enredarse y a jugar con sus cabellos.

-Te amo –Susurró nuevamente y luego nos separamos.

-Yo también… -Le di un beso más y luego me subí al auto.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a dar una paseo por la costanera… ¿Quieres? –Me preguntó ya con el auto en marcha.

-¡Claro! –Adoraba ese paseo, era tan romántico.

Condujo hasta donde comenzaba el paseo peatonal y ahí decidimos ir a pie. Insistí, como siempre que íbamos hasta ahí, en caminar por la arena y no por la acera. Y como siempre terminamos haciendo eso. Ambos descalzos, con los pantalones recogidos y los zapatos en mano. Al mismo tiempo Edward tenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y caminamos charlando sobre cosas que, comparadas con la decisión que tendría que tomar después de esta noche, eran insignificantes.

La brisa del mal alborotaba mis cabellos, dejándolos algo más parecidos a los de Edward, los cuales siempre parecían despeinados. El ruido de las olas al romperse contra la arena le daba a la noche una especie de cortina musical. Parecía la escena de una película romántica, esa en las que los protagonistas se reconcilian luego de una gran pelea. Y yo me pregunté si podría hacer eso, si yo podía elegir a Edward. Y la respuesta era sí, por supuesto que lo podía elegir, y estaba segura que lo amaba. Pero también podía elegir a Emmett, él me hacía sentir tan bien como lo hacía su hermano.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó Edward –Estas muy callada…

-No creo que sea lo mejor hablar sobre ello ahora… -No quería volver a tocar el tema de la decisión en la cita, la idea era divertirme… pasarla bien.

-De acuerdo, cambiemos de tema –Dijo con una sonrisa –El otro día salí con Jack..

-¿Jack? –El nombre me sonaba…

-Jackson Rathbone –Asentí dándole a entender que ya sabía quién se refería –Me contó que está saliendo con Alice, al parecer le gusta mucho…

Y así comenzamos a hablar sobre otros temas menos tristes o dramáticos. La verdad era que yo ya sabía que esos dos estaban saliendo. Alice se pasaba las practicas enteras contándonos a todas cada detalle de su vida amorosa, pero lo que no sabía era cuánto le gustaba a Jack. Seguro que cuando le contase todo lo que Edward me estaba diciendo se volvería loca.

Seguimos conversando y caminando. Siempre tomados de las manos. Cada tanto nos deteníamos y nos besábamos. Todo con tranquilidad, con dulzura, nada de incomodidad, nada de silencios molestos. Éramos uno, éramos los mismos que un mes atrás habíamos sido novios, los mismos de siempre… O Eso parecía.

Cuando llegamos a un viejo muelle donde los locales solían pescar, incluso de noche, Edward me preguntó si me molestaba que nos sentásemos un rato. Por supuesto acepté, no había nada más que yo quisiese hacer en ese momento que estar con él, simplemente quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Edward.

Conversamos un poco más, solo lo suficiente para que yo me diese cuenta que Edward estaba nervioso. Quería decirme algo, estaba segura, yo lo conocía bien. Así que esperé a que terminase de contarme sobre un trabajo que había tenido que hacer y luego le pregunté.

-¿Qué sucede? –Edward me miró entre extrañado y sorprendido, yo solo proseguí con mis preguntas –Quieres decirme algo, ¿me equivoco? Vamos Edd… soy yo, puedes decirme lo que quieras…

-Te equivocas –Ahora la sorprendida era yo –No te quiero decir algo… Te quiero dar algo –Rebuscó en el bolsillo interno de su campera y luego me extendió una cajita rectangular. Era roja y de terciopelo.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunté de pronto asustada.

-Tendrás que abrirla –Dijo él con tranquilidad.

Con las manos temblorosas abrí la cajita. En su interior había una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco con un dije de un corazón. La tome entre mis manos y me dediqué a observarla detenidamente. Era simplemente hermosa… Me concentré en el corazón, estaba agrietado… Era una gravado muy suave, muy delicado, pero quien lo mirase dos veces se daría cuenta que la idea era la de simular un corazón roto y en uno de los lados se leía: E&B. Levanté la vista y miré a Edward.

-Pase lo que pase, quiero que tengas un recuerdo de mí –Comenzó –Si me eliges haremos que la pulan y borraremos las grietas, así solo quedarán nuestras iniciales… Si lo eliges a él, quedará así… Solo quiero que, de una forma u otra, me recuerdes… yo sé que siempre lo haré.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y simplemente no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Lágrimas que Edward se encargó de limpiar una por una, borrando todo rastro de tristeza con sus besos. La pulsera era hermosa, el gesto era increíble pero Edward… Edward era perfecto. Se lo mirase por donde se lo mirase en él no había ningún defecto.

Sin penar, solo siguiendo mis sentimientos, me abalancé sobre él y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Quería abrazarlo para siempre, quería que él supiese cuanto lo amaba. Me acerqué a sus labios… Ahora no eran prohibidos, en estos momentos yo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera… podía elegir lo que quisiera…

Acaricié sus labios con mi lengua, me dediqué a sentir su sabor, a llenarme de su fragancia… Una sensación, que aún no llegaba a comprender, comenzaba a crecer en mi pecho. Lentamente me sentía más y más afectada por ella, mis sentidos comenzaban a nublarse, mi mente ya no funcionaba y yo solo intentaba descifrar qué era esa sensación.

-Te amo –Susurré contra sus labios.

-Yo también –Dijo con la respiración agitada.

Apreté con fuerza la pulsera que aún tenía entre mis dedos. Cerré los ojos y su imagen se vino a mi mente. Y lo supe, no necesite nada más. En ese instante, entre los brazos de Edward, comprendí todo.

-¿Quieres colocármela? –Edward tomó la pulsera, con mucha delicadeza la pasó alrededor de mi muñeca y cerró el broche –Gracias…

Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio, simplemente nos dedicamos a observarnos el uno al otro. Me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos, me ahogué en recuerdos, en sensaciones del pasado, en caricias y besos. Mirándolo a los ojos lo supe… Pero aún no se lo podía decir, todo a su tiempo.

…

Estaba sentada en el banco de la plaza. Era la hora de la siesta, y como en todos los pueblos a esta hora, las calles de Forks estaban desiertas. Solo me acompañaban las incesables gotas de la siempre presente llovizna. Como en la mejor de las películas románticas yo lo esperaba con un paraguas y acariciaba su regalo. Giraba la pulsera en mi muñeca, recordando cuando me la regaló.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, desde luego que no lo había hecho. Dos escasos días… No tenía sentido postergarlo más, no tenía sentido hacerlos esperar, tenerlos ansiosos… nerviosos. Después de todo yo lo había sabido cuando él me dio su regalo, mi corazón había elegido y ya no había vueltas atrás.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó Edward. No lo había visto llegar -¿Por qué no contestaste mi mensaje? Te dije que nos viésemos en un café… está lloviendo mucho –Me tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia una esquina de la plaza.

-Edward… Espera –Mi acompañante frenó en seco –Por favor escúchame... –No quería entrar, eso solo haría las cosas más difíciles.

-Bella no seas tonta, vamos a un lugar caliente, no quiero que te enfermes –Yo accedí y en silencios caminamos hasta la cafetería más cercana.

Nos sentamos en la mesa más apartada del mostrador, aunque obviamente en el local tampoco había nadie. El pueblo simplemente parecía un pueblo fantasma, ideal para la clase de sentimientos que en ese momento experimentaba.

-¿Sabes? Ya sé cual es tu decisión, pero igual necesito oírla –Murmuró cuando nos trajeron una taza de café a cada uno. Yo permanecí en silencio.

-Edward yo… Yo lo siento, de verdad que lo siento –Comencé –Te amo, eres perfecto en todos los sentidos pero eso no parece ser suficiente para mi corazón… Lo siento, pero no puedo –Algunas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, pero yo las ignoré. Mi vista estaba clavada en el mayor de los Cullen, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Qué marcó la diferencia? ¿Qué te hizo decidirte definitivamente? –Me preguntó.

-No creo que lo mejor sea hablar de esto… -Edward negó con la cabeza y volvió a insistir, así que proseguí a contarle –Cuando me diste la pulsera… no sé, en algún momento cerré los ojos y vi a Emmett, y luego te miré a ti a los ojos y no me vi reflejada, no al menos como yo quería… Edward, estaba entre tus brazos y me sentía incompleta, me estabas abrazando y si bien me sentía muy bien, demasiado bien, no me sentía como me sentía con Emm… ¡Lo siento!

-No te disculpes… No quiero que "sientes" haber estado conmigo, haber salido conmigo –Dijo –Prefiero que lo recuerdes… Lo harás, ¿verdad? –Me preguntó.

-Sí, siempre lo haré… Pero no me puedo quedar con esto –Dije quitándome la pulsera –No quiero cometer errores… No le hará bien a mi relación con tu hermano, lo siento pero no puedo quedármela…

-Eso no tiene sentido, tú te quedaste siempre con el collar de Emmett –Suspiré con tristeza.

-Sí, lo hice y mira a donde nos llevó –Dejé la pulsera sobre la mesa del café -¿Aún quieres que lo diga?

-Sí… solo así podré seguir adelante –Asentí, reuní fuerzas y dejé que las palabras saliesen de mi boca.

-Lo escojo a él. Elijo a tu hermano, a Emmett –Edward asintió.

-Recuerda lo que dije… pase lo que pase siempre estaré allí para ti… Siempre Bells –Me levanté de la silla, besé su mejilla y me fui.

Caminé sin mirar atrás. Me dolía el corazón, pero no podía mirarlo. Tenía que cortar, y lo tenía que hacer de raíz, sin dejar ningún cabo suelto. Esta vez era para siempre y si quería que las cosas con Emm funcionasen, cosa que anhelaba con todo mi corazón, tenía que olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado con su hermano. No necesitaba un recordatorio como la pulsera, siempre estaría presente en mí, pero ahora debía ser como algo negativo, algo que afectaba mi relación con Emm. Solo así…

Seguí caminando por la frías calles de Forks, ya no llevaba mi paraguas, solo traía conmigo mi corazón dispuesta a dárselo al hombre al que realmente amaba, al que amaba más que a nadie, al que nunca debí haber traicionado.

Luego de la cita con Emmett, y de revivir mis sentimientos por él, la balanza se había inclinado favorablemente a su favor, tanto que ya casi estaba segura. Lo que Reneé había comentado sobre la mala decisión que con anterioridad había tomado también había pesado en la decisión, pero al final fue simplemente mi corazón el que marcó el camino. Lástima que por algún tiempo se había perdido, desorientado y me había desviado, pero ya había vuelto. Ahora caminaba por la senda correcta…

Llegué al mismo lugar donde un mes atrás me había besado con Emm, donde todo esto de tener que tomar una decisión comenzó. Y ahí estaba, su semblante estaba serio y su pelo mojado. Estaba tan lindo. Le dediqué una sonrisa, quería que supiera, quería decirle que era él, que siempre había sido él y que de ahora en adelante siempre sería él.

-Te amo… solo a ti, siempre a ti –Susurré.

-¿Estas segura? –Me preguntó aún serio.

-Completamente… -No esperé a que dijese nada y lo envolví en mis brazos.

Él seguía siendo muy grande, muy musculoso, y yo seguía siendo pequeña, pero no importaba. Lo amaba y me dolía, me dolía haberlo hecho sufrir tanto… Me dolía haberlo traicionado, haber destrozado lo más valioso que tenía. Ahora solo quería una oportunidad, quería intentarlo… ¡Lo amaba!

-Empezaremos de apoco… -Susurró a mi oído mientras me rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos –Esto no será fácil para mí, pero yo también te amo y ya no quiero que nada ni nadie más nos separe…

-Iremos despacio, rápido o cómo tú quieras… Yo solo quiero ir contigo –Emm sonrió y depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios.

-Te amo Bells…

-Yo también Emm…

Nuevamente unimos nuestros labios… Esta vez definitivamente, esta vez para siempre…

Juntos…

Emmett…

Y…

Bella…

Para…

Siempre…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me lo cuentan? **

**Un beso...**

**GRACIAS!**

**LU**


	23. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada quería agradecerles de todo corazón por haber seguido mi fic a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Sé que a varias no les ha gustado mucho el final, lamento haberlas decepcionado, pero en mi mente se había instalado esa idea. Quiero que sepan que son las mejores, de verdad me han consentido demasiado y me llevo de este fic mucha alegría. Gracias, realmente muchas gracias. A todas las que firmaron, a las que agregaron a favoritas a esta historio y a las que las pusieron en alertas. Y muchas pero muchas gracias también a quellas personas que leyeron toda la historia en silencio, desde el anonimato.**

Bien, porque ustedes realmente me han hecho feliz con sus comentarios, opiniones, agregando el fic a sus fav, etc.. Esta historia va dedicada a todas ustedes:

**Cathya Bloodkisse, Dahe-Li, Victoria Masen Cullen, carlita16, Marian, anni . eska , Ally Pattinson, nonaloka, alexitax-26,**

**sakurita cullen, Nekbhet, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Mariana, Angelina-Black-Meyer, Arixa, LiahDragga, stefi, ALI-LU CULLEN,**

**byamtu, MissNicoleTurner, ester cullen swan, tiinaCullen, diosapagana, Cinthya, trishahudsonblack91, rafi, Yeye Hale,**

**Diyola, DeMorcef, Satara Cullen, xLalacleaox, ale02011993, Bells Cullen Miranda, caaam, danyela, Dreaming with you,**

**ESTELA . CUSWHAWHBR, gabby . vampire , IsabellionaxCullen, Izzievamp, lulucullendepattinson, Mimoko Brandon, monk200, natha1121,**

**niita94, noelhia, ojosdecielo, PattyxCullen, PrincessdeCristall, roma 20, yesyCS, Zukii-Neziie, ania.09, Sakurita-Cullen-de-Edward...**

Espero no olvidarme de ninguna!

GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Tambien quiero hacer una mención especial a **Ally Pattinson, Carlita16, ALI-LU CULLEN, xLalaCleaox, Stefi y Dahe-Li. ****Chicas: No solo quiero agradecerles por dejar siempre su opinion y comentario, sino que también quiero felicitarlas. Quiero que sepan que sus criticas, comentarios y opiniones me han servido de mucho. Como "Escritora" (si me puedo llamar así :P) es muy importante recibir criticas, pero estas deben ser constructivas.. Y ustedes lo han hecho genial, siempre leí atentamente lo que tenían que decir y lo que opinaban, para tratar de mejorar, crecer y madurar en esto de la escritura. Bueno Muchas gracias, simplemente les quería decir eso!**

Ahora sí, NUEVAMENTE **GRACIAS A TODOS**! ESPERO QUE ESTE EPILOGO LES GUSTE! YO, COMO SIEMPRE, ESPERARÉ SU OPINIÓN!

**Abajo contestaré algunas dudas y aclararé algunas cosas!**

Muchos besos y gracias por todo!

Lu

* * *

**Epilogo...**

-Amor… -Llamó mi atención Emmett –No te enojes pero… ¡Que gorda que estas!

Solo él podía romper un momento tan lindo con sus tonterías, igualmente me hizo sonreír. A mi lado Esme comenzó a retar a su hijo. Daba igual, no me molestaba, después de todo sí estaba gorda. Subir diez kilos es mucho, y en mi cuerpo se marcaban demasiado. Me senté en el sofá junto a Carlisle y le pedí a Emm que me prestase la cámara.

-¡Me mataste! –Me quejé al ver como había salido en la foto que acaba de tomar –¿Y se supone que me amas? –Emm sonrió, se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mis labios.

-No seas exagerada… No saliste tan mal –Dijo poniendo énfasis en el "tan".

Le saqué la lengua y me puse en pie, algo completamente difícil a mis ya ocho meses de embarazo. En cuanto estuve parada Esme comenzó a caminar a mi lado. Al parecer aún no confiaban en mi equilibrio, pero bueno la verdad no los podía culpar. Cuando estaba de cinco meses me había caído entrando a la casa y como consecuencia me gané dos semanas de reposo, así que ahora, que ya casi llegaba el momento del nacimiento, todos ponían especial atención a cada uno de mis movimientos.

Caminamos juntas hasta la cocina, Esme no paraba de hablar sobre las cosas que debíamos hacer sí o sí antes de que nazca el bebé. Ella y Carlisle estaban más nerviosos con el tema del nacimiento que Emm y yo. No es que no nos preocupásemos, por el contario, no veíamos la hora de tener a nuestro pequeño con nosotros, pero nos lo tomábamos con tranquilidad.

-Y Bella no olviden que tienen que comprar la sillita para el auto, Edward lo dejó para el final y ya sabes lo que pasó –Finalizó mi suegra.

Sí, ya sabía lo que había sucedido. Cuando Edward y Tanya tuvieron a Jaqueline, su primera hija, dejaron todo para lo último. En fin, Jackie se adelantó y cuando quisieron comprar las cosas ya era muy tarde. Pero no pasó nada, el máximo problema que tuvieron fue que Tanya estaba tan sensible luego del parto que se negó a volver a su casa en auto hasta que Edward comprase una sillita rosa. Solo por eso se quedó internada dos días más.

-Tranquila Esme, Emm y yo tenemos todo resuelto… -Mentí –Terminaremos de hacer las compras esta semana, o quizá la otra…

-Ustedes sigan dejando todo para lo último… -Dijo y luego se puso a cortar el postre.

Saqué los platos del estante y se los fui pasando a Esme para que vaya colocando las porciones de torta. Una vez que todos estuvieron servidos, los puse en una bandeja y los llevé al living donde todos estaban sentados viendo un partido de futbol o qué sé yo. Me acomodé junto a Emm, no sobre su regazo porque según él pesaba tanto que le rompería las piernas, y me dediqué a disfrutar del momento familiar.

Estábamos todos. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Tanya, Jacqueline, Hailey, Edward y yo. Era asombroso como después de tantos años habíamos conseguido ser una familia tan unida. No voy a mentir y decir que fue fácil, porque realmente no lo fue, pero al fin lo habíamos logrado y yo no podía evitar sonreír.

Aún recuerdo a la perfección, de hecho me esfuerzo por recordarlo día a día, como quedaron las cosas luego de le elegí a Emm. Para empezar me alejé totalmente de Edward, si bien este me había pedido que intentásemos ser amigos y yo le había dicho que sí, decidí que debía cortar por lo limpio. Y eso significaba no verlo más, no al menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Y eso hice, para mí Edward Cullen no fue más que una persona que me cruzaba en los pasillos del institutos y un chico que vivía con mi novio. Eso fue así por el resto del año escolar, luego Edward se fue a estudiar medicina a Inglaterra y ahí volvió a juntarse con James y Tanya.

Por otra parte la relación con Emm no marchó de mil maravillas desde un comienzo, nos costó bastante volver a tener esa chispa especial y a él le costó mucho más poder perdonarme la traición, pero finalmente lo logramos. Salimos adelante pesa a todo, y cuando digo todo incluyo a Esme y a Carlisle, que desde el instante en que elegí a uno de ellos, me negaron la entrada a su casa. No estaba enojada, por el contrario me preguntaba por qué no lo habían hecho con anterioridad, sin embargo a Emm sí le molestaba y eso hacía que se pelease mucho con ellos y al mismo tiempo conmigo.

La relación de Emmett y Edward, que era –aunque cueste creerlo- lo que más me importaba por aquellos días, siguió un curso extraño. Al poco tiempo que empezamos a salir con Emm, él me contó que Esme los había obligado a prometer que sucediese lo que sucediese, no se distanciarían. Y aunque suene difícil de creer, no lo hicieron. Habían llegado a un acuerdo de salir todos los viernes a tomar algo, para así tratar de no perder la cercanía (Todo esto antes de que Edward se fuese a Inglaterra, obviamente). Recuerdo que al principio se juntaban a las nueve en un pub, y a las nueve y media ya estaban de vuelta en su casa. Los primeros dos meses las cosas no parecían ir muy bien, pero poco a poco fueron llegando cada vez más tarde, hasta que finalmente llegaban a las cinco de la mañana completamente ebrios y riendo a lo loco. Si me preguntan cómo lo lograron, no tengo la menor idea, solo sé que por algún milagro consiguieron seguir siendo tan unidos como siempre.

-¿Amor? –Me llamó Emmett trayéndome a la actualidad -¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí, solo estaba pensando –Le contesté y me acurruqué más contra él. Emm era tan cálido…

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes? –Yo asentí –Aún cuando estés hecha una ballena y no puedas ni moverte –Bromeó y esta vez se ganó un golpe.

Todos en la sala rieron y luego, nuevamente, se concentraron en la pantalla gigante que llamaban televisor. La verdad seguía sin entender como algo tan estúpido como el futbol podía hipnotizarlos de aquella manera, pero bueno ellos eran así. ¡Incluso mis sobrinas, que tenían 4 y 3 años, se pasaban la tarde viendo partidos! Por mi parte me dediqué a acariciar a mi bebé. Últimamente estaba muy inquieto lo que me hacía querer ir al baño cada quince minutos.

Y dicho y hecho, pasaron algunos minutos más y ya no aguantaba más, el bebé presionaba tanto mi vejiga que si no iba al baño estallaría. Así que nuevamente me levanté, y obviamente los ojos de todos se volvieron a posar en mí y en mi "pancita".

-Quiero ir al baño –Expliqué antes de que alguien protestase –Y puedo hacerlo sola –Aclaré al ver a Esme con intenciones de levantarse.

-Yo voy contigo, te quiero mostrar unas cosas que compré –Dijo Tanya poniéndose de pie, rodé los ojos y caminé hacia las escaleras -¿No ibas al baño? –Me preguntó al ver que las comenzaba a subir.

-Sí, pero también iré a mi habitación por un sweater, tengo un poco de frío –Le contesté un poco molesta. ¡Estaba embarazada, no discapacitada!

-Bella sabes que no debes hacer esfuerzos –Me regaño, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a subir –El otro día fui al centro comercial –Comenzó su relato –Estaba viendo vidrieras cuando vi un hermoso conjuntito azul… ¡no pude evitar comprarlo! –Seguro que no, pensé. Tanya era adicta a las compras, yo estaba segura que todo el sueldo de Edward se iba en ropa –Lo tengo aquí para que lo veas –Dijo mostrándome una bolsita –Si no te gusta lo puedes cambiar….

Tanya siguió hablando y hablando sobre ropa de bebé y sobre lo hermosa que estaba mi panza. No me caía mal, por el contrario me llevaba muy bien, pero había veces, veces como esta, en las que se pone a hablar como una cotorra, que yo simplemente tengo que desconectar mi cerebro. No era muy difícil seguir una conversación con ella, simplemente tenías que asentir varias veces y sonreír aquí y allá, y ella estaba feliz.

Y eso hice, mientras, me puse a pensar nuevamente en el pasado. Estaba segura que era por las hormonas ya que yo, a diferencia de las otras embarazadas, no me había puesto sensible o algo por el estilo, simplemente me pasaba el rato recordando momentos viejos. No solo los de mi relación con Emm, también recordaba cómo eran las cosas cuando papá vivía y cuando aún no vivíamos en Forks. Pero hoy en especial, seguro por la reunión familiar, estaba recordando cómo habían sido las cosas con Edward.

Si la relación de Emmett y de Edward había sido difícil de salvar o recuperar, la mía con Edward había sido prácticamente imposible. Como ya dije, al principio, por lo que quedaba del instituto, él y yo ni siquiera nos hablábamos, por supuesto esa había sido mi decisión y en el momento había sido lo correcto. Luego, cuando Edward se fue a vivir a Inglaterra el ambiente se aligeró un poco, sin la presión de tener a Edward cerca todos nos relajamos un poco, pero por supuesto aún seguíamos sin hablarnos. Pasaron dos años hasta que un día me llegó una carta de él. Emm y yo estábamos viviendo juntos, ambos asistíamos a la universidad y compartíamos un apartamento juntos a las afueras del campus. Edward me contaba que vendría de visitas y que quería que intentásemos por lo menos poder estar en la misma habitación.

En ese momento la carta me sorprendió mucho y no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer. Así que lo primero que hice fue contarle a Emm, no quería que él se sintiese mal, quería saber su opinión y quería su apoyo. Emmett dijo que debíamos intentarlo, que teníamos que intentar poder llevarnos bien los tres juntos porque ya no éramos unos niños. Me dijo que si nuestra relación iba enserio, que si mis sentimientos eran reales, no debíamos tener problemas. O sea que nos los planteamos como una prueba que debíamos superar. Recuerdo que estaba muy asustada, hacía dos años que no lo veía y aunque estaba segura de que amaba a Emm y aunque no me arrepentía ni un poquito de la decisión que había tomado, estaba nerviosa.

Finalmente Edward llegó, el reencuentro no fue tan malo, pero tampoco fue bueno. La tensión era notable, especialmente por parte de él. Supongo yo, que Edward no creyó que nos vería a Emm y a mí tan unidos, tan maduros. Porque así era como estábamos. Emmett y yo éramos una pareja con todas las letras, teníamos una dinámica tan espectacular que asustaba a cualquiera, incluso a Edward, por eso no resultó tan bien, pero fue un avance.

-¡¿Bella? –Casi gritó Tanya -¿Me estas escuchando?

-Lo siento Tany… Creo que me perdí –Mi concuñada hizo un mohín pero siguió con su historia, y yo con mis pensamientos.

Luego de ese primer encuentro, siguieron otros. Algunos mejores, otros peores, pero por lo menos fueron más seguidos y nos ayudaron a volver a iniciar una relación, esta vez exclusivamente de amistad o de familiaridad. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a marchar, sin embargo no estuvieron del todo bien hasta que llegó Tanya. Tengo que reconocer que cuando nos enteramos, incluido Emm, que Edward había vuelto con su novia de la preparatoria, esa que lo había engañado, no nos gustó mucho pero después razonamos. ¿Quiénes éramos nosotros para darle consejos y para hablar sobre amores adolescentes y traiciones? Nadie, claramente cualquier comentario nuestro sería una hipocresía, así que nos callamos.

Finalmente, cuando Edward terminó su carrera regresó a Forks pero no lo hizo solo, vino acompañado con Tanya, la cual estaba embarazada. Tendrían que haber visto la cara de Esme, casi se desmaya cuando se enteró que iba a ser abuela y que su hijo mayor se había casado hacía tres meses en Las Vegas sin decírselo a nadie. Obviamente la noticia fue un boom para toda la familia, pero pasados unos días, y al ver lo feliz que estaba Edward nadie, salvo Esme, pudo poner resistencia y pronto aceptamos a Tanya como parte de la familia. Visto desde lejos parece que todo fue muy sencillo, pero créanme que no lo fue, y hay que mencionar que Esme no le dirigió la palabra a Edward hasta el momento del nacimiento de Jacqueline.

-¡Isabella! –Gritó Tanya -¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

-Perdón Tany…. –Puse mi mejor cara de "Mujer embarazada y hormonal", lo que le arrancó una sonrisa –Estaba recordando cuando nació Jacky… -Inmediatamente sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Estas nerviosa por el momento del parto? –Preguntó un poco más seria.

-No, ya me hice a la idea de que va a doler mucho –Le expliqué –Más que nerviosa estoy ansiosa –Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi vientre –No veo la hora de tener a Tomy en mis brazos.

-¿Entonces ya se decidieron? ¿Le pondrán Thomas? –Me preguntó.

-Sí, le pondremos Thomas Emmett Cullen –Dije con una sonrisa –Y ya sé que los nombres no quedan muy bien juntos, pero yo creo que ponerle el nombre del padre es una forma de honrar a Emm…

-Me parece bien, si yo hubiese tenido un nene probablemente le habría puesto Edward Junior –Explicó mi concuñada –Pero Edward parece una máquina de hacer nenas… -Ambas reímos.

Unos minutos después nos encontrábamos nuevamente en el living con el resto de la familia. Por suerte para mí, y desgracia para el resto, el partido había terminado. Así, con una atmosfera mucho más tranquila, pasamos el resto de la tarde. Entre risas y charlas vimos las manecillas del reloj avanzar y la noche caer.

…

El tiempo se detuvo, el mundo se redujo a la habitación y mis ojos solo lo vieron a él. Nos encontrábamos solos, el resto de la familia se había ido hacía ya algún rato. Emmett le hablaba a nuestro bebé y le contaba el resultado del partido, ya que según él, Tomy se lo había perdido por mi culpa. Dentro mío nuestro hijo se removía inquieto, lo mismo de siempre, cada vez que mi marido le hablaba él se volvía loco.

-Amor… -Llamó mi atención Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba pensando… -Hizo una pausa y yo asentí indicándole que prosiguiese –Bueno estaba pensando en el momento del parto... –Volvió a hacer una pausa –Sé que habíamos acordado que iríamos a esa clínica en Seattle, pero ¿qué te parece tenerlo aquí en Forks? –Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa –Papá y Edward podrían atender el parto…

-No creo que sea lo mejor –Comencé a decir –No me sentiría cómoda…

-Ambos son profesionales…

-Lo sé, pero ellos serán el abuelo y el tío, no es necesario que además sean los parteros… -Expliqué.

-¿Es por Edward? –Preguntó en un susurro –A mí no me molesta…

-Pero a mí sí –Dije muy segura, y antes de que se creasen confusiones expliqué –Quiero que el nacimiento de nuestro bebé sea un momento íntimo, solo nosotros dos… Tú papá y tu hermano conocerán a Tomy luego, con el resto de la familia.

Emmett asintió y luego besó mi frente. Yo lo miré con cara de enfado. ¿Un beso en la frente? A esta hora del día y con las hormonas revolucionas como las tenía lo que menos quería era un beso de ese estilo. Así que tomé el rostro de Emm entre mis manos y los acerqué hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos. Emm sonrió y luego profundizo el beso. Aún con el paso del tiempo, aún con todos los problemas que habíamos tenido que superar, cada vez que él me besaba mi corazón se aceleraba y mi cuerpo se estremecía.

Sus manos pronto estuvieron recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, deshaciéndose de la ropa que llevaba. Yo jadeaba por aire, me dejaba hacer por el hombre que amaba y, como siempre, antes de perderme enteramente en él, recordé una vez más los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Ya no dolían, ya no me arrepentía, solo los recordaba porque, para bien o para mal, esos errores eran los que me habían llevado a ser lo que hoy era, eran los que me habían ayudado a construir lo que hoy tenía con Emmett.

Errores…

Ya no sabía si habían sido errores.

Decisiones…

Tal vez eso fueron pero… ¿Bien o mal tomadas?

No lo podría saber nunca…

Solo de algo estaba segura, solo por algo daría mi vida y mucho más… Solo por esa persona me despertaba todos los días, solo por él luchaba contra todo y todos, solo por él… Sí, Emmett lo era todo en mi mundo. Y si bien no sabía cómo habrían sido las cosas entre nosotros si nunca hubiese salido con Edward, no cambiaría nada, porque el mínimo detalle podría desmoronarlo todo, podría cambiar mi presente. Porque una vez me dijeron que hay que conocer el pasado para comprender el presente y programar el futuro. Y la verdad… ¡Adoro lo que el pasado le hizo a mi futuro!

A mis veintisiete años estaba felizmente casada, tenía un marido perfecto, esperaba a mi primer hijo y tenía una familia espectacular. Nada había sido fácil de conseguir, pero lo había hecho y lo defendía con puños y garras. No dejaba que nada que amenazase a mi familia se acercase…

-¡Emmett! –Grité luego de su última estocada.

-Lo sé cariño, soy la máquina del sexo Cullen –Dijo aún con la respiración agitada y con una sonrisa en su boca.

-¡No Emmett! –Volví a gritar -¡Una contracción! –Inmediatamente se retiró de mí y puso sus manos sobre mi vientre, el cual aún seguía tenso.

-¿Estas segura?

-No, nada más tengo ganas de bromear… ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! –Grité mientras golpeaba suavemente a Emm para ver si reaccionaba.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres que llame a papá? ¡Ya sé, vamos al hospital! –Gritó mi marido mientras corría por toda la habitación buscando no sé qué cosas.

-¡Emmett! –Grité sobre sus propios gritos, él pareció calmarse un poco y concentrarse en mí –Cariño, tranquilo, tenemos tiempo… -Comencé –Solo ha sido una contracción y aún no he roto bolsa –Emm respiró un poco más tranquilo y se sentó a mi lado nuevamente –Haremos lo siguiente: Llama a tu papá y dile que iremos para el hospital, ahí me revisará, si todo está bien y él dice que tenemos tiempo, vamos hasta Seattle, si no lo tendremos aquí…

-De acuerdo, vamos –Dijo mientras se comenzaba a vestir a toda velocidad.

-Tú ve llamando a tu papá y preparando el bolso, yo me tomaré un baño –Emmett me miró como si estuviese loca, así que le expliqué –No sé cuándo me pueda volver a bañar y además estoy toda sudada… ¡Me voy a bañar quieras o no!

…

Acabábamos de llegar a la clínica de Seattle, el viaje en auto se me había hecho demasiado corto y ahora comenzaba a sentirme un poco más intranquila, un poco más nerviosa. Por razones obvias Emmett no había conducido, con sus nervios apenas si podía hablar, así que el conductor designado había sido mi suegro.

Emmett estaba dando todos mis datos en la recepción y yo acababa de ser ingresada a una habitación. Las enfermeras me habían dicho que nuestro doctor, el Sr. Jenks, vendría en algunos minutos a revisarme y controlar que todo estuviese bien. Sin embargo, yo estaba algo impaciente. La poca tranquilidad que había demostrado en casa ahora se había esfumado. No era el momento, aún no entraba en los nueve meses, ¿estaría bien mi bebé?

-¿Bells? –La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Jessica -¡Vine en cuanto me llamó Emmett! –Dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que en cuanto me vio llorando borró -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Tengo miedo! –Grité como una niña pequeña.

-No te preocupes… -Me consoló ella mientras acariciaba mi cabello –El doctor Jenks es el mejor, ya sabes que atendió el parto de los mellizos y todo resultó muy bien, y eso que tuve un montón de complicaciones –Me recordó ella y yo respiré un poco más aliviada.

El médico llegó en ese momento acompañado de Emmett, Jessica se despidió con un beso y me dijo que se quedaría esperando. Me tranquilicé un poco cuando Emmett tomó mi mano y le dio un suave pero firme apretón. Por su parte el doctor se puso a revisar las anotaciones que habían hecho las enfermeras y me hizo un par de preguntas más.

-Bien Isabella, vamos a revisar cómo va todo –Esa era la forma amable de decir, vamos a verte la…, me reí sola de mis pensamientos –Bien, tienes ocho centímetros de dilatación, falta poco, pero por la separación de tus contracciones diría que podríamos tardar cerca de una hora más…

-¿Pero está todo bien? ¿El bebé está bien? –Pregunté.

-Sí, por el momento todo marcha bien –Dijo con una sonrisa –No te preocupes, es normal que las primerizas se adelanten, además el peso del bebé es el ideal… No tienen de qué preocuparse –Dijo para Emm y para mí.

…

Cuatro horas y medias más tarde…

-¿Sigo con ocho centímetros? Porque si es así juro que mato a alguien –Me quejé en cuanto el médico terminó de examinarme.

-No será necesario –Dijo con una sonrisa –Llegó la hora, Isabella –De pronto todo el coraje que había acumulado en las últimas horas se esfumó de mi cuerpo.

-Emmett… Estarás conmigo, ¿verdad? –Pregunté en un susurro.

-Por supuesto mi vida –Besó mi cabeza y apretó mi mano fuertemente.

Mientras Emmett y el doctor se preparaban para entrar a la sala de parto, dos enfermeras muy amables me acomodaron mejor en la camilla y luego me llevaron hasta la famosa sala. En el pasillo pude ver a mi mamá, junto con Phil, su nuevo marido, a Jessica y Jasper, a Esme y Carlisle, y por último a Edward y a Tanya junto con mis dos sobrinitas.

El dolor comenzaba a ser demasiado fuerte, y las ganas de pujar cada vez eran mayores, pero el doctor me había dicho que solo lo hiciera cuando él me lo ordenase. A mí lado Emmett me recordaba los ejercicios de respiración que nos habían enseñado en las clases de pre-parto y me susurraba palabras de ánimo. Una contracción llegó junto con la orden de pujar del médico. Junté todas mis fuerzas e hice lo que me ordenaron.

-Muy bien Isabella, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ahora descansa… -No pasó ni un minuto, cuando una nueva contracción llegó -¡Puja! Vamos con fuerza –Me mordí el labio para no insultarlo y empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Lo veo Bella, veo su cabecita! –Gritó Emmett que se había ido de mi lado para filmar el alumbramiento.

-¡Puja una vez más, con todas tus fuerzas esta vez! –Gritó el doctor.

Apreté fuertemente las sabanas que cubrían la camilla y puje con todas mis fuerzas. Un dolor indescriptible tomó mi cuerpo, y después lo único de lo que fui consciente fue del llanto del bebé. Mi bebé, nuestro bebé. Busqué a Emmett con la vista, y ahí estaba, me sonreí y de sus ojos caían un sinfín de lágrimas.

-Es hermoso Bells –Se acercó nuevamente a mí lado y me besó en la boca -¡Gracias cielo, gracias… Es hermoso!

-¿Puedo verlo? –Pregunté llorando -¿Está todo bien?

-Sí Isabella, la enfermera lo está limpiando y ahora te lo mostrará –Me explicó.

Emmett se acercó a la enfermera y se quedó mirando a nuestro bebé. Yo desde el lugar en el que estaba no podía ver nada, solo lo escuchaba llorar. Lloraba a gritos… Lo quería ver, quería tenerlo en mis brazos. La enfermera seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, Emmett la seguía muy de cerca, espiando por encima de su hombro, pero yo aún seguía sin ver a mi bebé.

-¡Lo quiero ver! –Grité llorando. Y en ese momento Emm se dio vuelta sosteniendo entre sus brazos a nuestro hijo.

-Aquí está mi cielo –Susurró mientras lo acomodaba sobre mi pecho e inmediatamente dejó de llorar.

Era la cosa más diminuta y hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Su pequeño cuerpito se acurrucaba contra mi pecho. Instintivamente lo rodeé con mis brazos, el calor que emanaba era maravilloso. Su pielcita arrugadita y roja, sus ojitos cerrados e hinchados… Era hermoso, simplemente hermoso… Aún no lo podía creer… Ese bebé era mío, mío y de Emmett.

-Es perfecto… -Susurré –Gracias mi vida –Le agradecí a Emmett por haberme dado el mejor regalo del mundo –Te amo… Los amo –me corregí a mí misma y deposité un pequeño besito sobre su cabecita.

…

Lo observaba dormir. El único sonido que se escuchaba era la canción que desprendía el móvil que estaba colgado sobre su moisés. Yo estaba sentada en una mecedora al lado de él. Sin poder contenerme mucho más me puse de pie y lo alcé. Por suerte no se despertó, sabía que no tenía que hacer eso, pero no podía estar mucho tiempo sin tenerlo en brazos. Es que aún me parecía tan irreal.

-¿Cielo? –Susurró Emm al entrar a nuestro dormitorio –Tu mamá ya se va, está abajo esperando para despedirse -Me dijo.

-Lo sé, ya bajo… -Emmett sonrió y se acercó hasta mi lado. Besó mis labios y luego extendió sus brazos. Con mucho cuidado extendí los míos y dejé a nuestro hijo en sus brazos –No puedo dejar de mirarlo –Le expliqué, pero él ya se había perdido, ahora solo tenía ojos para Tomy.

Besé a mis dos hombres y bajé las escaleras para despedirme de mi mamá. Ella se había pedido unos días libres en el trabajo para poder ayudarme a organizar todo, ya que dado al adelantamiento del parto, no habíamos ni finalizado la pieza del bebé. Me despedí de ella rápidamente, le agradecí por la ayuda y prácticamente subí corriendo las escaleras.

Entré a mi habitación y allí estaban… Emmett cargaba a Tomy y se hamacaba lentamente en la mecedora. Me senté en el borde de la cama y me dediqué a observa la imagen más hermosa de todas…

Mientras miraba a los dos únicos hombres de mi vida, recordé todas las cosas que habíamos tenido que superar para llegar hasta aquí. Recordé todos los momentos que habíamos vividos… Algunos lindos, otros no tanto y algunos definitivamente difíciles, habíamos recorrido un camino angosto y sinuoso, con un montón de obstáculos y de dificultades… Había sido difícil, demasiado difícil, pero había valido la pena. Hoy, mirando a mi marido y a mi hijo, no me podía arrepentir de nada. Solo podía agradecer a Dios por haberme hecho el mejor regalo del mundo, por haber puesto en mi camino todas esas dificultades para que yo hoy pudiese disfrutar de la recompensa.

Miré a Emmett una vez más y luego cerré mis ojos. Simplemente me dediqué a sentir… Llevé mis manos a mi cuello, aún tenía colgada esa cadenita con ese anillo que él me había regalado cuando aún éramos unos adolescentes. Y no tenía, ni había tenido, ni tendría la pulsera que Edward me había regalado. No voy a mentir y decir que a él nunca lo amé, porque lo hice, a tal punto que confundió y nubló mis sentimientos por Emmett, pero hoy… Ahora, al ver y sentir todo lo que siento, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme cómo hubiese sido mi vida sin Emm o con Edward. El destino había sido solo uno, y en él solo estábamos Emm y yo…

Entre hermanos…

En algún momento había estado entre hermanos…

Había estado confundida…

Me había perdido de mi camino…

Pero había encontrado la brújula…

Había encontrado el camino de regreso…

Lo había elegido a él…

Porque en realidad nunca tuve opción…

…

Amé, amo y amaré a Emmett por siempre….

Sólo él y yo, sólo nosotros y nuestro bebé…

**Fin**

Hola de nuevo! Bueno varias de ustedes me han comentado sobre el tema de los personajes, con respecto a eso quiero aclarar que cuando empecé esta historia mi idea era que Edward y Bella terminasen jutnos, pero luego, a medida que la fui escribiendo, me fui enamorando de Emm y no pude evitar hacer que terminasen juntos. Volviendo al tema de la descripción de personajes quiero decirles que la cambiaré a Bella. Será solo ella porque considero que es un Edward&Bellla&Emmett, un triangulo amoroso, y que es mejor caraturarlo solo con el personaje de ella.

**Bien también quiero decirles que la historia permanecerá por cinco (5) días en estado in-progress y con los mismos personajes, esto lo hago para que todos puedan encontrarla y así poder leer el último capitulo. Luego la cambiaré a Complete y únicamente dirá que el personaje es Bella.**

Eso es todo! Muchas pero muchas gracias! Las quiero mucho!

Un beso enorme!

Lu!

Y para no perder la costumbre...

**Me regalan su opinión?**


End file.
